El agua es como el aire
by Menelwen
Summary: COMPLETO. La guerra terminó. Éomer debe ser rey y carga con una gran responsabilidad. En Minas Tirith encontrará a Lothíriel, una extraña y tímida mujer que le produce una enorme curiosidad. Dos personas con temores y sueños, que tienen a la vez dos visiones de mundo diferentes y ¿compatibles? Long fic, Revisado por Erinia Aelia. NO SUE
1. Capítulo I: La gota

_**Disclaimer:** _ La Tierra Media y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien.

 **Revisado por la instruida _Erinia Aelia_**

**Dejo con ustedes mi primer intento de _Longfic._ Espero pasen un buen momento leyéndolo. Prometo que el título de esta historia tendrá sentido, capítulos más adelante. Advierto que trato de ser lo más _cannon_ al libro posible y que no tomen en consideración la escena de coronación de la película, pues es bastante diferente a la que nos relata el profesor (para que no se extrañen)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: La gota**

Era una cálida y temprana mañana de primavera en Minas Tirith, en la que todos comenzaban a sentir, después de meses, un atisbo de felicidad que los iba reconfortando por dentro. Ya que contra todo pronóstico, la mayor arma del enemigo había sido destruida y con ello, la amenaza que se cernía sobre Arda y el pueblo de Gondor había desaparecido.

Las consecuencias que había dejado la reciente guerra eran evidentes. La ciudad había sufrido serios daños y aún el panorama en los campos de Pelennor denotaba claras pistas de una gran batalla. Retirar los cadáveres fue la primera tarea que realizó parte de la guardia de la ciudad, quemaron los del enemigo y sepultaron hace unos días, con honores, a sus caídos. A la vez, quienes conservaban mayor vigorosidad recogían los escombros.

El dolor de las muertes y la experiencia de la guerra no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana y sería una marca en las vidas de los ciudadanos y guerreros. Pero anhelaban por lo menos, dejar que cicatrizara de buena forma. Ese día, todos quienes estaban allí, niños, mujeres y hombres, ayudaron como pudieron, limpiaron el polvo y decoraron las calles con flores y banderas.

Había que dar paso a la alegría y varias comitivas llegaron hasta la ciudad blanca. Un grupo proveniente de Dol Amroth arribó a toda prisa a la coronación, pues Gondor volvería a tener un rey, un acontecimiento emocionante y digno de presenciar.

Habían sido tres días de camino desde la bahía de Belfalas donde se encontraba la capital de esa región, Dol Amroth. Desde ahí, llegó una comitiva compuesta por nobles, diplomáticos, músicos y centinelas. Sostenían estandartes de tonos azulados que identificaban al pueblo de los caballeros cisne, al mismo tiempo que cantaban un himno que hablaba de la antigua estirpe de Elendil y de Los Fieles que sobrevivieron al hundimiento de Númenor.

Los caballeros cisne que habían arribado antes para la batalla de los campos de Pelennor, se reunieron con quienes llegaban, o mejor dicho se reencontraron. Luego del protocolo, muchos se volvieron a sus amistades comentando sus hazañas, y por sobre todo se abrazaron entre risas motivadas por el alivio.

Imrahil, el señor de Dol Amroth, que se encontraba en la ciudad desde hace un mes, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre. Había divisado dentro de la comitiva que llegaba, una delgada figura cubierta de una fina capa azul zafiro que lo miraba sonriente. La figura también se aproximó hacia él, hasta que las dos personas luego de pasar entremedio de la masa, se encontraron en un afectuoso y largo abrazo.

Padre e hija se miraron a los ojos, mientras él le bajó la capucha del manto azulado que la cubría y juntó su frente con la suya, con sus manos le acarició su largo cabello oscuro.

—Te prometí que volveríamos a encontrarnos, mi retoño —dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

—Sólo me llamas así cuando estás muy contento —declaró la joven mujer sonriendo.

—Siento interrumpir este dichoso reencuentro, pero yo también deseo celebrar el hecho de que este delicado ratoncito haya salido de la biblioteca y se exponga a la luz solar —comentó con humor detrás de la doncella un hombre jovial, bien afeitado y vestido con finas ropas.

—¡Amrothos! Tú siempre tan elocuente. No obstante, debo confesar que extrañé tus disparates, aunque tal vez sólo un poco —admitió la joven.

—Mi querida hermana —dijo Amrothos mientras se unió a ella con ambas manos y daba con ella una pequeña vuelta en círculo tomando vuelo como niños pequeños.

La muchacha, entre comedidas risas, le siguió el juego por poco tiempo. —¡Para! Para ya, hermano —ordenó la joven con voz suave, un punto confundida—. Acabarás mareándome.

En varias ocasiones, Lothíriel se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento «poco decoroso» de Amrothos. Pero estaba tan feliz de verlo, que no le importó tanto que en ese contexto la zamarreara en el aire delante de un montón de gente.

—Has hecho reír a nuestra hermana. Un gran logro, porque siempre está tan seria… mas también exigimos saludarla —expuso otro hombre más corpulento que el anterior, y que guardaba gran parecido con Imrahil. Sus perfiles eran calcados. A su lado se hallaba otro hombre que también estaba sonriente, una tupida barba decoraba su rostro.

La dama se separó de Amrothos para darse la vuelta.

—¡Erchirion! ¡Elphir! —prorrumpió tímida pero emocionada.

Así, después de semanas inciertas y decisivas, la familia volvió a reunirse por unos minutos. Imrahil se estaba haciendo cargo de los últimos detalles de la ceremonia de coronación y otros asuntos de la ciudad con Faramir, su sobrino, quien por un par de días era el último Senescal de Gondor. Y a las pocas horas partió junto a sus hijos y una comitiva en busca de Aragorn, al que encontraron a medio camino de la ciudad, pues volvía de la última batalla disputada frente a la mismísima Puerta Negra de Mordor. Sin embargo, Lothíriel prefirió quedarse en Minas Tirith, pues recién había llegado de su largo viaje.

Lothíriel era una joven mujer que estaba, en general, movida por su curiosidad. Lo que más parecía importarle, y en el terreno donde se creía más cómoda, era en el del conocimiento que encontraba en libros y escritos, además de observar los astros y la naturaleza, aunque ello trajo como consecuencia cierta reticencia a relacionarse con las demás personas. No es que le costase en demasía entablar una conversación, sólo prefería algo nuevo que leer u observar.

Sus hermanos a veces se mofaban e incluso preocupaban de ella, porque parecía vivir en un mundo paralelo. Por otra parte, a su padre no parecía molestarle su constante hambre de conocimiento, solía decir que una dama noble también debía manejar una amplia gama de saberes, sobre todo si quería aspirar a más que ser un bello adorno. Adorno que en la sociedad gondoriana no se consideraba como algo negativo, al contrario. Algunas veces Imrahil discutía, fuera de su consejo de asesores donde también entraban sus tres hermanos, asuntos relevantes con su hija y pedía su opinión y consejo. Si bien no siempre los tomaba en consideración, le agradaba la idea de escuchar y verificar por sí mismo que Lothíriel tenía un gran potencial, como comprobando sus sospechas de que la menor de sus vástagos podía ser mucho más que un delicado decorado en la alta sociedad. A veces ni ella misma parecía tan segura de lo inteligente y capaz que podía llegar a ser, y eso a Imrahil le causaba algún grado de preocupación por su autoestima.

Siempre usaba una de sus capas cuando salía a la intemperie. En cierto modo, le gustaba ser invisible (o pensar que lo era), una espectadora de los hechos desde la comodidad del cuasi anonimato, por lo menos cuando podía ser así. Se podría decir que su única compañía constante, además de los libros, manuscritos y pergaminos, era la de su padre y sus hermanos. Aunque a Lothíriel no le molestaba la soledad y a menudo la buscaba.

Pero en la coronación del Rey Elessar, ella y su familia queriéndolo o no, debían hacer ostentación de su estatus, sobre todo en los eventos formales de esos días; mas algunas veces ya había tenido que hacerlo en Dol Amroth. Por lo demás, tenía interiorizado cómo debía comportarse y lo que tenía que hacer: saludar, estar lo necesario y tratar de escabullirse, por lo menos un tiempo antes de que uno de sus hermanos la encontrara y tratase de convencerla de volver. Mas nunca había sido invitada a un evento tan multitudinario e importante, lo que de alguna manera la aterraba. Y al mismo tiempo le causaba emoción estar ahí presente, viendo cómo Gondor volvía a tener un rey después de centurias. De seguro se escribirían muchas canciones e historias sobre ese día y tenía la oportunidad de ser espectadora del suceso, todo un honor. A pesar de que el precio que debía pagar era salir de su zona de comodidad.

Luego de descansar por un rato y darse un baño, Lothíriel se retiró y aprovechó para salir a tomar aire fresco.

Sí, tenía que salir de su zona de confort, pero había resuelto hacerlo de a poco. Decidió que iría a dar un paseo a la ciudad, una vuelta breve. Valdría la pena, Minas Tirith siempre la había cautivado, además se su gran biblioteca, con sus calles y edificaciones. Aunque ahora éstas últimas estuviesen deterioradas.

Volvió a ponerse su capa y salió discretamente. De igual forma, la ciudad estaba ajetreada y todos los que deambulaban por las calles estaban pendientes de los preparativos para la celebración.

El panorama era especial. La ciudad había sufrido evidentes daños, sin embargo sus habitantes intentaban con todas sus fuerza revivir la gloria que desde antaño había exhibido aquella blanca capital de piedra. Lothíriel sintió admiración por ellos, las ganas de seguir viviendo que podía observar en esas personas, la hicieron sentir alegre.

Divisó a lejos la gran biblioteca. Estuvo tentada a entrar, por otro lado sabía que si lo hacía, se abstraería ahí durante horas, como siempre le sucedía cuando visitaba Minas Tirith. Se prometió a sí misma que iría al día siguiente.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y se dio media vuelta para volver. Después de todo tenía que asistir a una coronación, y no se celebraban desde hacía más de nueve siglos.

Volviendo a la mañana de ese mismo día y a unas cuantas millas de la ciudadela, un hombre se había lavado el rostro al levantarse. Sus sueños no los recordaba con detalle, a pesar de ello tuvo la sensación de que los acontecimientos bélicos de hace unos días habían sido los protagonistas. Ello lo sospechaba por el sudor y la respiración agitada con que se despertó.

Se miró de cerca en el reflejo del agua de la palangana de su tienda de campaña.

«¿Acaso el hombre que estaba allí tenía que gobernar Rohan?», pensó para sí.

Pues ¡claro que tenía que hacerlo! Debía hacerlo. Consideraba que tenía entregarse por completo. Se acercaba el invierno, los campos de la Marca estaban destruidos, por ende la próxima cosecha sería casi inexistente, muchos de los caballos y rebaños se habían perdido en la guerra. Había que reconstruir un país. Sin duda sería su batalla más difícil.

Tamaño desafío. Y él debía estar a la altura de ello. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Théoden antes de morir lo había nombrado como su heredero, pues él no había sido el primero en la línea de sucesión. No obstante, en ese instante no le había tomado el peso, porque había que pensar en sobrevivir a la amenaza comandada por Sauron. Y enfrentándola, el Rey Théoden había caído en batalla, la guerra había terminado y ahora él debía ser el soberano.

Siempre se imaginó viviendo el resto de sus días como mariscal de la Marca, o estando encargado sólo de asuntos que requirieran de tal experiencia militar. Sin embargo, dirigir un país era mucho más que eso.

Terminó de asearse, comió una merienda y se vistió y preparó para la coronación de su amigo, usando por primera vez ropas y adornos que denotarían el nuevo cargo que asumiría formalmente en un par de semanas. Debía lucir como el auténtico heredero de Rohan que era y así ayudar a levantar la moral de los suyos. Sabía que de no hacerlo, Éowyn lo regañaría. Al acordarse de su hermana suspiró, y deseó con el corazón que ya se hubiese recuperado en las Casas de Curación y así pudiese verla mejor de como la vio por última vez.

Se topó con sus capitanes en el gran campamento de los Campos de Cormallen donde se hallaban todos quienes volvían de la última batalla en la Puerta Negra, hace ya un mes. Y todos los que estaban allí, cabalgaron desde el mediodía a hasta Minas Tirith escoltando a Aragorn.

En su cabeza aún emergían recurrentes los gritos de guerra y el ardor de la misma. Y sobre todo, experimentaba, como un hierro al rojo el dolor de la pérdida de Théoden. No obstante, sabía que nada bueno sacaría para él y los suyos con sumirse en la tristeza. Y se obligó a sí mismo con el pulso más potente de su voluntad a tratar de disfrutar el momento que estaba por venir y focalizarse en la nueva era que comenzaría con el retorno del heredero de Isildur y la caída de las fuerzas de Mordor.

Las campanas anunciaron la llegada de Aragorn apenas su gran caravana se divisó en el horizonte. La gente se agrupó y repletó las calles de los primeros niveles y del espacio próximo que seguía la salida de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron frente adonde estaba la gran puerta, Lothíriel encontró a sus hermanos y se colocó al lado de ellos, mientras que su padre se ubicó más cerca del protagonista de la festividad.

—¡Pero mírate! Por Eru, este tipo de celebraciones deberían ocurrir más seguido. Luces como una auténtica princesa cisne de Dol Amorth, la joya más preciosa de Belfalas —exclamó Amrothos, en un tono a propósito exagerado.

Lothíriel hizo una mueca de desaprobación con el labio, suspiró fuerte y cansada, luego se tocó la frente con los dedos.

—¡No la asustes, Amrothos! No te avergüences, cariño, definitivamente te ves preciosa — susurró Erchirion con un tono amable, sacando a relucir el aprecio por su joven hermana y la tomó del brazo.

Todos los miembros de la casa de Dol Amroth portaban vestimentas con algún tono de azul o celeste combinados con el gris, el verde o tonos tierra. Y Lothíriel, al ser la única mujer entre ellos, se diferenciaba. Le habían confeccionado un vestido de una tela maleable que con facilidad se movía con el viento, tenía un degradado sutil que iba desde el azul profundo hasta el turquesa, con un diseño elaborado con suaves caídas. Dos trenzas medianas recorrían su cabeza donde también había una delicada y delgada diadema. Esta última cuestión se repetía entre sus hermanos, y su padre mostraba una con un motivo más llamativo.

Por muy emocionante que fuese asistir a esa coronación, Lothíriel sentía el abdomen un tanto más apretado de lo normal y trató de sonreír.

—Querida, casi me engañas, si no te conociera como lo hago, podría jurar que estás de lo más cómoda entre esta muchedumbre —le dijo Amrothos a su hermana, al oído. Mas Elphir al ver que su hermana nuevamente, por unos segundos, reprimía una mueca de resignación, le tocó el hombro a Amrothos y lo miró abriendo bien los ojos y endureciendo los labios, como queriendo decir que cambiase su actitud y se comportara.

La ceremonia comenzó y Lothíriel trató de olvidarse del comentario de su hermano, observando con atención a los comensales que acompañaban al rey. La diversidad de pueblos representados en tan poco espacio, provocó que esta vez esbozase de forma auténtica una tímida sonrisa. Observó a un grupo de pequeños hombrecillos y por las historias que en esos días recorrían el país supo al instante que se trataba de los medianos, también estaba Mithrandir vestido con sus blancos ropajes, su primo Faramir, su padre y otros nobles de Gondor, además de un enano y tres elfos. También había un hombre con un gran porte de barba y cabellos dorados, relucía en su vestimenta símbolos que lo identificaban como un distinguido _rohir_.

Los asistentes observaron con emoción la ceremonia de coronación. Desde ese momento comenzaron los nuevos días del Rey Elessar y el júbilo y la alegría se tomaron con gran intensidad y por primera vez, en largo tiempo, inundaron la ciudadela.

Finalizada la ceremonia el rey y sus ilustres invitados subieron por cada uno de los niveles de la ciudad hasta llegar al círculo más alto. Allí, entraron al gran salón real y se dispusieron a continuar festejando.

Cuando Éomer llegó hasta allá, finalmente pudo acercarse más a su hermana, ya que sólo la había podido divisar de lejos. Entonces le sorprendió tanto ver a su hermana sonreír otra vez, que casi olvidó al ya ex joven senescal de la ciudad que estaba junto a ella. Pero luego de unos segundos reaccionó, y lo miró con altivez y asombro subiendo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y acercando sus cejas al nacimiento de su melena.

—Soy Faramir, hijo de Dénethor. Es un agrado, Rey Éomer —dijo el joven dudando antes de decir Rey y se inclinó, mientras Éowyn contenía una risa nerviosa colocándose la mano de manera delicada cerca de su boca, tal como lo haría una niña al ser descubierta realizando una travesura.

—Eso ya lo sabía —dijo Éomer dando una rápida mirada a ambos con semblante serio —, aunque para devolverle la alegría de vivir a la dama blanca de Rohan, debes de ser un hombre muy especial —pronunció aún serio, y al mismo tiempo con un tono de agradecimiento al hombre que tenía enfrente, y colocándose el brazo sobre el pecho, se inclinó de forma atenta. Y los miró con emoción. Su hermana era lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo, en cierto modo era doloroso verla encontrar un hombre digno de ella porque sabía que más temprano que tarde se alejaría de su lado, pero no debía ser egoísta y su hermana para él, más que nadie, merecía ser feliz. Y al parecer, ese tal Faramir había llegado justo a tiempo para entregarle la dicha que permaneció hace un par de años tan ausente en ella. Sin embargo, trataría de hablar con él a solas al día siguiente para cerciorarse por completo de que era digno de Éowyn.

Y sin ya poder contenerse más, abrazó a su hermana con afecto y un inmenso alivio, pues hace unas semanas la veía desfallecer.

Frente a ellos, los príncipes de Dol Amroth conversaban amenos con la familia de uno de los capitanes de la ciudad. Lothíriel hablaba del clima de la costa con la hija menor del capitán, hablar del clima no era algo que le apasionara, mas era útil para iniciar cualquier conversación. Si hablaba, aunque fuese del clima, con cualquiera de los que allí estuviese sabía que luego sus hermanos, en especial Amorthos, no la molestarían por ser huraña. En verdad no era que fuese antisocial, empero la mayoría de las veces, en ocasiones como aquélla, sentía que podría estar haciendo otra cosa más productiva como observar los astros, o las plantas, o simplemente leer algún antiguo escrito. No obstante, era una princesa de Gondor y tenía que mostrarse lo más dispuesta posible a tratar con los demás. Sobre todo no quería dejar en vergüenza a su padre, en particular ese día.

Luego llegó el minuto en que todos los invitados brindaron con elegantes copas de cristal por la bienaventuranza del reinado de Elessar.

Los príncipes saludaron y hablaron con el recién coronado, expresándoles sus buenos deseos. Cuando el rey se alejó, Lothíriel observó de forma rápida que Aragorn llegó hasta el hombre de Rohan que había visto en un principio que conversaban junto a una menuda y bella mujer que al parecer también provenía de la tierra de los caballos, con ellos también estaba su primo Faramir. Éste último encontró su mirada con la suya y con una alegre gesto le indicó que se aproximara.

Erchirion se dio cuenta y tomó a Lothíriel de la mano, la haló con cuidado en la dirección indicada. Mientras, los demás príncipes los seguían.

—Pero miren, si Faramir parece tan feliz ¿acaso es usted la dama que provoca esa sonrisa en mi sobrino? —le dijo Imrahil a Éowyn con tono ameno. Ella dio una pequeña carcajada y Faramir abrió su boca antes de que le saliese la voz.

Faramir saludó a cada uno de sus primos y a su tío materno con un afectuoso abrazo.

—Ella es Éowyn, la dama blanca de Rohan —presentó el joven.

La hazaña de la dama de Rohan había recorrido todo el país en un par de días, y al poder conocer a la mujer en cuestión Lothíriel se sintió afortunada. Estaba ante una de las pocas mujeres que alguna vez se habían entrometido en una cuestión tan restringida al sexo masculino y además había salido victoriosa asestando el golpe final nada menos que al Rey Brujo de Angmar. Apenas hubo oído de su proeza, la joven sintió gran admiración.

—Lo sé. Yo mismo me di cuenta que aún seguía con vida en los campos de Pelennor, después de su gran hazaña que de seguro será recordada por largos años —manifestó Imrahil.

—Por eso siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido, mi buen amigo —aseveró Éomer ante todos ellos dándose media vuelta junto con Elessar e interrumpiendo los meditabundos pensamientos de Lothíriel—. Por un momento pensé que la había perdido —continuó. Imrahil le colocó la mano derecha en el hombro y le dio una suave palmadita, en un gesto de apoyo.

—Éowyn, me alegra mucho verte recuperada del brazo de mi sobrino. Te presento a mis cuatro hijos: Elphir, Erchirion, Amrothos y Lothíriel, príncipes de Dol Amroth —enumeró el padre de ellos. Cada uno saludó a la dama con una elegante reverencia que hicieron al mismo tiempo frente a la mujer de dorados cabellos.

—Mi estimado Éomer, si bien conoces a tres de mis hijos, aún no habías conocido a mi hija menor, Lothíriel. Querida, él es Éomer, rey de Rohan —presentó Imrahil.

Lothíriel miró al hombre en cuestión y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de una extraña combinación de un verde oliva con un tono dorado en los bordes, algo inusual para ella. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Es un gusto poder al fin conocerla, princesa —dijo el hombre rubio. Y Lothíriel volvió a sentir el estómago apretado, pero se obligó a contestar.

—El gusto es mío —respondió la mujer bajando la vista al final. Justo después Faramir comenzó a dar su opinión respecto a lo bien que había salido la ceremonia.

Mientras, Lothíriel tomó un poco más de la copa de vino que le había sido entregada cuando celebraron el brindis por Elessar. Estaba apoyada al lado de una mesa que contenía apetitosos bocados, a pesar de eso su atención se centró en las servilletas de tela. Pensó que estaban hermosamente bordadas y tomó una con la mano que tenía libre, sin soltar la copa, y la estudió con la vista mientras los demás continuaban charlando.

—Querida, no es momento para que le entregues tu atención a las servilletas, tienes a dos reyes en frente —le comentó Erchirion en voz baja a su hermana para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

A pesar de que le habría gustado conversar o escuchar a Éowyn sobre su hazaña, supuso que quizá no era el mejor instante ni lugar para preguntarle sobre ello. Así que Lothíriel decidió prestarle atención a la conversación que tenían su padre, sus hermanos y los reyes sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad, y luego de un rato la música del primer baile comenzó a sonar. Faramir y Éowyn se instalaron contentos en la pista de baile.

Entonces Amrothos le dijo a su hermana que bailaran, aunque Lothíriel sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarla, pues él estaba enterado que bailar no era una de las cosas que a ella más le gustase. Y sólo para demostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo y de no conseguir que la molestara como él quería, lo siguió, incluso sin pensar que aún sostenía la copa con unas pocas gotas de vino.

Caminaba rápido mientras pensaba en lo perverso que resultaba muchas veces su hermano, así que no se dio cuenta que parte de la tela de su singular y largo vestido estaba siendo aplastada por uno de sus zapatos y cayó de bruces al frío suelo del salón. Siguió sosteniendo la servilleta, pero al caerse dejó caer la copa y la mitad de ésta se quebró.

La atención de la mitad del salón se centró en ella y por un segundo y se escucharon lo que parecían ser murmullos e incluso risitas. Aquello lo sintió como una pesadilla, un pánico la invadió y veloz se puso de pie después de haberse caído, antes de que cualquiera de los asistentes pudiese acercarse. Su hermano se dio la vuelta preocupado, y tocándole el hombro le preguntó con sincera preocupación si estaba bien.

—Sí estoy bien, creo que no bailaré por hoy. Necesito aire —dijo Lothíriel con voz firme y seria, mandando al diablo sus intenciones de demostrarle a su hermano que era capaz de bailar más de una pieza. Se alejó tratando de parecer lo más digna posible, y procurando caminar con cuidado salió con rapidez por uno de los ventanales abiertos, y cubiertos de finas cortinas, hasta salir al gran patio del nivel más alto de la ciudadela.

Muy bien, había decidido no avergonzar a su padre, en especial esa noche, pero con su gloriosa caída estaba segura que sería el blanco de comentarios e incluso posibles burlas, por lo menos por lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

Debido a la tensión del momento y de la repentina e intensa rabia que sintió consigo misma, no se había dado cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza la servilleta en su mano izquierda. Y recién estando allí fuera, comenzó a sentir un leve ardor en la palma de su mano derecha, donde había sostenido la copa hasta que ésta se quebró. Se sentó en una banca de mármol y abrió bien la palma de su mano, al moverla comenzó a ver una delgada línea diagonal de lo que parecía ser un corte provocado por parte del vidrio que debió desprenderse de la copa. Pasados unos breves segundos, la fina línea comenzó a sangrar con lentitud. Mas no experimentaba dolor y acercó la mano hacia sus ojos. La tenue luz de la luna menguante y de los fuegos que decoraban las paredes hacía brillar el líquido rojo. La mujer miraba su propia sangre mientras recordaba que estaba frente a los campos de Pelennor, los cuales eran observables con claridad desde ese nivel de Minas Tirith. Y sus emociones cambiaron, otra vez, radicalmente.

Pensó en la sangre de los que habían arriesgado o perdido la vida allá abajo y que lucharon para también proteger la de los demás, y de alguna forma también la de ella. No le dolía ese pequeño corte, sin embargo cientos quedaron heridos de gravedad o perecieron. Era una princesa de Gondor, no obstante ni una sola gota de su sangre se había derramado tratando de defender a los demás. No es que hubiese querido pelear con un yelmo y espada como lo hizo Éowyn, pero habría querido cooperar en algo, como por ejemplo ir a ayudar a las Casas de Curación, aunque fuese asistiendo a los curadores trayéndoles implementos y curando heridas simples. Empero su padre dejó expresas órdenes de que debía permanecer en su castillo frente al mar y esperar hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Entendía que su padre tomó dicha determinación porque quería protegerla, y sintió que era injusto no haber hecho nada por su nación, más aun perteneciendo a la nobleza. Se suponía que se debía a su país, o que así debería ser.

Allí, mirando su propio líquido vital, recordó la frustración que sintió en ese entonces. La gota de sangre estaba por caer, pero Lothíriel fue girando lento su mano para que eso no sucediese. De alguna manera estaba concentrada en esa gota que recorría su mano mientras pensaba.

—¡Estás herida!—exclamó una masculina voz que había escuchado por primera vez minutos atrás. Hallándose tan concentrada y sumida en sus pensamientos, al oír esas palabras salidas tan de la nada, se sobresaltó y pensó que le daría un infarto. Casi como acto reflejo apretó la servilleta encima del corte, como tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo, mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos a quien le había hablado.

Su primer pensamiento claro fue: «¿cómo se supone que alguien tan grande y llamativo puede moverse de una forma tan silenciosa y discreta?». A lo que luego le siguió «¿qué hace el Rey de Rohan lejos de la celebración donde parecía tan cómodo junto a los invitados?»

* * *

 **¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! En serio, hace mucho tiempo que venía con ganas de escribir un _long fic_ pero no me tenía mucha fe. Luego de que pasaran varios meses de cuando escribí la mitad de este capítulo no sabía cómo continuarlo. Hasta que un buen día me senté y no pare de escribir (sí, ya van algunos capítulos adelantados, pero constantemente los estoy modificando). Agradecería montones que me dieran su opinión, además así de paso me alegran el día (no saben cuanta satisfacción da saber que alguien te regaló algo de su tiempo dejándote un _review)._**

 **En especial agradezco a Lily ( _Hekarid_ ) por soportar todo este tiempo mi ansiedad y emoción en lo que respeta a la escritura de este fic de estos dos personajes tan queridos por mi persona (no me pregunten por qué, no es racional xD). Y por supuesto a la beta de este fic _Erinia Aelia_ , por sus buenos consejos y correcciones (sí, quiero entregarles algo de calidad y diría que Erinia domina las reglas del idioma y puntuación a la perfección).**

 **¡Saludos a todos y cada un de ustedes desde Chile!**

 **PD: La imagen de portada del fic está realizada por mí y pueden verla con detalle en el siguiente enlace : vadrielith. deviantart art/ Eomer-y-Lothiriel-574827520 (juntando los espacios ya que ff . net no deja colocar links)**


	2. Capítulo II: El estruendo

**Capítulo II: El estruendo**

Desde esa gran terraza podía escucharse el eco de la suave música bailable que se interpretaba dentro del gran salón, a base de arpas y violines. La noche estaba despejada y en aquella altura, corría a ratos una fría brisa.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y la miró con el semblante serio y preocupado, pero a la vez había algo en él que a Lothíriel le pareció como un pequeño atisbo de ¿reprimenda? Por lo que no logró disimular, después de su cuasi infarto, un claro rostro de interrogación por su parte.

—No es nada grave, sólo me rasguñé —comentó la mujer, aún tratando de comprender por qué él estaba allí. Continuó apretando la servilleta con fuerza y retiró el brazo cuando Éomer intentó acercar una de sus manos para tomar la suya y observar el corte.

Aun así, el hombre la alcanzó, la sujetó con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso. Pensó que la princesa tenía unos enormes ojos grises y vislumbró que había algo de temor en ellos.

—Discúlpeme, creo que la asusté. Pero se tropezó allá adentro, lo que le provocó un corte. No se supone que alguien deba salir herido en una fiesta como ésta —pronunció el rey alzando las cejas de forma relajada.

Excelente, primero se había caído y con ello avergonzado a su padre, después descubrió que se había lastimado, y ahora un rey de un país vecino, que recién había conocido, se acercaba a ver cómo estaba. _Vergüenza_ no alcanzaba para describir lo que Lothíriel sentía en ese momento.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento al preguntar, mas no acierto a entender el motivo que lo ha impulsado a abandonar la fiesta—indagó la princesa sumida en la duda y el bochorno.

—Bien, su padre y hermanos se veían preocupados y se preguntaban cómo estaría. Pero la verdad es que también me preocupé y además quería salir un rato. Así que me ofrecí a venir a verla, porque supusieron que tal vez se iba a escabullir si los veía acercarse —dijo estas últimas palabras con un tono de diversión.

Definitivamente aquello era aturdidor, su familia insinuó sus debilidades ante una persona que no sólo prácticamente acababa de conocer, sino que además era un dignatario. Sintió un poco de enojo hacia los suyos.

Éomer apartó con cuidado la servilleta y la sostuvo con sus manos mientras advertía de que efectivamente no se trataba de algo grave, pero a pesar de ello continuaba saliendo un delgado hilo de sangre.

—Por favor, no tiene que hacer esto —pronunció Lothíriel seriamente.

El _rohir_ había roto, con sus grandes y callosas manos, parte del borde de la servilleta que se encontraba limpia en una tira, a modo de venda. La joven con su mano izquierda, le tendió la palma como signo de petición para que le entregase el improvisado vendaje, y el nuevo rey de Rohan accedió a pasárselo, un poco confundido por su comportamiento.

La princesa envolvió la tela alrededor de su mano, sujetando con el pulgar de su derecha el comienzo de la tela y dándole vueltas con su izquierda. Al terminar de hacerlo se percató de que no podría anudarla con una sola mano. Entonces Éomer la miró divertido con la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Algunas veces necesitamos ayuda, aunque nosotros queramos hacer todo el trabajo —enunció el hombre con su acento extranjero, mientras anudaba la tela que la mujer había envuelto.

—Gracias, mi señor —contestó Lothíriel quitándole de las manos con preocupación, y con un gesto suave, el resto de la tela que estaba salpicada con pequeños rastros de sangre—. Y discúlpeme usted a mí. No es justo que en una celebración como ésta alguien sostenga una tela con sangre ajena —agregó la joven.

Al escucharla, Éomer pensó que aquélla era una inocente y bella criatura incapaz de imaginar la cantidad de sangre que podía llegar a verterse luchando en una guerra, y eso no era lo más fuerte. Muchas veces vio como algunos de sus jinetes junto con otros soldados eran aplastados, o miembros de sus cuerpos eran arrancados. Volvió a sentirse por un segundo, como cuando había despertado. Pero se dio cuenta de que Lothíriel, un ser que parecía tan lejano a ese escenario que rememoraba, lo miraba nuevamente con curiosidad.

La observó a punto de confesarle que unas cuantas gotitas más de sangre no se comparaban con lo que había visto en los últimos días, pero se abstuvo mientras la escrutaba con la mirada seria.

Sin embargo, tragó saliva y parpadeó dirigiendo su vista durante unos segundos hacia las baldosas.

—Creo que deberíamos volver. No haga que los demás se preocupen más de la cuenta —aconsejó el hombre de cabellos dorados.

Lothíriel sintió que la trataban como si tuviese diez años menos. Como cuando Erchirion la encontró y sermoneó una vez, cuando se escapó a la amplia playa de Dol Amroth en la madrugada, para poder observar los cambios de la marea.

Suspiró nerviosa. No, no quería volver, no quería dar explicaciones. No quería que la viesen con un trozo de servilleta a modo de venda. No quería las burlas de Amrothos, ni la mirada preocupada de su padre y demás hermanos. Mejor ni imaginar los vistazos y cuchicheos de los demás. Sin decir palabra lo contempló conmovida, como suplicando. Pasados unos segundos negó lentamente y una sola vez con la cabeza. Después abrió la boca tomando una larga bocanada de aire para poder hablar.

—Mi señor, agradezco su atención y sugerencia, pero prefería esperar un tiempo más. No tiene que quedarse aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Estaré bien, lo prometo y también prometo que volveré. Dígale, por favor, a mi familia que estoy perfectamente y que no se preocupen —rogó la princesa de forma lenta y pausada.

—Mi señora, no tiene que quedarse acá expuesta al frío nocturno, sola y melancólica. Por favor, caminemos al salón. Además la mayoría allá dentro baila y no creo que fijen su atención por mucho tiempo en usted —aseguró el _rohir_ como adivinando su temor y tratando de darle seguridad a la hora de regresar.

Lothíriel comprendió que quizá el hombre tenía razón. En especial en que el baile que acontecía en ese entonces le ayudaría a pasar desapercibida. Tal vez no era una mala idea aprovechar ese momento para regresar de forma discreta.

—De lo contrario, si no colocan atención a sus pasos se caerían, así como yo —manifestó la princesa con un tímido tono de diversión. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo bromeaba con alguien que conocía desde hacía menos de una hora?

Un agradable y breve sonido de risa salió de la boca del soberano y lentamente caminaron dirigiéndose al interior del edificio. Una ya resignada Lothíriel sostenía el brazo que el rey le había ofrecido y ocultó su mano vendada enrollándola hacia abajo tras la extensa tela de su vestido. Mientras se acercaban, el semblante de la mujer cambió y no dejó de mirar el suelo hasta que llegaron a donde estaba su padre.

El brazo de su acompañante era reconfortantemente cálido y sintió su ausencia cuando se separó de ella.

—Muchas gracias, amigo mío, veo que mi pajarito está bien, ¿verdad? —inquirió Imrahil mientras que con pulgar e índice sujetaba el mentón a su hija, alzándolo levemente para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—Todo está bien —contestó la princesa seria y con la mirada perdida.

—Tan bien que el mismísimo Rey de Rohan tuvo que salir a buscarte para cerciorarnos de que volverías —entonó esta vez Elphir. Bien, con todos ahí presentes se lo esperaba de Amrothos, pero no de su hermano mayor que solía ser tan recatado.

Éomer frunció el ceño. Le pareció que el heredero de Imrahil había hecho un comentario que provocó que la mujer que había ido a buscar se sintiese más incómoda. Él, en público, no le haría algo así a su querida hermana.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Además, como comentaba antes, necesitaba aire. Los espacios cerrados suelen sofocarme un poco —afirmó el aludido prácticamente en un tono de defensa de la mujer.

El nivel de frustración de Lothíriel iba en aumento. Ya no era una niña que debía ser cuidada en exceso. Pero a pesar de todo, Éomer no hizo comentario alguno de su rasguño e interiormente se complació por ello.

Luego de un par de minutos más, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Y aún con la mano firmemente enrollada en el largo del vestido, se despidió de forma cortés: —creo que me retiraré a descansar. Mis señores —dijo la joven componiendo una reverencia—, ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos —declaró auténticamente mirando a la pareja de hermanos de Rohan—. Y volver a verte después de años igualmente es un agradado —manifestó Lothíriel espontáneamente a su primo Faramir, quien le sonrió de forma sincera al escuchar sus palabras.

Erchirion y Amrothos la miraron como a punto de decir algo, pero prácticamente adivinando lo que dirían, su hermana les afirmó: —no voy a perderme, me sé el camino a mi habitación. —Y antes de cualquier objeción se retiró.

Sintió unas cuantas miradas curiosas y cuchicheos sobre ella mientras pasaba por el lado de las demás personas, hasta que llegó a la salida del salón que daba al interior del edificio. Desde ese momento pensó que lo más sano sería comenzar a restarle importancia a lo que los demás pensasen de ella. No sería fácil pero podía proponerse intentarlo aunque fuese por una noche.

La joven tenía en su interior una mezcla de sensaciones, las que realmente la hicieron sentirse cansada y atisbaba lo que dentro de poco sería un seguro dolor de cabeza. Así que supuso que la mejor opción era acostarse a descansar. Se colocó su ropa de dormir y nuevamente observó su mano, ya vendada. Dudó un momento, había pensado en sacársela, pues de seguro su corte ya no sangraría. Pero observó el nudo y recordó las palabras de quien se lo había realizado: «Algunas veces necesitamos ayuda, aunque nosotros queramos hacer todo el trabajo». La verdad es que él había sido una persona bastante agradable con ella. Lo mejor había sido que no dijo palabra a los demás sobre su pequeño corte. Esperaba que no lo hiciese en lo que quedaba de noche, ya que su padre era un poco exagerado en lo que respecta a su hija, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no lo haría. Y mientras pensaba en ello, se tapó con las mantas de su cama esbozando una sonrisa y yació sumida en un sueño tranquilo.

La celebración había sido alegre y realmente sintió júbilo al ver al hombre que consideraba su hermano siendo coronado rey de Gondor. Su hermana se veía más bella que nunca porque la felicidad le brotaba desde dentro y se le salía por sus ojos azules. Pero unos pequeños resabios de sensaciones incómodas seguían allí, a ratos. Por un tiempo desaparecían, pero luego volvían de forma intermitente durante la fiesta: ¿inquietud?, ¿duda?, ¿ansiedad? No habría sabido definirlo. Era extraño, demasiado extraño, él no solía experimentar con frecuencia esas emociones. Muchos de sus soldados lo admiraban por poseer un carácter firme y decidido que contagiaba a los demás en la batalla, inclusive su hermana lo trató desde la infancia como un cabezota terco que en ocasiones poseía una acusada falta de sensibilidad. Al parecer todos creían en la fortaleza de su espíritu, ¿pero ahora él creía en ello?

Luego de que Lothíriel se marchara, Éomer continuó conversando con Imrahil y otros nobles de Gondor, pero algunos entre ellos tenían una actitud grosera. Sobre todo cuando uno de aquellos hizo un comentario en voz baja, que él logró escuchar a la distancia, referente a que Rohan era un pueblo atrasado que siempre necesitaría el favor de Gondor para surgir. La rabia se apoderó de él, pero por respeto a los demás y en especial a Aragorn no montó un escándalo que con seguridad habría hecho en cualquier otro contexto. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño y por un segundo sus cejas casi se juntaron en una sola, apretó los puños y los labios. Desde ese momento la incomodidad no lo abandonó. Resolvió entonces que lo más saludable era retirarse, además habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que el festejo hubo comenzado.

Se despidió con solemnidad de sus amigos y un criado lo llevó a la que sería su habitación. Ya estaban allí sus pertenencias y se dispuso a descansar. Disfrutó de la comodidad del colchón echándose en él y extendió sus brazos y piernas a lo ancho de la lujosa cama, lentamente sus párpados fueron ganando peso, entregándose al descanso.

Ya pasadas varias horas desde el amanecer, el sonido de la puerta lo despertó, aunque esta vez cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba sobresaltado como en el día anterior, sino que lentamente parpadeó repetidas veces frente a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Divisó a un criado con una bandeja, la cual dejó en un escritorio de madera y se retiró rápida y silenciosamente. Era su desayuno. Se acomodó en la cama sentándose apoyado en sus codos, bostezó y levantó su torso de la cama.

Saboreó con ganas las numerosas rebanadas de pan de centeno con miel y se hidrató con leche de almendras.

Debía alistarse para reunirse con sus capitanes, debían planificar el regreso a Rohan. No podían llegar y partir, tenían que conocer el real estado de los soldados que permanecían en las Casas de Curación, saber con exactitud cuántos de sus preciados caballos estaban en condiciones de volver. Y luego estaba la parte más incómoda para Éomer, pedir ayuda. Recordó nuevamente al pomposo y arrogante noble que juzgó a su pueblo la noche anterior, y golpeó con el puño la pared. Por mucho orgullo que tuviese, debía dejarlo a un lado y pensar en los cientos de personas que estaban en Rohan: Niños sin padre, viudas, hombres heridos y traumados por la guerra, cosechas arruinadas. Quizá lo único que les quedaba era la esperanza y no podía fallarles. Y a pesar de que era primavera, queriéndolo o no, vendría otro invierno. Definitivamente la sensatez venía a ser uno de los elementos que constituían a un buen gobernante. Y si él quería serlo, lo adecuado era partir por ahí.

Elfhelm, uno de sus mariscales y amigos más fieles, se ofreció para ir a las Casas de Curación y enterarse de cifras más precisas sobre sus compatriotas y por supuesto, visitarlos y ojalá poder conversar con algunos de ellos. Y Ceorl un veterano soldado de su ejército, quiso comprobar el estado de los caballos que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Por tanto, Éomer, antes de ir a encontrarse con Aragorn y parte de su consejo real por la tarde, creyó que sería una buena idea recordar y cerciorarse, con mapas y cartografía, sobre la ruta de regreso a Edoras y sobre todo rememorar con detalle las amplias llanuras que constituían su país, para de esta forma tener una idea más clara de lo que debería ¿rogar? a Gondor en ese momento. Quizá, podría encontrar registros o datos que le ayudasen a reconstruir su propia nación, para poder así comenzar a planificarlo desde ya. Por lo cual, sin vacilación, partió rumbo a la famosa biblioteca de Minas Tirith, que contenía antiquísimos archivos y documentos.

La gran biblioteca era un lugar inmenso, algunas de sus paredes tenían complejos vitrales que decoraban su interior. En el aire era plausible el olor a las vitelas de antiguos manuscritos, y altos estantes de madera esmeradamente pulida los contenían. Había amplias mesas con sillas y candelabros. Parecía un sitio tan inmenso, que era fácil sentirse solitario en medio de sus largos pasillos.

Al llegar, Éomer le consultó al bibliotecario por las cartografías que buscaba, y éste lo guio a través de unas escaleras hasta el segundo nivel. Sacó de un estante algunos pergaminos meticulosamente enrollados mientras los depositaba en un escritorio próximo.

—Si quiere ojear otros mapas, puede buscar en este mismo estante. Los archivos están en aquella pequeña sala de enfrente, los que aluden a Rohan los hallará en el estante del medio. Si desea alguna otra cosa, no dude en consultarme. Además, acá le dejo tinta y papel por si necesitase anotar algo. —Y con una profunda reverencia el hombre de cabellos canos volvió a su escribanía de la entrada.

Digamos que una biblioteca no era un lugar que Éomer transitara con frecuencia, estaba más acostumbrado a una tienda de campaña donde solía revisar mapas y algunos documentos con sus capitanes y soldados. Un espacio relativamente estrecho y con la salida siempre a la vista. La majestuosidad de aquel sitio lo apabulló por unos segundos, si bien en Rohan había algunas bibliotecas, éstas eran pequeñas y le hacían recordar su infancia. Memorias que consistían en horas de cuasi tortura junto a su hermana, quien parecía disfrutar más que él de las lecciones de historia, escritura y caligrafía. Aunque en esos momentos no las disfrutó, silenciosamente en ese instante las agradeció porque supo que desde esta nueva etapa de su vida, sería cuando más las utilizaría.

Se sentó en uno de los escritorios del lugar y se concentró en lo que le interesaba, aunque a ratos le parecía que tanto silencio lo abrumaba. Así que una vez que hubo revisado los mapas, se dispuso a examinar algunos archivos. Realmente no tenía claro si le serían de ayuda, pero no quería quedar de ignorante ante el consejo de Aragorn. Además, como rey debía documentarse en detalle de cómo se había llevado a cabo la larga alianza entre Gondor y Rohan. Aunque algo estudió en su momento sobre aquello, fue más bien a grandes rasgos y no le vendría mal recordar y nutrir lo que ya sabía.

Por lo que, por primera vez en una hora, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta la sala de enfrente donde se apilaban los archivos que necesitaba.

El antiguo edificio tenía un aspecto laberíntico y poseía también más de una escalera debido a los cuatro pisos en que se había proyectado. El suelo estaba pavimentado a base de frías baldosas de piedra que no delataban los pasos de una persona silenciosa.

En el centro de la estancia donde entró Éomer, había tres altos estantes que ocupaban casi la totalidad del ancho de la sala y que sólo dejaban un estrecho espacio vertical a modo de pasillo. En el fondo y de manera horizontal había pequeñas mesas, atriles de lectura, diminutas ventanas o ajimeces y una blanca escalera de caracol que bajaba por la esquina izquierda.

Observó la pila de libros cuidadosamente ordenados del mueble del medio. A través de lo que decían sus lomos podía saber sobre qué versaban. Había dos filas especialmente dedicadas al registro que los secretarios de los reyes y senescales escribieron referentes a la alianza y amistad con otros pueblos. De las anotaciones presentes las que contenían referencia a Rohan eran las más numerosos. Partían con la Batalla de los Campos de Celebrant, en la que los _Rohirrim_ literalmente salvaron al ejército de Gondor, y como recompensa obtuvieron la soberanía de las tierras entre los ríos Anduin e Isen, donde hasta ese momento se ubicaba Rohan, a cambio de una alianza perpetua.

Los volúmenes eran gruesos y estaban ordenados con números en el lomo. Éomer se dispuso a tomar uno de ellos, pero el polvo que contenía hizo que se le resbalase de las manos al intentar sacarlo. Sintiéndose torpe por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notó que el grueso tomo caía hacia atrás, justo al lado contrario de donde él estaba.

Se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido contra el piso, después de todo el objeto era bastante pesado. Y en menos de un segundo, escuchó un breve quejido proveniente de alguien que denotaba asombro o susto.

Con inquietud, y olvidando el libro en el suelo, miró hacia el otro lado a través del pequeño espacio que dejaban los demás volúmenes. Y divisó, más allá del último anaquel, una figura de pie, aunque sólo alcanzaba a distinguir los pliegues de una vestimenta.

Sin decir nada y movido por la curiosidad, se encaminó hacia allá. Y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la hija de Imrahil, la cual había conocido la noche anterior. A decir verdad no tenía una idea muy precisa de quién podría haberse encontrado allí, pero ciertamente nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza hallar a esa criatura que le parecía tan frágil, en una sala con enormes y pesados libros.

Lo miraba con sus enormes ojos grises muy abiertos y con la boca a medio abrir. A pesar de haberse mostrado ante ella luego del estruendo que él había provocado, aún parecía un poco asustada, incluso sorprendida, lo cual notaba porque la mujer respiraba rápidamente y con una de sus manos en el pecho. Se encontraba de pie, al lado del borde del pupitre justo ubicado en una de las esquinas del lugar, frente a uno de los pequeños ajimeces donde llegaba un poco de luz natural.

—Dispénseme, mi señora, no fue mi intensión asustarla nuevamente, no sabía siquiera que había alguien acá dentro. Todo estaba tan silencioso y… bueno estos grandes contenedores de libros no me dejaron darme cuenta de que usted estaba al fondo de la sala —declaró el hombre con un profundo tono de disculpa en un principio, pero terminando de forma alegre, sonriendo de forma divertida. No es que Éomer fuese un hombre muy acostumbrado a sonreír, pero la actitud de aquella mujer le causaba gracia.

Desvió su vista al escritorio que ocupaba la joven, y vio esparcidos encima unos rollos de papel, uno de ellos estaba abierto ocupando gran parte de la extensión de la mesa. Al borde estaba lo que parecía ser una bitácora abierta y una pluma descansaba en una de las hojas.

La mirada divertida de Éomer se tornó un tanto desconcertada al ver todo lo que saturaba ese pupitre.

—Estaba tan concentrada que el ruido me tomó por sorpresa. Pero no tiene por qué disculparse —afirmó nerviosa la princesa, que lentamente sentía cómo se le regularizaban los latidos cardiacos. ¿Acaso cada vez que se topase con ese hombre, tenía que precederle un susto?

—Veo que ya no tiene la venda —señaló el mandatario.

Al escucharlo, Lothíriel juzgó que en realidad no era una venda, sino una fina servilleta arruinada por culpa de su propia torpeza y desatino.

—Me la retiré esta mañana. Mi corte sana correctamente y me aseguré de limpiarlo con aceite de equinácea —dijo la joven aún de pie. Y repentinamente recordó—: Por cierto, quería agradecerle el no haber dicho nada, siempre se preocupan más de la cuenta.

Éomer respondió con un gesto amable bajando la cabeza.

—Debo admitir que nunca me habría imaginado que la encontraría acá. Sobre todo en esta sala, tan escondida dentro de este edificio —confesó el rey no disimulando, con la vista aguda, su interés por lo que la princesa tenía en el escritorio—: Por lo que, ella lo miró sonriendo un poco nerviosa, como no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

—Eso es un…mapa celeste —aventuró el _rohir_ con algo de duda y un toque de asombro.

—Sí, es muy antiguo. Aunque sólo es una réplica exacta de uno de los valiosísimos objetos que fueron salvados del hundimiento de Númenor, hace más de un milenio. El original se perdió tiempo ha, así que éste de igual forma es un verdadero tesoro —relató la mujer un poco aturdida. Mientras, el hombre asentía con la cabeza atreviéndose a mirar más de cerca la réplica de la reliquia, y aunque no era la auténtica le pareció sorprendente y bastante antigua.

La verdad es que no se esperaba ningún encuentro o interrupción en la gran biblioteca, y éste la tomó muy de sorpresa, ya que por lo general el instruido bibliotecario nunca interrumpía a los visitantes si estos no le solicitaban algo antes. Además de que, tal como había dicho Éomer, el edificio era tan grande que lo más probable era que de cruzarse con alguien fuese en el pasillo, pero no en ese recóndito rincón de la biblioteca.

En el antiguo papel podía apreciarse una circunferencia que contenía cuidadosos trazados que dividían el mapa, y que a su vez tenía varios puntos que formaban diversas figuras entre sí, encerrando hermosos y delicados dibujos o miniados en su interior. Debajo de cada uno podían leerse, con laboriosa caligrafía, nombres como « _Menelmacar_ » e « _Írimon Tar-Meneldur_ ».

El joven gobernante recordaba haber visto en su infancia algunos rudimentarios planisferios, pero ninguno como aquél con tanto detalle y dedicación.

Abrumado por la duda, dijo sin pensar: —¿Y por qué te interesa estudiar este antiguo mapa? —Luego de haber terminado de preguntar, se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y había tuteado a la princesa, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo. Pensar en voz alta era algo que definitivamente no debería ocurrirle a un rey.

La joven tragó saliva y exhaló aire pronunciadamente antes de contestar, no dándole importancia al tuteo.

—Bien, observar las estrellas es una de las cosas que me produce más fascinación. Es algo que tal vez nunca podremos alcanzar o tocar. Además, siempre y cuando exista ausencia de nubes, están ahí reluciendo cada noche en medio de una profunda y desconocida oscuridad —explicó la mujer olvidándose, mientras decía su última frase, que estaba enfrente de otra persona, hablando más para sí misma que para él. Mientras, su mano izquierda tomaba su propio antebrazo y su mirada se dirigía hacia afuera a través de la ventanilla.

Para Éomer no pasó inadvertido que los ojos de la princesa adquirieran un notable brillo y entusiasmo al hablar y aquello le causó una sensación reconfortante. Su respuesta seguía dejándolo con ganas de preguntarle más sobre el asunto. Pero de repente recordó el porqué de su visita a la biblioteca y suspiró con un poco de frustración, dispuesto a retomar lo que se suponía había venido a hacer.

—Discúlpeme, mas debo recoger lo que vine a revisar. Estaré en la sala de enfrente; por si acaso se me llegase a caer una pila de libros, pido disculpas de antemano —aventuró con cierta burla hacia sí mismo—. Mi señora —anunció realizando una reverencia a modo de despedida y se encaminó dispuesto a seguir con su cometido. Sin embargo, al instante se volteó y adicionó: —Ha sido un placer haber tenido la oportunidad de ver tan valiosa reliquia y comprobar que su mano está curada.

Recogió el libro y se marchó hasta sentarse frente a un escritorio del amplio salón de enfrente. Antes de abstraerse totalmente en los documentos pensó, aún con curiosidad, en el nexo que había entre estudiar las estrellas y aquella joven. Ciertamente el hecho no dejaba de sorprenderle un tanto, habría imaginado que era de las típicas mujeres nobles que se pasaban el día bordando o holgazaneando.

Luego, dirigió su atención a los numerosos mapas y al abultado libro que tenía enfrente. Después de unas dos largas horas de un silencio que le pareció casi absoluto, a no ser por el sonido de la pluma en el papel donde realizó algunas anotaciones, supo que ya era hora de partir. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero tuvo la sensación de que haber estado inmerso en ese clima le ayudaría a sentirse más calmado y concentrado para la reunión con su amigo el rey de Gondor y sus consejeros.

Tomó los documentos y los dejó en el estante de ese mismo cuarto, después llevó el libro al anaquel de la pequeña pieza de enfrente, que en realidad no era tan minúscula, pero él había permanecido en una tan enorme que la sentía minúscula. Guardó el grueso tomo exactamente en el mismo espacio donde parecía haberse encontrado tanto tiempo inmóvil, y ya en el estrecho pasillo miró hacia las escribanías. Pero para entonces no había nadie, ni ningún libro o plano sobre ellas, sólo le pareció que se podía percibir en el aire una sutil y suave fragancia dulce y floral. Al parecer la princesa se había marchado hacía poco rato.

Cuando llegó a medio día a la habitación donde se celebraría la reunión, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban ahí y lo miraron atentamente dejando de conversar entre ellos.

—Señores, buenas tardes. ¿Acaso he llegado atrasado? —preguntó el _rohir_.

—No te preocupes, mi buen amigo, has llegado a la hora, aún no suenan las trompetas que anuncian el medio día. Siéntate aquí a mi lado a conversar —le dijo tranquilamente Elessar a Éomer.

El lugar tenía grandes ventanales en el fondo y una ancha mesa redonda en el medio, con copas de vino y platos con pan y frutas. Además del rey de Gondor, se hallaban presentes el príncipe de Dol Amroth, sus tres hijos varones, Faramir, tres representantes de distintas regiones de Gondor, dos de sus mariscales y un escriba.

Tragó saliva. Bien ¿ésta era la parte en que le tocaba rogar? Por Bemá, si algo nunca había hecho Éomer de Rohan era rogar por algo. Pero justo cuando asumió que debía hacerlo, su amigo Aragorn comenzó a hablar.

—Como todos sabemos, sin Rohan, Gondor no sería lo que es hoy, incluso hace muchos siglos atrás fuimos salvados por sus valientes jinetes. Y hace unos pocos días, una vez más, nos han salvado de la amenaza enemiga. Sin ese apoyo brindado, lo más probable es que no habríamos podido estar hoy acá reunidos en paz, sino que esta ciudad y sus habitantes habrían desaparecido por completo y las demás ciudades estarían siendo invadidas. Afortunadamente no ha sido así, mas aún hay una amenaza sobre los habitantes de esa valiente nación y como el pueblo amigo de Rohan que somos, debemos ayudarlos ante la escasez de recursos, principalmente de comida. Esta guerra ha golpeado de forma pronunciada sus tierras, cosechas, ganado y habitantes incluso más que a Gondor —terminó de hablar pausadamente Aragorn con una expresión de calma en el rostro, que a su vez le transmitió tranquilidad al _rohir_ , quien internamente agradeció en demasía que su amigo se le hubiese adelantado en hablar, pues no habría sabido cómo comenzar a explicarse.

—Gracias, camarada. Tal como mencionas, mi nación ha quedado seriamente afectada, todavía no sé con completa exactitud cuánto, pero tengo una idea bastante cercana y en cuanto regrese recorreré el país. Lo más importante para nosotros en estos momentos, es disponer de granos y víveres para poder alimentar a la población y forraje para nuestros caballos y rebaños. Ya sólo con eso, estaríamos más que satisfechos —añadió el rubio mandatario sin titubear.

—Por lo que hemos revisado junto a Faramir en los libros de contabilidad, contamos con buenas reservas para todo el año en distintas regiones de Gondor, por lo que podríamos entregar principalmente cereales a nuestro país amigo y vecino —informó Imrahil con solemnidad.

La conversación siguió durante una hora más aclarando los pormenores del envío de las provisiones que se enviarían desde distintos puntos de Gondor hasta la nación de los _Rohirrim_. Éomer se sintió conforme de haber consultado los registros de la biblioteca, porque le ayudaron a rememorar a los representantes de las regiones de Gondor detalladamente la ayuda que en el pasado les habían brindado e incluso devuelto.

Luego se dispusieron a almorzar en la misma estancia y cuando terminaron, Imrahil le dio un abrazo a Éomer, a quien ya consideraba un amigo cercano.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte en lo que respecta a nuestro apoyo, nadie morirá de hambre en Rohan aunque para lograrlo debamos restringirnos más. De una forma u otra, os debemos la vida —afirmó el príncipe asentando amigable su mano derecha sobre el hombro del _rohir_. Éomer asintió agradecido, dándose cuenta que ya se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema. Agradezco nuevamente tu acción de haber ido anoche a buscar a mi hija luego de su «incidente». Ella tiene una forma de ser bastante particular, espero que no te haya incomodado —manifestó en un tono más bajo el hombre más adulto.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el gobernante rememoró los ojos grises y profundos de la princesa mientras le daba las gracias por haber guardado silencio respecto a su desdeñable herida y el enigmático deleite en observar los astros. Y ya con la cabeza más fría y con una gran preocupación menos, le pareció que Lothíriel de Dol Amroth era una caja de sorpresas y estaba lejos de ser una aburrida gondoriana como se imaginaba que serían la mayoría de las mujeres nobles de Gondor.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio e irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, miró a Imrahil afirmando tratando de volver a concentrarse.

—Descuida, reitero que no fue ninguna molestia —corroboró el mandatario y luego se despidió de los presentes. En siete días más volvería a Rohan y debía prepararse. Aunque quizás no se estaba percatando de que sólo con evocar la simple imagen de la joven princesa cisne, la marcha parecía no correrle tanta prisa.

* * *

 **En primer lugar agradezco a _Erinia Aelia_ , gracias por tus esmeradas revisiones (eres una beta soñada). Siento si tardé en subir capitulo, pero las revisiones de la beta son muy importantes para mí, para poder entregarles algo de calidad a ustedes mis lectores. Así es que tardaré aproximadamente un mes en actualizar u.u. Pero ni se imaginan como me divierto escribiendo esto, para ser mi primer _long fic_ creo que ha sido de lo más emocionante, la inspiración sale de no sé donde y en estos últimos meses ha sido muy fluida, es como un refugio un escape de la rutina.**

 **Gracias a todos quienes leen, a quienes dejan un comentario y a quienes no. Aunque ¡no sean tímidos!, me encanta responder PM o _reviews_ , su opinión es muy importante, más que mal escribir un l _ong fic_ cobra sentido al saber que hay alguien más detrás que lee, quizá incluso al otro lado del mundo :).**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de año**

 **¡Saludos veraniegos desde el sur del mundo!**


	3. Capítulo III: Destellos

**Capítulo III: Destellos**

Guardó la réplica del valioso mapa celeste en su estante y agradeció al bibliotecario su ayuda antes de irse. Había anotado los apuntes y dibujos necesarios en su diario para tratar de encontrar, de forma más sencilla, esas constelaciones que desconocía.

Al salir del recinto se colocó su capa. Hoy, más que cualquier otro día, no quería toparse con nadie que hubiese asistido a la fiesta la noche anterior. Aunque ya no hubiese cumplido con su meta, porque extrañamente se encontró con el rey de Rohan en la biblioteca. Pero a pesar de todo no le molestó, pues era un hombre amable y cortés. Sin embargo, le temía a esos rostros que la miraron con un rastro de burla e impresión. No más vergüenza, por lo menos no por hoy.

Si bien Minas Tirith era una urbe impresionante, incluso con parte de su estructura deteriorada, comenzaba a extrañar ver más verde, vegetación. En especial, cuando los Campos de Pelennor frente a ella seguían pareciendo tan desoladores. Así que decidió visitar uno de los jardines de la ciudad que estaban tan escondidos de las calles. Antes pasaría por las cocinas de la casa de huéspedes y pediría una merienda sencilla, ya que no sentía un apetito tan grande. No quería esperar a que algún sirviente lo hiciese por ella, pues no le molestaba hacerlo ella misma.

Partió de allí con una cesta que contenía una ración de pan, carne en salazón, huevos cocidos y una pequeña botella de agua. Se dirigió hasta una banca de mármol de uno de los diminutos vergeles de la ciudad, que aquel día permanecía solitario. Se colocó un fino paño en los muslos y se dispuso a comer con pausa.

Mientras, pensaba que estar en la capital de Gondor suponía en realidad una gran oportunidad para disponer de los conocimientos de la antigua y bien nutrida biblioteca, pudiendo progresar así con su afición por investigar diversas materias. Continuaría averiguando un poco más acerca de las estrellas, también planeaba averiguar más sobre botánica o algún otro tema que le despertara curiosidad al revisar libros antiguos.

Entretanto se tomaba los últimos sorbos de agua, divisó a uno de sus hermanos a lo lejos. Era Erchirion, que cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado.

—Así que decidiste darte un banquete en solitario y no me invitaste —recriminó el joven al llegar, con un tono a propósito molesto.

—No llamaría a esta merienda _banquete_ y no me vengas con eso, Erchirion. Sospeché que estarías en un almuerzo con mejores platos y manjares, en compañía de importantes mandatarios y políticos. Así que no me vengas con el teatro —mencionó una bienhumorada Lothíriel con un asomo de risa.

—¿Y tú desde cuando tienes la predisposición para seguir bromeando? —preguntó extrañado Erchirion con una sonrisa en los labios—. Al parecer este viaje a Minas Tirith te está sentando de maravilla. El pajarito sale de las altas y costeras inmediaciones de Dol Amroth. Me resulta agradable, y a la vez me da una sensación de extrañeza verte contenta al aire libre en un lugar público, aunque ahora esté vacío. Es algo inusual.

—Extrañaba la vegetación, los jardines de casa, el invernadero. Me gusta estar al aire libre, Erchirion. Si no, dímelo tú, que hace años me encontraste en la playa, en pleno invierno y de madrugada porque quería observar la marea.

—Curiosa desde pequeña, hasta por las cosas más insignificantes, excepto por los demás seres humanos. Ni hablar de las multitudes, espanto absoluto —exageró con sus palmas extendidas—. Eso que estás en una ciudad mucho más populosa que Dol Amroth. Bueno, supongo que lo que encuentras aquí es superior a tu _fobia_. Además, tu capa, fiel compañera, te ayuda a creer que eres invisible. Sin embargo no, Lothíriel, no lo eres —determinó su hermano comenzando con entonación amena, y terminando serio.

La joven notó una cierta tensión en el ambiente y decidió que de una u otra forma tenía que decir algo.

—Creo que estás exagerando. Sí, no me gusta estar rodeada de gente todo el tiempo. Pero tampoco es una _fobia_ , como lo planteas, sólo prefiero una cosa antes que la otra —aclaró la princesa.

—No puedes negar que ayer en la noche definitivamente quisiste salir corriendo por lo que te ocurrió. Y terminaste yéndote de todas maneras —recordó a su hermana el joven de pronunciado bigote.

—¿Acaso no hubieses sentido vergüenza si te hubiese sucedido a ti? Sólo podría imaginarme a Amrothos riéndose en el suelo en una situación como esa. A diferencia de él, tú eres más solemne, aunque no tanto como Elphir. —Al imaginarse al mayor de sus hermanos cayéndose de bruces, se colocó a reír con una risa suave y contenida que a Erchirion también le nació de los labios—. En realidad es una situación vergonzosa para cualquiera, creo yo.

—No obstante, en una apresurada salida que ha sido motivada por el pánico, podríamos decir que no cualquiera termina siendo buscada, minutos más tarde, por el mismísimo rey de Rohan —evocó el príncipe con absoluta franqueza. Como sabiendo que había dado un argumento poderoso e inquebrantable.

Lothíriel entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe, signo de que denostaba que estaba tratando de entender algo. Erchirion tuvo la impresión de que sus largas pestañas alcanzarían sus cejas.

—Debo confesar que jamás me imaginé que él iría a buscarme. De cualquier manera, no quería que nadie lo hiciese. Pensaba volver luego. En verdad sólo necesitaba aire y distraer un poco mi cabeza después de semejante bochornoso espectáculo —confesó Lothíriel nerviosa, pues no vertió la verdad absoluta en sus palabras. No, en realidad no planeó volver pronto, iba a hacerlo de todas formas y no necesitaba del apremio de nadie. Mas él apareció y, queriéndolo o no, necesitó de la ayuda de alguien para esconder su pequeña llaga. Y de haber sido cualquiera de sus hermanos, ya toda su familia sabría de su diminuto y sangrante infortunio. Exagerando la situación como siempre.

—Lo admito, yo también me sorprendí. Después de que saliste, sí nos preocupamos, pero tuve la sensación de que se trataba de tus clásicas escapadas en medio de una celebración. Impulsada esta vez por un suceso que a lo mejor, por primera vez, lo ameritaba. Y papá mencionó que alguien debía ir luego a buscarte, y entendí que se refería a nosotros, tus hermanos. Tú sabes, era una coronación, no podías llegar y desaparecer por el resto de la noche así como así, sin embargo me pareció un comentario que no necesitaba de una acción inmediata. Y luego de la nada, él se ofreció. No íbamos a negarle algo en apariencia tan simple al nuevo rey de la nación que nos salvó el trasero… Quizá estaba incomodo allí adentro y fuiste su pretexto perfecto para también _huir_ por un tiempo —se detuvo un instante y continuó—, mas que mal ahora que lo recuerdo, comentó que estaba un poco sofocado —refirió Erchirion terminando casi riendo por lo absurdo que le parecía la situación, y como si todavía no terminara de encajarle.

—Sí, ya veo —atinó a decir Lothíriel asintiendo y subiendo los hombros.

—Dime, querida hermanita, si no querías que nadie fuese a buscarte, ¿entonces por qué cuando volviste parecías tan cómoda de su brazo? Vi la expresión de tu rostro cuando te separaste de él, fue como si te hubiesen castigado —concluyó Erchirion con un tono de picardía.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —preguntó Lothíriel con un pequeño toque de enfado. ¿Quién se creía que era? Al parecer él estaba juntándose demasiado con Amrothos y se le había pegado su conducta un tanto grosera.

—Consiguió que volvieses muy pronto, y por ello tiene mi respeto, aquélla era difícil misión —agregó bromeando—. Y además, siéntete afortunada. Pude ver cómo muchas damas, tan bellas y delicadas como tú, se acercaron hasta donde estaba el rey, y él sólo se limitó a saludarlas de modo cortés, no prestándole más atención de lo políticamente correcto. Sin duda, te ganaste la envidia de la mitad de las mujeres que estaban en el salón —le informó Erchorion a su hermana con astucia no disimulada, dejándola un tanto sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados, quien luego de dar un suspiro cansado de resignación, respondió:

—Cuando me separé de él, sólo pensé que a continuación no quería ver esa expresión de duda y reproche en la cara de ustedes. Ésa que siempre ponen cuando….

—Cuando te vas o desapareces de la nada —completó el joven cambiando su tono a uno que bordeaba la seriedad.

—Detesto cuando hacen eso. Eso es todo —confesó Lothíriel sincera, mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior.

—Lo que nosotros detestamos es cuando nos privas de tu valiosa presencia enfrente de otros personajes. En fin… supongo que no puedes huir para siempre.

Erchirion subió las cejas como comprendiendo sólo un poco lo que su hermana le había dicho. Aunque no dejó de llamarle la atención el comportamiento del rey con su hermana, el comentario pícaro había sido motivado sobre todo para molestarla, más que porque en realidad pensara otra cosa. Así que decidió que era el momento de decirle algo que había sentido con autenticidad.

—Siendo franco, Lothíriel, cuando fue a buscarte…algo se me removió en el estómago —confesó serio.

Ante su comentario su hermana lo miró un poco conmocionada, y Erchirion continuó hablando con rapidez.

—Es sólo que se me vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando lo vi por primera vez, cuando incluso no sabía de quién se trataba. Querida, es una imagen fuerte que una dama como tú nunca verá o se supone nunca debería ver. Jamás había contemplado en alguien tanta ferocidad por más que fuese estando en plena batalla. Me dejó sorprendido, ese hombre es probablemente el guerrero más implacable que he conocido. Y ver que anoche iba a buscarte, a ti, mi inocente y…pura hermana menor. Algo no me calzó. No lo sé, tal vez estoy confundido. A pesar de que anoche estaba vestido con finas ropas, cuando se dio la vuelta sólo recordaba su armadura bañada en sangre de orcos y… —explicó Erchirion sin saber cómo terminar.

La joven pensó que quizá Éomer realmente era un guerrero muy capaz y apasionado, pero la asociación de su hermano le pareció absurda. No estaban en una batalla sino en una celebración y ella no era ninguna presa u objetivo, ¡menos un orco! Vamos, aquello parecía un insulto. Es más, el joven mandatario seguía pareciéndole un hombre cortés, incluso cariñoso con su hermana Éowyn. Sí, tal vez en verdad era un poco bruto, como podía haber demostrado gracias al estruendo que había provocado en la biblioteca esa mañana, situación que por supuesto no le comentaría a su hermano. Y concluyó que después de todo, lo más seguro era que el príncipe aún estaba un poco afectado por la guerra que recién había terminado.

—Erchirion, creo que estás un poco afligido por lo que viviste hace unas semanas.

—Lothíriel, no es eso. Eso ya pasó, sólo puede que cada vez que vea al rey de Rohan lo recuerde… como lo vi ese día… —aclaró el hombre con una pausa rememorando sus recuerdos—. Eso es… todo.

Entretanto Éomer se encontró con Elfhelm en las caballerizas. Luego de su extenso almuerzo había decidido ir a ver a su fiel caballo Pies de Fuego, pues para los _rohirrim_ sus caballos eran tan importantes como sus parientes. Para mimarlo, le llevó unas zanahorias que consiguió en el mercado gracias a uno de sus soldados.

—Mi señor, qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí —saludó con solemnidad uno de los mariscales de la Marca, mientras Éomer le entregaba una zanahoria en el hocico a su corcel.

—Por favor, Elfhelm, es tan extraño que me trates así. Somos amigos desde hace años, hemos compartido un sinfín de cosas juntos. No hay necesidad de formalidades, por lo menos cuando no estamos en asuntos protocolares.

—Yo también me sentía raro, qué bueno que me lo dijeras —comentó Elfelm con una carcajada, palmeándole con alegría el brazo al otro hombre.

—Lo logramos, muchacho. Gondor nos entregará las provisiones que necesitamos. Debo confesar que estaba nervioso.

—Ni que lo digas. Por fortuna todo terminó bien y debo decir que me esperaba más titubeo de parte de Gondor; no por su rey, sino por su consejo.

El hombre más joven le dio la cuarta zanahoria a Pies de Fuego y luego le acarició la sien. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo con cuidado en su lomo.

—Aprovechando que estás tan relajado, podríamos… tú sabes. Dicen que las mujeres de este país son especiales —propuso su mariscal con un tono divertido y entusiasta, subiendo las cejas al final.

—Elfhelm, ya no soy el mariscal. Soy el rey y no puedo andar paseándome en burdeles —recordó serio el gobernante.

—Sí, entiendo. Pero podría hacer que la más bella y sofisticada llegue hasta tu cuarto, o más de una si lo deseas —ofreció entusiasmado el hombre mayor de manera franca y directa.

Éomer se sentía extraño. Antes, después de cualquier otra batalla en su vida, le habría apetecido tomar el cuerpo de alguna mujer que le pareciese atractiva, tal como muchas veces lo había hecho. Le agradaban mucho las mujeres, mirarlas, palpar sus curvas con sus manos y un sinfín de otras cosas que le producían placer. Las que había visto en Gondor tenían una belleza exótica e inexplorada que era muy diferente al rubio atractivo de las que conocía en Rohan. Era raro, ya que a pesar de ello, en esos momentos no tenía deseos de estar con ninguna. Incluso la noche anterior, varias mujeres bellas, elegantes e incluso apeteciblemente voluptuosas le habían hablado con una cuota de coqueteo, más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Mas su cabeza estaba en otro lado, la sensación de los días anteriores aún estaba presente. ¿Acaso ya no era él? ¿Se iría esa sensación alguna vez? Quizá era la sombra de la muerte que había pasado. Théoden dolía y sabía que le seguiría doliendo por largo tiempo, había sido su rey, su mentor, su segundo padre y ya no estaba ahí, ya nunca más estaría ahí. Digerir aquello, entenderlo en su totalidad, sería parte de un difícil y extenso proceso, que a lo mejor hasta le quitaba el deseo carnal.

Suspiró y contempló a su amigo con los labios apretados y la frente arrugada. Negó con decisión.

—Sabes… ve a divertirte. Mañana comenzaremos a alistar los detalles de nuestra partida, en poco menos de una semana debemos dejar esta ciudad y partir a Edoras. Algo lograste contarme acerca de los nuestros en las Casas de Curación, mañana hablaremos largo y tendido. Así que ve, y ni se te ocurra enviarme a alguna mujer a mi habitación, por muy atractiva que la encuentres. Es una orden de tu rey —decretó el monarca con marcado énfasis en su última frase.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se volteó, y salió de las caballerizas cerrando las puertas del establo. Elfhelm quedó con una expresión de absoluta confusión y asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su amigo. Nunca se imaginó que escucharía algo como eso salir de sus labios.

En ese entonces Éomer comenzó a darse cuenta de que a anhelaba su tierra con fuerza, los suyos lo necesitaban ahora más que nunca. Ya había conseguido la ayuda necesaria que iría llegando a la Marca de forma paulatina durante el año. Experimentaba con intensidad el peso de la enorme responsabilidad que tenía. Ese atisbo de sensaciones incómodas otra vez lo invadió. Como respuesta, lo siguió un asomo de frustración y enojo, pues tenía que saber controlarse a sí mismo primero si quería controlar bien un país entero. Posiblemente la idea de Elfhelm no le habría venido mal, pero la descartó apenas se le asomó otra vez por la mente.

Mejor iría a estar un rato con su hermana, que era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y lo más probable es que en poco tiempo la distancia los separase. Muy en el fondo sabía que debía dejar que el ser que más amaba, fuese al fin feliz. Y si era al lado de un hombre de Gondor, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo.

Había partido en busca de Éowyn y logró averiguar que se encontraba en uno de los jardines de las Casas de Curación. A pesar de ya no necesitar de los cuidados que allí se otorgaban, a ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo en esos verdes espacios que tanto la ayudaron a encontrar la paz.

Llegando allí, se acercó a su lado y sin decir palabra, se abrazaron una vez más. Qué bien lo conocía, pues en ese entonces se dio cuenta que lo que más necesitaba en ese instante era la energía de ese gesto.

Al separarse, el mayor le revolvió los cabellos a la menor, como lo hacía desde su infancia.

—Hermano, es bueno verte aquí. Este lugar es hermoso y tranquilo. Para mí está lleno de agridulces recuerdos. Pero ya van siendo más dulces que amargos.

—Estaba tan acostumbrado a protegerte siempre. Y resulta que cuando estuviste frente a una de las mayores amenazas del mundo, no pude hacerlo. Cuando pensé que habías perdido la vida, ya no tuve deseos de seguir viviendo. —Se pasó una de sus palmas por el rostro—. Sentí algo tan oscuro, una rabia conmigo, con el destino, con todo —confesó el _rohir_ con angustia.

Éowyn era el único ser con el que podía abrirse casi sin tapujos. Sabía que lo entendía tan bien que no podría ocultarle parte de lo que tenía adentro, atascado hacía semanas y ése era el momento preciso para poder hacerlo.

—A pesar de todo acá estoy, viva. Gracias a las manos sanadoras del rey y también gracias a quien le devolvió alegría a mi existencia —dijo la doncella con un brillo en los ojos—. No sigas guardando esas sensaciones dentro de ti, deja que se vayan. Hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no recuerdo, que no estaba así, plena. Y quiero que tú también lo estés.

—Yo sé que pasará, Éowyn. Creo que sólo necesitaba decírtelo.

La mujer acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, como solía hacerlo desde siempre. Y después de unos minutos de un cómodo silencio, la joven habló:

—Hay alguien que quiere conversar contigo —avisó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Éomer la miró como sabiendo a lo que se refería y no le quedó más que resignarse. Éowyn caminó hasta una pequeña puerta y antes de salir, le indicó con una de sus manos que la esperara. A los pocos minutos regresó de la mano con Faramir. Cuando Éomer lo vio, supo que ya era irremediable, debía dejarla libre y lejos de su lado ahora que tal vez era cuando más la necesitaba.

Faramir lo saludó con solemnidad y luego Éomer lo miró sin pestañar. Debía confiar en el juicio de su hermana. Analizó sus ojos y no encontró maldad en ellos, sí quizá un poco de nerviosismo. Suspiró.

—Habla —ordenó de forma seca.

Éowyn se alejó, desde lejos miró ansiosa la escena para después cerrar con suavidad la puerta, que conectaba el edificio con el jardín.

Faramir se paralizó un minuto, como esperando que le volviese la voz. Ese hombre que tenía enfrente era imponente, no sólo por su porte, sino también por su carácter, emanaba un aura poderosa. Y en ese preciso momento supo el significado de «hermano sobreprotector», que pensaba ya conocía con Boromir, su propio y único hermano mayor fallecido, pero ésto era más evidente aún. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

—Amm, quería hablar contigo porque… Éowyn se ha transformado en lo más significativo para mí…

—Para mí desde siempre ha sido lo más significativo —interrumpió Éomer con obviedad.

—Lo sé —afirmó Faramir con cautela.

—¿De veras lo sabes? —dijo el más alto.

—Pues, creo que es evidente. Se nota que Éowyn es importante, demasiado importante para ti y tú para ella. Por lo mismo, quise hablar contigo —respondió el gondoriano, ayudado por sus manos para enfatizar la situación que describía dejando de lado los formalismos.

—Entonces es por eso que... —continuó Éomer, como dándole a su interlocutor la oportunidad de completar la frase.

—He venido a hablar contigo. Le pregunté a Éowyn si quería casarse conmigo, porque desde que la conocí, supe que necesitaría de su presencia para sentirme completo.

Estaba hecho, lo había dicho. Lo dijo sin pensar y dejó que sus sentimientos hablasen, sabía que si pensaba demasiado, jamás se lo diría. Ahora vendría la réplica.

Éomer lo miró y asintió con lentitud como tratando de comprenderlo, antes casi tenía la certeza de que Faramir estaba comprometido con su hermana, quizá no formalmente, mas sabía que ella había aceptado y con eso bastaba. Pero escucharlo de su boca lo hizo mucho más real, y trató de asimilarlo en ese momento. Desvió la mirada al piso, al ventanal, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

—Y supongo que es más que evidente que ella ha aceptado. Algo me dice que hacer que Éowyn acepte algo como eso, no es algo predecible ni menos fácil. Confío en ella, por el amor que nos une. Por favor, trae a mi hermana hasta acá.

Faramir no alcanzó a dar dos pasos y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una emocionada Éowyn salió de ella caminando acelerada.

—Debí haber sabido que estabas pegada a la puerta, pequeña cotilla —declaró su hermano en tono divertido.

—Le doy mi bendición a ambos —habló Éomer sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, estaba feliz y también un poco afectado.

Ella lo abrazó una vez más y luego le tocó una de sus mejillas.

—Gracias, hermano. Sabía que lo aceptarías —admitió Eowyn emocionada mientras una lágrima de alegría rodaba por su pálido rostro.

—Gracias, Éomer. Éste es el mayor honor que me han hecho en la vida —comunicó Faramir al _rohir_.

—Lo hago por ella, porque sé que será feliz. Sé siempre digno de Éowyn —advirtió el rubio mandatario, con esas últimas palabras con un tono un tanto amenazante.

Éowyn miró a su prometido y éste salió del jardín realizando una venia de despedida, porque sabía que su ahora novia oficial, deseaba hablar a solas con su hermano, su única familia.

—Éomer, quiero que sepas que nunca olvidaré mis raíces, mi familia y mi país. Volveré cada año por un tiempo mientras las circunstancias me lo permitan. Viviremos en Ithilien, que se reconstruirá. Faramir será nombrado príncipe y señor del lugar, hoy el rey Aragorn le ha dado la noticia —anunció una vivaz Éowyn, quien le tomó ambas manos y continuó hablando—: y quiero que sepas que no me casaré de inmediato. Quiero volver a la Marca, quiero volver una última vez como Éowyn de Rohan. Sobre todo por ti y por la responsabilidad que ha caído en tus hombros. Sé que el principio será lo más difícil, y por eso te ayudaré como pueda. Y además, mi compromiso con Faramir ayudará de paso a reforzar el lazo entre Gondor y Rohan. Iré y cuidaré de nuestro hogar incluso cuando tú debas venir otra vez a esta ciudad, para recoger el cuerpo de nuestro amado tío. Sé que mañana no partirán con él.

Éomer la miró y se conmovió. La idea de que Éowyn lo ayudaría por unos meses lo reconfortó, aunque sabía que en el fondo sería parte de una larga y dolorosa despedida.

—Así es, hablé con Aragorn y le dije que dejaría reposar el cuerpo del rey en las casas funerarias de los suyos por un tiempo. Una marcha mortuoria retrasaría nuestro tiempo de viaje, y allá en Edoras y en todo Rohan nos necesitan. Sé que Théoden lo habría entendido. Pero volveré y le daré el más recordado honor y funeral en la historia de los reyes de Rohan.

—De nuevo te agradezco tu comprensión y buenos deseos —dijo la rubia muchacha.

—Gracias a ti, pequeña fierecilla.

Y juntos salieron del jardín con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya atardecía, y dentro de poco se asomaría la primera estrella por el horizonte. Lothíriel había pasado el resto de la tarde con su padre, comentándole lo que había sucedido en Dol Amroth en su ausencia, desde que él y sus hermanos se habían ido del lugar a defender el país de la amenaza de Mordor.

Luego de una amena conversación, se encaminó a su habitación y buscó su diario, que contenía sus anotaciones esenciales sobre lo que investigaba. Examinó la hoja con los dibujos que intentó simular, y con especial atención las transcripciones que logró encontrar en un viejo manuscrito sobre astronomía. Estaba ansiosa, estar _ad portas_ de descubrir cosas nuevas le producía ansiedad. Se abrigó un poco más y se encaminó con su cuaderno hasta la alta y enorme azotea que conectaba a los dos grandes y sofisticados edificios de huéspedes ilustres.

Lo que más le gustó a Lothíriel es que estando allá arriba, más que una azotea parecía una hermosa terraza, con algunas bancas de piedras, enredaderas y una pequeña pérgola que rodeaba una de las esquinas, sólo dos pequeñas antorchas alumbraban el lugar. La mujer se percató que estaba sola y con comodidad se dispuso a contemplar lo que tanto anhelaba. Se sentó en suelo con las piernas a medio flexionar, hacia el costado izquierdo y sosteniendo su diario con la mano, lo abrió y para ella la magia comenzó en ese instante. Luego de unos minutos, empezó a moverse a lo largo de toda la plataforma observando. Cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que haber llevado una pluma para anotar, pero no tenía deseos de volver a bajar todavía y pensó que antes de acostarse las realizaría en su habitación. Se imaginó que el cuello le dolería el día siguiente, y para descansar sus músculos, por un rato, se tendió acostada en mitad del amplio mirador, y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza como en una clásica posición de relajo.

Además de las nuevas constelaciones, logró captar gran cantidad de estrellas fugaces. Se percibió plena como si nada le faltara, cuando comenzó a notar el frío de las baldosas en su cuerpo, se enderezó. No tuvo noción del tiempo que pasó, quizá incluso había dormido un rato y había seguido soñando con los astros, se sintió entonces como volviendo a la realidad. Comenzó a caminar por la azotea y vio que desde el Sur avanzaba con prisa una capa de oscuras nubes, al parecer la diversión llegaría a su fin.

Un poco resignada, llegó hasta una de las bancas bajo el pequeño techo y se sentó, observando cómo las nubes comenzaban a ocultar las estrellas.

Estando allí, contempló esta vez sin asustarse, la corpulenta figura del rey de Rohan emergiendo por la entrada del otro edificio al techo que unía las dos construcciones. ¿Otra vez? Tuvo por un segundo la estúpida noción de que ese hombre era omnipresente, ¡estaba en todos lados! A pesar de eso, extrañamente no le desagradaba. Y pensó que ya era hora de marcharse, después de todo las nubes ya casi habían terminado por cubrir todo el cielo.

Lo que no se imaginaba es que hacerlo no sería tan fácil.

* * *

 **Revisado por Erinia Aelia**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Capítulo IV: Reminiscencia

*Sugiero escuchar para la lectura la canción "The Same deep water as you" de The Cure, pueden buscarla en YouTube

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Reminiscencia**

Le había costado en demasía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de estar más tranquilo, no tenía deseos de dormir aunque fuese casi medianoche, sobre todo teniendo en consideración que el día anterior se había acostado a altas horas de la madrugada gracias a la fiesta de coronación. Sin saber muy bien por qué, pensó en subir a la azotea, quizá poder sentir cómo el viento le daba de lleno en la cara lo relajaría. Extrañaba esa sensación propia de largas cabalgatas, como las que solía recorrer por vastas llanuras junto a su éored cuando, hasta hace tan poco tiempo, era uno de los mariscales de la Marca.

Una vez que hubo llegado, se dio cuenta casi con decepción de que el viento estaba casi ausente, a excepción de una tibia y suave brisa que anunciaba una tempestad segura dentro de poco rato.

Entonces distinguió una femenina figura que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la azotea bajo la estrecha pérgola. La luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar era muy tenue, por lo que desde allí sólo lograba divisar una silueta. Sin embargo, sospechó con seguridad de quién se trataba. Volvió la curiosidad que lo invadió cuando la vio con el mapa celeste durante la mañana, tal vez ahora podría preguntarle más sobre el tema. E impulsado por esa idea, de modo intencional provocó el encuentro. Ella giró la cabeza en su dirección. Al llegar a su lado, la mujer asintió una vez y dijo:

—Mi señor, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señorita Lothíriel... ¿Sabes? No es necesario que exista tanta formalidad entre nosotros, no me trates de usted.

—Muy bien... intentaré no hacerlo —aseguró la joven un poco sorprendida por su petición, si sólo lo había conocido la noche anterior, además no era cualquier persona, ¡era un rey!

Él se sentó a su lado y se percató de que ella sostenía un diario con sus largas y delicadas manos.

—Ya me iba yendo. Vine a observar el cielo, mas como —se pausó dudando si comenzar a tutearlo como él le había autorizarlo—... te habrás dado cuenta, se nubló.

—Espera, cuéntame qué viste, si es que no te molesta —dijo un entusiasta Éomer.

—No es ninguna molestia. Pude observar todas éstas —aclaró señalando los bocetos que tenía en su cuaderno—, a pesar de ello me costó trabajo imaginarme algunas, como el águila de Soronúmë.

—Es una lástima que se nublara y no hayas podido mostrármela. De veras habría deseado distinguir una, pues más que constelaciones, reconozco los nombres y ubicaciones de las estrellas más llamativas.

Lothíriel miró al suelo, hubo un silencio que por unos segundos le pareció incómodo. Sí, lo mejor era irse. Pero para entonces escuchó de nuevo su voz:

—Dime, si es que lo deseas, Lothíriel, ¿por qué siendo una princesa haces todo esto: investigar, leer, observar?

Ya no podía más con la duda. Ella era una criatura singular, no recordaba haber experimentado antes esa clase de inquietud intensa no motivada por el deseo hacia alguna joven mujer, menos por una noble extranjera. Dudó por un segundo, quizá no era correcto estar solo con la princesa allí, en medio de la noche. Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? No estaban a puertas cerradas.

—La verdad es que, exceptuando a otras razas como los Eldar y los enanos, me sorprende que en la actualidad más gente, por lo menos de esta nación, no se pregunte lo mismo sobre los fenómenos que los rodean. La mayor parte del tiempo indagan cuando deben hacer uso de ellos, como los marineros con el viento y las mareas, o los agricultores con el ciclo de vida de algunos frutos, hortalizas o cereales. Se entiende que es parte de su oficio y supervivencia. Mas puede que nunca vuelva a ser como antaño, como alguna vez lo fue en el esplendor de Númenor, donde el conocimiento era a su vez la fuente del sentido de la existencia. —Se sorprendió, no le había sido difícil contestarle, había sido como un agradable impulso.

—Princesa, no quiero sonar descortés, creo que deberías tener en cuenta que en esta época no todo el mundo dispone del tiempo para investigar y observar todo lo que nos rodea.

—Lo sé, son pocos quienes lo hacen en comparación a ese pasado. El punto es que ahora prácticamente no existe siquiera el deseo o anhelo por querer realizarlo, entenderlo e incluso respetarlo. Como gente muy noble y refinada de Gondor que no puede comprender mi aprecio por ello, lo murmuran a mis espaldas casi como un defecto y sé que se lo reprochan a mi padre. Aunque él trate de aparentar que todo siempre está bien. Piensan que no es lo correcto para una mujer y menos para una princesa.

Éomer compuso una mueca de poca disimulada extrañeza. ¿Cómo algo así iba a ser un defecto? Por Bemá, por lo visto la mitad de la gente de Gondor, en especial algunos de sus altos señores, estaban dementes.

—Aun así, no has respondido a mi pregunta —inquirió el hombre con una voz divertida.

La mujer lo miró como requiriendo piedad. Pese a eso le contestó:

—Supongo que sólo sigo el impulso de perseguir lo que me hace sentir más viva y útil. Me moriría de aburrimiento realizando lo que se supone que está establecido para una joven y noble dama gondoriana. Por eso soy muy afortunada de tener la familia que tengo, en especial a mi padre. No obstante, sé que lo más probable es que, un día, todo esto deba reprimirlo.

Al terminar de decirlo, la princesa se sorprendió en demasía de sí misma. Definitivamente ese hombre era especial, se abría con él, casi como si le tuviese una confianza innata, ¡pero si lo había conocido recién ayer! Algo no le calzaba, ella no era así, en contadas ocasiones hablaba de lo que sentía con los demás. Tuvo otra vez y con más fuerza, el debate interno de si debía despedirse e irse a dormir o si seguir hablando con él hasta decirle lo que ni se había dado cuenta de que pensaba. Entonces el _rohir_ preguntó:

—Me temo que no comprendí. ¿Cómo es eso de reprimir? —preguntó Éomer con verdadero desconcierto.

—Mi señor, soy mujer y soy de noble estirpe. Lo quiera o no, mi destino no siempre puede coincidir con mis deseos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lothíriel?

—Que... en algún momento... deberé casarme. Tengo veintiún años, y la mayoría de las jóvenes de mi edad ya están desposadas, en especial si su posición social es elevada. Yo sé que mi padre está intentando prolongar la situación lo más posible, sospecho que cada año que pasa recibe más presión. Soy, además de su hija... un acuerdo seguro. Y a pesar de todo, logro comprenderlo, ése es mi destino. Aunque muy dentro de mí trate de evadirlo, sé que eso es así.

A Éomer se le revolvió el estómago. Su hermana era una mujer de la realeza, pero se casaría con el hombre que amaba, el que ella había elegido y viceversa. Por lo demás, nunca antes sintió que Éowyn debía casarse para ser útil ante sus ojos y los de los demás. Imrahil estaba loco si dejaba que aquella intelectual y especial mujer se casara con cualquier aristócrata que amenazase la estabilidad o le diese más beneficio a Gondor. Sintió un rastro de compasión por ella, mas no supo qué decirle.

La mujer le sonrió con timídez, como tratando de asegurarle que no debía experimentar lástima ni nada parecido por ella.

De repente, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de las gotas que empezaban a caer. Los dos dirigieron su atención al fenómeno de la naturaleza.

No pasaron más de diez segundos y empezó a llover de forma torrencial, con una fuerza que Lothíriel no estaba acostumbrada a ver en plena primavera. Habían sido pocas las veces en que había presenciado una de tales características en aquella estación del año. Una de aquellas ocasiones era especial, porque contenía un recuerdo que llegó nítido a su mente, una remembranza que no evocaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sintió la voz de su madre con claridad. Como esa vez cuando tenía cuatro años y la había acunado en sus brazos en medio de una noche de primavera como ésa, cuando una furiosa lluvia empezó a caer y asustó a una pequeña Lothíriel:

 _No tengas susto hija mía, la lluvia no debería asustarnos. Con esa agua crecerán los cultivos, se llenaran los ríos y se pintarán las montañas con nieve. Además, creo que todos tenemos algo de agua dentro, ¿sabes? Si algún día ya no estamos en este mundo, algo de nosotros seguirá viviendo en ella y algo de todos quienes se han ido sigue allí. Porque todo lo bueno que ha vivido ha necesitado de ella para existir._

Éomer se sintió un poco paralizado, ese fuerte aguacero parecía que no se detendría en breve, debían irse a pesar de haberse guarecido bajo un pequeño alero. Mas la observó tan concentrada, como si tuviese la cabeza en otro lugar muy lejano, que prefirió guardar silencio por un tiempo. La luz que acompañó un fuerte trueno iluminó, por un instante, el rostro emocionado de la mujer.

Ella se puso de pie, con la mirada perdida. Permaneció unos instantes quieta, hasta que dio cinco pasos hacia adelante, renunciando a la protección de la pérgola que poseía una gruesa lona como techo. Como es lógico comenzó a empaparse, y ello no parecía importarle.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la humedad en su rostro. Para ella sólo importaba el agua, lo demás se difuminó y desapareció. Porque lograba percibirla, de algún modo su madre estaba allí junto a las gotas de agua que caían a una gran velocidad. Una profunda y paradójica sensación de tristeza y alegría la invadió.

Éomer seguía sorprendido. Era como si ella se hubiese olvidado totalmente de él y experimentase fuertes emociones.

Así, como saliendo de la impresión, el _rohir_ decidió ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta hasta allí, para luego ir a dejarla a su habitación donde sea que ésta estuviese.

—Lothíriel, ¡¿qué haces?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! —preguntó alzando la voz, pues el sonido de la lluvia era potente e inundaba todo a su alrededor.

Éomer la tomó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar y logró que de manera mecánica lo siguiese con la cabeza inclinada para llegar una vez más hasta la pequeña galería.

Allí, ella entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca exhalando impresionada. Lo miró avergonzada y preocupada al recordar que él seguía allí.

—¡¿Qué te sucedió, Lothíriel?! —inquirió el soberano con exabrupto y preocupación.

—Sólo recordé...lo que pensé... había olvidado hace...mucho tiempo. —Y con preocupación dijo volviendo por un instante a un tono más formal y preocupado—. Mi señor, discúlpeme por favor. ¡Se empapó por mi culpa!

En realidad Éomer no se había mojado tanto como ella, porque tenía una gruesa capa que lo cubría. Aun así su melena y sus botas sí que habían llegado a humedecerse.

Entonces el ex mariscal, preocupado, le ofreció una de sus manos a la muchacha y le pidió que le indicase en cuál de los dos inmuebles se alojaba. Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el lugar con el resto del edificio, mas antes de cerrarla, Lothiríel se apoyó en el marco de ésta mirando de nuevo la lluvia. Éomer no entendió su extraña actitud, esperaba que no se expusiese otra vez a ese furioso temporal. Y ella, con la vista hacia ningún punto en particular, giró la cabeza desde el acceso y relató:

—Recordé que... si el agua nos ha venido a visitar así, significa que... es algo bueno lo que se está haciendo presente. Porque al fin de al cabo, el agua mantiene las cosas vivas, es esperanza, la que de seguro muchos perdieron aunque la guerra haya acabado. Es que en realidad ella no tiene nada de malo —dijo la joven con un tono dulce y calmado, cerrando los ojos al sonreír. Todo eso agitó algo en el interior del monarca.

Se despegó del umbral. Su cabello y las mangas de su delgado abrigo primaveral goteaban.

Era casi un hecho que esa princesa era especial, acaba de decir algo que originó un reconfortante calor en su interior.

—Vamos, te dejaré en la puerta de tu habitación. Después de que me vaya, debes secarte y colocarte ropa seca o agarrarás una gripe segura.

—Espera, creo que es mejor que antes me saque esto, porque además de estar mojado lo siento muy pesado —mencionó mientras se retiraba su empapado abrigo, dejando ver que incluso el vestido que llevaba debajo estaba húmedo. Por Eru, si alguien los veía así a ambos, qué podría llegar a pensar su padre. La sola idea de encontrárselo en persona a él, a alguno de sus hermanos o a cualquiera en ese momento, la aterró.

Con rapidez y fuerza estrujó la larga pieza de ropa, sacando sólo los brazos fuera del umbral. Se volteó y se dispuso a caminar veloz hacia su habitación, lo más seguro es que ya todos estuviesen durmiendo.

—¡Mi diario!

Pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero el hombre la sujetó suave con uno de sus brazos.

—Espera.

Y le mostró que con su mano izquierda sostenía dicho objeto bajo su gruesa capa.

—Lo seguiré sosteniendo hasta que llegues a tu habitación, así no se estropeará con el agua de tu ropa. No podía dejar que el soporte de tus esfuerzos se arruinase.

Lothíriel lo miró agradecida. Estar con él de era extraño, increíblemente se mostraba sin temores ante su persona porque estaba cómoda, mas la razón de aquello no tenía lógica. Comenzó a caminar muy rápido hasta bajar dos pisos para llegar a su habitación. Éomer la seguía detrás, impresionado por su prisa, lo cual suscitó una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego de un rato, la observó y se dio cuenta de que su vestido se pegaba a sus curvas debido al agua. A pesar de que era esbelta, éstas eran agradables a la vista, muy agradables. ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? Era la hija de su amigo y al acordarse de eso, entrecerró los ojos confundido con un leve movimiento de cabeza evocando negación.

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta de su cuarto, lo miró, y en voz muy baja le agradeció un tanto sonrojada:

—Muchas gracias y una vez más, pido disculpas.

Éomer asintió y le pasó su diario.

—Buenas noches, rey Éomer, y muchas gracias por el diario y por todo —continuó la mujer en voz baja. Él le respondió dándole las buenas noches de vuelta e informándole de que no había sido nada. Ella cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La joven se sacó la ropa calada, estrujó su vestido y, una vez más, el abrigo en el balcón de su habitación. Secó un rato su cabello con una toalla y supo que lo mejor era dormir.

Se quitó las botas mojadas. Colocó su húmedo calzado frente a la chimenea. Mientras miraba las llamas, rememoró la imagen de la mujer bajo la lluvia con la mirada confundida. ¿Qué fue todo eso que había escuchado y presenciado? Parecía haber pasado como en un sueño donde el tiempo había transcurrido de otra manera. La concepción de Lothíriel como una incógnita crecía, cuando intentaba resolver sus dudas respecto a su persona surgían más preguntas. Lo cual era un tanto desconcertante, sobre todo si reflexionaba que la conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo.

Decidido a dejar de darle importancia a sus pensamientos, se durmió escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo desde el cielo, que también podía ser ahora para él un sonido esperanzador.

Amanecía una aún nublada mañana, que con el paso de los minutos dejaba entrever tímidos rayos de sol.

Lothíriel abrió los ojos, tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro de risa avergonzada, como tratando de asimilar algo. Anoche antes de acostarse, se sentía aturdida, pero unas horas más tarde después de haber dormido profundamente tuvo más claridad mental. ¿¡Qué había sucedido allá arriba!? La forma en que le habló de su «destino» y sobre los otros nobles de Gondor al rey de Rohan, le había costado tan poco... le había resultado tan sencillo, que no se daba cuenta de todo cuanto le confesaba hasta que no terminaba cada frase. Y bueno, también estaba lo que aún no lograba entender, la lluvia y el recuerdo que había logrado revivir por medio de ella, olvidando por unos instantes a su inesperado acompañante. Nunca le había sucedido algo así y menos delante de alguien más. A pesar de todo tenía un dejo dulce, ese recuerdo tan antiguo durmió tanto tiempo en su inconsciente que ahora la reconfortaba.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, después de todo, él era una buena persona. Cualquiera la habría regañado, sobre todo luego de tener que mojarse por su culpa, mas sólo trató de comprenderla y sabía que guardaría silencio al igual que con el pequeño corte. Pese a haberlo conocido hace poco más de un día, ya le guardaba dos secretos.

No obstante, él era un hombre importante, un monarca. ¡Un rey le guardaba secretos a ella! ¿¡Qué demonios le había pasado para haber terminado en una situación como ésa!? Tuvo un ataque de vergüenza, tomó las sábanas y se tapó hasta el pelo. Con seguridad si lo veía otra vez, lo esquivaría, con cortesía por supuesto. Ella no solía comportarse de esa manera y se sintió incómoda, aunque cuando estaba con él se diese la sensación contraria. Era una situación que desconocía, simplemente insólita, cada vez que lo veía pasaba algo. Y si bien lo de la biblioteca no era un secreto, le había causado un gran sobresalto.

Basta, decidió que lo evitaría dentro de lo posible, a pesar de que fuese agradable y amable con ella. No podía arriesgarse a que sucediese algo más inquietante todavía, ni siquiera quiso atreverse a imaginar qué cosa.

Una hora después, se dirigió a la biblioteca, caminaba tranquila todavía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido y a la vez tratando de forzarse a dejar de pensar en eso, planeando lo que buscaría al llegar hasta allá. Casi arribando al edificio, se encontró con Erchirion en la puerta, era como si la hubiese estado esperando.

—Buenos días, querida hermana. Dime, ¿dormiste bien?

Aquello era extraño. ¿Por qué Erchirion esperaría hasta que llegase a la biblioteca para encontrarla, al parecer de forma intencional? Con un pequeño rastro de nerviosismo, le respondió:

—Buenos días. Dormí... bien —contestó la joven subiendo las cejas como comunicando algo obvio y transmitiéndole su sentir inquisitivo.

Erchirion asintió.

—Querida, ven, vayamos a otro lugar. Me temo que debo decirte algo —le comunicó el hombre mientras le tocaba un hombro haciendo que comenzara a seguir sus pasos.

—Erchirion, ¿es urgente? ¿Qué ocurre?

Se detuvo y la miró con seriedad.

—Sí, es importante, no puede esperar y no puede ser dicho en cualquier lugar —respondió en voz baja y discreta.

Inquieta decidió seguirlo para acabar con la nerviosa curiosidad que tenía.

Llegaron hasta el quinto nivel de la ciudad. Allí se distribuían unas grandes edificaciones de planta única que albergaban diversos tipos de reservas y guarniciones. Una de ella contenía una amplia variedad de armas. El joven extrajo una antigua llave y abrió la puerta de metal. Entraron y Lothíriel siguió a su hermano por un buen par de segundos hasta que por fin se detuvo y le dijo:

—Bien, debo revisar y contabilizar algunas cosas aquí. Pero antes, como te anuncié, aprovecharé la soledad de este lugar para hablar contigo.

Exhaló con intensidad antes de verla a los ojos y comenzar a hablar:

—¿Qué se supone que hacías anoche empapada junto al rey de Rohan?

* * *

 **Revisado por Erinia Aelia. Espero les haya gustado ¡Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo V: Dual inquietud

**Capítulo V: Dual Inquietud**

Lothíriel apretó los labios, mientras una taquicardia le bloqueaba la voz y los pensamientos. Entrecerraba los ojos como tratando de comprender la situación, pero no podía. Al ver su reacción, su hermano no sabía si ceder ante un ataque de risa nerviosa o si, por otro lado, debía optar por zamarrearla y exigirle una explicación.

—¿Qué? —dijo rendida ante la impresión y el desconcierto. Tanto había pensado en qué decir, para que ésa fuese la única palabra que le lograse salir de la boca. Estaba atrapada, sentía que desde ahora en adelante todo se complicaría.

Erchirion acercó la mirada a su hermana alargando el cuello y ladeando su rostro.

—Lo repito. ¿Qué hacías anoche fuera de tu habitación, empapada y sola con el rey del país de al lado? —recordó el príncipe suspicaz, y la vez conteniendo la risa ante la expresión de su hermana, una expresión que no recordaba habérsela visto antes.

—Yo estaba en la azotea y... —se detuvo antes de continuar como barajando las posibilidades. Si no pensaba bien en lo que diría podía crear un caos que, sospechaba, podría ser irreparable.

—¿Y...? —apuró el hombre inquieto arrastrando el sonido en forma ascendente.

—Estaba tratando de encontrar unas constelaciones que estaban señaladas en un planisferio de la biblioteca. Y de un minuto para otro, el cielo se nubló y entonces no sé cómo... comenzó a llover muy, muy fuerte y... —El semblante de la mujer cambió y se tornó melancólico y más serio. En respuesta, su hermano levantó sus cejas hasta el máximo como una señal de duda.

Erchirion abrumado comenzó a ponerse paranoico y pensó en toda clase de tonterías pecaminosas que podrían haber ocurrido entre su hermana y aquel imponente hombre. Sin embargo, antes de darles un mayor desarrollo, ella las hizo desaparecer al hablar.

—Recordé su voz tan claramente, Erchirion —dijo la princesa emocionada. Él la contempló confundido.

—Era ella Erchirion. ¡Ella! —continuó afirmando con seguridad y subiendo el volumen de sus voz, mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

—Ella... ¿Te refieres a...? —preguntó aun sabiendo a quien refería—. Lothíriel... no la uses a ella para justificarte —advirtió el joven serio y un poco encolerizado.

—No estoy mintiendo, hermano. Te lo juro, lo juro por Eru, por Gondor y por mi propia vida. Tuve un recuerdo tan fresco en mi memoria... Una vez cuando era muy niña me dijo que cuando llovía, tal como anoche, no debía temerle a ello ni pensar que era algo negativo. Y yo... no sé qué me ocurrió y me dejé llevar. —Se sonrojó como avergonzada—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Éomer. Él estaba ahí, no sé en qué momento llegó. —Estuvo a punto de agregar un «casi como siempre», pero logró contenerse, estaba orgullosa de su autocontrol. Además, no todo lo que le decía era apegado a la verdad, el mandatario estaba con ella desde antes de empaparse. Mas confesar eso la abrumaba y la hacía sentir torpe, prefirió contarle a Erchirion que había llegado después y continuó su relato.

—Me sostuvo por los hombros y me llevó bajo una pequeña pérgola mientras me preguntaba preocupado qué me ocurría. No pienses tonterías, te vuelvo a jurar que eso pasó... Un momento... ¿cómo fue que lograste vernos fuera de mi cuarto? ¿¡Alguien te contó!? ¿¡Alguien más nos vio!? —preguntó alarmada cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz de uno alegre a otro impaciente.

Erchirion tenía un debate interno. Siempre había pensado que su hermana era una pésima mentirosa; sin embargo, era como estuviese diciendo la verdad. No obstante, su explicación era rebuscada. ¿Por qué alguien como Éomer iría a la azotea si ya estaba lloviendo? ¿Y si Lothíriel no estaba mintiendo? No podía estar seguro en ese instante y debería darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Tranquila, has tenido suerte. Suerte, de que no haya sido Amrothos quién te vio y bueno suerte de que Elphir y padre no lo hayan percibido. No sé cómo, pero escuché un diminuto ruido en el pasillo, abrí mi puerta un par de centímetros y vi la escena. No puedo asegurar que nadie más lo haya visto, mas supongo que de ser así no sería conmigo con quien estarías hablando.

—¿Y por qué esto es tan incorrecto? Estoy segura que si padre viese a Amrothos empapado hablando con una princesa extranjera fuera de su habitación, el escándalo y regaño hacia él sería mínimo. ¿Por qué todo lo que hago tiene que exagerarse? ¿Por qué debo darles explicaciones por todo? ¡Yo no estaba buscando a ese hombre! Él llegó hasta arriba como podría haberlo hecho cualquier huésped. Sólo fue una buena persona, si no fuese por él quizá cuánto tiempo me hubiese quedado bajo la lluvia y tal vez hoy estaría agripada. Dime, ¿qué pasó por tu cabeza que te causó este interrogatorio?

Lothíriel era una persona tranquila; sin embargo, para ese entonces tenía un atisbo de molestia e increpó a su hermano.

Erchirion juntó las cejas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a su pasiva y dulce hermana tan hastiada? Nunca, o tal vez cuando eran niños y Amorthos había quemado ¿accidentalmente? uno de sus dibujos. Se dio cuenta de que su irritación podía crecer e intentó calmarla.

—Querida, tranquilízate. Yo sólo me preocupé por ti.

—Pero ¡¿por qué?! Acaso aún tienes esa absurda idea de que Éomer es un hombre que sólo puede ser encolerizado y fatal, no traigas eso al caso. Incluso podrías haberme preguntado el tema de otra manera. Es ridículo, ya no tengo diez años. Y sí, de no haber sido tú, el alboroto sería mayor. En el fondo tú sabes que no pasó nada malo. Por favor, olvídalo —requirió Lothíriel volviendo a su tono tranquilo al final de la frase.

—La verdad es que al parecer él siempre se preocupa por ti, aunque apenas te conozca y parezca severo y un tanto colérico con todos, excepto con sus amigos y su hermana. Bien, no discutiremos más esto, sólo te digo que...dejes de sacar conclusiones ingenuas sobre las personas que recién conoces, por más que sean reyes. Ve de vuelta a la biblioteca hacia donde ibas, tengo trabajo por hacer.

La joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida con un claro rostro de duda, sin tener intención mental de profundizar en el tema. Antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió su hermano en tono pacífico, sin esperar réplica.

En la tarde, después de haber almorzado con su padre, decidió que no pasaría el resto del día encerrada en la biblioteca y fue a los famosos jardines de las Casas de Curación. Llevó consigo una pequeña caja que contenía algunos pigmentos vegetales con los que podía dibujar, aquélla era parte de lo que consideraba uno de sus valiosos tesoros. No se tenía por una artista, pero intentar retratar la relajaba, y en aquellos verdes espacios podría encontrar una bella planta que retratar y más tarde describir.

A pesar de que cada día aquel recinto se iba desocupando poco a poco, Lothíriel no quiso molestar a los heridos y enfermos que reposaban en los patios, así es que se instaló en un rincón que se estaba menos concurrido. Había una gran enredadera con pequeños botones rojos listos para florecer, algunas plantas medicinales y unos frondosos arbustos. Sentada en el césped abrió la caja, estiró una hoja de papel y comenzó a retratar la hiedra. Cuando estaba casi terminando, escuchó una tranquila y melodiosa voz.

—Buenas tardes, princesa Lothíriel, qué sorpresa encontrarla por acá.

La chica miró hacia adelante y se alegró de ver a quien tenía enfrente.

—Buenas tardes, dama Éowyn. Es una grata sorpresa para mí también.

—Dejemos de lado los formalismos de tratarnos de usted —agregó la rohir con una sonrisa—. Veo que estás muy concentrada dibujando, no quiero interrumpirte.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy terminando, hace varios meses que no dibujaba. Me ayuda a despejar la cabeza, es un gran ejercicio —le explicó feliz la gondoriana.

Entonces Éowyn se sentó a su lado, haciendo amago de inclinarse sobre el boceto. —¿Puedo verlo más de cerca? —Pidió permiso, por si la pintora se molestaba—. Por supuesto. —Lothíriel lo tomó con cuidado y le pasó el pequeño pliego de papel.

—Es un buen dibujo. Creo que si yo intentase dibujar esa enredadera sólo conseguiría hacer una mancha amorfa en el papel —declaró Éowyn con una risa sincera.

—Gracias. En realidad todos empezamos haciendo manchas amorfas. La práctica y la paciencia son fundamentales en esto —rio un instante—. No considero que yo lo domine a la perfección, aún me falta mucho.

Un silencio se formó entre ambas, que no era incómodo, sino tranquilo, consecuente. Aun así, Lothíriel rumiaba unas palabras que deseaba compartir con la dama de Rohan, y que tenía atoradas desde el día de la fiesta. Al fin se decidió. —Disculpa si te parece atrevido que lo diga, el otro día en la fiesta no era la ocasión indicada para hacerlo, pero siento que es necesario confesártelo. Creo que yo no podría manejar, ni con un básico conocimiento... una espada... e ir a la guerra con ella. Lo que hiciste es muy valeroso y siento admiración por ello. —Ante sus palabras la doncella guerrera mudó su alegre semblante y un rastro de melancolía se posó en su rostro.

—Sólo creí que tenía que hacer algo por quienes amaba y coloqué mi corazón y mi alma en ello. —Juntó sus manos en su regazo—. Nunca pretendí la gloria, sólo procuré ser fiel a mi propio ser y a mi pueblo arriesgando la vida misma. No creo que otra vez tome una espada para luchar. Ahora tengo ganas de cultivar la tierra, de aprender a curar heridas. —Sus ojos adquirían brillo mientras enfocaba su vista en las hojas de los arbustos—. Por eso me gusta venir aquí, ¿sabes? Los jardines me entregan paz.

Al finalizar su explicación la dama de Rohan entonó una delgada sonrisa cerrando los ojos. A Lothíriel le pareció que la rohir transmitía esperanza y se alegró por ello.

—Sí, me sucede algo parecido con los jardines. Por eso me gusta observarlos y también averiguar sobre la vida vegetal. Saber que algo tan pequeño como una semilla puede llegar a convertirse en un árbol, me hace sentir cerca de algo fascinante.

Desde que Éowyn estaba en Minas Tirth no se había encontrado con ninguna joven de Gondor con la que le diesen ganas de conversar más allá de lo cotidiano y formal. Cuando Faramir estaba desocupado aprovechaban de pasear por la ciudad, aunque sabía que su prometido era un hombre ocupado y no quería interferir en sus labores, asimismo tenía la compañía de su hermano, pero él estaba también atareado. Por lo que pasaba el día en los jardines o ayudando en pequeñas tareas a los curadores, con quienes no hablaba más allá de lo técnico.

—Sí, realmente lo es. Es una lástima que en Rohan no existan jardines como estos, la vegetación es un poco más árida y escasa, y los pocos vergeles frondosos de antaño dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste esos pigmentos? De bella factura es la caja que los contiene.

—Gracias, fue un antiguo regalo de Elphir, mi hermano mayor. Él es un gran navegante, consiguió esta caja y los pigmentos en uno de sus viajes cerca de las costas de Harad.

—Vaya, qué buen obsequio. Creo que el regalo más útil y hermoso que me ha hecho mi hermano ha sido un peine de madera tallado de hermosa manera. Aunque lo que suele regalarme más a menudo es su sobreprotección.

—Imagínate tres hermanos más un padre sobreprotector... —agregó la gondoriana en tono simpático.

Éowyn rio con suavidad.

—Tres hermanos... pero dudo que los tres tengan un carácter tan obstinado como el de Éomer. A veces es terrible. —Abrió los ojos con exageración—. Por más que le adviertas sobre algo, siempre terminará haciendo lo que él considere lo mejor. Debo admitir que ha mejorado, de a poco. Supongo que se está dando cuenta de que con su terquedad puede arriesgar a una nación entera.

Éomer... Éomer era una mirada dorada y oliva, una apariencia inusual, agradable y que a la vez imponía respeto y ¿nerviosismo?

La princesa posó sus ojos en el dibujo, pero concentró su atención en sus inevitables pensamientos. ¡Basta! Se suponía que debía evitarlo y eso incluía su cabeza, no obstante Éowyn se lo había recordado. «¡Habla, di algo!», pensó de repente.

No se le ocurría nada, así es que sólo miró a la mujer sonriendo. Debía cambiar el tema, porque empezó a vislumbrar sorprendida que una parte de ella deseaba contemplar esa mirada una vez más. Debía transformarlo en un tabú mental. «¡Trata de pensar en otra cosa!», se decía dentro de su mente.

—Faramir... él... no es tan obstinado. —Vamos, ésa no era la mejor frase del mundo; sin embargo, ¡lo había logrado!—. Por cierto, ¡felicitaciones! Mi padre me contó esta tarde la buena nueva.

—Muchas gracias. —Una cálida felicidad inundó el rostro de la rohir y se detuvo un momento antes de continuar como emocionada—. Hasta ahora diría que no, no es obstinado, y ojalá en el futuro no me sorprenda —respondió Éowyn un poco confundida por la mención de su prometido.

—Faramir es muy amable, descuida. Recuerdo que una vez hace unos diez años, hicimos durante toda la tarde un precioso castillo de arena en Dol Amroth, en realidad tiene mucha paciencia. Creo que nunca lo he visto fuera de sus casillas.

Éowyn sonrió con sinceridad. Sí, realmente Faramir tenía paciencia, sobre todo con ella. Le entraron ganas de poder abrazarlo. Después de todo, estaba más enamorada de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Prefirió volver al tema anterior para controlar sus ansias.

—Por cierto, espero que el otro día Éomer no te mostrase parte de su obstinación cuando te fue a buscar.

Y ahí lo tenía otra vez. Había logrado alejarlo un minuto de su cabeza y su hermana se lo recordaba otra vez. ¿Qué diría ahora?

—¿Qué andas diciendo de mí, pequeña cotilla?

Mentira, imaginación, un sueño. Eso debía y tenía que ser: una alucinación. No podía ser esa voz, ¡no! No quería voltearse y darse cuenta de la cruda realidad, porque en el fondo lo sabía, por más que desease que no fuese así, sabía que era real. Pero optó por retrasar su encuentro con ello lo más posible. Con suavidad y obligándose a mantener la calma, guardó sus pigmentos, cerró la caja y con su otra mano libre tomó su pintura, la que estaba casi seca. Mientras, escuchaba cómo Éowyn le decía a su hermano que el cotilla era él por estar escuchando una conversación ajena y Éomer se reía con una gracia que no le ayudaba a alcanzar esa ansiada paz mental. Agregaba que recién había llegado hasta allí y que había logrado escuchar su nombre de la boca de su hermana.

—Por cierto, buenas tardes a ambas —saludó cambiando su alegre risa por un solemne saludo, doblando su antebrazo sobre su regazo e inclinándose hacia adelante.

Si seguía de espaldas ya sería de mala educación. Entonces no sólo se volteó, sino que también se incorporó.

Le dio las buenas tardes de vuelta haciendo una reverencia.

No debía verlo directamente a los ojos, había peligro de perderse.

Lothíriel miró a la otra mujer y se alejó un paso. —Debo marcharme, ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Gracias, Éowyn, por tu compañía. Que lo que quede del día sea bueno para ustedes.

—Que tú tengas una buena tarde también, princesa —dijo la rohir. Mientras Éomer, sorprendido, apenas esbozó un adiós.

Y haciendo una reverencia a ambos, salió del jardín con las manos ocupadas.

Los hermanos quedaron un tanto descolocados, a la joven le sorprendió la despedida abrupta de Lothíriel.

—¿Le hiciste algo a esa chica? Vamos, dímelo, no me digas que el otro día la regañaste por haberse caído y haberse ido, pues eso es comprensible. A veces puedes ser tan descortés y poco empático —amonestó la joven.

—No, no digas estupideces. No puedo regañar a alguien a quien recién he conocido, y menos a una mujer, no pienses mal.

La verdad es que Éomer se asombró un poco de encontrar a su hermana con la muchacha. Al verla recordó sus cautivantes y poco decorosos pensamientos la noche anterior mientras la seguía por el pasillo. Y se había dado cuenta de su dibujo, lo que le hizo concluir que Lothíriel era alguien que nunca dejaba de sorprender. Pero ella, al verlo, se había escabullido como una pequeña ave asustada. No estaba allí porque la estuviese buscando, más bien quería pasar un rato con su hermana. A pesar de ello no le desagradaba la idea de tenerla cerca. Le pareció extraño su comportamiento, ¿acaso huía de él?

La primera mitad de ese día había estado reunido con sus hombres, planificando el regreso a casa, un regreso que no sería fácil y mucho menos lo sería la llegada. Para muchos ya nada podría ser como antes, por el hecho de que algunos contaban con una parte menos de su cuerpo o por las bajas de sus compañeros entre los que había hijos, sobrinos, padres y hermanos. Sanar bien las heridas, sobre todo las internas, sería un proceso largo, complejo y que requeriría de toda la pericia y dedicación de sus señores y de su soberano.

Las sensaciones de angustia volvieron cuando Éomer vio a esos hombres en las Casas de Curación con el rostro derrotado. Sabía que podrían volver a levantar sus espíritus si se les daban las herramientas necesarias. Cuánto temor a equivocarse, mas eso no lo acobardaría, sólo debía concentrarse en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Luego de aquella jornada, que había estado cargada de ese dilema interno y de prolongadas conversaciones con sus capitanes y mariscales, pensó que el aire de los jardines le haría bien, sobre todo si en ellos encontraba a Éowyn, que de seguro sabría reconfortarlo con su presencia. Pero para su sorpresa, al llegar no sólo estaba su hermana sino también la enigmática princesa gondoriana. Contemplarla acompañada de aquella muchacha le hizo sentir cierta alegría. Tanto por su hermana, a la que no le venía mal otra compañía que no fuese la suya y la de su prometido, como por él, aunque en ese momento no supo muy bien por qué.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que al verlo aparecer se había ido de una manera tan drástica, sintió como si le hubiesen privado de algo que lo entusiasmaba. Y experimentó un dejo amargo, se le apretó un tanto el estómago. Que alguien huyese de su presencia no era placentero, a excepción de sus enemigos en batalla. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? No había tenido un día que quisiese repetir alguna vez en la vida y, para rematar, aquello lo sintió como balde de agua fría. Luego llegó un rastro de enojo, no sabía si consigo mismo o con ella.

No dejó de caminar a paso apresurado hasta que cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó apoyada en ella dentro de su habitación, dando un gran suspiro aún con la caja y el dibujo en las manos. ¿Lo que había hecho fue lo correcto? ¿Había sido muy evidente? Tal vez era demasiado torpe y debería haberse despedido un rato después. Sólo se dejó llevar por su impulso y convicción de evitar a ese hombre, cuestión reforzada en cierta medida por Erchirion. Quizá su lado más irracional se manifestaba con ese rohir y con la forma en que resolvía las situaciones cada vez que se lo encontraba. Aquello era intenso, aterrador y desconocido, y si era desconocido para ella, también tenía un componente que lo hacía peligrosamente fascinante. Lo que hizo que se sintiera dividida consigo misma, porque... ¿acaso comenzaba a ser consciente de que algo de ese hombre la atraía?

* * *

 **Revisado por Erinia Aelia. Gracias por leer :) déjenme saber su opinión.**


	6. Capítulo VI: La astilla

**Capítulo VI: La astilla**

Habían pasado casi cuatro días, los cuales se caracterizaron por las labores de preparación para el viaje de retorno a Edoras, el día siguiente por la mañana. Éomer quería dejar claro lo que había logrado con Gondor, para que no hubiese error en la repartición de los suministros que le serían proporcionados desde allí. En cierta forma, aún sentía que se trataba de una ayuda que estaban rogando y se preocupó de dejar claros los detalles administrativos a fin de evitarse futuros problemas. Además, no pretendía que hubiese malentendidos, pues no podría viajar otra vez a Minas Tirith en por lo menos dos meses más.

El joven monarca extrañaba el clima seco de Rohan, sus llanuras, el olor a caballo y la gente risueña de sus tierras. Deseaba volver, aunque fuese en un contexto difícil. Sin embargo, había algo en esa blanca ciudad de piedra, una pequeña astilla que lo seguía molestando a ratos y que estaba más allá de asuntos políticos o técnicos.

¿Por qué hace unos días Lothíriel se había ido así tan súbitamente? Si él no hubiese aparecido, ¿se habría ido ella de todas formas? ¿Había sido él el causante de aquello? Si lo fuese, entonces, ¿qué era lo que había hecho para provocar algo como eso?

Por sus dudas, no quiso ir a su encuentro de forma evidente y directa, pues no deseaba asustarla, como sin querer solía hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. Tampoco pretendía demostrar que la buscaba. Después de todo si en verdad se había marchado por su culpa, creía que aquella mujer no merecía su atención. No obstante, con el paso de los días, el filo de la astilla se hacía en él más incómodo y molesto.

Había puesto especial atención en tratar de divisarla desde lejos cuando volvió a la biblioteca, a los jardines y a la azotea. Pese a sus intentos, no había rastro de aquella frágil y enigmática criatura. Y por más que trató de no darle tanta importancia al asunto, parecía no tener control sobre sus ansias. Eso lo irritaba y lo enojaba consigo.

Ese día tendría una cena especial de despedida, estarían Elessar, sus capitanes y los huéspedes de honor de la compañía del anillo y nobles de Gondor. Aquello incluía a la causante de sus indeseadas inquietudes. Si es que ella no encontraba una excusa para ausentarse, lo que empezaba a temer, porque si tenía razón en sus sospechas, la probabilidad de que se eso ocurriese no era desdeñable.

Esos días habían sido extraños para Lothíriel. Estaba decidida a no enfrentar a aquel hombre mientras pudiese. Más que porque en verdad quisiese, lo hacía por temor a que otra vez Erchirion la reprochara y también por cuidado, porque se había dado cuenta de que a Éomer le podía llegar a confesar cosas que tenía muy dentro y que su lado más racional no deseaba exponer. La verdad era que él no le desagradaba, al contrario. Lo que le desagradaba, por razones que no lograba comprender, era el poco control sobre sí misma que podía llegar a tener. Quizá él no tenía la culpa y ella tampoco, sólo se habían encontrado siempre en contextos desafortunados o inesperados. No obstante, tampoco podía estar segura de que todo se debiera a eso.

Pasaba casi la totalidad del día en su habitación o iba a la biblioteca. Allí se encerraba en una pequeña sala del cuarto y último piso, el menos concurrido. Mientras usaba el único escritorio de aquel lugar estaba atenta a los ruidos o movimientos. Había decidido realizar una reproducción del planisferio astronómico para ella, lo que venía a ser una réplica de la réplica. Cuando comenzó, pensó que quizá estaba muy lejos de ser como el documento que había encontrado, por lo menos le serviría para no olvidar lo que referenciaba. La relajaba imitar los dibujos de las constelaciones, los cuales reproducía mejor de lo que había supuesto.

Tenía cuidado de no ir a otra parte que no fuesen esos dos lugares, exceptuando las comidas diarias con su familia. Pensó que haría aquello por lo menos durante unos días más. La ventaja de la biblioteca era su inmensidad y la de su alcoba, su segura intimidad.

Se sentía dividida, una parte de ella deseaba verlo, disfrutar de esa compañía que en tan poco tiempo le pareció tan cómoda. Esa parte la definía como su _yo_ irracional e impulsivo. Por otro lado, temía a Erchirion, a los demás y especialmente a sí misma. Su _yo_ racional le decía que tener como confidente a un gobernante que recién conocía no era apropiado ni prudente, en especial por lo que le ocurrió en la azotea. Lothíriel solía evitar lo que le generaba conflicto y dudas internas con su propia persona. Mas pronto descubriría que no podría pasarse la vida de esa forma.

Y esa noche iba a verlo, estaba obligada. El día anterior, mientras almorzaban, su padre les había informado con entusiasmo de que le darían una cena de despedida al rey de Rohan. Cuando lo escuchó, la mujer sintió que ya no tenía apetito; por suerte, casi se había terminado ya su plato. Se le revolvió en el estómago, pero desde fuera era como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada. Se dio cuenta de que Erchirion la miraba, aunque no quiso confirmar sus sospechas, y Amrothos hizo un comentario respecto a su caída la noche de la coronación. Estaba tan concentrada en parecer imperturbable que ni siquiera escuchó lo que su hermano comentaba de ella, sólo oyó de lejos a Elphir y a su padre reprochando el comportamiento rebelde de Amrothos.

Si tenía que asistir, lo haría de una forma sobria. Sí, tal vez él notara que ella estaba allí, pero quería recordárselo lo menos posible. Además, era un monarca, por lo que creyó que era ridículo pensar que estaría pendiente de ella. Debía relajarse.

Abrió su armario, tenía un par de vestidos nuevos que su padre le había regalado al llegar a Minas Tirith. Algunos le parecían preciosos, sin embargo pensaba que eran demasiado llamativos. Lothíriel quería ser «invisible» como siempre, si hubiese podido cubrirse el rostro, lo habría hecho. Decidió usar un vestido blanco hueso de un tono apagado, con adornos sencillos de un tono un poco más oscuro. Podría haberse puesto alguna joya que le hubiese relucido, mas no se colocó nada, ni siquiera su diadema. Sólo utilizó dos pequeños broches de plata oscurecida que algo relucían entre su negro cabello, más que nada para no recibir reclamos de parte de su familia. Su piel era pálida, por lo que el blanco no la destacaba en demasía, a excepción del contraste con su cabellera, la que recogió de manera sencilla hacia atrás. No agregó polvos a sus mejillas, sólo iba natural.

—Pequeña, te ves como un espíritu divagando por las inmediaciones de esta ciudadela —dijo Amrothos, que no bromeaba. Creía que su hermana estaba demasiado sobria como para ir a la cena de despedida de un rey.

—Bien podría haberse esforzado más, pero no se ha escabullido. Si eso no ocurrió entonces, poco me importa la ausencia de colores que lleva —declaró Elphir seguro de sus palabras.

Lothíriel subió los ojos hacia el techo, casi acostumbrada a la clase de comentarios que sus consanguíneos hacían sobre ella. Empero, para su desgracia, notó que ellos vestían tonos oscuros. ¡Grandioso! Casi corre a cambiarse el vestido por otro de la misma gama, aunque ya no podía, ridículamente resaltaría entre ellos pese a que en un principio había buscado lo contrario.

Llegando al lugar cayó en la cuenta de que él aún no hacía acto de presencia, por lo que se sintió más tranquila, pese a que sabía que esa paz era pasajera. No obstante, los demás comensales habían llegado y saludó en primer lugar, de modo afectuoso, a su primo junto a Éowyn.

En el salón se distinguía una sola mesa larga bellamente decorada. Había una chimenea que se encontraba encendida con poca potencia, parecía que el fuego era más un adorno que una utilidad. A pesar de ello, luego de saludar a los demás invitados, se dedicó a mirar las pequeñas llamas que se desprendían de los troncos casi consumidos. Le recordaron esos ojos que temía ver. Apartó la vista de ahí, era inevitable, tendría que verlo y saludarlo. Se le apretó el abdomen, le sudaron las manos un tanto. ¡Eso nunca antes le había ocurrido! ¡Nadie había logrado aquello! Se creyó atontada, fuera de lugar y vulnerable.

Y entonces, después de un par de minutos, apareció. Lo escuchó, saludaba a quienes se le acercaron y luego él mismo saludó a quienes tenía cerca. Lothíriel estaba un poco más lejos, inmóvil, como una blanca estatua, mirando sin real atención las ventanas y el paisaje nocturno que dejaban ver. Antes de que alguien más llegara hasta ella, él se acercó. La escena era como si un león acechara a un pequeño animalito indefenso sin ánimo de intentar escapar, resignado a su destino.

Iba vestido con hermosas ropas de terciopelo verde carmín oscuro y adornos dorados, dos pequeñas y elaboradas trenzas bajaban de los costados de su cabeza. Lucía como un verdadero soberano. Pensó que entre esos presuntuosos nobles de Gondor, en las que se incluían algunas mujeres acicaladas en exceso, el vestido blanco y sencillo de Lothíriel era un descanso. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que la sangre de Imrahil poseía ascendencia élfica, que si bien era remota y lejana, en ese instante se dejó entrever, etérea en la figura de la princesa. Pasaron días en los que la buscó en secreto y al fin la tenía allí, frente a sus ojos, pálida desde la piel hasta el vestido, con los ojos fijos en el lejano curso del Anduin, cuyas aguas brillaban a lo lejos gracias a la luz de la luna.

Pasados unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, y le pareció que el rosa de sus mejillas y el gris de sus grandes ojos eran colores que bastaban para hacerla parecer encantadora. Con la duda latente desde el día en que la había visto por última vez, la saludó de forma breve y amable. Quiso haberle preguntado acerca de su sospecha, para así sacarse o encontrarle un sentido a la molesta astilla. Sin embargo, con toda esa gente alrededor sólo podía limitarse a observarla y llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Unos instantes después de devolverle la venia, ella con suavidad se disculpó para ir colocándose cerca de su familia, los que hablaban con otros nobles del país.

Como plato principal, degustaron un cordero asado a la miel sazonado con finas hierbas. Lothíriel estaba sentada junto a sus hermanos y para su «mala suerte» el rey de Rohan estaba al frente. No cara a cara, porque él se encontraba a la derecha de Elessar que estaba en el puesto principal, mas podía notar su escrutinio de cerca. No era descarado pero lo percibía. Sospechaba que sus nervios habían despertado una alarmante paranoia y quizá todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Aunque para haber podido comprobarlo, tendría que haber tratado de observarlo, cuestión que ni se atrevió a hacer durante la cena.

Se obligó a tragar como un inmenso sacrificio cada bocado. No tenía hambre, pero no quería sobresalir dejando el plato vacío. Logró su objetivo masticando lento.

Luego de palabras de aliento y bienaventuranza dirigidas por distintos comensales al joven líder _rohir_ , por lo menos la mitad de quienes ocupaban la mesa se pusieron de pie y conversaron de forma amena.

Lothíriel creía que ya había cumplido con el trámite, mas no podía llegar e irse. Pensó como siempre que en Gondor la vida social noble era aburrida. Por lo menos la mitad de quienes estaban allí, hablaban desde una careta, fingían o exageraban sobre lo que decían y sentían, incluso en la forma en que gesticulaban. Esas cosas le parecían tan premeditadas, tan falsas... En especial los señores de otras regiones del país, queriendo parecer tan importantes como los dos reyes que tenían enfrente.

También estaban los miembros que habían conformado la comunidad del anillo. A la joven le gustaba observar desde lejos como los _hobbits_ quebraban el ambiente solemne y contagiaban de forma sincera risa y alegría, situación que el enano ayudaba a mantener tomando su tercera copa de vino, sus carcajadas eran estridentes y ruidosas pero no le desagradaban.

Volvió a acercarse a la chimenea, el calor estaba casi extinto y el frío de la noche de una joven primavera se hacía presente de forma gradual. Tomó un atizador y agregó un leño en la tímida llama, unas pequeñas flamas comenzaron a crecer. Allí estaba, hincada de frente al fuego que había rehuido en un comienzo, a diferencia de entonces ahora le parecía la excusa más cómoda para apartarse, de manera discreta, por un corto tiempo. Más que por aislarse, lo hacía para despejar su mente.

Éomer era el protagonista, estaba rodeado de gente hablándole a su alrededor. A pesar de ello, cada cierto tiempo la buscaba disimuladamente con la vista. Hubiese querido apartar el gentío, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atención hacia su persona, estaba bien por un rato pero ya empezaba a cansarse. Quería acercarse a ella una vez más, aunque fuese breve, quería comprobar sus sospechas. Las que se comenzaba a corroborar notando que había esquivado su mirada durante toda la cena.

Después de un rato salió del salón, si alguien le preguntaba diría que iba a las letrinas. Se demoró un breve tiempo fuera y no entró por la puerta principal sino por otra del costado, quedando justo cerca de la chimenea.

—Podríamos echar otro leño, éste se extinguirá en no más de unos diez minutos —comentó el hombre de forma amena, que sin esperar respuesta sacó dos leños, los tiró al fuego y los revolvió con el atizador, reavivando con notoriedad las llamas.

Lothíriel permanecía en silencio, ahora de pie. Él pensó que estaba ida como lo había estado la noche de la lluvia torrencial. Estuvo tentado de tocar su suave mentón con los dedos para obligarla a mirarlo, empero se contuvo. Lo que se temía comenzaba a confirmarse. Ella lo estaba evitando.

Por la cabeza de la joven surgía una interrogante: ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Hablarle por supuesto, al menos algo breve, incluso efímero. Mas no sabía qué, se percibía aturdida. De alguna forma tenía la sensación de que cualquier palabra que dijese sería el punto de partida para otras de las cuales no tendría control. ¿Estaría llamando la atención de los demás, estando apartada al lado del rey, aunque no dijese nada? Pánico, no sabía por qué sentía pánico frente a esa idea. Mirando hacia el suelo asintió, y sin decir palabra se alejó hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Así, sin pensar, sin meditarlo. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso? ¿Cómo era que había llegado a esa situación tan incómoda y absurda?

Éomer se quedó estático. Mientras veía cómo se alejaba, confirmaba sus sospechas. La astilla molestaba más que nunca. Ahora provocaba un dolor, no intenso, pero sí muy molesto y punzante. Tuvo rabia consigo, con ella, con esos nobles gondorianos que le estorban, en ese momento quiso haber gritado de frustración y también de enojo. No entendía. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido que hacer algo para llamar la atención de otro, menos de una mujer. Sólo quería que le dijese por qué diablos se comportaba con él de esa manera. ¿Qué había hecho para ser ignorado de esa forma tan fría? ¿Acaso lo merecía?

Estaba inquieto, y una vez más se le acercó mucha gente, y Éowyn lo miró con extrañeza. Sí, lo conocía tan bien. Lo tomó del brazo con discreción y disculpándose, se apartaron unos metros.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirió irritado el hermano mayor.

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tu humor está siendo preocupante? Algo te ocurrió, desafortunadamente no pude observar qué.

—¿Y qué puede haberme pasado en una cena de despedida en mi honor?

—Pues dímelo tú.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Mientes —afirmó la rubia joven, muy segura.

—Ya deja esto Éowyn, sólo logras irritarme más —contestó Éomer, respondiendo en modo indirecto que sí estaba molesto. Y habiendo dicho eso, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta Faramir.

Era una «ensalada» de impulsos: correr, gritar, querer zamarrear a la hija de Imrahil por los hombros hasta que le explicase con detalles la razón de su extraña actitud hacia él. Su contención estaba llegando a niveles impresionantes.

Después de casi una hora, los comensales empezaron a retirarse, y la familia de Dol Amroth comenzó a despedirse. Llegaron hasta él para luego marcharse. Primero lo hizo Imrahil de forma afectuosa sabiendo que ya no lo vería hasta meses más adelante. Y luego lo hicieron sus hijos, al mismo tiempo, formados de manera horizontal frente a él.

Lothíriel seguía mirando el suelo y cuando se dieron la vuelta, ella se encontraba en último lugar de la «fila» que integraban sus hermanos, quienes ya se dirigían a la salida unos pasos más adelante. Así, con una rapidez impresionante se acercó a ella y preguntó rápido, muy de cerca, en un tono bajo pero con intención.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —demandó en voz baja, con un dejo de ira y exigencia. Notó al instante que no obtendría respuesta y furioso, se alejó de ella volteándose y avanzado en dirección contraria.

Antes de eso, Lothíriel creía que al haberse despedido en cierta forma había logrado su objetivo, y que al voltearse ya era libre, casi podía dar un suspiro de alivio. Pero al reparar en su posesivo aunque sutil agarre y sus palabras apremiantes, se bloqueó, aquello sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Fue totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miró mientras de manera mecánica siguió su camino a la salida. Si no se había ido corriendo era porque estaban sus hermanos y su padre, que al parecer no habían advertido esos segundos de terror. Experimentó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. No obstante, cuando su familia se despidió de ella ya cerca de su habitación, sonrió con esfuerzo interno. No, no podían notarlo y debía esforzarse por ello.

Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró, juntó sus palmas frente a su boca, como orando, y exhaló fuerte. Se sentía culpable, mal, se juzgó una mala persona. Tiritaba un poco y no de frío. Él no merecía eso de ella. En realidad, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, no había hecho nada más que ayudarla, el miedo a no sabía qué rayos había sido más fuerte y tarde descubrió que había cometido un grave error.

Se había acostado a dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba inquieta, ansiosa y nerviosa. Evitar a un rey eran palabras mayores, por otro lado si lo pensaba bien no le había negado el saludo, aunque eso ya habría sido insostenible dada su condición de miembro de la nobleza de Gondor. Estaba molesta consigo, no porque el hombre en cuestión fuese un mandatario sino porque estaba segura de que él nunca había querido perjudicarla, incluso habiendo podido hacerlo desde el primer momento, avisando de su pequeño corte, desencadenando la exageración entre sus familia e incluso entre los demás.

Su sueño fue breve, intermitente e inquieto. Faltaba casi una hora para el amanecer y decidió levantarse, no tenía hambre y recordó que la gente de Rohan y su comitiva partirían temprano por la mañana. Quería disculparse; pese a que sonase torpe, por lo menos lo haría de forma sincera.

Al bajar al sexto círculo de la ciudad hasta las caballerizas, vio a varios _rohirrim_ alistándose para un largo viaje, mas no halló a su líder, por otro lado grande y llamativo. No quiso preguntarle a nadie y se limitó a otear desde lejos por si se acercaba. La impaciencia y la frustración comenzaron a abrazarla.

Quería asegurarse de encontrar un modo de disculparse con él. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, recordó el mapa que había intentado copiar y por el cual Éomer le había preguntado con evidente interés. Lo había terminado el día anterior y estaba sorprendida del resultado. Pero qué más daba, luego podría hacer otro, pues se quedaría una larga temporada en la ciudad. Apresurada, subió a buscarlo con casi las primeras luces del día. Antes de llevárselo, tomó un pequeño papel y escribió algo que metió en medio del rollo. Lo guardó en un estuche de cuero diseñado para pergaminos y se lo llevó de prisa.

Al llegar de vuelta, aún el gobernante no se había dejado ver. Casi resignada, logró percibir que un joven que trabajaba en las caballerizas iba y venía con utensilios y equipaje que ayudaba cargar en los caballos y algunas carretas. Buscó dos valiosas monedas que guardaba en su capa y llamó al mocoso que no sobrepasaba los trece años.

—Buenos días, Chico. ¿Has visto al rey de Rohan esta mañana? —inquirió con suavidad.

—Buenos días, mi señora. No, no lo he visto, pero supongo que vendrá en algún momento. Uno de sus mariscales me encargó que colocara algunas cosas en su caballo.

—¿Podrías… por favor …poner esto entre sus cosas? Es un documento importante —explicó la mujer pasándole las dos monedas y el estuche de cuero. El muchacho la miró un poco sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, mi señora. ¿Debo decirle algo a su majestad?

—No. Sólo déjalo donde pueda verlo. Muchas gracias, que tengas un buen día.

—Que usted también tenga un buen día, mi señora —se despidió contento sosteniendo con fuerza las monedas y el estuche.

Lothíriel vio de lejos la puerta abierta del corral y distinguió cuando el niño dejó el mapa amarrado por una correa de equipaje al caballo más acicalado de la comitiva, que por supuesto debía de ser el de él.

Casi satisfecha se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. El sol destelló entre las montañas dando un destello. Por una vez en varias horas volvió a abrigar un rastro de alivio y tranquilidad, teniendo la frugal esperanza de que Éomer llegaría a ver el mapa y la nota que había escrito. Aunque no vislumbró que la calma sería más breve de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

Una hora antes del alba Éomer desayunó a solas con Elessar, a quien ya consideraba más que un buen amigo, un hermano. Luego de Theodén y de su también fallecido primo Théodred, Aragorn era el hombre al que el joven soberano más admiraba y respetaba. Lo había conocido sólo desde hacía un par de meses, pero había sido suficiente como para consolidar un lazo que sabía, era y seguiría siendo sólido. Se despidió de él con un largo abrazo apretado y con un incómodo nudo en la garganta. Pues desde ese momento se sintió a la deriva, sin ningún apoyo constante de alguien a quien tuviese como un referente, justo ahora que debía «intentar» ser un buen rey para los suyos. Agradecía a Béma por Éowyn que regresaba con él a Edoras por lo menos por unos cortos meses, lo que le hacía sentir de alguna manera reconfortado.

Ella desayunaba con su prometido, sería la última vez que se verían en varias semanas. Así es que Éomer no los interrumpiría. Sabía que su hermana estaría en los establos a la hora de emprender el viaje.

Se encontró con Elfhelm luego de salir del palacio. Éste lo miró preocupado luego de saludarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? —preguntó el gobernante con un dejo de alarma.

El hombre suspiró y miró hacia los lados, pensando de qué manera contarle lo que había ocurrido.

—Bien, este… hay algunos de nuestros soldados que… —titubeó el mariscal.

—¡Ya dilo, Elhelm, que debemos irnos pronto, el sol está saliendo! No tengo todo el día.

—Anoche varios soldados se emborracharon en una cantina, hicieron un escándalo y tuvieron una riña con algunos soldados de Gondor, que también estaban ebrios. No fueron más de tres, podría haber sido peor —añadió el hombre más adulto como tratando de aminorar la situación.

Éomer sintió que lo habían golpeado fuertemente en el abdomen. Y una intensa cólera lo poseyó.

—¡¿Qué que se supone que hacían esos imbéciles?! ¡¿Acaso no estabas tú a cargo de que se comportaran?!

Por un breve instante se creyó capaz de golpear a Elfhelm, pero no lo hizo porque razonó que sólo sería complicar más la situación. Además se suponía que como gobernante no debía hacer aquello, en especial antes partir a un largo viaje.

—Antes de ir a la cena de despedida los vi tranquilos. Sin embargo, esos hombres no son niños y bueno sí, se les pasó la cuenta. Aunque descuida, hablé y me disculpé con el dueño de la taberna y con el capitán que está a cargo de los soldados de Gondor, no fueron golpes mortales. Todo está bajo control y nuestros hombres están bien. No te preocupes, les di un castigo que no olvidarán.

—No olvidaran lo que yo les diga cuando hayamos abandonado la frontera. Trío de tontos. ¿Acaso no saben que acciones como ésas pueden poner en riesgo lo que hemos logrado para nuestra gente en estos días acá en Gondor? —declaró Éomer a punto de gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos. Estaba ansioso de poder reprender a esos inconscientes y refregarles en la cara su desafortunada acción.

—Cálmate, ya podrás hacerlo. Iré por los últimos soldados y partiremos, nos vemos en las caballerizas.

Y Elfhelm, apresurado, se dirigió en dirección contraria a su rey. Asustado por su cólera, pues no quería que se desquitase con él.

Aquello era el colmo, y el enojo no lo abandonó. Caminó por las calles de Minas Tirith, donde no deambulaba mucha gente a esas horas. Con pasos marcados y seguros se dirigió a los establos. Pasados un par de minutos, vio una figura cubierta con una capa azul. Sin tener que pensarlo mucho supo de quien se trataba. Si se le había pasado un poco la ira, en ese momento le volvió de súbito, recordando lo vivido la noche anterior. ¡Ahí estaba ella, la princesa extraña y malagradecida! Ahora sí que tendría que escucharlo y supo, con convicción, que nada ni nadie podría impedírselo.

* * *

 **Revisado por: Erinia Aelia**

 **¡Gracias por leer!, no olviden dejar una palabra, opinión, critica (constructiva). Me encanta saber que hay alguien ahí, en el mundo, que está leyendo esta creación loca.**


	7. Capítulo VII: Fisura

**Capítulo VII: Fisura**

Esta vez sí se percató de sus pasos, firmes y apresurados. Lo contempló desde sus zapatos hasta su cabello, y podía estar ciento por ciento segura de que se trataba de él. Lucía una sofisticada armadura de cuero con una larga capa que le bajaba por los hombros, decorada con los emblemas de su casa.

Se quedó estupefacta, a pesar de que lo había buscado durante casi una hora. Ahora lo veía, a menos de dos metros, avanzando en dirección a ella. Tuvo la impresión de que ese imponente ser no estaba en calma, su rostro mostraba tensión. Se percibió como una criatura indefensa, casi como la noche anterior, aunque ahora con un pavor que la inmovilizó. Inconsciente de sus acciones, dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con una muralla de piedra. Sintió el frío de sus ladrillos en la espalda, lo que no le ayudó a concentrarse.

—¡Princesa! —señaló el rey con autoridad, colocando como acto reflejo su mano izquierda a un lado del hombro de la mujer, acorralándola. No, esta vez iba a escucharlo. Tenía rabia acumulada, con ella y con la situación que le había contado su amigo y mariscal, que no ayudó a cambiarle el humor.

Lothíriel, que a su espalda tenía una pared y enfrente algo quizá más inquebrantable que ésta, abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras se tomaba los codos. No sabía qué vendría a continuación, mas su instinto le dijo que no sería algo agradable. Sin embargo, de forma masoquista pensó que lo merecería.

—Sabes, pensé…—comenzó bajando más su tono de voz. Miró hacia un lado para luego volver a enfocarse en su rostro— , pensé que eras una mujer agradable. Pero a pesar de todo, por alguna extraña razón, me evitas y siento que no lo soporto. ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! —exigió con autoridad, volviendo a subir el volumen.

Un momento, ¿le había dicho que no lo soportaba? Se sorprendió de su sinceridad, no había querido poner ese pensamiento que se impresionaba de tener en su cabeza, en su lengua. Se sentía ingobernable y no lo procesó. Meditó de modo fugaz y sorpresivo en ello luego de haberla cuestionado.

—Yo…. estoy arrepentida, yo… yo —pronunció torpe la joven durante unos segundos que al _rohir_ le parecieron eternos, su falta de paciencia no ayudaba a menguar su malestar. Mientras, la mujer trató de evaluar si le contaba que Erchirion los había visto empapados aquella noche, y que a raíz de ese estúpido temor había decidido evitarlo. Sí, eso sería lo mejor y lo más justo para él, pues merecía una explicación.

—No. ¿Sabes qué? —dijo apuntando seguro con el índice derecho, quitándole así la oportunidad de responder— . Creo que ya lo sé. Eres tú y tu extraña manera de ser, es parte del comportamiento ilógico de una mujer completamente lunática como tú.

No transcurrió ni una milésima de segundo y Éomer supo que se había sobrepasado y con creces. La furia que contenía se rebalsaba, una ira de la cual Lothíriel no era responsable del todo, pero ya era tarde. Los ojos de su interlocutora siguieron muy abiertos, estáticos, y más brillantes. La observó abrir la boca unos milímetros dando un respiro casi ahogado por la impresión. Sin más y tan rápido como él pensó que había cometido un error, la mujer se alejó veloz por el lado derecho, al borde de ponerse a correr. Se sintió cruel y culpable, quiso ir tras ella. Cuando dio el primer paso algo lo agarró por el brazo.

—Debemos partir —avisó Elfhelm, quien buscó a su rey porque era el único que faltaba para que los _rohirrim_ partiesen de regreso a su tierra.

Como saliendo de una ensoñación, Éomer lo miró. No obstante, rápido se volteó y dirigió la vista en dirección hacia donde la princesa se había ido, pero ya no estaba.

Elfhelm lo observó preocupado, y al mismo tiempo supo que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Éomer no dijo nada y mirando el suelo, lo siguió. Si antes era como tener una astilla, ahora se sentía como una pesada roca en el pecho. Mas no había vuelta atrás y tuvo el impulso de voltearse para tratar de encontrar a Lothíriel. ¿Qué se supone que le diría además de pedirle disculpas? Si las cosas no iban muy bien, ahora gracias a su bendito carácter, estaban peores. La hora de marcharse había llegado. Entonces recordó que volvería a Gondor por el cuerpo de Théoden y rogó dentro de su mente para que la princesa continuase allí para esa fecha. Por mucho que ella lo evitase, creyó que la joven no merecía esas palabras de su parte. Nunca se había comportado así con ninguna mujer y menos con la hija de un querido amigo.

Llegando a las caballerizas saludó a Elladan y Elrohir, los hijos de Elrond que habían querido acompañar a los jinetes de la Marca en su travesía. También le dio los buenos días a Eówyn percibiéndose todavía un tanto desconcertado, y luego de escuchar su respuesta se alejó dirigiéndose hasta Pies de Fuego. A su alrededor los demás daban los últimos ajustes a sus equinos y equipajes.

Miró las correas ajustadas de su caballo y en aquel momento vio un estuche de cuero delgado, puesto el morral que portaba en la parte trasera su potro, lo que le llamó la atención. Vio que el mozo de cuadra se hallaba cerca y le preguntó por el objeto.

—¿Tú has puesto esto aquí? —inquirió tranquilo.

—Sí, mi señor. Una joven dama me pidió que lo hiciera, me dijo que era algo importante y por eso lo hice —aclaró apurado el chico, con temor, tratando de justificarse por si el mandatario pensaba reprocharlo. Esas monedas darían de comer a su familia por varios días, no pudo rechazar la oferta de la mujer a pesar de que podía conllevarle un regaño.

Éomer sospechó de quién se trataba, pero quiso estar seguro.

—¿Cómo era? ¡¿Dijo su nombre?! —pronunció en voz baja aunque con una marcada impaciencia.

—Estaba cubierta con una capa azul, a pesar de eso pude observar que era pálida, tenía unos grandes ojos grises y una voz dulce. No me dijo su nombre. Le hice caso porque parecía noble, mi señor —contestó el chico extrañándose de la mueca de preocupación del mandatario, la que percibió como inesperada.

—Está bien. Gracias, muchacho. Partiremos ahora.

Sólo abrió la parte de arriba del estuche y vio un pergamino. Decidió no abrirlo y colocó la tapa superior de vuelta. Si en verdad era de Lothíriel, no pretendía que los demás lo viesen, quería dejar eso para cuando se calmara y encontrase un poco de soledad. Sin embargo, sabía que hasta que eso no pasara, estaría torturándole la duda y la culpa, fuese lo que fuese, creía no merecerlo. Se juzgó un perfecto idiota.

Al llegar hasta la salida de la ciudad, los miembros de la guardia tocaron sus trompetas y los despidieron con una reverencia. Desde abajo pudo apreciar que varios ciudadanos agitaban las manos y algunos pañuelos, despidiéndolos con gritos de apoyo y agradecimiento.

De regreso en su cuarto, sus parpados ya no soportaron más y dejaron escapar una gota salada, la que tímida recorrió la trayectoria de su lagrimal hasta su mentón. La noche anterior se había sentido fatal consigo, y a pesar de que creía que lo que le dijo ese hombre rayaba el insulto, muy en el fondo estimaba que lo meritaba, aunque no por eso dejaba de dolerle. Una lunática. Si le hubiesen preguntado que se definiese a sí misma, no habría escogido esa palabra. Tal vez el rey de Rohan tenía razón, lo consideraría. Comenzó a reflexionar que si la relacionaban con algo como eso, entonces de seguro estaba avergonzando a su familia y de paso también a Gondor. Una ola de tristeza reunida por años la recorrió. En cierta forma se encontraba inconforme con ella, como si fuese un fracaso. Lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás había detonado algo en ella que estaba acumulando y que quizá, hasta antes de ese instante, había ignorado o había decidido ignorar. Pero ya no pudo más. De un momento a otro toda su frustración se hizo presente. Deseaba desaparecer, borrarse. Junto con unos apenas perceptibles sollozos, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y caían sobre las sábanas aún desordenadas de cuando se levantó. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y el sueño la arrebató, cumpliéndole por una hora su deseo de ausentarse del mundo.

Recorrer el camino de Minas Tirith hasta Edoras, por medio del Gran camino del Oeste, tardaba en promedio, poco menos de una semana. Empero, ahora llevaban carretas que transportaban además de víveres y pertenencias, hombres que no podían cabalgar, algunos entre ellos nunca más podrían hacerlo a falta de más de una extremidad. Algunos otros todavía sufrían heridas delicadas y tenían impregnado en el rostro una expresión de desánimo e incertidumbre. Calculaban que se demorarían una semana y cinco días en llegar.

Los mariscales y distinguidos caballeros de la Marca, junto a los gemelos elfos Elladan y Elrohir, escoltaban al rey, que encabezaba el séquito junto con su hermana. Se detenían cada tres horas por cortos intervalos, sobre todo por los hombres que iban en los carros, dándoles los cuidados necesarios. Ya habían perdido muchos de los suyos como para dejar que ellos pereciesen.

Éowyn tenía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, porque la próxima vez que volviese a Rohan ya no sería en la misma condición que lo hacía ahora. Todo cambiaría. La emocionaba y en cierto modo la asustaba, era un alma libre e indómita y sentía en cada palmo de su espíritu su tierra natal, pero poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que aquello, era algo que nada ni nadie podía quitarle, porque ya formaba parte de ella, lo llevaría consigo adondequiera que fuese. Incluso si tenía que vivir en Gondor el resto de sus días.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta casi el atardecer que notó el semblante de su hermano, como ido. Creyó que la idea de volver a Rohan tranquilizaría a Éomer. No obstante, sólo podía percibir intranquilidad en él, sutil y presente en esos suspiros un tanto exasperados que daba algunas veces. A pesar de ello decidió no decirle nada, lo observaría con detenimiento.

Éomer se bajó de Pies de Fuego, ayudó sin ningún problema a instalar el campamento. No, aunque ahora fuese rey, no estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo todos hacían el trabajo quedándose sin hacer nada mientras esperaba. Cuando su tienda estuvo lista, sacó el estuche de cuero y lo llevó al interior, encendió una vela y se sentó en una improvisada silla frente a una sencilla mesa transportable.

Antes de abrirlo, cerró los ojos y los apretó. Exhalando fuerte, tomó valor, sacó la tapa y agarró el papel. Con extrema lentitud, fue desenrollando el pergamino sobre la tabla. Era el mapa celeste, pero al mirarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que no se trataba del mismo que había visto, la caligrafía era diferente y los dibujos también, quizá era un poco más rústico mas no por eso le pareció menos alucinante. Tenía las iniciales de la mujer de Gondor en una esquina, que eran pequeñas y delicadas. Se conmovió por un instante.

Copiar un mapa como ése no parecía una tarea fácil. Y él lo tenía ahí, al parecer como un obsequio. Éomer se tapó la cara con las palmas extendidas, botando aire de una vez con fuerza y rascándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. Al despejarse la vista notó un cuadrado pequeño, también de papel que tapaba una parte del dibujo, cuando lo tocó se movió y lo levantó con ayuda de sus manos. Se percató de que al reverso había una pequeña nota, con una caligrafía elegante y femenina, tal vez un poco apresurada:

 _Me gustaría haberte pedido disculpas en persona, pero no te encontré, por lo que sólo me resta darte algo donde haya puesto lo mejor de mí._

 _-L._

Estaba más que claro que la joven le había dejado aquello antes de que él se la hubiese encontrado en un desafortunado contexto esa misma mañana. Debido a eso ya sentía culpa, y sabía ahora con seguridad que no dejaría de experimentarla en bastante tiempo. Una vez más se molestó consigo. Si no hubiese estado tan enfadado, si no la hubiese encarado así, si no la hubiese presionado, todo habría sido muy diferente. Ella le daba _lo mejor de sí_ y él, ¿qué le había dado? Una ofensa, una muestra de lo que creía, tal vez, era lo peor de él.

No estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien y se creyó indigno de aquel regalo. Pero por respeto a la joven lo guardó con cuidado, pues era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se había acordado, ella se había acordado que cuando estaban en la biblioteca él tuvo bastante curiosidad por el planisferio y que luego, en la noche, le había dicho que deseaba que le hubiese indicado alguna de las constelaciones. Las que las nubes, en ese entonces, ya habían cubierto.

Bemá, ¿por qué, por qué las cosas entre ellos habían terminado así? ¿Por qué había estado evitándolo? La duda todavía lo carcomía, aunque por lo menos ya sabía con seguridad que Lothíriel estaba arrepentida. Y a diferencia de Éomer, ella no sabía que él ahora también lo estaba, y en demasía.

Se percibió más intranquilo que nunca, confundido. Volvió a abrir el mapa, como llevado por una fuerza de la que no tuvo control. Lo contempló concentrado, de lejos y de cerca. Se propuso que para conseguir un poco de paz, memorizaría una de las constelaciones de las cuales no tenía conocimiento y la buscaría en el cielo nocturno. Escogió a _Wilwarin_ que supuso, por el aspecto del dibujo, significaría algo como mariposa en algún idioma de los _Eldar_.

Guardó el mapa en un morral con sus cosas personales. Al salir sintió el fresco aire que se movía entre las hojas, estaban a las faldas de un bosque. Éowyn lo interceptó y le avisó que pronto cenarían frente al fuego. Lo observó silenciosa mientras caminaban. Pensó que el semblante de Éomer aún transmitía preocupación, lo más seguro es que se debiese a sus compatriotas y tal vez al apremio y las ansias por arreglarlo todo lo más rápido posible.

«Sí, lo más probable es que deba ser eso», reflexionó la rubia muchacha. Si no, ¿qué más podía ser? Su hermano no era de aquellos que siempre se angustiaban y menos por cualquier cosa.

Lo único que creyó acertado de hacer, era posar su mano sobre uno de sus hombros en gesto de apoyo. Y así lo hizo cuando llegaron hasta el fuego que reunía a la gran caravana de cientos de _rohirrim._

Para Lothíriel la jornada había transcurrido lenta y melancólica. Durante todo el día se sintió vacía y extraña, cual alma errante. A ratos se miraba al espejo buscando una respuesta que no encontraba, o se quedaba observando su diario en alguna hoja cualquiera perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Al día siguiente, desayunó temprano con su padre, sus hermanos habían partido antes a hacer otras labores. Sin pensar y en medio de la merienda que degustaban, casi sin antes decir palabra, Lothíriel le preguntó a su progenitor acerca de una duda que la había estado acosando desde el día anterior.

—Padre, respóndeme con toda sinceridad. —Imrahil la miró atento llevándose una taza a la boca—. ¿Sientes que te he decepcionado alguna vez? ¿Te he avergonzado?

En ese momento el príncipe de Dol Amroth se atoró y tosió con fuerza. Su hija le dio suaves golpes a su espalda un tanto preocupada. Él bebió con cuidado unos sorbos más de té y pudo advertir que ya podía respirar con más tranquilidad.

—Hija, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! —Se aclaró la garganta una vez más—. ¿Por qué se te ha llegado a ocurrir una pregunta como ésa? —inquirió el hombre, extrañado.

—Sólo te pido que por favor me respondas. Con sinceridad —pidió, con un tono que no dejaba entrever sus emociones.

Imrahil la estudió con la mirada entrecerrada, buscando encontrar una explicación a aquellas dudas, que pensó, eran infundadas. Y la preocupación por la autoestima de la menor de sus vástagos, otra vez apareció.

Sostuvo con cuidado el mentón de la joven con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo voy a avergonzarme de tener una hija como tú? Me encanta que puedas pensar por ti misma. Que a pesar de todo lo que _deberías ser_ , no proyectes una imagen falsa sólo para complacer a los demás. La sinceridad del espíritu es un bien escaso. Eres como eres y yo te quiero así, aunque eso signifique que tenga que aclarar cada cierto tiempo algunos estereotipos a los que no te amoldas. Y qué bueno que así sea, sino sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees? —confesó riendo el padre como tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad— . Lo que todavía no entiendo es esa inseguridad tuya. Como favor a tu padre, ¿podrías contarme a qué se debe, por lo menos esta vez?

La joven lo miró un poco más serena. Sin embargo, explicar el motivo no era fácil. No, no era por Éomer. Él tan sólo había detonado una reflexión acerca de cosas sobre ella misma que venía arrastrando desde hace años. En cierto modo, había llegado a la conclusión de que había elementos de su propia persona que le incomodaban y que de seguro le estaban repercutiendo a quienes estimaba.

—Veo a mis hermanos, te veo a ti. Veo a Gondor, desde el ciudadano más humilde hasta el rey, trabajando por algo, por un bien común. Quiero ser parte de eso, quiero entregar algo, quizá no sea la gran cosa, pero no sé cómo, no sé incluso si debería. Ya no quiero que tengas que, como muy bien dijiste, andar aclarando cosas. Cuando eran tiempos de guerra yo quería ayudar, serle útil a mi nación, y tuve que contentarme con encerrarme y esperar como se supone que _debe_ hacer una mujer —pronunció esas palabras como si leyese una norma—, sobre todo si es de una familia reconocida. Había tantos sufriendo, es más, hasta hoy las huellas de ese tiempo oscuro se toman la existencia de muchos. Me siento inútil, ya no quiero serlo. —Se tocó la frente por los costados con la yema de sus dedos con evidente expresión de angustia—. Siento como si viviese en una burbuja. No la quiero —finalizó la princesa, como si hubiese sacado parte importante de esas espinas que le molestaban y que había ido acumulando desde hacía tiempo.

Imrahil la observó preocupado durante unos minutos de silencio, inútiles para amenizar los pensamientos de ambos. Hasta que el padre recordó a alguien que había visitado el día anterior.

—Lothíriel, creo que podrías acompañarme a las Casas de Curación. Hay una mujer con heridas delicadas que temporalmente ha tenido que dejar de hacerse cargo de una gran labor, que hoy más que nunca es necesaria. Podrás reflexionar sobre ello tranquila, por favor, no sientas presión.

A la muchacha le sorprendió la respuesta de su padre. No le preguntó nada, sólo asintió un tanto impresionada, pues no se imaginó que Imrahil pensase tan rápido en un rol para ella, aunque fuese temporal. Estaba decidida a saber de qué se trataba y lo acompañó luego del desayuno. Mientras caminaba a su lado sintió un rastro de vértigo al preguntarse qué pasaría a continuación, al parecer una nueva etapa de su vida estaba próxima a comenzar.

* * *

 **Revisado por Erinia Aelia**

 ***Efectivamente en** ** _quenya_** **la palabra** ** _Wilwarin_** **significa «mariposa»** ** _._** **Tolkien le atribuye esta constelación a la que nosotros conocemos como Casiopea (en forma de W o M, dependiendo desde dónde se mire). Mencionada en el _El_** ** _Silmarillion_** **cuando Varda reordena y rehace las estrellas.**

* * *

 **Creo que en este capítulo en especial me interesa en demasía saber lo que piensan. Es uno de mis favoritos y es muy importante porque marca sucesos muy relevantes para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Mutar

**Capítulo VIII: Mutar**

El edificio ya no se encontraba atiborrado de pacientes, tal como hace unas semanas. Sin embargo, todavía algunos permanecían acostados en sus inmediaciones. En el aire se percibía olor a alcohol puro, hierbas medicinales, ungüentos y aceites.

Si bien Lothíriel estuvo en las Casas de Curación días atrás, se había concentrado en sus jardines y no en su amplio interior, el que estaba dividido por una infinidad de cuartos y biombos por donde transitaban numerosos curadores.

Siguió los pasos de su padre hasta que llegaron al umbral de una puerta. Desde ahí lograba divisar el lecho de una mujer que se encontraba postrada. Una de sus piernas estaba vendada su totalidad y puesta en alto, también uno de sus brazos permanecía cubierto con gasas y una tabla.

Imrahil le dijo a su hija que lo esperara en la entrada de la habitación. Acto continuo, se sentó al lado de quién se encontraba postrada y le dijo algo en voz baja, a lo que la magullada mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa.

El hombre le indicó que se acercara y la princesa saludó, a lo que la convaleciente respondió bajando un poco el mentón, como si le costase moverse.

—Lothíriel, ella es Aelith. Antes de que Minas Tirth fuese atacada, solía ser quien se dedicaba, junto con otras mujeres, a cuidar de los huérfanos. Dándoles un techo, protección y dentro de lo posible algo de educación. Hoy, como podrás imaginarte, hay más niños desprotegidos que antes y se necesitan personas como Aelith para poder ayudarlos. Ella debe permanecer acá inmovilizada por lo menos un mes más, porque intentando proteger a los pequeños durante un derrumbe provocado por las fuerzas enemigas, algunas rocas cayeron en parte de sus extremidades. Por fortuna no le costó la vida, pero para que se recupere por completo se debe esperar más tiempo del que nos gustaría.

La joven miró a su padre sospechando el propósito con el que la había llevado hasta allí. Agradecía de todo corazón su intención, más dudaba ¿niños? Las personas adultas le causaban cierta aversión, ¿los infantes también? La verdad no lo sabía, y quizá no le vendría mal averiguarlo, aunque no negaba que le causaba cierto temor. No obstante, justo cuando pensó que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, Imrahil continuó hablando luego de una breve pausa.

—Por lo que pensé que, tal vez, te podría interesar estar un tiempo con ellos. No tienes que considerarte obligada, divísalo como una posibilidad que puedes tomar o desertar. Te dejaré con Aelith para que te cuente un poco más sobre su noble oficio y puedas así determinar con altura de miras cual será tu decisión.

El príncipe de Dol Amroth se despidió de ambas y se marchó.

—Señorita Lothíriel, reitero que no debe sentirse presionada. No deseo nada más en el mundo que volver con los niños y poder cuidarlos. Le prometo que yo entenderé y respetaré su decisión sea cuál sea ésta —enfatizó Aelith con voz pausada, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la almohada—. Desde que tengo dieciséis años que trabajo en aquella casa de acogida y me he dado cuenta de que si bien uno entrega mucho de sí, lo que se recibe de vuelta es más grande. Es algo que puede entenderse sólo si se experimenta. No piense que tendrá que ocuparse de muchas cosas, allá las tareas están divididas y tampoco tiene que pasar todo el día allí. Yo solía encargarme de darles una distracción a los niños, de jugar, pasear o enseñarles algo nuevo, de sacarlos de la monotonía. Creo que con su educación y conocimientos, mucho más amplios que los míos, usted podría ayudarlos por un tiempo. Por lo menos a conocer cosas a las que tal vez nunca han tenido acceso o a motivarlos a aprender sobre algo que desconozcan. No tiene que contestarme ahora, si lo desea tómese todo el día para pensarlo.

Lothíriel estaba honrada por el hecho de que tanto su padre, como aquella amable mujer, hubiesen confiado en ella para algo como eso. Si bien tenía cierto temor a relacionarse con un grupo de niños, porque nunca lo había hecho siendo adulta, pensó que luego del día anterior y de la conversación que tuvo esa mañana con su padre, ya era hora de romper la burbuja, esa que ahora tanto le molestaba. Además ¿qué podía salir mal? Pensó que nada de lo que pudiese suceder sería peor que enfrentar a un alto rey colérico diciéndole de manera directa y, a centímetros de la cara, que era una lunática.

Habló con la mujer por una hora más. Tomó la decisión a los pocos minutos de que ésta le siguiese conversando. Aceptó. Y Aelith le comentó que mandaría a buscar a la actual encargada del refugio de niños para que pudiese interiorizarse más en la labor.

Luego de almorzar, Lothíriel pasó varias horas de la tarde con la mujer a cargo del lugar. Pudo notar que éste era humilde. Luego del conflicto bélico que había aguantado la ciudad, todo lucía un poco desordenado, y aquel sitio no era la excepción. A pesar de estar siempre en edificaciones acomodadas, a la joven no le incomodó estar ahí, sentía que podía sentirse más libre lejos de los palacios. Pero allí habitaban infantes, casi un centenar ¿No deberían estar acaso en un lugar idóneo donde estuviesen menos hacinados? Se enteró que la mitad del lugar se había derrumbado durante la guerra y que sólo se habían recogido los escombros. La reconstrucción tardaría en llegar.

A la princesa le impactó un tanto que los pequeños tuviesen que vivir así, tan juntos. Cuando pasó junto a ellos, la masa de niños la escrutó con curiosidad, en especial cuando la encargada les mencionó su título.

—Niños, ella es la princesa Lothíriel de Dol Amroth. Es un honor tenerla acá. Somos afortunados porque podremos verla seguido por aquí. Salúdenla.

Y a pesar de las simples ropas y lo carente que resultaba el lugar. Los niños se inclinaron, como coordinados. Lothíriel experimentó una emoción que no sabía si describir como una cálida alegría con un dejo de leve tristeza, o como impresión, porque frente a todo pronóstico hacían una impecable reverencia. Así en respuesta, con una tímida sonrisa, se inclinó saludándolos de vuelta.

Con lo que la encargada le contó, la joven comenzó a pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente con ellos. Le habían dicho que, durante las semanas que faltaban para que Aelith volviese, lo óptimo era que fuese cinco veces a la semana, por un lapso que podía variar de las tres a las cuatro horas. Máximo estaría con un grupo que iría rotando cada día no superior a quince integrantes, de entre cuatro y ocho años compuesto por ambos géneros, aunque había una predominancia de niñas en el lugar. La gran mayoría de los chiquillos, que ahora estaban allí, eran huérfanos gracias a la última guerra. Después de meditarlo un rato y de barajar algunas opciones, llegó a la conclusión que lo primero que haría sería conocerlos, darse el tiempo de hablar, por mucho que a ella le costase ese ejercicio. Quería saber cómo era su vida antes de la guerra. Podía resultar difícil, mas pensó que si trataría con un grupo humano tan especial, lo primero que debía hacer era conocerlos de a poco. De ese modo, podría también saber sobre qué tenían ganas de conocer o aprender. Estaba decidida a hacer su mayor esfuerzo, no sólo podría ayudar a esos muchachos sino que además tendría la oportunidad de, día a día, ir poniéndose a prueba creciendo en el intento, descubriendo de qué podía ser capaz ante los demás.

Habían pasado tres noches. Después de intentar dormir durante dos horas, perdió las esperanzas y decidió salir de la tienda con el mapa. El cual a esas alturas se estaba convirtiendo en un valioso objeto para él, no sabía si porque le ayudaba a salir de la monotonía del viaje o si era porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba unos tímidos ojos grises que adornaban un rostro peculiar, el que quizá ya nunca más lo miraría de la misma manera. Si es que tenía la oportunidad de volver a observarlo, pensó para sí.

Los dos días anteriores no pasó más de un par de minutos observando el cielo, ya que con recurrencia sus soldados lo buscaban o el cansancio del viaje iba haciendo que los párpados le fuesen pesando. Sin embargo, esa noche en particular padecía una cuota de insomnio. A esas horas sólo se encontraban, a lo lejos, un par de hombres haciendo guardia en el campamento.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol con pocas ramas. Sacó el rollo y lo desplegó, teniendo cuidado de guardar en el estuche la pequeña nota, que leyó una vez más.

Buscó la constelación señalada como _Soronúmë_ e ilustrada como un águila que surca los cielos. Haciendo uso de su imaginación trató de figurarse a aquella imponente ave en ese firmamento de primavera. Entonces, apenas percibió que los hijos de Elrond que habían querido acompañarlo en su camino hasta Edoras, caminaban cantando una tonada en su antiguo idioma. Ellos también pudieron verlo y de forma educada y solmene le dieron las buenas noches. Aunque Elladan no disimuló su asombró al darse cuenta de que Éomer sostenía un mapa celeste.

—Esperando que no suene entrometido, me sorprende que posea un mapa de un diseño tan peculiar ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su procedencia?

—Estoy seguro que alguna vez vi uno parecido y mucho más antiguo en Imladris —complementó Elrohir.

Éomer se sintió extraño, como si alguien hubiese descubierto algo que quería mantener en secreto e intimidad. ¿Pero qué más daba? Eran extranjeros, milenarios y podrían ayudarle a saber un poco más del tema. Aunque no sabría explicar muy bien cómo era que ese objeto estaba en sus manos.

—Es… una réplica de… otra réplica —esbozó una sonrisa al acordarse de la princesa diciéndole lo mismo—, de un antiguo documento que perteneció antaño a los hombres de Númenor. Fue un regalo que me hicieron en Gondor.

Ambos gemelos subieron las cejas como sorprendidos.

—Sin duda, un gran presente. La próxima vez que vuelva a Gondor preguntaré donde puedo mirar uno, puede ser que el de Imladris se lo llevaran o que nuestro padre lo tenga celosamente guardado. Quien quiera que haya sido la persona que se lo dio, supo darle un regalo digno de un rey.

Éomer ya apreciaba el mapa, mas que un elfo le diese una opinión así, quería decir que el obsequio de Lothíriel era valioso. Pero el mapa por sí solo no habría sido tan apreciado por él si no hubiese sido la mujer quien se lo hubiese dado y fabricado. La joven a la cual había tenido la poca delicadeza de haber burlado, habiéndole dicho palabras que torturaban su conciencia.

—Estoy intentando ver una que tiene aspecto de una gran águila.

—¡ _Soronúmë_! _—_ advirtieron los gemelos a coro.

Luego de que aquella dupla de agradables elfos le contase la historia detrás de ese conjunto de astros, sintió un poco más de paz y supo que si ahora intentaba dormir lo lograría.

Pasaron dos semanas. Para Lothíriel, habían sido los días más distintos y emocionantes de su vida. No obstante, ello no quería decir que hubiesen estado libres de dificultades, por el contrario. En primer lugar estaba la batalla consigo misma y su inseguridad, y al mismo tiempo, el miedo a fallarles a esos niños.

Había conversado con ellos largo y tendido, sentados en círculo, comentando sus colores y actividades favoritas, hasta que llegaban a temas más profundos como dónde habían nacido y cómo habían sido sus padres y sus vidas antes de la guerra. Por supuesto que la princesa, ni nadie, podía traer a sus padres fallecidos de vuelta, que era lo que con frecuencia más anhelaban. No obstante, desde ese momento se propuso muy en serio intentar que aquellos niños sonriesen más seguido. Durante la primera hora, Lothíriel les leía algunas historias de los días antiguos, sobre elfos y hombres que enfrentaban la adversidad. Algunas se las sabía de memoria y se las relataba gesticulando y cambiando el tono de su voz según la trama. Le gustaba el brillo que veía en sus ojos cuando les relataba o leía. Incluso a algunos les surgían varias preguntas sobre lo que habían escuchado, las que la mujer respondía con dedicación.

También con tizas y carboncillos que la joven logró comprar en el mercado, les enseñó lo básico de dibujo. Algunos eran muy pequeños, por lo que su principal objetivo era sobre todo entretenerlos. En ocasiones intentaban dibujar a los personajes y paisajes que ella les relataba en el principio. Siempre les decía que la imaginación era una hermosa ventana en la que no debían temer en adentrarse.

A pesar de no estar todo el día con ellos se sentía mucho más satisfecha, porque se veía útil ante su pueblo. Y a diferencia de los adultos, estaba mucho más cómoda en su compañía, quizá porque percibía que los muchachos no pretendían ser otra cosa de lo que realmente eran, su transparencia la conmovía. Algo que pensaba le hacía falta a personas con criterio formado, en especial a algunos nobles que siempre querían hacerse ver más importantes e indispensables de lo que en verdad eran.

Estaba almorzando junto a su padre y hermanos. En la tarde partiría como siempre a ver a los mocosos. Además esa reunión era especial, ya que su hermano mayor partiría de Minas Tirith hasta Dol Amroth, pues estaría a cargo de la ciudad costera mientras su padre ayudaba al rey por una larga temporada.

—Padre, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando le propusiste a Lothiriel esa idea tan absurda de los infantes del orfanato? Insisto que es inadecuado —preguntó aún incrédulo Elphir, como si aquella situación estuviese tan fuera de lugar dentro de su esquema de lo que tenía que ser.

La joven colocó una expresión de visible molestia, la que intentó contener con dificultad.

—Pues la idea surgió de mí, motivada por la inquietud de tu hermana de querer servir a Gondor. No es que me haya requerido específicamente estar con niños. No obstante, por lo que he observado, sus ganas de servir a los demás se ven decantadas de buena forma estando con ellos, los que por cierto necesitan ayuda.

—¿Y cómo es que, tú querida, piensas que no eres útil? Algún día, espero no tan lejano, te casarás con un hombre de bien, tendrás unos hermosos retoños y nos harás felices a todos.

¿Ah? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? La cólera no solía frecuentar a Lothíriel, pero las palabras de su hermano hicieron que algo en su interior reaccionara. Se sintió abofeteada, tal vez su hermano no había querido hacerlo, y eso la irritaba más. Para él, ella era un adorno, esa era su única función y propósito. La pensaba como alguien que debía estar en una situación pasiva en la que jamás podría influir de alguna manera. Con toda probabilidad ni siquiera había evaluado si ella era capaz de algo más, sólo lo decía así porque, para él, otro rol que no fuera ese, no correspondía ¿Quién diablos pensaba que era? Era una princesa pero no por eso tenía que esperar cómodamente a que los demás hiciesen absolutamente todo por ella, imaginar una vida siempre así la hacía sentir un vértigo parecido al vacío. Si bien las mujeres acomodadas de Gondor podían darse el _lujo_ de vivir de ese modo, sin hacer nunca nada por los demás, a la joven aquello no le causaba entusiasmo ni empatía.

Hubo un silencio, un silencio tenso. Amrothos abrió los ojos mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Erchirion miraba a Elphir con extrañeza y su padre parecía impávido como si nada hubiese pasado. Era ese instante, uno decisivo. Se percató de que muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar, a crecer en ella en esos días, tal vez de modo paulatino, aunque con raíces que cada día más profundas. Tuvo el impulso de defenderse, de gritarle, de imponerse como Éomer diciéndole con tanta convicción y furia que era una lunática. De dejar, tal como él, así de claro las cosas. Y se sorprendió de eso, porque a pesar de lo que le dijo, en ese instante el hombre feroz de Rohan se transformó en un referente.

—¡No! —se precipitó a manifestar la mujer desde el rincón más profundo de su ser. Atrayendo la mirada de los demás, la de Amrothos brillaba con una divertida curiosidad. Elphir se extrañó mientras pestañeaba con rapidez.

—Yo no soy alguien sin voz, sin convicciones, sin ganas de hacer acciones por los demás y por mí misma, esperando que otras personas hagan todo por mí. Tú entregas, ustedes entregan, el rey, los ciudadanos desde que más pobre al más noble ¿Y yo debo quedarme observando? ¡Tengo algo dentro de mí que si no saco terminará secándome! Marchitándome en vida poco a poco ¿Eso es lo que quieres para mí? ¿Acaso el sólo hecho de ser mujer me hace incapaz de hacer algo equivalente a lo que ustedes hacen? Estoy harta. Aguardo que el día del hipotético matrimonio llegue lo más tarde posible. Y antes de eso, sea el tiempo reducido o prolongado, enfocaré parte de mi energía a mi pueblo, aunque sea en una pequeña acción. Cosa que vaya más allá de cumplir un deber, como una alianza matrimonial con quien quiera que sea.

Fue como si un inmenso peso que tenía en el pecho hubiese desaparecido.

—Vaya nuestra querida Lothíriel aprendió a golpear la mesa. No sé si asustarme o alegrarme. En ocasiones, quién quiera que vaya a ser su futuro marido, no la tendrá fácil —comentó Amrothos con humor, la mujer lo miró seria. Erchirion posó una de sus palmas en uno de los costados de su rostro, como signo de resignación ante la respuesta de su hermano.

—Lothíriel, yo no quise ofenderte. Sólo dije lo que creo es correcto y adecuado —respondió Elphir con evidente impresión por las palabras de su hermana.

Imrahil levantó las palmas de las manos.

—Ustedes son mis hijos, la sangre de mi sangre, para mí lo más importante es que sean felices. Elphir, tu hermana está haciendo algo que la hace sentir mejor, no la desanimes. Y querida, tranquilízate, creo que nunca te había visto así. Sostengo que la pasión por lo que haces y piensas está bien, pero debes calmarte. Tu hermano se va esta tarde y no quiero que dos de ustedes estén peleados.

Amrothos se veía de lo más divertido, Erchirion preocupado, Lothíriel aún un poco molesta y a Elphir la situación le parecía inaudita.

—Muy bien, te pido disculpas si algo de lo que dije te ofendió. Y repito, no fue mi intención —declaró Elphir, casi como obligado.

Si no hubiese sido porque el mayor de sus hermanos dejaba la ciudad esa misma tarde, Lothíriel no habría aceptado sus disculpas, no quería y no lo creía. Pero le debía gratitud a su padre, quien sí confiaba en ella, él no merecía un espectáculo ni una preocupación más. Por lo que suspiró con dedicación y trató de mantener la cabeza en frío, intentando sobreponerse a sus emociones.

—Bien, lo dejaré pasar y acepto tus disculpas. Espero que tengas un buen viaje y retorno a casa.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Varios de los pequeños estaban encariñados con la princesa y ésta con ellos. Los relatos de los días antiguos y no tan antiguos continuaban, junto con las prácticas de dibujo. Además entre todos, intentaron convertir el sitio eriazo que tenían como patio trasero en un hermoso jardín. Hacían pequeñas tareas todos los días durante una hora, ordenaban las piedras para crear un camino, con cuidado colocaban semillas de plantas y flores. Y cada jornada, los niños les recordaban a quienes los cuidaban, que debían regarlas dos veces al día y con entusiasmo se ofrecían a hacerlo.

No por eso, todo resultaba sencillo. En varias ocasiones Lothíriel debió contener a algunos de los muchachos que después de las clases que realizaba le confesaban, gracias a una confianza que sorprendía a la mujer, que extrañaban a sus padres o que sentían tristeza o incertidumbre. Incluso una vez, una pequeña de cuatro años se le acercó y le dijo que no podía conciliar el sueño. Lothíriel se quedó con ella hasta que todos se durmieron y la niña agarraba su mano con firmeza. De algún modo se vio reflejada en ella, a su edad también extrañaba a su madre y muchas veces dormía poco. Pero ella por lo menos, había tenido a su padre y sus hermanos. Esa pequeña de ahí no tenía a nadie en especial que la contuviese. Le acarició la sien y tuvo la sospecha de que los sueños y aspiraciones eran quizá lo único que podía sacar adelante a los niños que estaban ahí. Debía seguir entregando.

Cuando la gran caravana había llegado a Rohan. Los esperaba una gran multitud, hubo muchos reencuentros y gritos de alegría. La sensación era agridulce, mas sabían que lo peor había pasado.

Esos días para Éomer eran largos. A pesar de que no se celebraría su coronación hasta los funerales de Théoden, sin ninguna duda ante su consejo y su pueblo ya era un monarca. No llevaba la corona, que se negaba a usar hasta que realizaran el rito fúnebre, pero ya todos lo llamaban rey, y él trataba de estar a la altura de ello. Había recorrido algunas partes del país y había recibido muestras de afecto que no se esperaba.

Éowyn, a pesar de que sabía que su hermano tenía una gran tarea por delante, en la que lo ayudaba lo que más podía, lo notaba distinto. Sí, convertirse en rey, casi de la noche a la mañana, sin duda no era fácil y era algo que podía transformar a cualquiera. No obstante, conocía tan bien a Éomer que sabía que eso no era lo único que podía explicar lo cambiado que lo notaba. Tenía una actitud a ratos más reflexiva. Lo observó varias veces con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, cuestión que nunca antes había visto. Llevaban un mes y par de semanas de vuelta en Rohan. Si no le había preguntado antes era porque todavía dudaba si el cambio en su hermano se debía por completo a su nueva posición. Mas, al contemplarlo todo ese tiempo tuvo la seguridad de que había algo adicional, muy en lo profundo, nuevo y extraño. La curiosidad y, en parte, la preocupación por él la motivaron a preguntárselo. Luego de una sesión del consejo en el Palacio Dorado, Éowyn lo siguió hasta su despacho. Al abrir la puerta lo encaró sin rodeos.

—Hermano, ¿se puede saber qué te sucede? —Sin esperar repuesta continuó—. No, sé que no se debe sólo a que ahora eres rey y te debes hacer cargo de un país roto. —Lo tomó por los hombros mirándolo con convicción—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha trastocado tan profundamente? —inquirió Éowyn de manera franca y directa, siendo fiel a su carácter.

Éomer tragó saliva, desvió su mirada y se sintió dividido. No sabía si negarlo todo y apelar a toda costa a su nuevo estatus, o si por otra parte, dejar fluir algo que tenía tan apretado y atorado que no sabía ni cómo empezar a contar.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Capítulo IX: Algo indefinido

**Capítulo IX: Algo indefinido**

La encaró reflexionando, ¿qué debía hacer? Ella le sostenía la mirada esperando que dijera algo.

—Éowyn, en verdad no lo sé, no sé cómo comenzar a explicar. Quizá lo único que podría afirmar con seguridad es que siento… culpa. —Ahí lo tenía, lo que estaba atorado era más fuerte que sus ganas de negarlo todo.

La joven de largos cabellos dorados cambió su expresión decidida por otra desconcertada, separando un tanto los labios. ¿Culpa? ¿Éomer se arrepentía de algo en su vida? O si lo hacía, ¿había dejado que lo dominara? Al parecer su hermano había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Culpa, tú?... ¡¿Cómo?! —demandó ansiosa reflexionando luego unos segundos—. ¿Fue en Gondor verdad? ¿Qué te sucedió en Mundburgo*?

Su hermano la observaba con una expresión seria, conteniendo las emociones. Desvió la vista preguntándose cómo comenzaría a contarlo. ¿Podría confesarlo todo? Era increíble lo que confiaba en Éowyn, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía.

—Conocí a alguien, a quien le dije algo que no merecía y que además no trate como es debido.

La curiosidad crecía y crecía en ella—. ¡¿A quién?! —pronunció en un impulso.

Estaban introduciéndose en terreno difícil, y ya no había retorno. No era fácil de decir, por consiguiente de admitir. Dio un fuerte suspiro. Entonces se acordó del objeto que Lothíriel le había regalado y que guardaba en un cajón cercano. Tomó el artefacto cilíndrico y se lo entregó a la joven.

Ella se extrañó con su actitud pero sostuvo el estuche de cuero y lo miró como preguntándole si debía abrirlo, a lo que Éomer asintió. Lo apoyó en el escritorio y lo admiró con impresión. Luego de un rato habló:

—Esto es muy bello y extraño. ¿Pero cuál es la relación entre él y la culpa que dices experimentar? —preguntó con cuidado.

Con las cejas, el mayor le señaló el estuché y la menor lo dio vuelta para sacar el pequeño papel que aún se encontraba dentro. Lo leyó extrañadísima, pero sobre todo asombrada.

—«L.» ¿Quién es L? —Se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar—. La caligrafía es pulida y creo que ¡femenina! —pensó durante unos instantes más—. Oh, no… no. Sabía que no debía pasarlo por alto. Es… ¡es esa chica! ¿¡La prima de Faramir verdad!? ¿Qué le hiciste a esa criatura? Ese día cuando estábamos en uno de los jardines de las Casas de Curación, cuando tú llegaste, parecía como si la hubieses espantado. ¿¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!? Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué es ella la que te pide disculpas y tú te sientes tan culpable? Oh Bemá Éomer, ¡¿qué hiciste?! Es una princesa de Gondor —declaró Éowyn inquieta y preocupada.

—No sé cómo decirlo, porque ni siquiera yo termino de entenderlo…

La joven colocó una de sus manos en la sien y cerró los ojos. Luego lo observó nerviosa esperando que continuara, pero al ver que no reaccionaba agregó:

—Ahora que lo pienso… el día de la coronación, ella tuvo un infortunio por el que ojalá nadie tuviese que pasar en público, se retiró por un rato, ¡y tú la trajiste de vuelta! Yo estaba conversando entusiasmada con el rey e Imrahil, pero no creas que no lo noté. —Éomer movió los ojos hacia arriba, su hermana siempre le decía cosas como aquella, a ella nunca parecía escapársele nada.

—Sí, como siempre, tienes razón —pronunció resignado—. Pero no pienses nada extraño. La verdad, y que en ese entonces inclusive expuse, era que necesitaba aire. Estaba asfixiado entre tanto noble solemne pavoneándose con sus ropas, perfumes y palabras zalameras.

—Pero si Lothíriel también es una noble gondoriana, ¡y de lo más noble entre lo noble! —le recordó Éowyn con un asomo de risa contenida ante lo que le pareció obvio.

—Sí. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de la multitud. Y además me di cuenta que no actúa como todos en esa corte, es más bien peculiar, tranquila, solitaria e interesada por cosas que la mayoría de ese grupo no valora.

Éowyn subió las cejas con intermitencia mientras reía—. Ah vaya, al parecer la conociste bastante bien.

El soberano hizo una mueca de incomodidad y aclaró la situación apresurado—. Yo no la busqué, excepto en la primera ocasión, cuando nada más que mis ganas de huir vieron en ella un pretexto para escapar por un tiempo. Pero luego siempre estaba ahí y…

—¿Y..? —lo apuró la joven ansiosa y con una sonrisa que parecía no querer desaparecer de su armónico rostro, la que también era en parte impulsada para fastidiar a su hermano.

—Un día buscando información, antes de reunirme con el consejo de Aragorn, la encontré en la biblioteca revisando un mapa como ese. El que pensé era interesante, algo que al parecer no olvidó. En otra ocasión me la topé en la terraza del edificio de huéspedes, donde comprendí que era extraña y auténtica…luego —Cambió la expresión de su rostro por una exasperada—, comenzó a evitarme por alguna razón a la que no logro entender. Eso me irritó.

—Para que te irrite, significa que te importa, que te importa mucho —concluyó Éowyn con mucha seguridad—. Bueno, vamos continúa.

Éomer pensó que tal vez estaba diciendo demasiado, comenzó a sentirse como en un interrogatorio del que no podía escapar. Tenía muy claro que cuando a su hermana se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había nada en el mundo que la detuviese, nada. Por lo que casi resignado prosiguió con su relato.

—Ese día de la cena de despedida tuve la certeza de que me evitaba, y se lo dije de forma en que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

—Estoy segura que fuiste impulsivo y poco delicado con eso —dedujo la joven con seguridad.

El mayor de los dos reaccionó enroscando una vez más los ojos, un tanto molesto. Sí, era odioso que siempre tuviese razón.

—El día después de aquello, temprano, Elfhelm me contó sobre una pelea de cantina repudiable protagonizada por nuestros soldados, lo que alentó mi molestia de modo desproporcionado. Y luego me la crucé…

—Ah, no… pobre mujer, pobre de cualquiera que te encuentre después de eso. Sobre todo si hace tan poco provocó algo que te molestó. Eres increíble hermano, ¿alguna vez has pensado en cambiar? —opinó Éowyn interrumpiéndolo, decidida a reprocharlo—. ¿Qué… le… dijiste? —preguntó tomándose su tiempo con cada palabra, contrayendo la piel que rodeaba sus ojos haciéndolos parecer más pequeños, como si hubiese tenido temor de escuchar lo que le respondería.

Si había algo que el soberano de Rohan había experimentado muy pocas veces en la vida era la vergüenza, una que ahora lo recorría. Se rascó los ojos con la yema de los dedos antes de contestar con un tono más bajo.

—Le dije que… era… una lunática.

Éowyn abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza, suspiró sobrepasada por la impresión—. Eres terrible, terrible —afirmó seria.

—Lo peor es que al llegar hasta Pies de Fuego, me di cuenta que entre mis pertenencias estaba ese objeto. Le pregunté al mozo de cuadra y me dijo que una noble mujer con las características de Lothíriel le había pedido que me lo dejara allí. Lo que con obviedad sucedió antes de haberme encontrado. Lo abrí una vez en el campamento, y pude ver que contenía el mapa y la nota. No me mires así. Ya lo sé, me comporté como un idiota.

Sintió alivio. Se lo había sacado de adentro. Pensó que merecía el reproche de parte de Éowyn. La que colocó las manos en las mejillas como tratando de comprender, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Primero te molestaste y mucho, porque te ignoraba, fuese por la razón que fuese, aunque no me contaste que sucedió en la azotea. —Ante ello Éomer volvió a mirar al techo—. Luego se lo reprochaste en una cena formal, a pesar de que su familia estaba allí. —El joven soberano iba a decir algo, pero ella con la mano le indicó que se detuviese—. Y como broche de oro, le dijiste con una ira incalculable que era una lunática. Impresionante —concluyó con una expresión que denotaba que aún continuaba pensando sobre el tema, como intentando juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas —. Y ahora sientes una culpa que, al parecer, no te deja vivir en paz. Si sientes culpa, recuerda que antes experimentaste irritación porque te ignoraba, lo que a su vez se explica porque ella te importa y al parecer mucho —clarificó la joven tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo eso, mientras él permanecía serio—. Creo que ya lo sé —afirmó segura llevando el mentón hacía abajo.

Éomer juntó las cejas con extrañeza arrugando la frente. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y? Ilumíname —le rogó con una exageración deliberada.

Ella rio por lo bajo—. Es que ¿no es obvio? —preguntó la menor con un tono pícaro—. Creo que deberías seguir pensándolo hasta que te des cuenta por ti mismo. A veces las cosas son más evidentes de lo que parecen. Te ayudaré para que te des cuenta, estoy segura de que en alguna medida…la extrañas. Y deja de tratar de mentirte a ti mismo, tienes un país que reconstruir, que te necesita con la mente despejada. Por lo menos aclarando las cosas en tu cabeza supongo que tendrás un poco más de paz. Ah y, por cierto, ahora comprendo porqué miras tanto el cielo por las noches. Creo que la soledad te ayudará a encajar las piezas de tu turbulento paso por Gondor con aquella delicada dama de la nobleza. Que tengas una buena y fructífera tarde contigo mismo.

Se dispuso a salir del lugar. Éomer colocó una mueca de disgusto.

—Espera, ¿de verdad no me lo vas a decir? —exigió el mandatario extrañado.

—Mi hermano, mi orgulloso y terco hermano ¿me está pidiendo que lo ayude a aclarar lo que siente? ¿Es una broma? —pronunció una impresionada Éowyn con una mano en la manilla de la puerta, abriéndola sólo un estrecho par de milímetros.

—No, no lo es —aclaró Éomer como si se tratara de un asunto de lo más cotidiano.

La mujer subió las cejas, cerró la puerta con excesiva calma y lentitud. Volteándose de cara a él, como si temiese lo que ocurriría luego de que abriese la boca.

—Haber, pongámoslo de esta manera: Con las otras, imagino numerosas mujeres, con las que te has…Bien digamos las cosas como son, involucrado y hasta llevado a la cama —Su hermano abrió los ojos con impresión como si se le fuesen a salir desbocados. Sí, Éowyn era directa y sincera. Sin embargo, nunca la había imaginado hablándole sobre algo relacionado con aquello, con ese lado de su vida que jamás pensó comentar con ella. Esa respuesta no había comenzado bien y presentía terminaría peor, mas no se imaginaba cómo. Era en situaciones como esa en donde estaba seguro de que odiaba la incertidumbre—. No me mires así, no nací ayer. Piensa, rememora a esas otras mujeres. Alguna vez con alguna de ellas ¿sentiste algo más que una cosa…que una necesidad pasional? Que una vez satisfecho, podía volver pero no más allá que limitado a eso.

Éomer continuaba frunciendo el ceño, pero ahora bastante desconcertado y con una expresión que denotaba que estaba viviendo una situación inaudita e incómoda, muy incómoda. Pasó casi un minuto, la chica hacía gestos que demostraban que esperaba una respuesta.

—Éowyn no deberíamos estar hablando de esto —declaró con severidad.

—No saques la moralidad cuando te conviene. No tienes que darme detalles, sólo limítate a decirme sí o no.

El ex mariscal se sentía atrapado. Sí, estaba más seguro que antes respecto a que esa conversación terminaría peor que como comenzó. Suspiró con resignación.

—Argg… te complicas tanto. Mejor ir más al grano: ¿Antes, alguna vez te enamoraste de alguna de esas o de otras mujeres?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. Pensó que su hermana enloquecía— ¿Enamorarme? ¿yo? —preguntó señalándose a sí mismo con su índice derecho.

—Piensas en esa persona más de una vez al día, incontables veces. Cada vez que alguien o algo te recuerda su existencia, te sientes exaltado y el ritmo de tus latidos cardiacos se acelera. Ni hablar de cuando te la encuentras. Si lo piensas, hay un antes y un después radical luego de conocer a esa persona, en varios aspectos. Muchas cosas que antes ocupaban tus pensamientos ahora pasan a segundo plano. El mundo adquiere un nuevo color, perspectiva, luminosidad y sentido —definió Éowyn hablando segura desde su propia experiencia, de la potente intensidad de lo que la unía a Faramir. Podía ser que en los hombres funcionara distinto, pero suponía que si había algo más allá de sentir sólo lujuria sería algo similar o cercano a la idea de estar enamorado.

En primer lugar, Éomer comprendió que le hablaba de algo que ella experimentaba y tomó más conciencia de que lo que a su hermana le pasaba con el joven capitán de Gondor era algo muy en serio e intenso. Y desde ahí entendió que, por mucho que hubiese deseado a algunas mujeres antes, no era nada más que eso, no había un antes y un después radical más allá de los límites de la satisfacción carnal. Aunque siempre recordaría su primera vez, no la asociaba al romanticismo.

—No, nunca sentí eso —enunció seguro.

—Pero ¿y ahora? —indagó Éowyn sin pestañar y reteniendo un tanto la respiración, como si estuviese a punto de lograr que su hermano admitiese algo, lo que la llenaba de complacencia. Era muy agradable darse cuenta de que Éomer podía superar su terquedad, estaba casi satisfecha consigo misma. Aquello no era una tarea fácil—. Con ella… ¿te pasa algo similar a lo que te describí?

Éomer sintió que ese _¿y ahora?_ había sido como un disparo certero de una flecha en una zona desprotegida del cuerpo. Pensó que Lothíriel era agradable, extraña pero a pesar de eso una presencia grata, lejos de lo predecible y convencional. Ahora que lo procesaba eso le causaba gracia. También estaban sus ojos brillantes, sus facciones que le parecían finas y encantadoras, y su vestido mojado por la lluvia pegándose a su figura. Llegado a ese pensamiento, se detuvo como asustado de sus propias conclusiones. Eso último no tenía nada de tierno, era más bien cercano al deseo. Sin embargo, luego comprendió que lo primero que le atrajo de esa joven no había sido eso, sino que su inusual forma de ser ¿Podía definir toda esa mezcla de apreciaciones que tenía sobre esa mujer de Gondor?

—No lo sé —Desvió el semblante hasta el ventanal— , a lo mejor sólo sea el peso de la culpa que me pasa la cuenta.

Éowyn llevó una de sus comisuras hacia abajo, como decepcionada. Lograr que Éomer admitiese algo como eso en una sola tarde, era en realidad bastante improbable. Pero su semblante cambió cuando una idea cruzó su mente de modo fugaz y potente.

—Te recuerdo que Elladan y Elrohir se irán esta tarde para juntarse con una caravana de elfos proveniente de Imladris, la que va camino a Gondor. Faltan algunas horas para que les demos el adiós. Podrías darte este tiempo para escribir algo, un mensaje —El alto joven movió la cabeza hacia ella, prestándole más atención— , no tiene que ser por completo revelador, sólo deja ver tu culpa, discúlpate. Para que así puedas seguir gobernando Rohan por lo menos sabiendo que ella está consciente de tu arrepentimiento. Aunque no te hagas esperanzas.

—¿Quieres que le pida a los gemelos que le entreguen una carta a Lothíriel aprovechando que se dirigen hasta Mundburgo? —preguntó el mayor con un pequeño grado de consternación.

—Exacto. Son elfos, no me los imagino comentando el hecho con todos a su alrededor, son discretos, y tú has hecho una buena amistad con ellos. Además, si le enviases una carta a la muchacha por vías convencionales, lo más probable es que no llegue primero a sus manos. Aunque el sobre no sea abierto, el remitente sin duda sorprenderá a su padre ¿no crees? —Éomer movió el cuello un tanto hacia atrás—. Lo conoces mejor que yo, pero no lo subestimes, existe la posibilidad que quizá haya notado algo entre ustedes —Ante ello el rey colocó una de sus manos en la frente—, tal vez no le haya parecido nada del otro mundo, pero creo que ver una carta tuya dirigida a ella cambiará su percepción del asunto, no le des más problemas a Lothíriel. Envíale un mensaje con los elfos. Y date prisa, no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta. En especial si crees que no podrás con la culpa hasta que puedas volver por el cuerpo de nuestro tío en casi un poco más de un mes.

—Limitarme a escribir que siento culpa, ¿no será muy poco?

Éowyn lo miró y le tocó los hombros con sus palmas —. Sé preciso, pero no escribas a secas que te arrepientes, hazle saber que en verdad lo haces —Suspiró—. Rohan te necesita, libérate de tu remordimiento, adormécelo por un tiempo y enfócate, eres un rey.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió. Dejando a un Éomer confundido y con un debate interno, ¿debía disculparse mediante una carta?.

Sólo una cosa estaba clara, esa joven de cabello oscuro le importaba y más de lo que hubiese querido, en su interior comenzaba a admitirlo para sí mismo aunque no se atrevía a bautizar aquello bajo un rótulo.

—Pero usted no sabe lo que es perder algo. Los nobles nunca pierden nada, porque lo tienen todo —afirmó, con tono altivo, un chiquillo de unos once años.

Lothíriel junto a los muchachos había comenzado a compartir ideas sobre un cuento, donde el protagonista era un artesano de maderas. Una de las niñas, que solía hablar bastante poco, comentó que su padre también lo había sido, pero con tristeza relató que el gran taller que tuvo por muchos años se quemó en un incendio hace un año, lo peor de todo es que su progenitor había muerto en él tratando de apagar el fuego. En consecuencia, a ella y su madre fueron asoladas por la pobreza, luego la guerra había acabado con lo poco que tenían, «incluso con mi mamá» había dicho entre lágrimas la chica de no más de ocho años. Era un relato crudo, la princesa creía que cada vez que escuchaba hechos como esos, debía hacerse un poco más fuerte para no terminar llorando enfrente de todos esos niños. Por suerte, su fuerza de voluntad la acompañaba e intentó consolar a la muchacha con voz serena, lamentando la situación pero diciéndole que ese no era el peor de los casos, pues aún estaba viva y «donde hay vida, hay esperanza» había finalizado sonriéndole. Y luego de eso el jovencito le había dicho esas directas palabras en respuesta.

Lothíriel más que atacada, se sintió expuesta, vulnerable, algo similar a cuando se cayó en el salón el día de la coronación. Mas aquello era distinto, y era la primera vez que le sucedía estando en el orfanato. Pensó que en cierto modo el chico tenía razón. Sí, era noble, nunca había descansando en un lecho sintiendo frío, ni le había faltado la comida. Era afortunada, sin embargo, eso no la convertía en un ser ajeno al sufrimiento. Se quedó estática, como de hielo mirando al niño con una expresión de desasosiego, tragó saliva, debía decir algo, el resto de los mocosos se veían confundidos.

—Ningún ser está exento de dolor. Nadie elige donde quiere nacer, pero donde quiera que sea que lo haga lo puede tocar la tragedia. Sí, no puedo mentirles, tengo la posibilidad de tener la mayoría de los objetos y lujos que quisiera, pero…—Desvió la mirada al lado contrario, hacia el ventanal—. Hay algo que no podemos controlar, que es precisamente lo que más importa: el tiempo que permanecemos y que permanecen los demás en este mundo. Cuando un mortal perece ya no hay vuelta atrás, y ustedes lo saben bien siendo tan jóvenes. Cuando se pierde a un ser amado, más valioso que cualquier cosa, de alguna manera una parte dentro de nosotros también… muere.

Oh no, en esas últimas palabras se le había cortado la voz y pensaba que si pestañaba le caerían gotas de los ojos. A pesar de compartir muchas cosas con los niños, había evitado hablarles mucho sobre su vida acomodada, no era correcto presumir delante de ellos, aunque Lothíriel no era una mujer pretensiosa. Y tampoco se había referido a episodios de su vida que involucrasen cuestiones negativas, ya había suficiente con los dolorosos episodios que habían tenido que vivir cada uno de esos pequeños. Debía llevarles risas, no lágrimas ni tristeza.

Miró al techo, debía hacer que esa humedad ocular desapareciese. No quería demostrar que estaba afectada. La misma niña que una vez acompañó hasta que se durmiese, preguntó curiosa:

—¿Qué le sucedió princesa? ¿Acaso usted también perdió a alguien?

Lothíriel se pasó de modo delicado y veloz el dorso de la mano por uno de sus lagrimales y contestó:

—Sí, la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo a mi mamá —mencionó con rapidez y continuó más lento—. Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y sé que debe estar en un lugar mejor —sonrió pestañando—. A pesar de eso, me enseñó muchas cosas que, cuando las evoco, me hacen sentir que ella sigue viviendo. Lo que nos dicen y hacen las personas por nosotros, nunca muere si siempre lo recordamos ¿no creen?

—¿Y qué le enseñó ella? —preguntó un poco temeroso otro niño de unos siete años.

Se acordó de ese día de lluvia, de esa noche extraña en la que estuvo acompañada por el rey de Rohan.

—Por ejemplo, algo relacionado con lo que les dije hace un rato. Hace un tiempo recordé, gracias a la lluvia, que siempre me decía que cuando las nubes riegan la tierra, no hay que lamentarnos, porque el agua trae la vida. Es la base de ella, por lo tanto, si lo piensan bien es un fenómeno increíble que permite que los demás seres vivan. —Y así, transformando sus emociones sonrió motivada por la felicidad.

—¡Como nuestro jardín! El que regamos todos los días. Si lloviese ¿ayudaría más a las plantas a crecer no es verdad? —agregó entusiasmada la misma muchacha que había preguntado antes.

—¡Exacto! Algo así —contestó Lothíriel.

Al terminar y dirigirse de vuelta al edificio de huéspedes, se sintió por primera desde que estaba en su nueva labor, agotada mentalmente.

Fue a cenar con su padre. Al parecer éste pudo percibir que su hija estaba extenuada y le preguntó:

—Lothíriel ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto cansada.

—Sí, puede que me sienta un poco exhausta. Pero supongo que es normal. Es la primera vez que me pasa con esta intensidad desde que estoy con los niños —aclaró la aludida con los párpados caídos.

Imrahil la observó preocupado, como meditando sobre la situación.

—Es mejor que luego de comer duermas y no te levantes tan temprano. Tal vez te estás exigiendo demasiado. Creo que tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa.

—Gracias, padre. Aunque todavía siento que debería hacer mucho más. Esos muchachos están creciendo en un lugar que parece tan carente. Sin duda, antes del derrumbe debe haber sido mejor. Pero entiendo que la reconstrucción de la ciudad tardará.

—Debes saber que una sola persona no puede solucionarlo todo. No te exijas tanto.

—Creo que prefiero terminar el día cansada de hacer algo por otros, que mirar el techo de mi habitación mientras pasan las horas —contestó segura.

—Oh, vamos querida. Tú y yo sabemos que nunca te has caracterizado por quedarte mirando el techo, siempre estás observando o tratando de descubrir algo. Eres activa, a tu manera —afirmó tratando de animar a su hija—. Sabes, estaba pensando que en unas semanas más, me podrías acompañar a un viaje que involucrará a un gran séquito de representantes de varios rincones de la Tierra Media.

La joven abrió más los ojos, olvidando por un rato el cansancio gracias a la impresión. —¿Viaje? ¿A qué te refieres padre?

Antes de contestar el hombre sonrió y respondió como si se tratase de algo obvio:

—Pues me refiero a lo que promete ser, la caravana funeraria más grande de nuestro tiempo. El último viaje de Théoden hasta la Marca, donde sus restos podrán descansar al fin en paz entre los suyos. Será escoltado por sus mejores jinetes y un sin número de extranjeros, que llegarán en unas semanas, a demostrarle su respeto y admiración en los días en los que tenga lugar su responso.

¿Rohan? Al escuchar sobre ese país lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era su actual soberano, sus ojos peculiares, su tono de voz extranjero. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? —inquirió con necesidad.

—Pues, pocas veces has podido viajar unas cuantas millas más allá de las fronteras de Gondor. Pensé que quizá encontrarías interesante poder conocer un país como Rohan, que a pesar de ser nuestro vecino, tienen paisajes y costumbres que contrastan con las nuestras. Sin duda es un lugar que vale la pena conocer. Y creí que tú como eterna curiosa —rio con entusiasmo— podrías estar interesada en acompañarnos.

División mental. Pues sonaba interesante ¡sí que lo era! Mas, por otro lado ¿tendría que adentrarse en el territorio donde, quién reinaba de algún modo la había despreciado? También había otro asunto, ¿qué pasaría con los niños? Si se iba, con seguridad ya no podría seguir ayudando.

—Pero padre tengo un deber con los pequeños.

—No te preocupes, para ese entonces Aelith estará recuperada y en condiciones de volver a sus labores. Por lo demás, supe que se recupera bien, tú misma que la visitas más seguido, te habrás dado cuenta de que ya puede levantarse de la cama por momentos. Y el mayoral de las Casas de Curación cree que, de aquí a dos semanas más, podrán darle el alta.

Lothíriel miró su plato vació de fina porcelana, cuyo contenido había devorado más rápido de lo habitual. Y agregó:

—Siento que no puedo dejarlos así como así.

—Aún queda tiempo, y puedes aprovecharlo con ellos. Aunque insisto que no debe pasarte la cuenta. No quiero que el primer día de viaje te caigas del caballo antes de comenzar a cabalgar ―puntualizó Imrahil con humor.

La mujer sonrió por el comentario de su padre.

—Está bien, prometo que lo consideraré. Pensaré sobre tu propuesta durante la semana. Ahora mi cuerpo me exige que me retire a descansar. —Y sin más, se despidió y se dirigió a sus aposentos dejando a Imrahil confundido.

—Vaya quien lo iba a pensar. Yo que habría jurado que aceptaría de inmediato —enunció para sí mismo, mientras había quedado en soledad.

Con la cabeza en la almohada, Lothíriel logró darse cuenta que, decidiera ir o no hasta Edoras, se encontraría con toda probabilidad con el dueño de una mirada desconcertante. Algo que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, la hacía experimentar un deleite nervioso.

* * *

 ***** Minas Tirith es también llamada Mundburgo en la lengua de Rohan.

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, este debe ser** **uno de los capítulos en el que más me he divertido escribiendo y uno de los que más me ha gustado. Aclaro que el hecho de que los gemelos hijos de Elrond aparezcan en esta historia obedece a un hecho canon del libro: ambos van a la Marca antes de encontrarse con su la comitiva de su pueblo proveniente de Rivendel o Imladris. Y bueno yo me aproveché de eso xD  
¡Saludos a todos!**


	10. Capítulo X: Mensaje

**Capítulo X: Mensaje**

—Así que le escribiste y les pasaste tu mensaje. Estoy segura de que llegará a tiempo a las manos de aquella chica.

—Sí Éowyn, eso espero. No sabes cuánto me costó comenzar a escribirla, pero creo que mis ganas de que todo esto se arregle fueron más fuertes. Aunque en mi mente no puedo figurar su reacción… Creo que por ahora no debería pensar en eso.

La menor sonrió si decir nada, como conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —demandó Éomer sorprendido.

—Pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza al verte hacer todo lo que hiciste. Lo más importante es que lo que te sucede, es más grande que tu orgullo.

—Se llama culpa debido a un acto injustificado y ofensivo frente a una persona que no lo merecía —contestó tratando de ser convincente y natural.

—Emm, yo creo que eso es más bien un aderezo, algo que deja entrever otra cosa —aclaró la mujer, como si se tratase de algo obvio.

—Ya basta con eso. Hace tiempo que no recordaba lo mucho que te gusta fastidiarme cuando tienes la oportunidad.

Éowyn subió los hombros y la mirada, como resignada. Y pensó era momento de cambiar de tema.

—Falta poco para la partida. No tendrás que preocuparte, yo me haré cargo de todo por el tiempo que demores en llegar de vuelta. No te defraudaré a ti ni a Rohan, el que extrañaré… tanto —finalizó con voz afligida y llevando la vista al suelo.

El rey apretó los labios, serían las últimas semanas de Éowyn en Rohan. La despedida estaba próxima, cuando estuviese de vuelta con los restos de Théoden comenzaría la cuenta regresiva. Su hermana le había ayudado mucho. Volvió notar un nudo en la garganta, como cuando se despidió de Aragorn hace ya casi dos meses. Comprendía que después le esperaba la soledad. Una soledad especial, entre la multitud de un país, en la mesa de su consejo y en su propio palacio. La vida de Éomer, desde su tierna niñez hasta ese entonces era, en parte, una serie de despedidas de quienes más necesitaba, su familia. A pesar de haber quedado huérfano tan joven junto a Éowyn, nunca se sintió como tal, el apoyo de su tío y de su primo siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora ellos ya no estaban. Y si bien su hermana no yacía en una tumba, estaría muy lejos de su lado. Eran dolores que a lo largo de su existencia Éomer guardaba muy dentro de sí y que no dejaba entrever al exterior, como un rincón de su persona que estaba sellado y que sólo Éowyn conocía por haber experimentado esas situaciones junto a él.

La abrazó, le besó la frente y salió a buscar a Pies de fuego, necesitaba despejar su mente.

En Minas Tirith, la primavera parecía estar cargada de buenas noticias. Hacía un día había llegado una comitiva de elfos proveniente de Imladris. El hecho es que, la mayoría de los ciudadanos, se sorprendió al enterarse de que su nuevo y flamante rey desposó a la que era quizá la más hermosa desde los tiempos de Lúthien y además, al igual que ella, había renunciado a la inmortalidad. Ahora tendrían una nueva reina. La que no sólo deslumbraba con su belleza sino que también, tenía a su haber miles de años de experiencia y conocimiento de los _eldar_. Algo que sin duda le sería de ayuda a Gondor.

Aelith continuaba recuperándose favorablemente y Lothíriel sabía que si decidía hacer aquella travesía, era lógico que ya no podría frecuentar a los niños, por lo menos en largas semanas. Por lo que también pensaba en qué podría hacer por ellos en señal de agradecimiento, quería dejar algo adicional que pudiese seguir ayudándolos.

También comenzaba a entender que tenía ciertas aprensiones, ante una presencia en particular. Con toda probabilidad era más que eso, tal vez en realidad tenía temor de su propia reacción ante ese ser. Porque no podría evadirlo, sobre todo si quería demostrar que de verdad se había arrepentido respecto a evitarlo. Lo mismo que ella le comunicó en una pequeña nota a través del mapa ¿lo habría visto? Se atrevió a creer que incluso podría haberlo despreciado. Pero qué más daba, creía que lo había arruinado todo. No recodaba a alguien que antes hubiese ocupado, aunque fuese por un par de días, el lugar de confidente. Mas concluyó que pensar eso la hacía pecar de ingenuidad. Ese hombre era un rey, residía muy lejos, tenía otra modo de vida, cultura y formación. Sólo debía intentar restarle importancia y mostrarse digna cuando llegase a la ciudad. Porque independiente de que ella decidiese ir o no hasta Edoras, él llegaría de todas maneras hasta Minas Tirith.

La caravana proveniente de Imladris se quedaría hasta que los jinetes de Rohan llegasen en unos días más, pues también asistirían a los funerales de Théoden. Lothíriel sentía curiosidad por ellos, pero los percibía como lejanos, ajenos a la realidad de los mortales. La verdad es que creía que sería interesante interactuar con ellos, mas nunca se atrevió a decirles algo más allá de un saludo en su idioma, el que pronunciaba con un toque de inseguridad.

Dos días luego de la celebración de la unión entre el rey y la estrella de la tarde, Lothíriel se dirigió a la azotea cuando comenzaban a verse los primeros astros. Después de mucho tiempo observó las constelaciones una vez más y sintió una extraña nostalgia por la última vez que lo había hecho estando allí. Cruzó y llevó sus manos al agarre con sus antebrazos y dirigió la mirada a lo alto, tratando de recordar sin ninguna ayuda lo que había en el antiguo mapa. No había tenido tiempo de hacer una nueva copia y esas anotaciones de su diario no las había revisado hace semanas.

No pasó más de un minuto y sin haberse dado cuenta de cómo llegaron hasta allí, notó que a su lado había dos elfos idénticos. Los reconoció, eran los hermanos de la reina. Hicieron una delicada reverencia a modo de saludo, a lo que ella respondió de vuelta.

—Princesa Lothíriel, sentimos interrumpir su aparente observación de las creaciones de Varda. Pero se nos ha sido encargado, con ahínco, hacerle llegar esta misiva —anunció Elladan sacando un sobre claro que sostenía con una de sus manos, y del que ella no podía ver detalles gracias a la tenue luz del lugar. Y su hermano agregó:

—El remitente nos ha comunicado que no es necesario que le envié una respuesta. Mas remarcó que ojala la leyese cuando se siéntese cómoda y tranquila para que pudiese darle toda su atención al contenido.

Desconcierto. Eso experimentaba la joven, pues jamás se habría imaginado que dos elfos le hablarían de la nada para hacerle llegar una carta. ¡¿De quién por Erú?! ¿Acaso esos elfos no venían de Rivendel? ella no conocía a nadie que estuviese allí ¿Qué era tan importante para hacerle llegar un mensaje fuera de las vías regulares y mediante dos importantes personajes?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Elrohir dijo:

—Por cierto, ¿de casualidad está buscando la constelación de _Sorüme_?

—Pues podría ser, no recuerdo muy bien dónde están las constelaciones como aquella —respondió la mujer aún confundida.

—Es grato saberlo, quien le escribe también la buscaba. Al parecer comparten la afición de observar los astros.

Tuvo una sensación extraña en el vientre, como cuando se baja con rapidez por una pronunciada cuesta. Por un instante recordó a quien le había hecho llegar su copia del mapa, lo descartó de inmediato, eso no podía ser posible.

Elladan le indicó con amabilidad la ubicación de la constelación del águila y luego le pasó el objeto de papel sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Esperamos tenga buenas noches. Ha sido un placer —se despidió Elladan, mientras Elrohir sonreía y daba junto con su hermano una reverencia. Se retiraron dejando a Lothíriel con la carta en la mano. Se quedó quieta, tenía curiosidad y a la vez un extraño temor que no pudo explicar. Acercó el sobre hasta su mirada y leyó _Para la princesa Lothíriel de Dol Amroth_ lo dio vuelta con lentitud para ver el remitente y con consternación vio que decía _De parte de Éomer de Rohan_. La sensación en el vientre volvió y esta vez con más fuerza. Un elaborado sello de lacre con la insignia de un caballo adornaba y oficializaba el documento, como no queriendo dejar espacio para la duda desde un principio. Luego de los segundos de conmoción, pensó que ese hombre podría haber ostentado de su título en el remitente, pero no lo había hecho limitándose a sólo colocar su nombre.

¿Cómo había hecho llegar ese escrito por medio de los gemelos? Pero lejos lo más inquietante era ¡¿por qué le había escrito?!

Y en ese preciso instante, haciendo memoria, recordó que la noche de la cena de despedida alguien había dicho que los ambos elfos cabalgarían con los _rohirrim._ Había sido un comentario que escuchó a lo lejos y que ahora le hacía sentido.

La incertidumbre y el nerviosismo la invadieron, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se las secó con rapidez en la falda de su vestido. Sostuvo el documento con cuidado. Sí, tenía y sobre todo quería leerla, mas tuvo un extraño temor que creyó era irrazonable. Guardó el sobre entremedio de una de las amplias mangas y caminó a su habitación con la cabeza a mil por hora.

Cerró la puerta, se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa de tocador, apartó su diario y otros objetos dejando el sobre reposar en ese espacio vacío. Lo dio vuelta y con cuidado despegó el elaborado sello del lacre. Se veía que el papel doblado era sólo una hoja y que estaba escrita por una sola plana. Lo sacó y lo sostuvo entre los dedos, estaba tan cerca de saber qué contenía. Entrecerró los ojos y desplegó el escrito. Dio un suspiro nervioso y leyó:

 _Señorita Lothíriel, Princesa de Dol Amroth:_

 _La verdad es que mis deseos de escribir y de comunicarle este mensaje son mayores que mi inspiración narrativa, pues no sé muy bien qué palabras elegir._

 _El hecho es que quiero hacerle saber que me siento muy preocupado por lo que le dije en medio un nefasto arrebato de rabia. Creo que no pasaron más de tres segundos después de haberlo pronunciado cuando me arrepentí de inmediato. No obstante, usted desapareció tan rápido, uno de mis capitanes llegó y me comunicó que no podía prolongar más la espera por la partida a Edoras. Sé que quizá parece que me estoy justificando, pero asumo mi error y le juró por la gracia de Bemá que no ha pasado un sólo día en que no piense que he cometido un terrible desacierto._

 _El que, por cierto, sentí con más fuerza al percatarme de su invaluable presente hacia mi persona. Después de lo ocurrido no me siento digno de él, a pesar de eso le prometo que lo he cuidado y observado con entusiasmo._

 _Dentro de unas semanas volveré a Minas Tirith, pues me espera un último deber con quien fue una de las personas más importante de mi vida, el rey Théoden. Espero que para aquel entonces aún permanezca allí, para así poder comunicarle en persona lo que he manifestado en esta carta._

 _Espero no haberle quitado mucho tiempo._

 _Con sinceridad_

 _Éomer de Rohan_

Después de terminar de leer, Lothíriel desvió la mirada ladeando el cuello hacía su ventana. No podía pensar nada en especial, porque aún trataba de asimilar lo que había leído. Así que volvió a hacerlo para ayudar a acelerar ese proceso.

¿Éomer se arrepentía? ¡Pero si lo que le había dicho fue impulsado con tanta franqueza! Sin embargo, para haberse molestado en escribirle y hacerle llegar esa carta por medio de dos importantes elfos, demostraba que en parte la veracidad de sus palabras aunque hubiese vuelto al tono formal. La verdad de las cosas era que la joven no tenía la certeza de nada, o el rey estaba jugando a algo que ella no entendía o realmente estaba acongojado. Si era lo último, eso de _no ha pasado un sólo día_ , significaba que ella había dejado alguna clase de marca en el soberano, una que por cierto nunca se había propuesto dejar. Por otro lado, también podía ser parte de una exageración textual, así que prefirió no darle más vueltas a aquel asunto en particular. En medio de sus reflexiones supo que no sabría cómo reaccionaría frente a ese momento, cuando volviese a encontrarse con el rey. De tan siquiera recordar su mirada, sintió un escalofrío.

Al día siguiente, Lothíriel caminaba por el cuarto círculo de la ciudadela blanca con una pequeña caja en las manos, entró a un pequeño y elegante lugar. Solicitó hablar con alguien en especial, esperó y un hombre de finas ropas y de mediana edad la atendió.

—Vaya que sorpresa tener a la princesa de Dol Amroth en nuestro local. Buenos días princesa Lothíriel.

—Buenos días, señor Halbarad.

—Dígame ¿acaso ha venido hasta acá a adquirir alguna de nuestras preciadas piezas?

La mujer sonrió nerviosa porque no había llegado hasta allí para eso—. No mi señor he venido a ofrecerle unas piezas a usted —El hombre agrandó los ojos sorprendido y Lothíriel abrió la pequeña caja de madera que sostenía—. Son cuatro pulseras de oro blanco, dos collares, y tres pares de pendientes que tienen a su vez valiosas piedras preciosas —Le pasó los delicados objetos y el hombre sacó una extraña lupa para observarlos de cerca—. Están muy bien conservados mi señora. Le confieso que me sorprende que haya venido hasta acá a venderlos.

El hombre estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué pero se abstuvo, pues pensó sería imprudente.

—Y bien ¿cuánto podría darme?

El hombre adulto tosió aclarándose la garganta y respondió:

—Mi señora, la calidad de estas joyas es muy buena, sin embargo me temo que no quiero quedar desfinanciado. La guerra, como a todos en esta ciudad, nos golpeó duro y digamos que cada día es menos habitual que alguien venga hasta aquí a comprar joyas —La joven colocó una expresión preocupada, porque sospechó que tal vez no podría cumplir su cometido— . Aunque tengo confianza que el reinado de Elessar le traerá estabilidad a Gondor, por lo que podría comprarle dos de sus pulseras, uno de los collares y un par de pendientes.

Lothíriel estuvo negociando con Halbarad hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo que consideró justo. Obtuvo una bolsita con monedas de oro y plata. Luego de despedirse de él estuvo el resto de la mañana por aquí y por allá acordando otros asuntos que tenían un objetivo en común.

Ya en la tarde, fue a visitar a Aelith que pasaba su último día en las Casas de Curación.

—Princesa, me sorprende que siempre vuelva a visitarme, se lo agradezco en demasía, sobre todo por cuidar a los pequeños por todas estas semanas.

—No es ninguna molestia Aelith. Quiero agradecerte a ti por haber confiado en mí. Tenías razón, sólo experimentándolo se puede saber lo que entregan esas inocentes criaturas —evocó la más joven con dulzura, en respuesta la mujer más adulta le sonrió con alegría.

—Por lo mismo, es que he decidido dejarles algo que pueda ayudarlos siempre —Aelith la observó con curiosidad—. Traigo acá unos pergaminos que puedo ir a dejar mañana antes de despedirme de los pequeños, uno de ellos es un acuerdo con un maestro de lengua, quien estipuló y firmó este documento oficial para enseñarles a leer y escribir a los niños, según lo que conversamos podría hacerlo en el transcurso de unos seis meses. También tengo las órdenes de compra de distintos implementos que les ayudaran a ello, como plumas, pliegos de papiros, tizas y pequeños cuadernos con tapa de cuero, además de una larga mesa adicional a la que ya hay, también hay algunos atriles y carbones para que puedan continuar dibujando.

Aelith tenía la boca abierta pero le costó que una palabra pudiese salir de ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, las que no tardó en derramar.

—Señorita Lothíriel, todo eso es maravilloso y no sé qué decir o hacer para agradecérselo. Quién iba a pensar que todos mis pequeños podrían aprender a leer y escribir. Usted es una mujer excepcional ¿Por qué hace todo esto? —preguntó emocionada y con voz delgada mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Tengo muchas ganas de dejarles algo que les pueda siempre ser de ayuda, la educación es algo que una vez que se tiene no puede ser robado ni arrebatado. Permite acceder a un mundo que también está, entre otras cosas, lleno de ideas y posibilidades que pueden hacerlos pensar y desear un mejor porvenir, ese es mi deseo.

Había amanecido hace poco más de cuatro horas y los jinetes de Rohan llegaban una vez más hasta Minas Tirith, dispuestos a retirar los restos del antiguo monarca. Sus caballos estaban acicalados con hermosura y una elaborada carroza con incrustaciones de oro venía en medio, su actual rey venía enfrente con una armadura y adornos que lo distinguían como el más distinguido entre los _eorlingas_.

En la ciudad todos se reunieron a mirar cómo avanzaba la compañía de unos cincuenta _rohirrim_ que subían hasta _Fen Hollen_ la «puerta cerrada», lugar que sólo era abierto para los funerales de reyes y senescales.

Haber visto a Elessar dándoles un afectuoso saludo junto a la guardia de la ciudad, le dio a Éomer un breve minuto de alegría. Quien junto a sus jinetes habían dejado sus corceles en los establos y avanzaban caminando hasta la casa mortuoria, donde descansaba embalsamado el cuerpo de Theóden.

Lo vio ahí, parecía dormido, mas él sabía que el soplo de la vida había abandonado su cuerpo. Había muerto con honor, sin dudas sería una leyenda que se cantaría con el correr de los siglos. De cierto modo el duelo había quedado suprimido por todo ese tiempo, debido a los atingentes asuntos por resolver en un país luego de un gran conflicto bélico. Estando ahí, por un instante, volvió a sentirse como en ese entonces. Desolación.

Él y sus jinetes depositaron flores y espigas a su alrededor. Sus restos esperarían sólo un día más para que pudiese encaminarse a su último viaje.

Éomer tenía sensaciones contradictorias, por un lado tenía un poco de tristeza, aunque sabía que la herida cicatrizaría, ver el cuerpo de su tío allí lo desestabilizó. Por otra parte, estaba inquieto, por un segundo recordó ¿habría leído su misiva? ¿seguiría ahí? De ser así ¿lo evitaría una vez más?

Ya en la tarde, Imrahil conversaba con su hija antes de dirigirse al almuerzo que le habían preparado a los jinetes.

—Así que finalmente has decidido ir, me alegro mucho querida, ya verás que en este viaje te encontrarás cosas que nunca has observado. —La muchacha sonrió con timidez pero con prontitud cambió su semblante.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que debo hacer antes. Tengo que despedirme de unas personitas y debo hacerlo ahora. Nos veremos más tarde —avisó decidida y se encaminó hasta el orfanato segura y un tanto melancólica, era como si una etapa de su vida estuviese a punto de terminar para que otra incierta comenzase.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Capítulo XI: Carmín

**Capítulo XI: Carmín**

Había oscurecido hace casi una hora. La familia de Dol Amorth se reunía para conversar antes de encaminarse a _Merethorond,_ el gran salón de los festines.

—Por favor, les prometo que iré. Sólo denme una hora más y les juro que haré acto de presencia. Necesito…decantar lo que he vivido hoy.

—Querida, yo mismo vendré a buscarte. Si no concurres, sólo demostrarías tu inmadurez ―sentenció el menor de los príncipes.

—No se trata de que no quiera ir, tan sólo quiero esperar y focalizarme. No es como que tenga el ánimo y la cabeza lista y dispuesta para ir a una celebración. Prefiero hacerlo con mi mejor semblante.

—Amrothos, tranquilo. Tu hermana se ha despedido hoy de los pequeños que cuidó por más de dos meses. Ha llegado hace poco rato. Déjala tranquila, confío en sus palabras y sé que vendrá. —Luego miró a su hija—. Lothíriel, descansa y alístate, grandes personalidades estarán hoy presentes.

Sí, estaba afectada, algunos niños se angustiaron y le preguntaban por qué sin comprender muy bien, sobre todo los más pequeños. Aelith había vuelto y ellos se habían alegrado bastante, pero ver partir a la mujer más joven tampoco había sido tan fácil y menos para ella. Después de eso se sentía como una hoja a la deriva, la que en realidad siempre había sido, sólo que en entonces volvía a recordar que lo era.

Y de un momento a otro se acordó de él. De esas palabras dichas con tanta franqueza la última vez que se habían visto, esa carta, su temor. Al parecer ese día, hasta su último instante, estaría repleto de emociones intensas.

La celebración había comenzado. El grupo más noble de Dol Amroth llegó y saludó a los presentes y se acercaron con solemnidad hasta el soberano de Rohan. Éomer sintió por un momento decepción y culpa pues no la veía aparecer junto a los suyos. La misiva había sido en vano, quizá nunca lo perdonaría por, lo que creía, había sido una gran falta de respeto.

Luego de la venía, percibió que Erchirion lo escrutaba atento como estudiando su reacción de forma discreta. Justo en ese momento, Imrahil se le acercó y le habló en voz baja:

—Ruego disculpes a mis hijos, Elphir se ha ido a Dol Amroth a dirigir la ciudad en mi ausencia. Y Lothíriel vendrá en breve, ha tenido un inconveniente.

Al escucharlo, fue como si la tranquilidad, esa que se le había escapado precipitadamente, retornara.

—Por supuesto, lo comprendo —contestó tratando de parecer imperturbable.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora. El salón de _Merethorond_ estaba repleto, alrededor se escuchaba el suave sonido de las finas arpas que tocaban algunos de los Eldar. Era un evento de bienvenida, pero no se festejaba con fulgor, pues era la víspera de un importante funeral.

Amrothos entraba con su hermana del brazo. A pesar de la hora transcurrida, aún no sentía que tuviese la cabeza allí por completo. Estaba reflexiva, la idea de la incertidumbre nunca le había causado tanto temor ¿Ahora qué? Ahora debía prepararse para viajar ¿y luego qué? Era como esos momentos de la vida donde las personas piensan con completa seriedad sobre sus acciones y se cuestionan el sentido mismo de la vida. Ese estado era singular y al mismo tiempo tenía que estar ahí en medio de una solemne bienvenida a una comitiva extranjera. Y lo recordó de nuevo, ese séquito era presidido por él, tendría que observarlo de frente en un par de minutos. Confusión, nerviosismo. Pero a la vez continuaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar, era una combinación extraña e inusual.

Su mirada desenfocada volvió a la normalidad cuando llegaron hasta Imrahil, junto a sus demás hermanos. Luego de saludar a algunas personalidades que tenía cerca, al pasar los minutos, su familia fue integrándose a diversos grupos de conversación. Lothíriel se quedó paradójicamente sola con un una multitud a su alrededor. Entonces lo percibió. Eran unos cuatro metros los que los separaban, además de un gentío entremedio. A pesar de ello, pudo sentir con fuerza sus ojos sobre ella. No se alejó, se entregó a ello. ¿Qué otra alternativa había? Pero esta vez no lo hacía con resignación, era como si existiese una pequeña cuota de deleite. Olvidó por un segundo el desafortunado evento que habían vivido juntos. Él le tomó una mano sin apartar su vista de ella. Lothíriel no pensaba en nada, toda su atención se focalizó en observarlo.

—Princesa, es un gusto verla nuevamente —saludó besando con delicadeza la pálida palma que sostenía.

Hace unos minutos atrás había debatido con Gimli sobre la belleza de Galadriel y Arwen. El enano prefería, por sobre todas las cosas, el brillo de la señora de Lórien. Mientras que el rey se había inclinado por el esplendor de la estrella de la tarde. Mas era como hablar de la belleza de los astros o de la conmovedora sublimidad del amanecer, como algo que podía observarse pero que era lejano e inalcanzable.

Después de tanto tiempo anhelando ver a la mujer que tenía en frente y de poder tocar aunque fuese su mano, tuvo con una fuerza abrumadora la sospecha que, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, Éowyn como siempre tenía razón con sus conclusiones.

Ella realizó una reverencia saludándolo y luego no se apartó.

—Lothíriel…quiero expresarte mis disculpas, mereces recibirlas en persona. —La torpeza parecía tomar el control de su cerebro mientras la mujer lo contemplaba con aparente calma—. Sé que te envié una carta, la que espero hayas podido leer. —Pestañó haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No, no debía arruinar esa oportunidad que tanto esperó. Bajó la voz y se acercó más a su oído sin dejar de sostenerle la vista— . Me arrepiento profundamente. Alguien como tú no merece que jamás alguien, sin importar quién sea, te diga algo como lo que yo… te dije. —Le había costado confesarlo, pero lo había logrado.

Y volviendo a un tono menos formal, contestó—. He recibido y leído tu carta. Y creo que no debes disculparte por ser sincero —contestó la godoriana con seguridad, pero experimentando algo confuso en el interior—. Dentro de todo, he llegado a la conclusión de que la franqueza es uno de los elementos que más valoro en las personas —dijo sonriendo calmadamente, puesto que eso lo había dicho por lo que experimentó con los niños, su franqueza fue siempre lo que más agradeció de ellos.

Él colocó una mueca de sorpresa, pues no se habría esperado una respuesta como esa. Antes de poder contestar ella continuó hablando.

—En realidad, quizá soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas. —desvió la mirada—. Tenías razón, te evité y creo mereces una explicación por eso.

Éomer comenzó a percibir algunas miradas sutiles, las que al parecer, ella aún no notaba. ¡Demonios! Por qué ese salón tenía que estar tan malditamente lleno. Pensó esa sería tal vez la única oportunidad que tendría de conversar con ella, antes de marcharse al día siguiente. Tuvo deseos de tomarla del brazo y llevarla lejos. Debía elegir entre ignorar las miradas curiosas o arriesgarse y pedirle que se fuesen a conversar a otro lado cercano pero más apartado. Teniendo como posible consecuencia que la curiosidad de los mirones aumentase.

—Aunque podemos conversarlo en otro momento si gustas —continuó repentinamente la mujer. Él se confundió aún más, tal vez si había notado la disimulada atención sobre ellos de parte de algunos de los comensales.

—Vuelvo a Edoras mañana, antes del mediodía. Dudo que podamos discutirlo pronto en otro momento que no sea este.

—En realidad sí podremos —la expresión de Éomer mutaba sólo para demostrar que entendía cada vez menos—. Iré a Edoras —informó la joven llevando su mirada al suelo casi como temiendo la reacción de quien tenía en frente, dejando quebrarse su semblante imperturbable.

¿Qué iba a Edoras? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque ciertamente era una posibilidad. Se dio cuenta que al parecer nunca la había vislumbrado, porque antes de llegar hasta ahí, su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos que rozaban el pesimismo respecto a la actitud de la princesa frente a él. Sintió una extraña y reconfortante emoción.

—Está bien, pero me gustaría dejar en claro que debemos resolverlo. —Se avergonzó un momento—. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, sino todo lo contrario —terminó la frase con un suspiro de preocupación.

La mujer se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente. Luego, caminaron lentamente uno al lado del otro, pero a una distancia prudente hasta el grupo en donde conversaban algunos de sus mariscales con Imrahil y Elessar.

La velada no se extendió hasta muy tarde. Al otro día muchos partirían a un largo viaje.

Esa mañana Lothíriel no demoró mucho en preparar sus cosas junto a algunas damas de servicio. Estaba lista para entregarse a la emoción de viajar hasta un lugar que desconocía. Intentaría disfrutar, conocer otra cultura sería fascinante. Vería otra parte del mundo, no completamente, pero saldría de lo que sentía casi una jaula, que era cómoda pero que comenzaba a cansarla. Lo que vivió con los niños le había ayudado a abrir la puerta. Ir a Edoras le ayudaría a salir de ella. Por lo menos por un tiempo.

Las hileras de caballos y personas de variadas razas constituían un séquito digno del último viaje de Théoden. Lothíriel no estaba acostumbrada a viajar grandes distancias como la de Minas Tirith hasta Edoras. Sin embargo, disfrutaba del paisaje.

Las cabalgatas duraban todo el día y aunque la marcha era lenta, al tercer día Lothíriel se sentía un tanto adolorida. Los días anteriores había compartido con algunos viajeros, en especial con Pippin, que le contaba historias descabelladas y singulares de la Comarca y de sus experiencias durante la odisea que había desencadenado el anillo. A la mujer le agradaba la forma divertida y entusiasta que tenía para narrar sucesos. Merry cabalgaba cerca del fallecido rey y con frecuencia custodiaba su carro con un rastro de pesadumbre. Durante las meriendas y descansos, junto a su primo, compartió algunas veces con la princesa. Lucían como dos pequeños príncipes, uno ataviado de adornos del árbol blanco y el otro con las insignias de Rohan.

Con Éomer aún no había tenido aún la oportunidad de hablar. Y a veces Lothíriel sentía la mirada del soberano sobre ella u otras veces se sorprendía a si misma observándolo desde atrás mientras cabalgaban o descansaban. Sólo se saludaban de forma breve, siempre Éomer parecía muy ocupado o un tanto melancólico mientras permanecía cerca de donde reposaban temporalmente los restos de su antecesor. No quería molestarlo o interrumpirlo, no había prisa, entendía que lo más seguro es que se encontraba atravesando un momento delicado. Esa conversación vendría tarde o temprano, aunque comenzaba a sentirse un tanto ansiosa.

—Estás son bayas como las de Bree. ¡Prueba una Merry!

Pippin a menudo intentaba alegrar a su primo y compañero. Sabía que si recurría a algo que entretuviese su paladar aumentaba sus posibilidades de éxito. Por primera vez en varios días Merry se sintió contento cuando el otro mediano le mostró un arbusto repleto de pequeños frutos, el que había encontrado en medio de la vegetación. Lothíriel pasó por ahí y divertida observó la escena.

—Princesa, debe probar éstas. Están deliciosas —sugirió Merry.

—Prometo que no podrá resistirse a comer otra —afirmo el otro.

La mujer rio y aceptó las bayas que le pasaron.

—Muchas gracias por la recomendación, pero prefiero lavarlas y luego comerlas, iré hasta el río. Ya les podré dar mi opinión —informó alegre. Los medianos asistieron, mientras continuaban comiendo con entusiasmo. Lentamente comenzaba a anochecer.

El campamento ya estaba instalado y Lothíriel debió alejarse unos metros de él para llegar al arroyo. Se encaminó a lavar los frutos. Desde lejos, el monarca de Rohan la vio alejarse, pensó que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para poder tener su conversación pendiente.

Ella se había agachado en la orilla del río, detrás de unas altas rocas. Él espero hasta que se diese la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, Lothíriel pareció haberse sobresaltado un tanto.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte… Como al parecer siempre lo hago —comentó el hombre con un rastro de pesar.

—No hay problema. Sólo que no me esperaba que alguien estuviese detrás mío sin haberlo notado. Creo que soy muy distraída o tú eres demasiado silencioso.

Se miraron unos segundos, ambos se sentían un tanto nerviosos. Pero no fueron segundos incómodos.

Sin dejar de verlo, Lothíriel tomó una de las bayas y la probó, rápidamente y sin pensarlo comió otra, debía hacer frente a la ansiedad del momento de algún modo. Los medianos tenían razón, eran muy sabrosas. Los pequeños frutos tenían un intenso jugo carmesí. Parte de él se quedó en los labios de la mujer.

La joven iba a pronunciar algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo él, con un gesto, le indicó que se contuviera.

—No digas nada —pronunció con seguridad. Suavemente acercó los dedos bajo el cuello de su interlocutora y cambiando el tono por una voz aterciopelada continuó—. Déjame apreciar, la casualidad más bella que he presenciado.

Lentamente se fue acercando más a su rostro. Ella no opuso resistencia, le agradaba esa cercanía. Lo demás desapareció, en esos segundos no existía nada más alrededor. Sintió el cosquilleo de su barba. Sin ser consciente de nada más que de su acompañante, el resto de las bayas cayó de sus manos. Además de ese movimiento, estaba estática. Los labios del _rohir_ degustaban la suavidad de los suyos. Él se separó durante un segundo sin apartarse de su rostro, ella suspiró. Entonces volvió a embestir con cuidado su boca. Ella se atrevió a explorar tímidamente. Después de un instante se separaron.

Una ola de consciencia invadió a Lothíriel y tanto consternada como sorprendida, miró a Éomer con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón daba latidos apresurados. Llevó sus manos a su cabello como un gesto de preocupación. Era como si hubiese descubierto algo que desconocía completamente, estaba agitada, emocionada, incluso un poco ¿asustada? No habían parámetros de comparación a lo que había vivido hace segundos.

Éomer miró al suelo para luego verla de frente como analizando su escrutinio. Habría pagado en oro para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven en esos instantes. No había planeado nada, sólo llegó hasta allí para hablarle. Hace días que habría querido hacerlo, mas no había encontrado el momento adecuado. No fue hasta que lo vio mirándolo así al voltearse de espaldas al rio que sintió deseos de besarla, pero se contuvo. Segundos después el carmín sobre sus labios no lo ayudó, era un cuadro que hubiese querido guardar para la posteridad. El impulso fue más fuerte, se arriesgó, ella no se resistió. Podría haber afirmado que Lothíriel lo disfrutó.

Era tanto lo que pasaba por la mente de Lothíriel que no podía distinguir sus pensamientos con claridad. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo y se mordió un labio casi con risa.

Éomer comenzó a sospechar que lo había arruinado, lo que debía haber sucedido primero era que hubiesen aclarado las cosas. Pero las circunstancias lo hicieron caer, se había doblegado. Él, el hombre que muchos pensaban inquebrantable, se había rendido ante la tentación de besar a una mujer noble con la que tenía un problema no resuelto, con el alto riesgo de que alguien de las decenas de personas que circulaban por ahí los viese. Lo que incluía a dos de sus hermanos y a su padre, que era por lo demás su amigo y camarada. El impulso pudo más que todos los riesgos. Esperaba que ella le dijese algo. Los segundos pasaban, y preocupado observó su rostro sorprendido y sonrojado, un tanto nervioso. Finalmente ella sonrió con timidez y miró el suelo.

—Creo que debemos volver. Estoy segura que encontraremos luego la forma de poder aclarar lo que… pasó antes y… ahora. —Negó sin decir palabra—. No, no tenemos por qué hablar de eso…de esto —rio un instante—. Buenas noches, mi señor.

Así sin esperarlo, ni mirar atrás, se devolvió con prisa al campamento. Dejando al rey perplejo y meditativo con la vista dirigida al frío curso de agua.

—¿Las probó? —consultó Merry junto al fuego.

Lothíriel no se había dado cuenta que los medianos estaban ahí. Y los contempló con un poco de asombro, saliendo de sus confusas divagaciones mentales.

—Eh…sí —contestó, para agregar algo más después—, he podido determinar que tienen un sabor inolvidable. —La verdad era que se había olvidado por completo de las bayas, su respuesta estaba basada en ese suceso tan inquietante y placentero que había vivido hace unos minutos. Siguió el camino hasta su tienda sin poder pensar en nada más.

Los días transcurrieron calmos. A medida que se acercaban a Edoras, a Éomer se le removía el corazón al observar el carro funerario del que fuese su padre sustituto, el momento del adiós definitivo y para siempre se acercaba. Lothíriel lo contemplaba algunas veces con un rastro de preocupación, sospechaba que algo dentro de él estaba derrumbado. Sin embargo, durante lo que quedaba de viaje no intercambiaron palabra, pues el rey presidía la comitiva y luego dejó de verse con regularidad durante el tiempo que se detenían.

Entre todo el pesar que Éomer experimentaba, había una pequeña y dulce cuota de dicha. Una dicha que había sido breve, pero que lo había dejado impávido ante su potencial. El futuro era indescifrable, como siempre, pero la diferencia era que ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo abrumador que siempre le había resultado la incertidumbre. Y con más ganas que nunca.

* * *

 **¿Y bien qué les pareció? Estuve durante mucho tiempo preguntándome cómo sería ese primer beso entre mis dos protagonistas, creo que quizá debo pedir disculpas por la demora, pero quería cerciorarme de que debía ser lo suficientemente especial para no parecer forzado. No duden en contarme qué les pasó cuando leyeron este capítulo.  
Saludos!**


	12. Capítulo XII: Dorado

**Capítulo XII: Dorado**

Llegaron en medio del anochecer. Los ciudadanos de Edoras sostenían velas que delineaban, junto a las antorchas que sostenían los soldados, el camino hasta el palacio dorado. Lugar en donde colgaban elaborados arreglos y adornos en honor al caído. El silencio era la máxima señal de respeto, haciendo de la atmósfera una de carácter tranquilo y conmovedor.

En el interior de Meduseld se celebró un festín para recibir a los destacados asistentes. La alta diversidad de razas y personalidades, era una situación que el país de la Marca nunca antes en su historia había vivido con tal intensidad. El tono de la reunión seguía siendo en respeto y en honor a Theodén. Todos hablaban en voz baja entre la multitud de velas y candelabros que iluminaban con majestuosidad el salón, que frente al trono, contenía el féretro de oro del rey custodiado por altos centinelas.

Lothíriel intentaba asimilar el arribo. Estaba muy conmovida por el contexto de duelo que se vivía en esas tierras, las que le eran nuevas y desconocidas. Ya no estaba en Gondor, y muy en lo profundo sintió alivio de eso. Desde que habían llegado todo parecía llamar su atención. Aunque estaba bastante agotada por el viaje, de modo muy fugaz y en compañía de algunas damas de servicio, había ido a la habitación que le fue designada, para realizar un cambió de ropa.

Una vez en el salón, degustó algunas de las comidas extrañas, pero apetitosas, que estaban disponibles para los comensales. También con una sincera curiosidad, observaba los trabajados detalles en los tallados de los pilares del lugar. Con los dedos recorría las hendiduras de aquella resistente madera. Sus motivos le resultaban increíbles, puesto que parecían contar la historia de los señores de los caballos.

Su mente luchaba con su cuerpo para poder permanecer ahí más tiempo, pero sentía que el cansancio le estaba ganando. Apoyó uno de sus brazos junto a su frente en la columna que estudiaba segundos atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de convencerse de que podía permanecer toda la instancia en pie, porque en verdad tenía deseos de estarlo.

—Princesa. Al parecer debería estar descansando —pronunció una dulce voz.

Lothíriel asustada por su propia condición, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Éowyn, el cual sólo había reconocido desde lejos.

—Dama Éowyn. Tengo sinceros deseos de seguir en el curso de esta velada, pero seguir ignorando el cansancio, es inútil. Acabo de comprenderlo, no quiero caer dormida sobre este pilar—terminó riendo con resignación, contagiando a su interlocutora.

—Por cierto, bienvenida. Puedo llevarte hasta tu habitación si es que no recuerdas como llegar.

La invitada asintió y Éowyn la tomó del brazo con alegría.

—¡Ah! Debería decirle a mi padre que me voy a descansar… para que no crea que me estoy escapando —confesó un tanto sorprendida de sí misma pasado un segundo. No es que hablase con frecuencia sobre esa desafortunada acción que en un pasado, no muy lejano, era frecuente en ella. Al parecer, el cansancio le pasaba la cuenta.

—Pues ahí está. Visto desde acá, creo que lo cubre la figura de mi hermano. Ambos están conversando.

Por unos instantes, el cansancio quedó en segundo plano. La mujer de Dol Amroth experimentó un vacío en el abdomen. A pesar de haber viajado en el mismo grupo con él, después del «incidente» de las bayas, no volvieron a hablar más allá de un saludo y cada vez que lo veía se sentía confundida.

El arribo a Edoras significó para Éomer salir de una pausa. Sentía que estaba muy cerca de terminar un ciclo de su vida. Enterrar a su segundo padre y anterior monarca ayudaría a cicatrizar las heridas, pero tal vez dentro de su corazón lo que más temía era la partida de su joven hermana. Éowyn se casaría con el príncipe de Ithilien antes de partir del que siempre había sido su hogar y refugio. Éomer siempre había estado junto a Éowyn, la que ahora era su única familia, ¿cómo podría seguir después? Debía hacerse aún más fuerte. Desde fuera parecía ser de hierro, pero muy en lo profundo comenzaba a sentirse débil, cada día luchaba con ello en silencio. No podía permitir que lo vieran así. Él era la cabeza de su pueblo, de su país destruido, el que debía volver a su antiguo esplendor. Tenía que superar aquello por ese sueño que tantos murieron defendiendo.

Demasiada presión y responsabilidad, debería enfrentar dos sucesos significativos en tan poco tiempo. Fuera de sus variadas obligaciones y preocupaciones que lo agobiaban en distintos grados, estaba ella. Lo que aconteció hace ya más de una semana era un bálsamo indescriptible, a veces creía que lo había soñado porque ocurrió de manera inesperada y sin planearlo. Lo atesoraba como su memoria más dulce. Pero no quería involucrarla en sus miedos, en la oscuridad de sus emociones. Había una conversación pendiente, si bien envió una carta no sabía si Lothíriel comprendía sus palabras, si lo perdonaría. Las breves palabras que ella le había dirigido en Minas Tirith la última vez, eran confusas. Todavía experimentaba culpa. En vez de aclarar las cosas, se entregó a un impulso desmesurado, la besó, sin saber lo que ella pensaba. Quizá lo había arruinado todo, pero guardaba una esperanza. Durante lo que restó de trayecto guardó distancia, no podía dar cabida a otro arrebato como el que experimentó antes, no quiso arriesgarse a eso. Mejor esperaría de conversar con ella luego de los sucesos que viviría muy pronto.

Una vez en Edoras, se enfocó en que todo marchara según lo había planeado con su consejo, nada podía salir mal. Rohan estaba en la mira de personalidades de variados rincones de la Tierra Media. Y él era el anfitrión.

Conversó con Imrahil y le agradeció una vez más por haberlo acompañado junto a su familia hasta allí. Cuando de pronto, el semblante de su amigo cambió prestándole atención a algo o a alguien que estaba detrás y que Éomer no veía, pero que hizo sonreír de forma sorpresiva al hombre más adulto.

—Buenas noches, su alteza. De veras siento interrumpirlos, sólo vengo a disculparme. Creo que el cansancio me está ganado, me habría encantado quedarme más rato… —pronunció la causante de su última alegría. No obstante, le chocó un tanto la formalidad que utilizó con él, estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara por su nombre y no por sus títulos.

—Querida, te lo dije, pero tú insististe —afirmó con Imrahil, con un rastro de ternura hacia su hija.

Éomer al ver a su hermana al lado de la princesa se sintió expuesto. Éowyn lo miraba a con una expresión de travesura apretándose un tanto los labios, como conteniendo la risa mientras Lothíriel hablaba con su padre.

—No se preocupen la llevaré personalmente hasta su habitación —afirmó la hermana del rey.

Y justo, sólo por un segundo, Lothíriel observó a Éomer y éste a ella. Antes de que apartará la mirada, él se estaba obligando a sí mismo a decirle algo. No quería parecer indiferente.

—Buenas noches, señorita Lothíriel. Bienvenida a Edoras, espero que su estancia en Meduseld sea de su agrado.

—Estoy segura que así será. Buenas noches —dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro, un tanto tímida. Acto seguido, se dispuso a caminar con Éowyn y abandonó el salón.

¿Qué pretendía Éowyn? Acaso no debería estar ahí al lado de su prometido, el que no veía hace dos meses. Claro, sospechó que aprovecharía hasta el último minuto para fastidiarlo, después de todo, tal vez ella también lo extrañaría.

Caminaban por un pasillo. A pesar del agotamiento, Lothíriel notó algo distinto en la _rohir_. De una manera que no sabía cómo explicar, sintió que Éowyn la miraba con gracia y curiosidad, aunque no le tomó mayor importancia y le echó la culpa a la fatiga. Se despidieron y se durmió hasta que llegó el alba.

En dos días serían los funerales de Théoden y lo llevarían al lugar donde su cuerpo descansaría para la posteridad. Entre tanto, Éomer mantuvo reuniones con algunos de sus huéspedes, lo que también eran líderes o representantes, firmó algunos tratados, sostuvo largas conversaciones con hombres, elfos y hasta enanos. Dentro de todo, sabía que ese era su deber y tenía la certeza de que su país saldría adelante, si él y su consejo sabían aprovechar y negociar las posibilidades que tenían en frente. En esas dos jornadas su tiempo estuvo dedicado a eso y junto a Éowyn afinaban los detalles del funeral y los de la boda de ella. Le parecía que había un mundo de distancia entre esos dos eventos, pero si quería ver a Éowyn casarse, debía ser ahí dentro de esos días, ya no habría tiempo para viajar en por lo menos varios meses más.

Lothíriel no quería pensar tanto en lo mismo, pero no conversar con Éomer comenzaba a impacientarla, se sentía un tanto egoísta ya que creía deseaba aclarar las cosas porque a ella le causaba angustia, pero él estaba en medio de cosas más importantes y trascendentes. Intentó refugiarse en la novedad que significaba para ella estar ahí, y logró adormecer por esos dos días su impaciencia. La gente parecía menos reservada que en Gondor, aun con todo lo que vivieron como pueblo hace sólo unos meses, los habitantes de Edoras se mostraban dispuestos a tratar con los extranjeros. A pesar de hablar un idioma que a la joven le parecía gutural y difícil, algunos hablaban la lengua común y descubrió que los que no lo hacían, lograban hacerse entender a base de gestos y mímicas.

Además, le sorprendía que todo en Edoras fuese dorado: su palacio, los cabellos de sus habitantes, las banderas, las pinturas de las decoraciones de los ornamentos de las casas más acomodadas. Eso lo había observado junto a Amrothos y Erchirion mientras salían a caminar por la ciudad. Y cuando la puesta de sol ocurría, todo se tornaba más de aquel color, era un espectáculo que le agradaba. Se creía diferente allí, antes en Gondor, veía más el resplandecer del blanco del mármol, o de la plata. Su último pensamiento durante esa puesta de sol fue que hasta el rey del lugar era dorado, esos hilos de oro que decoraban su capa, las líneas de sus pupilas, su melena brillante que había admirado mientras lo había observado cabalgar durante todo el viaje. Sí, él era dorado, como ese sol del crepúsculo en primavera. Ella se sentía más cercana a la frialdad de la plata, pero la fuerza y la intensidad de ese ser le estaban atrayendo. Cayó en la cuenta de eso, le estaba ocurriendo hace tiempo, ahora la diferencia era que el período de negación se terminaba. Al parecer ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, le estaba inquietando la existencia como nunca lo imaginó posible.

Recién amanecía, y un séquito de cientos de personas peregrinaba hasta la entrada de la ciudad, donde se encontraban dos pequeñas filas de tumultos repletas de flores blancas. El carro mortuorio era traído llevado hasta su último paradero. Los objetos del fallecido rey y guirnaldas de flores decoraban el recinto donde se llevó a cabo el funeral. Su pueblo lo lloraba. Elessar, Gandalf y por último su sobrino y sucesor, manifestaron emotivas palabras en su honor. Éomer creía que era un milagro que la voz no se le quebrara. Solía pensar que todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Théoden había caído, le ayudaría a amainar la aflicción en su interior. Pero de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta que le dolía tanto como cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya no vivía. Un repentino desconsuelo lo poseyó y por un instante pensó que duraría para siempre. A su lado, Éowyn lloraba en silencio mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. Y sin prevenirlo, Éomer percibió que él mismo había derramado una lágrima, más en ese preciso instante no se avergonzó, su semblante permanecía intacto con el solo pequeño detalle en su rostro. Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza de costado con la de su hermana, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro. Merry al lado de la tumba descansaba en su pequeña espada con desconsuelo. En el fondo de la escena, los jinetes de la escolta del rey entonaban una antigua y lenta melodía que hablaba de la magnánima historia del pueblo de la Marca. Cuando terminaron, Merry dedicó con intensidad una última frase al rey.

Todo ser allí, en algún grado, estaba conmovido. Y por supuesto que Lothíriel no era la excepción, aunque no había conocido al fallecido monarca, le guardó estima y admiración. Ya que la reacción de los que estaban ahí, en especial los de su propio pueblo, le confirmaban y reafirmaban la idea de que había sido un buen gobernante y un gran ser humano. Si bien los hombres pasaban inevitablemente por la amargura de la muerte, algunos pocos gozaban de cierta clase de inmortalidad por la gloria de sus acciones, las que eran recordadas a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Cuando el rito finalizó, parte del gentío se desplazó al palacio. Allí tendría lugar un suceso trascendente. Entre la emoción de la tristeza, parte de los habitantes de Rohan se atrevían a soñar con un futuro mejor. Con un porvenir que estaba, en gran medida, simbolizado bajo la figura de un hombre joven, que recibía en su cabeza la corona de los reyes de Rohan mientras sostenía, con ambas manos, una copa llena que su hermana le había entregado. Un sabio recitó los nombres de los reyes de la tierra fundada por Eorl, cuando llegó al que había caído en Pelennor, el ex mariscal vació la copa. Los presentes llenaron las suyas y colocándose de pie brindaron por el nuevo monarca. Dando inicio oficial a los días de Éomer, Rey de la Marca.

Lothíriel, en medio de los demás asistentes lo observaba feliz mientras a él lo felicitaban. Se le arrancó una sincera sonrisa al pensar que como si no fuese suficiente, esa corona le agregaba más dorado a su alta figura. No fue consciente de su reacción hasta que notó que Amrothos la miraba de cerca con una expresión de diversión y ¿malicia? Mientras subía sus cejas de forma intermitente.

―Vaya, vaya. Pero qué cosa más interesante tenemos por acá.

Sólo bastó esa frase para que Lothíriel cayese en la cuenta de que había estado sonriendo, al parecer con mucha evidencia. Eso no tenía nada de malo, excepto porque había sido Amrothos el que se había dado cuenta de su gesto primero que ella. En ese instante sintió que las mejillas le ardían, deseo en lo profundo que la tierra la tragara y enfocó su mirada en el piso. Amrothos era tan astuto que le dio terror pensar que estaba sacando alguna conclusión de todo eso, conclusiones que ni siquiera ella tenía claras. Dirigió su vista hacia él una vez que recobró la compostura, mirándolo como si estuviese demente y se alejó hacía otros invitados.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se alejó varios pasos para colocarse al lado de Pippin, el que estaba entusiasmado por recibir una pinta de cerveza de un gran tonel. A su lado, Merry comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, mientras su primo relataba que aquella bebida era tan buena como la que fabricaban en la Cuaderna del sur.

―Princesa, ¿vino hasta acá por una pinta de cerveza no es cierto? Debe ser que en Gondor la fama de la cerveza de Rohan también es popular.

―Amm… seguro ―aseguró al final muy convencida― Quiero probarla.

―La felicito, al parecer las damas de este salón se han inclinado más por el vino servido en finas copas. Ya verá que no se arrepentirá.

―Confío en la palabra de un hobbit.

―¿Lo ves Merry? La princesa sí que tiene sentido común.

En su fuero interno Lothíriel les agradecía, al parecer Amrothos no disfrutaba como ella de la presencia de aquellos medianos y eso hizo que no la siguiese a fastidiarla hasta allá y se concentrara en buscar conversa en otro grupo.

―¡Acá tiene princesa! ―anunció el mediano a la mujer mientras le pasaba un jarro con abundante cerveza―. Brindemos una vez más a la salud del nuevo rey ―gritó Merry mientras chocó la pinta con su primo y que después golpeó con la de la mujer.

Sorprendida y dando pequeños sorbos, vio como los dos comarqueños se tragaban el líquido con rapidez. A pesar de todo, pensó que aquella bebida era muy apetitosa.

Se sentó al lado de los primos que se congregaban en una de las tantas mesas dispuestas, también se acercaron algunos enanos que tenían una pequeña comitiva. Rio mientras veía como Gimli presumía con simpatía ante Legolas de su capacidad para tomar con rapidez, sobre todo si se le comparaba con la aburrida solemnidad de los elfos que jamás derramaban una gota de nada.

Se quedó un tiempo ahí. Le pareció fascinante poder ver tantas razas tan cerca de ella interactuando y pasando un rato agradable. Incluso participó con entusiasmo de una conversación con los enanos sobre la belleza de los minerales y con genuina sorpresa sostenía un pequeño trozó de piedra con cristales de colores que uno de ellos le había enseñado. Éste afirmó que guardar en el bolsillo alguna de esas hermosas piedras, lo hacían sentir más cerca de su hogar. Cuando la humana se la devolvió, tomó otra vez un poco de cerveza saboreando sus notas de miel.

―Rey Éomer, creo que puedo asegurar que su reino produce la mejor cerveza, superando por poco la de la Cuaderna del sur —afirmó Pippin.

 **―** Agradezco las palabras sinceras de uno de mis amigos medianos. Espero que todos ustedes puedan disfrutar de la celebración, la bebida y la comida ―proclamó el rey dirigiéndose a toda esa mesa en donde se encontraba la mujer.

A ella no le sorprendió que apareciese por allí, al fin de al cabo era su fiesta y su palacio, el señor de esa ciudad y país. Pero lo que sí le asombró es que luego de agradecerle a los comensales de su mesa, se sentara, de entre todos los espacio disponibles en las largas y elaboradas bancas, a su lado, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. El flamante nuevo rey tomaba un sorbo del reconocido brebaje y a su alrededor los enanos reían por un chiste que contaba Peregrin Tuk.

―Mi señora, ¿qué hace acá entre enanos y hobbits? Adivinó que la curiosidad es tan fuerte que está más cómoda aquí que en cualquier otro rincón del salón.

A Lothiríel se le asomaron dos pensamientos. Primero, era tan extraño que no la tuteara, en público siempre volvía a las formalidades, entendía los obvios motivos, pero ¡por los dioses! se sentía tan raro que fuese así. Segundo, «no, Éomer. En parte te equivocas, no es sólo la curiosidad, es el espanto que me produce que el más fastidioso de mis hermanos sospeche de como reacciono contigo. Aunque sí, creo que acá estaba bastante cómoda.»

―Bien, pues felicidades ―declaró mirándolo con tranquilidad, pero tratando de evitar sus ojos―. Lamento no haberme acercado antes, es que todos estaban saludándolo y no quise entrometerme. ―Si él utilizaba el tono formal con ella en público, pues también lo haría de vuelta. Probablemente lograría que también se sintiese extraño.

―No debes, debe ―corrigió rápido y extrañado el rey, sonriendo un poco sorprendido― , preocuparse. Me da gusto que se atreva a degustar nuestra cerveza, creo que no me habría imaginado que la probaría. Sin dudas es usted una mujer… muy poco predecible, eso la hace encantadora.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en esa mesa, había dado pequeños sorbos, pero ante aquella última frase, Lothíriel tomó el jarro y degustó un largo trago. No, no quería pensar.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa, dirigiendo la vista hacia ninguna dirección en particular y luego lo vio a los ojos un tanto molesta pero también sorprendida ¿Qué acaso ese hombre, por muy rey que fuese, se podía dar el lujo de un día insultarla y otro de alabarla como si nada hubiese pasado? Eso sin contar que cierta vez la había besado.

Estaba en una mesa con más comensales, y con personas que a su alrededor conversaban o bailaban concentrados en sus propias pláticas o actividades. Lo que la motivó a responderle con absoluta franqueza.

―¿Acaso no crees que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas, Rey Éomer? ―preguntó la princesa decidida, dejando además el incómodo formalismo de lado. ¡Por Eru! ¿De dónde sacó ese coraje? ¿Acaso era el alcohol? Aunque no sentía nada extraño en su cuerpo, decidió que por ese día no tomaría más. Después de pronunciar eso se pensó un poco asustada, enfrentar esa conversación pendiente no sería fácil.

―Veo que no me equivoqué en lo que afirmé antes, mi señora ―contestó Éomer alegre―. Pero como podrá darse cuenta, este no es el mejor escenario para eso. Mas le prometo que el tiempo que ha de pasar para nuestra conversación pendiente, no se prolongará más allá de un día. Aunque no me queda más que reiterarle que me siento profundamente arrepentido de las inoportunas palabras que le dirigí a su persona aquella desafortunada mañana.

Y con esa aclaración, se retiró sonriéndole de un modo que a la joven le provocó un escalofrío.

Aún quedaba otro evento importante, había sospechas de parte de algunos y varios ni siquiera lo vieron venir. Eran pocos los que tenían conocimiento de lo que ocurriría en breve.

Sí, ese día trajo consigo más emociones, en especial para esa pareja de hermanos anfitriones. Ya al anochecer, Éomer se irguió en la plataforma más alta cerca del trono y habló ante los invitados. Proclamó que esa noche su amada hermana Éowyn se casaría con el Príncipe de Ithilien, motivados por el amor y sus propias voluntades, trayendo además consigo un reforzamiento del lazo existente entre Rohan y Gondor.

Así es como él dio unos pasos hacía la puerta del interior del salón, saliendo de allí con Éowyn del brazo, quién había desaparecido hace algunas horas. Venía con un vestido diferente, clásico de las novias de Rohan, pero engalanada con un elaborado peinado y algunas joyas delicadas. Caminaron hasta Faramir, quién también salió del otro extremo de la sala con su distinguida armadura del ejército de Gondor.

La boda transcurrió tranquila y finalizó con los gritos de alegría de los asistentes mientras algunas mujeres lanzaban al aire pétalos de colores.

Luego de las numerosas felicitaciones, los novios bailaron la primera pieza musical y al terminar, invitaron al resto a danzar. Amrothos, tal como la vez anterior, buscó a su hermana para desafiar la pista de baile. Lothíriel lo miró con expresión burlona. El día de la coronación de Elessar su entusiasmo por demostrarle a Amrothos que era capaz, había terminado con sus esperanzas, literalmente, por el suelo. No, no podía tener la misma suerte dos veces seguidas. Así que está vez se aseguró de fijarse bien de no pisar su vestido y, una vez en el lugar, tomó la mano de su hermano que la observaba con una expresión de desafío. Lothíriel intentó responder con seguridad mediante una expresión convincente. Se instalaron en el sector, donde había dos largas filas de una pareja cada una.

―Muy bien. ¿Ves que a veces puedes demostrar que eres una princesa como tal? ―manifestó el menor de los hijos varones de Imrahil mientras bailaba al mismo compás que la joven. Su hermana pensó que lo de verdad la motivaba a hacerlo no era eso, sino que quería demostrarle a su propia persona, que era capaz. Para ella esa instancia era una prueba. No obstante, sus aparente seguridad flaqueó al darse cuenta de que en cierta parte de la melodía, los hombres cambiaban de pareja, intercambiándola con quienes se encontraban en la otra fila.

El alegre semblante de su primo la recibió y logró dejar el nerviosismo a un lado. Después de unos minutos éste le habló.

―Es una bella novedad encontrarte haciendo esto. No está nada mal para una chiquilla que suele ser escurridiza en las celebraciones ―enunció Faramir con tono divertido.

―Entonces siéntete afortunado. Hago esto sólo porque es tu boda. Para que veas que te tengo estima ―replicó riendo Lothíriel, siguiendo la actitud del novio.

Su primo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de responderle―. Estoy seguro de que de veras afortunado se sentirá tu próximo compañero de baile. ―Y cuando, una vez más, la música cambió, el recién casado se alejó alegre como disfrutando de lo que vendría a continuación. Entre tanto todos los hombres realizaban el mismo movimiento anterior, solo que esta vez en diagonal.

A Lothíriel no le hizo gracia que su primo hubiese dicho lo que dijo, al darse cuenta de quién era su siguiente compañero de baile ¿Qué acaso Faramir sabía algo más de lo que debería? Él no dijo nada sólo daba los pasos junto a ella. Se movía con gracia, no habría imaginado que un jinete que había luchado toda su vida bailase tan bien. Y así fue como comenzó a percibir que sus propios pasos se volvían más torpes y en su mente se reprochaba por eso. Dirigió su vista hacia un costado tratando de concentrarse en el dominio de su propio cuerpo, mientras estaba unida al él con el tacto sus callosas y cálidas manos. Cuando una de ellas la sostuvo firme desde la cintura, acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos, le costó más respirar y erró uno de sus pasos enredando una de sus piernas con la de él, pisándolo un tanto y perdiendo un tanto el equilibrio, llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Casi caigo una vez más ―confesó Lothíriel prácticamente asustada de la situación y un tanto desconcertada.

―No te preocupes, pues yo nunca te dejaría caer.

La seguridad con que Éomer dijo esas palabras la sobrecogió y le provocó un efecto cálido en el pecho. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta al primer instante que la música se había detenido y que las parejas se separaban. Ella sólo se perdía en esos ojos oliva-dorados, mientras la razón le decía que lo reprendiera porque las cosas aún no se aclaraban entre ellos, ya que su conversación aún no ocurría. Pero su lado irracional tomó control de ella y no pudo increparlo. Así fue como percibió, en su oído, el aire tibio que salía de su boca.

―Te espero mañana al amanecer en la entrada de los establos. ¿Crees poder?

Lothíriel tragó saliva antes de contestar―. Seguro.

Él se encaminó hasta su hermana con una expresión satisfecha.

Erchirion vio la escena desde lejos con semblante preocupado y se acercó a su hermana una vez que quedó sola.

―¿Estás bien?

―¡Erchirion! No me había dado cuenta que estabas al lado mío ―acotó sonrojándose un tanto―. ¿Por qué voy a estar mal? ―inquirió riendo con nerviosismo.

―Pues dímelo tú ―contestó algo resignado.

―Creo que me retiraré a descansar. Ha sido un largo día.

―Muy bien, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.

Lothíriel creyó que quizá Erchirion estaba siendo un tanto sobreprotector, pero no dijo nada y en silencio caminaron hasta el umbral de su cuarto de invitada.

―Buenas noches. Y por favor… ten cuidado ―pronunció su hermano con seriedad. Pero se volteó y marchó antes de que Lothíriel pudiese preguntarle porqué había dicho eso. Y sin darle más vueltas, se dispuso a descansar.

La celebración duró sólo un par de horas más. Ya que desde muy temprano que los invitados habían estado en constante actividad con el funeral de Théoden y luego con la doble celebración de los sucesos ocurridos antes del mediodía.

Las aguas del río Nevado brillaban con sutileza al recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Algunos ciudadanos deambulaban por las calles de Edoras, pero muchas calles permanecían vacías.

Lothíriel apreció la vista de las Montañas Blancas, y al llegar al establo divisó una figura masculina, cubierta con una capa oscura. Se acercó curiosa ¿era posible de que fuese el rey?

―Buenos días, princesa. Lamento haberte hecho madrugar, pero creo que este es el único espacio en el que te puedo dedicar el tiempo que mereces.

En silencio caminaron a la entrada de la ciudad. Hasta el lugar donde, el día anterior, habían dejado el cuerpo de Théoden para su descanso eterno.

Se detuvieron en la planicie decorada con pequeñas flores blancas.

―Bien, después de tanto esperar, finalmente podemos conversar.

* * *

 **Siento la leve tardanza en actualizar. Me quedan pocos capítulos adelantados D: , creo que debo obligarme a seguir escribiendo si quiero darle un digno final a todo esto (no, sin final no se queda!)**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Simbelmynë

**Capítulo XIII:** **Simbelmynë**

―Durante largos siglos, la tradición ha sido que los reyes de Rohan descansen en este lugar, próximos al aire libre, al cobijo del viento, algo tan propio de las cabalgatas. Con el sol calentando sus grutas y con las simbelmynë a su alrededor, me refiero a todas estas pequeñas flores blancas que crecen en libertad.

Éomer tendió su capa en el suelo y se sentó en la hierba, invitando a la mujer a hacer lo mismo. Ella pensó que era gracioso que, a un rey, le pareciese tan natural tender su fina capa en el suelo. Era un ser espontáneo, y valoró eso en él.

―Con ellos como mis testigos, te pido a ti, Lothíriel de Dol Amorth, tu perdón. Creo que nunca en el transcurso de mi vida, había dicho algo de lo que me arrepintiera y avergonzara tanto como de esas palabras que te dirigí esa mañana en Minas Tirith.

De acuerdo a la perspectiva de la joven, la actitud del hombre lo hizo parecer vulnerable. Eso no era algo con lo que asociara a Éomer, todo lo contrario. Siempre, tanto física como psicológicamente, le evocó fortaleza. Para ella, él era una persona que sabía imponerse sin intensión siquiera de hacerlo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lothíriel suspiró y quebró de nuevo el silencio.

―Lo sé... Has expresado que te arrepientes en repetidas ocasiones… por medio de una carta, la cual no esperaba recibir. Ayer en la noche también lo mencionaste. Pero agradezco que también lo hagas ahora y quiero que sepas que, por ese incidente, no tendrás que hacerlo más… Yo te perdono ―afirmó la mujer con amabilidad.

Él la observó antes de responder. A pesar del perdón que le otorgó la muchacha, sintió que debía reforzar su fundamento. Quería que ella tuviese una certeza real, sólida y absoluta de que lo lamentaba. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Era inseguridad? ¿temor? Con exactitud, ¿a qué cosa?

―Gracias, de todo corazón. Pasé algunas noches en vela, sintiéndome terrible. No quiero inspirar lástima ni nada parecido. Sólo que hice algo que te hirió y que, por esa misma razón, terminó hiriéndome a mí.

―En realidad…―la mujer colocó una mano en un costado de la cara― sí, creo que me hirió. Sobre todo los primeros días. Pero ¿sabes qué? Eso me sirvió. Tus palabras fueron como un balde de agua tan fría que pude descubrir muchas cosas que me molestan de mi propia persona. Intenté buscar una forma de superar eso, tal vez crecí. No podemos volver el tiempo hacía atrás y lamentarnos, sólo debemos tratar de encontrar en lo negativo algo que pueda servirnos. Tú me dijiste algo, que en parte, puede haber merecido.

―No, alguien como tú no merece esas palabras ―enunció Éomer seguro.

―Hay algo que no te dije. Me reprochabas porque te evitaba y tenías razón. Nunca te di ninguna explicación.

Éomer pestañó como recordando esa situación, que meses atrás, lo había irritado con fuerza. Las ansias por escuchar lo que ella diría a continuación crecieron en demasía.

―Pues, con esto no quiero justificar nada. Mi propia actitud de evitarte también es reprochable, sobre todo siendo quien eres ―A su interlocutor le molestaba cuando su título salía a colación en una conversación como esa, mas no dijo nada―. Ese día en la azotea, cuando llovió y nos empapamos, y luego me fuiste a dejar a mi cuarto, alguien nos vio.

El joven rey subió las cejas, jamás habría pensado que algo así había pasado.

―Ese alguien… ―Con sorpresa, él percibió que el abdomen se le apretaba―, fue mi hermano Erchirion. Él no dijo nada a nadie, por lo que él mismo me contó y por lo que me he dado cuenta este tiempo ―el abdomen volvió a la normalidad. Sí, al parecer temía escuchar el nombre de Imrahil―. Bueno, fue tonto, ambos sabemos que nada «inadecuado» sucedió en esa oportunidad. Me dio un temor estúpido, no quise tener problemas ni causártelos a ti. Por lo que yo también… lo siento. Merecías una explicación mucho antes, iba a decírtelo ese día, pero bueno, con lo que pasó no pude hacerlo.

Éomer rio, pero con frustración por no haber sabido antes todo eso.

―¿Crees que lo mejor sería que conversara con él?

―No, no…creo que…Ha pasado el tiempo, está bien así. Pero con certeza hay algo que me gustaría preguntar ―Se detuvo, sonrojada, sin saber cómo poder expresar su inquietud―. Cuando veníamos en el largo viaje acá, hiciste algo que... ―Miró al cielo, buscando un modo de expresarlo. Por Eru, le parecía tan difícil. Recordar esa escena hacía que le sudaran las manos y que le costara un tanto respirar.

―Algo como besarte ―dijo con seguridad pero con un asomo de risa por la reacción de quien tenía al lado―. Lo admito, puede que haya sido un tanto imprudente de mi parte. Crees que ¿debería pedirte disculpas por eso? ―Volvió a experimentar algo parecido al temor.

―¡No! ―afirmó riendo nerviosa. Éomer, aliviado, vio con ternura que la mujer se sonrojaba mientras evitaba contacto visual con él.

―La verdad, mis ganas de hacerlo fueron más fuertes. Y durante el resto de viaje, no te busqué estando a solas porque… no sabía si podría contenerme, no me pareció adecuado si no aclarábamos, lo que acabamos de conversar en un principio. Lo que con seguridad, no podríamos resolver en medio de ese trayecto, no le podríamos haber dado el tiempo que merecía.

―¿Por qué crees que fue inevitable? ―. Éomer quedó en blanco ¿se suponía que había una explicación razonable para ese tipo de cosas? Hasta lo que él sabía, eso no existía. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, de todas las otras veces que había besado, ninguna había sido así. La visión de Lothíriel con los labios manchados con el jugo carmesí de los frutos y su actitud tan benditamente ingenua, provocó en él algo de lo que no tuvo control. Algo que fue tan poderoso que incluso envió lejos el cuidado de debería haber tenido al hacer algo como eso, considerando que el padre y los hermanos de aquella joven, sin contar el centenar de ilustres invitados, estaban en los alrededores. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo más probable es que Lothíriel nunca había besado antes, él tuvo el privilegio y por eso tuvo la seguridad de que ella nunca lo olvidaría, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro entre ellos.

El hombre rio, y pasados varios segundos continuó haciéndolo. La mujer lo observaba como no entendiendo su extraño comportamiento, pero al mismo tiempo estaba conmovida. Nunca lo había visto reír con tal intensidad, era una imagen que, pensó, le gustaría apreciar más seguido.

―Querida Lothíriel, los deseos de besar son una de las cosas que no se pueden explicar, sólo ocurren. Ese atardecer te vi ahí y además supe que…―Estuvo a punto de completar la frase diciendo «y supe que Éowyn tenía razón», pero eso no venía al caso― que… comienzo a sentir que tú… eres más importante de lo que pudiese haber imaginado. Y con toda probabilidad tuve muchos deseos de saber cómo sería besarte.

Lothíriel experimentaba un calor sofocante en el rostro y se creyó conmovida con lo dicho por aquel hombre. No había mentira en sus palabras, tuvo la seguridad de que estaban llenas de autenticidad. Lo que le dio un pequeño empujón para confesar algo con espontaneidad. Algo que cuando lo dijo, le sorprendió escuchar venir de su propia persona.

―Quiero recordar cómo se siente.

Suspiró asustada, ¿acaso había pensado en voz alta? El joven acortó, de a poco, la distancia entre ellos, como disfrutando de cada segundo. Ahí venía de nuevo, la vista del detalle de sus pupilas la hizo tener escalofríos, no de temor, sino de emoción. La envolvió en sus brazos, casi como protegiéndola, y esta vez con más cuidado rozó sus labios con lentitud. Y unos instantes antes de juntar su boca con la de ella, habló.

―Pues, complacido, te ayudo a recordarlo.

Fue un beso largo, tranquilo, diferente al primero que había sido dado con un toque de desenfreno. Fue como si hubiesen querido guardar en lo profundo, y en detalle, ese suceso. Lothíriel fue correspondiendo a su abrazo. Para ella eso era tan nuevo y diferente. Cuando terminaron, Éomer apoyó su frente en la suya. En consecuencia, ambos sentían la cálida respiración del otro. La mujer abrió los ojos con cuidado.

Éomer le sonrió y creía no podía dejar de hacerlo.

―Eso inesperado de ti, me fascina de sobremanera. ―Suspiró e intentó seguir la razón y no sus impulsos―. Lothíriel, es hora de que regresemos. No quiero causarte más inconvenientes. Y además, mis labores me esperan. ―. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su acompañante para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Luego sacudió la capa que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó.

Llevaban unos cuantos pasos, cuando el rey recordó algo importante que había olvidado decirle antes a la mujer y se detuvo para tomarle ambas manos y decirle: ―. Por cierto, el mapa, muchas gracias por el planisferio.

―De nada. Aunque, no voy a mentir, en un principio era para mí ―rio divertida―, pero luego supe que debía dártelo para intentar disculparme. Me alegro mucho que te gustara.

Volvieron a andar. ―Fueron varias las noches en que lo abrí y busqué las constelaciones. Creo que ahora me es imposible no recordarte cuando busco alguna en el cielo.

Lothíriel lo contempló con dicha. Siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron al palacio dorado, Meduseld.

―Gracias, creo que me he quitado una sensación muy agria del interior. Siento haberte hecho levantar tan temprano, teniendo en consideración la celebración de anoche ―Lothíriel lo interrumpió―. No ha sido problema, yo estaba ansiosa por aclarar las cosas.

―Ahora debo ir a ocuparme de mis deberes. Espero que nos podamos encontrar pronto una vez más. Gracias otra vez, que tengas un provecho día en Edoras. Ah y tenemos biblioteca, aunque es muchísimo más pequeña que la de Minas Tirith.

―Veo que imaginas como un ser que está todo el tiempo encerrado entre los libros. La verdad, hace semanas que no lo estoy ―El rey se extrañó un tanto, pero la idea le pareció agradable―. Quiero conocer la biblioteca, pero creo que hoy prefiero pasear y seguir conociendo tu ciudad. Que tengas una buena jornada. ―Ambos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de despedida y se separaron.

Éomer caminaba pleno por los pasillos de Meduseld, hasta que llegó fuera de la sala que usaba para trabajar, creía que las cosas no podían ir mejor. Entonces, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda.

―Rey Éomer, creo que debo hablar con usted.

El aludido, al darse la vuelta, se topó con el rostro de uno de los hermanos de Lothíriel, se trataba de Erchirion. Su semblante era tan serio, que intuyó, nada bueno vendría de esa conversación. Recordando además lo que la joven le había contado hace un rato. Pero debía estar tranquilo, quizá se trataría de otro asunto.

―Príncipe Erchirion, buenos días. Tengo que hacer, si gustas podemos conversar una hora antes del almuerzo.

―No me tomará mucho tiempo decir lo que quiero preguntarte. Espero puedas responder con sinceridad.

Los formalismos habían quedado atrás, el hijo de Imrahil estaba tan decidido que no le importó atreverse a encararlo de tal manera. El _rohir_ juntó el entrecejo y tuvo deseos de saber qué era lo que ese joven se traía entre manos.

―Iré al grano: ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?

Eso había sido directo, más de lo que hubiese preferido. Tragó saliva y suspiró.

―Antes de poder contestarte, te pido que entremos a mi despacho. ¿Puede ser?

El joven príncipe entró sin decir palabra.

―¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Erchirion colocó una mueca en los labios, que denotaba, pensaba se encontraba frente a una pregunta absurda.

―Rey Éomer, acabo de verlo llegar con mi hermana compartiendo una confianza que no deja de llamarme la atención. Eso se suma a que no olvido que los vi empapados, y a altas horas de la noche, llegando desde afuera a la puerta de la habitación de ella. ―Intentó calmarse y retomar el diálogo formal, pero no pudo prolongarlo por mucho―. No me pidas que lo pase por alto. Estoy en tu país, en tu palacio, haciendo uso de tu hospitalidad, pero no puedo hacer como que no me ha dado cuenta de nada ―su voz cambió a un tono un tanto más amable―. Mi hermana es demasiado importante para mí y por eso estoy dispuesto a encararte aunque seas el gobernante de estas tierras. Deberías entenderme un poco, pues tú también tienes una hermana. ―Su voz recobró más seriedad―. Creo que eres consciente de que Lothíriel es una mujer que no puedes tener para pasar el rato, ni para entretenerte por un tiempo y luego dejar a un lado. Es una princesa y la única hija de un buen amigo tuyo. Por ello te pregunto ¿qué se supone que persigues con ella? Por lo que he podido inferir, tú y mi padre no han hablado del asunto.

Sí, Éomer lo entendía un tanto, por Éowyn, él habría desafiado a quién fuera si la observa con un hombre en situaciones ambiguas y poco claras. Se hizo consciente de que estaba en problemas, su interés por Lothíriel pasó por alto cuestiones fundamentales. No es que no se le hubiesen ocurrido, sólo que se concentró demasiado en aclarar las cosas entre ellos, y al parecer su corazón no se había coordinado con su cabeza, con esa parte de su cerebro que se llamaba sentido común. Le parecía que todo avanzaba demasiado rápido.

―Yo ―suspiró―, tengo mucho aprecio por tu hermana y quiero que sepas que siempre que he compartido con ella la he respetado. ―Claro, si olvidaba la parte en que la había llamado «lunática», pensó para sí―. Creo que muy recientemente he descubierto que mi cariño por ella es mayor de lo que pensaba. Pero no quiero apresurar las cosas…

El gondoriano no dejó al otro hombre terminar su idea.

―Por favor, es sencillo, si pretendes cortejarla puedes hablar con mi padre ―concluyó con severidad.

―El asunto es que yo no quiero hacer algo como eso, sin antes preguntarle a ella al respecto. Saber si es eso lo que ella desea.

―¿Acaso ya no la estás cortejando?

Balde de agua fría. Se creó un tanto torpe, ¡Claro que lo había estado haciendo! ¡Si hasta la había besado! Y más de una vez. Las formalidades amorosas no eran algo a lo que él estuviese acostumbrado.

―Yo quiero que ella sepa que pretendo hablar con su padre, antes de ir y hacerlo de lleno. La palabra de Lothíriel es lo que tiene más relevancia para mí. No quiero sentir que he atropellado su voluntad.

Dos posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza de Erchirion: O ese hombre era un gran mentiroso e hipócrita inventando una excusa tan poco habitual. O era una persona que quería a tal punto a Lothíriel que pensaba primero en ella y sus sentimientos, que en las formalidades y en su propia imagen como gobernante serio y responsable. ¿Qué debía creer? No conocía lo suficiente a quien tenía en frente como saberlo con completa certeza. En realidad lo conocía poco. De sólo recordarlo luchando contra los orcos y _urk-hai,_ ese día que lo vio por primera vez, algo en el estómago se le revolvía. ¿Acaso ese mismo sujeto era capaz de amar a su joven y delicada hermana?

―Éomer de Rohan, sólo te pido que por lo más sagrado que tengas, no le rompas el corazón a Lothíriel ―tomando un tono un tanto amenazante continuó―. Si lo haces, ni yo, ni mis hermanos te lo perdonaremos. Y también me encargaré de que mi padre no lo haga.

El líder de los _rohirrim_ , subió una ceja. Se contuvo, hizo el esfuerzo. Por un lado ¿Quién se creía ese principejo que era? Que lo venía a amenazar en su propio reino, en su propio despacho y como bien él mismo había dicho «haciendo uso de su hospitalidad». Mas no pudo evitar experimentar cierta empatía. Sí, por un segundo pudo ponerse en su lugar, él también tenía una hermana a la que amaba. Pero por sobre todo, para él sus sentimientos por la muchacha de Gondor aún no estaban del todo claros. Estaba frente a un sujeto que lo estaba ¿forzando a decidirse? Con sinceridad sentía que no tenía que apurar nada. Si bien su consejo lo impulsaba de forma implícita a que contrajese nupcias, recordándole siempre lo indispensable que era tener un heredero, Éomer no quería preocuparse por eso aún, tenía primero algo que reconstruir con su pueblo y consigo mismo. No podía llegar y tomar una esposa sólo por el hecho de que un rey debe asegurar un sucesor. La idea de tener una esposa era algo que viviendo siempre como había estado, en continuo estado de alerta, de guerra o conflicto inminente, nunca figuró. Recién ahora, en esos meses, pensaba más en crear un futuro que sobrevivir al presente. No, nadie tenía que forzarlo a eso, ni siquiera el hermano de la persona que comenzaba a querer más de lo que imaginó.

—Erchirion, si algo tengo claro es que lo último que quiero es hacerle daño a tu hermana. Comprendo tu preocupación, pero te pido que por ahora confíes en mi palabra —manifestó luego de unos segundos tratando de no mandarlo fuera de la habitación con un grito de furia. Sí, su orgullo seguía siendo muy poderoso. Pero al final su nueva posición como mandatario le estaba ayudando a cultivar el autocontrol.

El joven lo observó como ofendido, juntando el entrecejo. Estuvo al borde de la resignación. Pero algo en él no lo dejó aflojar con facilidad.

—Estaré atento. Ya lo sabes, Lothíriel, no es cualquier mujer —dijo con énfasis. Y dándose la vuelta se retiró del lugar.

«Por supuesto que no lo es» pensó para sí y se dispuso, al fin, a comenzar a trabajar.

—Así que ese rey no se decide. Pues creo que eres muy paciente Erchirion, te falta más determinación.

—Ah ¿tú lo habrías hecho mejor?

—Eso no tienes ni que preguntártelo… —afirmó seguro Amrothos.

—Conozco esa expresión, Amrothos. No olvides que estamos en sus dominios. No seas tan impulsivo e imprudente como sueles ser la mayoría de las veces.

El menor sonrió aparentando inocencia y respondió:

—No pienses mal. Sólo que ya creo como saber si Éomer de Rohan va en serio o no con nuestra hermana. Déjamelo a mí.

—Algo me dice que debo detenerte. Pero al mismo tiempo, no sé qué más hacer. Me atreveré a confiar en ti sólo por esta vez. Si me decepcionas… le contaré a nuestro padre unas cuantas cosas que mejor no quisiera saber de ti.

—Erchirion, ya cálmate, no seas alarmista. Hay ciertas aventuras que todo hombre joven debe dejar en secreto, en especial si no le hacen daño a nadie —comentó con risa y relajo pero en el fondo preocupado.

Luego de una larga jornada Éowyn tuvo la idea de que era un buen momento para conversar con su hermano. Ya era inminente su pronta partida. Tocó la puerta con cuidado.

—Ah, eres tú. ¿Desde cuándo que tocas la puerta para verme?

La mujer solo sonrió divertida pero con un rastro de melancolía.

—Desde que eres Éowyn de Ithilien, me imagino —dijo Éomer respondiéndose a sí mismo. Desde la noche anterior que no cruzó más que unas palabras con su hermana. Durante el día solo la divisó en la mesa y le había dado los saludos protocolares junto al que era ahora su esposo. Era una realidad que le costaba asumir del todo, en especial cuando aún no se cumplía ni un día entero desde su matrimonio.

De tan sólo recordar que solo hace unas cuantas horas entre ella y Faramir había ocurrido la consumación total de su unión, tenía una sensación incómoda que no podía evitar. La observaba y trataba de convencerse que todo era como siempre había sido, pero no lo era, aunque algo en su cabeza lo obligara a pensar que tenía que aceptarlo y no reparar en cosas que no le ayudaban a estar en calma.

La mujer partiría al día siguiente. Debía aprovechar esa instancia, su compañía. En un futuro demasiado cercano la tendría lejos, la mayor parte del tiempo, con suerte se verían dos veces al año luego de que ella diese a luz su primer hijo. Así eran las cosas y ambos tenían conciencia de ello. Sin embargo Éomer no sabía qué decir, tenía tanto dentro que no sabía cómo expresar.

—Hermano… como bien sabrás… mañana… emprenderé mi viaje hacia mi nuevo hogar. Estoy feliz, pero sé que a ambos nos costará, lo superaremos. Yo sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí, aunque sea con tus palabras en un trozo de papel. Y yo estaré para ti del mismo modo. Aunque sobre todo sé que podré sobrellevar la tristeza de dejar mi hogar y de dejarte a ti acá, porque tengo la compañía de alguien que amo y que siente lo mismo por mí.

—Éowyn…

—Mas lo que me preocupa con mayor ahínco —irrumpió la muchacha, no dejando a su hermano continuar— es que tú… no tienes la misma ventaja. Lo que más deseo para ti es la felicidad. Es esquiva, la hemos conocido a ratos tan cortos… —Dio un suspiró que remarcaba su énfasis—. Sé que lo merecemos, que tú la mereces, sobre todo con una tarea como la que debes sobrellevar. Te he visto todo este tiempo abocado a Rohan y eso está bien, es lo que tiene que hacer un rey. No obstante, me preocupa que te olvides de que mereces también la dicha.

Se colocó frente a ella, puso con suavidad las manos en sus hombros y la miró con orgullo.

—No sabes cuánto agradezco que seas sincera conmigo. Pero no sientas ese miedo por mí, este es mi destino y a lo que debo abocarme, mientras pueda cumplir con mi labor estaré satisfecho.

Éowyn negó —No. Has pasado toda la vida pensando en que la muerte te puede encontrar en cualquier instante, y con razones de peso. ¡Pero ese tiempo ha pasado! —Afirmó levantando la voz—. ¿Has vislumbrado que decidirte a vivir sin pensar en el final es más difícil? Y lo es, pero la voluntad de vivir es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Aférrate a eso, aférrate a vivir, Éomer. Atrévete a asumir que puedes tomar las riendas de tu propio destino más allá de tu tarea como gobernante. Sí, eso significa que ya hay un camino delineado, pero puedes construir un jardín alrededor que te ayude a recorrer esa ruta de manera menos tortuosa.

—Ser rey no es una tortura, es un honor.

—Nunca lo dirás, lo sé, porque no te has dado cuenta. Puedes elegir ser feliz, no te resignes a no serlo.

El hombre, sí el hombre detrás de la corona, el de carne y hueso, experimentó una punzada en el pecho.

—Explícate. ¿Exactamente de qué estás hablando?

Éowyn le sostuvo la mirada largo rato, como esperando encontrar en los ojos de su interlocutor el brillo que le indicara que él mismo había llegado a encontrar una repuesta, sin necesidad de tener que dársela. No obstante, sin ver ningún indicio contundente y resolutivo pensó que debía manifestarle sus conclusiones.

—Desde la otra noche que llegaste de Gondor, pude percibir que ella te produce algo que nunca antes había observado en ti.

El mayor achicó los ojos aparentando ignorancia frente al tema que su hermana sacaba a colación. Iba a decir algo, pero Éowyn se adelantó.

—No, no me preguntes a quién me refiero, sabes muy bien a quién.

Aquello provocó una sonrisa algo nerviosa en el rey.

—Bien, así que de eso se trata ¿También me dirás que tengo que ir a hablar con su padre?

La sorpresa en las facciones de la rubia muchacha no fue disimulada —. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Alguien… alguien más se dio cuenta y tuvo el… valor de venir a planteártelo? —Rio divertida—.Al parecer estás siendo demasiado evidente, ¿quién ha tenido el coraje?

—No te rías. Ha sido su hermano, Erchirion.

La mueca de Éowyn mutó a una seria —Oh no, eso no es tan divertido. Pero pensándolo bien, es evidente que sus hermanos se preocupan por ella. Y al parecer, no has sido muy disimulado con la joven —Volvió a reír— Al parecer ¡estás en problemas! Un hermano celoso es un peligroso espécimen —declaró dando una carcajada.

—No coloques esa cara de pregunta. Recuerdo con claridad cómo encaraste a Faramir ese día en las Casas de Curación, pobre, estoy segura que lo hiciste sudar más de lo necesario.

—Sólo fue por un par de minutos. No olvides que no tardé mucho en darles mi bendición.

—Bien, volviendo al tema. ¿Qué harás? ¿Irás a hablar con tu amigo Imrahil verdad?

—¡Ah!

—¿Cómo que «ah»?

—Antes de eso, creo que debería hablarlo con ella. Pero es que… Éowyn, no quiero apresurar las cosas… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan rápido?

Otra vez la melodiosa risa de Éowyn inundó el lugar.

—Mírate. De veras si pudieses ver la expresión de tu cara…

El semblante de su hermano se tornó serio y un tanto ¿enojado?

—No, no es gracioso.

—Voy a extrañar esto, de veras lo haré —sentenció la mujer, cambiando el tono de su voz por uno melancólico en sus últimas tres palabras—. Si en verdad crees y sientes que tienes que hablarlo con ella primero, pues hazlo. Pero no tardes. Ya estás contra la espada y la pared. Vamos cortéjala, por las vías oficiales. No te estás comprometiendo de lleno a casarte con ella. Bien, quizá si luego decides no hacerlo las relaciones internacionales de nuestro país podrían complicarse, quién sabe. Mas yo sé que al final… —La demora en seguir hablando inquietó al rey— ¿Qué al final qué? —preguntó intrigado —. Pues, creo que La Marca terminará teniendo una reina proveniente de Gondor, como nuestra abuela. Pero será distinta, lo sé.

Éomer suspiró, podía querer a Lothíriel con él, comenzaba a figurarlo. Sin embargo, eso conllevaba apartar, para siempre, a su nueva flor favorita de su hábitat natural. O de lo que él pensaba como tal, Gondor.

* * *

 **Bueno desde acá en adelante que tengo una "sequía creativa" .. Cuando comencé a escribir este long fic (por cierto, el primero de esta clase que escribo) los primeros once capítulos salieron muy rápido, la inspiración estuvo durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Ahora no sé dónde se ha ido T.T . Pero ¡tranquilidad! como he dicho otras veces no voy a dejar mi propio long fic sin un final. Creo que todos hemos pasado por la amargura de encontrar un fic que nos cautivó y que luego vemos que durante años se ha quedado ahí, inconcluso. Quizá me demoré un poco más del mes habitual en actualizar, pero les prometo que lo haré (obligaré a la inspiración a venir a mi xD), tengo algunas ideas desordenadas por aquí y por allá, al final creo que solo tengo que concentrarme lo suficiente.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! y Felices fiestas :)**


	14. Capítulo XIV: Espontaneidad

**Capítulo XIV: Espontaneidad**

—Lo meditaré.

—Pero no te tomes tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé…

Quiso haber agregado «Pero tú ya no estarás acá para ver en qué termina esto». Al fin de al cabo, lo que le había dicho su hermana sería su último consejo en mucho tiempo.

Para romper con el halo de melancólico que se estaba formando, Éowyn decidió cambiar de tema.

—No olvides que debemos rendirle honores a Merry por su servicio a nuestro tío. Como el caballero de La Marca en que se ha convertido, pese a que luego parta a su hogar del cuál tal vez pocas veces vuelva a salir. Emprende su viaje al atardecer.

—Sí, no lo he olvidado, ya está todo arreglado para la ocasión.

Luego de la pequeña ceremonia al pequeño caballero de la Marca. Éomer se dispuso a dirigirse a descansar, pero antes, luego de dar un par de pasos se encontró con la silueta de un hombre caminando desde frente. La presencia a contra luz y el cansancio de su largo día, le dificultaron un tanto identificar de quién se trataba. Amrothos le hizo una reverencia, y con una tenue sonrisa, muy seguro de sus acciones, se dispuso a hablar:

—Distinguido Rey Éomer, me es grato encontrarlo esta noche.

El aludido tenía una mueca de profunda duda y extrañeza, ¿por qué estaba ahí, en medio de la noche, el otro hijo de Imrahil? Al parecer, los príncipes de Dol Amroth tenían la fijación de hablar con él justo en esa jornada. Estaba agotado, sólo quería tumbarse y olvidarse del mundo real por unas horas. No había en su cabeza espacio para tolerar a otro hermano celoso. Tuvo el impulso de dejarlo hablando solo y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero incluso a esas alturas algo de su sensatez le quedaba. Por lo que no dijo nada, sólo lo observó un tanto impaciente.

—Únicamente quiero comunicarle algo que pienso, será de su interés. Si no es así ruego me disculpe y olvide mis palabras…Creo es importante que sepa, debido a la evidente cercanía que han evidenciado en este tiempo, que… —Amrothos dejó pasar unos segundos, acá vendría, lo que pensaba como su golpe maestro, quería deleitarse con la reacción del rey que tenía en frente— mi hermana Lothíriel está comprometida con el futuro señor de Tolfalas, una de las islas que pertenece a nuestra jurisdicción de Belfalas. Hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con ellos en los últimos años y el matrimonio de mi querida hermana, se espera, venga a calmar los ánimos. Y no se lo preguntes por favor, que ella aún no lo sabe, mi padre ha zanjado el asunto esta tarde con Elessar y por ahora, muy pocos sabemos de su existencia.

Para decepción del joven de Gondor el semblante de Éomer permaneció intacto. Era como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho.

—Bien, si no tienes nada más que manifestar. Buenas noches.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de vuelta, siguió su camino en calma, dejando a Amrothos detrás.

De alguna manera su cerebro se negó a procesar lo que había escuchado. Casi con modalidad automática se preparó para descansar y se durmió en un par de minutos.

Recién amanecía, despertó, y como en un lapso de abrumadora conciencia, internalizó las palabras que le habían dicho horas antes. No, no podía ser posible. De algún modo, lo único que tuvo claro fue que estaba confundido y un tanto perturbado. Pero logró imaginar por un instante que las palabras de Amrothos eran ciertas y sólo ahí comenzó a comprender lo que quería. Mas había otro asunto apremiante, uno que permitía que controlara su intranquilidad, Éowyn partiría de Edoras en un par de horas.

En realidad Éowyn no sería la única en partir, la mayoría de sus invitados de diversas partes de la Tierra Media partirían esa mañana junto a la comitiva de Gondor, y los demás invitados que restaban, lo harían dentro de la jornada. Todos, a excepción del príncipe Imrahil, a quién Elessar le encargó la tarea de progresar y terminar extensos tratados y acuerdos con Rohan, quería que el vínculo entre ambas naciones fuese tan fuerte como lo había sido antes de la influencia de Saruman en el Palacio dorado.

Cuando llegó ese último abrazo, Éomer tuvo sentimientos encontrados. En los ojos de Éowyn vio el anhelo por lanzarse a una nueva etapa de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo, un toque de aflicción.

—Creo que no hay nada que pueda decirte que no sepas. Quizá sólo repetirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que siempre has sido y también de lo que serás. Siempre seguirás siendo una hija de Rohan, Éowyn de Ithilien. ¡Que lo que te depara el destino sea tan favorable como tu gloria, escudera de La Marca!

La mujer colocó con suavidad su pálida palma en el rostro de su hermano.

—Y sé que tú llevarás a este país de vuelta a sus días de gloria. Que el sol brillará más intenso en el palacio dorado, y que tu corazón será más fuerte que cualquier mal que pretenda asechar Rohan. Mas no hagas cargar tu espíritu con las preocupaciones del gobernante, recuerda que el hombre detrás de la corona tiene el derecho a la dicha, más allá de su labor y deber. No vaciles ante ti mismo. ¡Que la bienaventuranza siempre te acompañe hermano mío!

Y así fue el último diálogo entre ellos, el último que cruzarían antes de que el paso del tiempo les diese la posibilidad de verse una vez más a la cara. Ahora, a pesar de sus veintiocho años, Éomer percibió que seguía madurando con intensidad. Era extraño, pero sus ganas de continuar eran tan fuertes como el nudo que sentía en su garganta. Verla partir era duro, no obstante, antes habría dicho que esa circunstancia le haría perder algo dentro del corazón, pero los buenos deseos de su hermana y la repentina certeza en la nueva vida que la esperaba, lo hicieron experimentar calma.

Aunque esa calma se vio interrumpida cuando revivió el breve diálogo nocturno que había tenido con Amrothos. Comenzó a imaginar las posibilidades, era claro que su prudencia le decía que lo más estúpido que podía hacer era ir a preguntarle a mismo Imrahil si todo ese asunto era verdad, no quiso molestar a Elessar con tonterías antes de emprender el viaje de retorno que ahora comenzaba. Y por cierto, consultárselo a Lothíriel le resultaba también inoportuno.

Y si era todo una mentira ¿qué ganaba el hermano de Lothíriel con decirle aquello? No demoró mucho tiempo en manejar la posibilidad de que quisiera empujarlo a tomar una decisión, porque ese mismo día el otro hermano de la joven, Erchirion, lo había incitado a hacer lo mismo y si éste hubiese sabido de un compromiso previo, lo más probable es que no hubiese concurrido a decirle lo que le dijo. ¿Acaso creían que era un estúpido? Un momento, Amrothos había dicho que el acuerdo se había cerrado durante la tarde y Erchirion había ido a hablar con él antes, en la mañana. Éomer sólo estaba más confundido, y un tanto desanimado. Optó por tratar de olvidarse del tema, o por lo menos lo intentaría, tenía mucho que hacer.

Imrahil se quedaría en Edoras, y con él tres de sus hijos. Pero creía que sus dos vástagos menores, Amrothos y la misma Lothíriel, podían sacarle provecho al viaje pasando unos cuantos días más en tierras extranjeras, por lo demás sus labores eran arduas y creía necesitaría algo de ayuda.

A pedido de su padre, Lothíriel lo ayudaba como su escriba, no durante sus reuniones donde contaba con Amrothos o a veces Erchirion, sino después. Imrahil era una persona que solía meditar las ideas luego de conversarlas, antes de zanjar los asuntos, le gustaba barajar bien las posibilidades. Se podía decir que era tan estratega como cuando jugaba el papel de comandante de las fuerzas de Dol Amroth, rol que había interpretado sólo hace un par de meses.

Le resultaba agradable razonar en la presencia de su hija, quién algunas veces complementaba lo que decía. De alguna forma se generaba un espacio en donde podía compartir con ella con comodidad y cierto deleite. Sus anotaciones las utilizaba luego para dar sus argumentos o ayudarse a recordar con claridad sus inferencias.

Luego de una larga jornada con su padre Lothíriel decidió ir a dar una pequeña caminata por la ciudad. Allí encontró a una mujer cerca de un puesto comercial con una niña, al parecer su hija. Hablaban en la lengua _rohírrica_ , por lo que la joven no pudo saber qué decían, pero pudo darse cuenta de que la chiquilla sujetaba un pequeño animal. La chica de no más de cinco años, lo sostenía con fuerza, mientras trataba de contener el pesar ante las palabras que le dirigía su madre. Sabía que podía ser inútil, pero intentó preguntarles en la legua común lo que sucedía. La madre la observó haciendo un gesto de no entender lo que le decían.

―La niña quiere conservar un pequeño gato que encontró abandonado, pero su madre le dice que de hacerse cargo del animal, deberá restar cada día comida de su plato. Situación que a la pequeña le acongoja ―aclaró el comerciante que hablaba la lengua común de modo medianamente entendible. A pesar de eso la princesa captó la idea y observó a la niña con ternura mientras ésta la contemplaba algo asustada.

―Bien, comuníquele a la madre que yo misma puedo alimentar al animal ―manifestó con total seguridad y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos algunas monedas. No supo muy bien por qué pero le bajó una nostalgia por los pequeños que había dejado en Minas Tirith. Le dolía que un infante sufriera por no poder darle afecto a un animal abandonado. Y por lo demás empatizaba con ella, siempre quiso tener un gato, pero su hermano Elphir era alérgico, por lo que la gente del palacio de Dol Amroth solía espantarlos.

―La niña dice que prefiere que el cachorro se quede con usted. Lo que más quiere es que no sufra en la calle porque es aún es demasiado joven. Se imagina que usted puede ser una mejor dueña que ella y que le agradecería que lo hiciera ―mientras el comerciante traducía, la niña le ofreció el animal con los brazos estirados y con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

―Ay pequeña, creo que no soy capaz de negarme a tus deseos y permitir que esa alegría abandone tu rostro ¿estás segura que no quieres conservarlo tú? Yo puedo ayudarte a alimentarlo, lo prometo.

Pero la madre al escuchar la traducción negó, y al mismo tiempo agarró a su hija del brazo y se la llevó, ésta sonrió mirando hacía la extranjera e hizo una efusiva señal de despedida.

―Gracias por la traducción. Creo que debo llevar algo de leche para este diminuto felino.

Y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta a Meduseld, mientras sostenía el animal y una botella de leche. A medida que avanzaba se preguntaba qué diablos acababa de hacer, podía cuidarlo mientras estuviese allí, pero definitivamente no podría llevárselo con ella a Dol Amroth. Pensó que podía búscale un dueño antes de irse, pero que por ahora se haría cargo de él.

Consiguió un cuenco de madera y en lo que antaño parecía haber sido el jardín del palacio dorado, ahora un tanto abandonado y vacío, se dispuso a alimentarlo. Se sentó en el suelo y lo miro divertida mientras el animal bebía con ayuda de su minúscula lengua.

―Mi gondoriana abuela solía decir que los gatos no son bienvenidos en Meduseld.

Lothíriel un tanto sorprendida, mas no asustada miró al señor del palacio, el mismísimo rey.

―Bien, yo puedo… ― Intentó intervenir Lothíriel entretanto tomaba al gato en sus brazos y lo acunaba como un acto reflejo de protección. No obstante, el hombre no la dejó terminar la frase.

―Pero supongo que tal vez las cosas van cambiando con el tiempo. Además al parecer sólo te apiadaste de él y lo estás alimentando de momento ―sentenció Éomer.

―No en realidad… se podría decir que lo adopté… por ahora ―confesó la mujer mirando al suelo. Pensó debería haber meditado más la situación, pues estaba alojando en un lugar ajeno. Se había dejado llevar.

Éomer en primer lugar no esperaba encontrarse con la muchacha, pero no fue algo que le desagradara, en realidad en secreto guardaba el anhelo de aquello, aunque no había depositado mucha esperanza en ello. La verdad era que la imagen de la mujer con el diminuto gato en brazos le pareció una escena de lo más imprevista, le inspiró ternura, a pesar de que nunca le agradaron mucho los felinos.

―¿Lo adoptaste de modo temporal? ―preguntó con risa. Toda esa inaudita situación lo hizo olvidar por un tiempo toda la bataola de los príncipes de Dol Amroth en torno a lo sea que fuese su vínculo con Lothíriel.

La mujer se vio un tanto avergonzada pero contagiada un poco por la risa del gobernante intentó dar una respuesta. ―Bien, intentaré buscarle un dueño, acá.

―¿Acá en Meduseld?

―Acá en Meduseld, o en el resto de Edoras. En todo caso, no debería abrumar al rey con una tarea tan nimia. Me disculpo si tener a un animal en el palacio te incómoda, colocaré parte importante de mi energía en resolver este asunto, lo prometo.

Éomer volvió a reír, por un instante se impresionó de ese hecho, reír no era algo que le pasara con tanta regularidad en esos últimos días… y meses. Ese razonamiento lo hizo volver a recordar todo el enredo que se había tendido entre él y la joven. Con impresión comenzaba a concluir que ella lo hacía sentir más alegre, ella era un elemento positivo. Algo se manifestó, como una clase de entusiasmo y ansiedad por tener eso siempre con él. Sin embargo ¿qué era lo que estaba ansiando? ¿Era ese estado mismo de sentirse contento o, por otro lado lo que ansiaba era a la princesa extranjera? Su risa cesó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que las dos cosas estaban unidas, que la primera era consecuencia de la segunda. Al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás, esa mujer que parecía tan inocente lo tenía prendado de una forma que le llegaba a dar temor.

Pensó en las palabras de Amrothos, aunque su lado racional le decía que todo era una evidente mentira, su parte más sentimental experimentó angustia. Ella, casándose con otro, lejos, una Lothíriel que jamás podría tener a su lado, una flor que le parecía tan encantadora y especial marchitándose al alero de un hombre que, con toda probabilidad, no entendería su necesidad de conocer y experimentar lo que veía. Una mujer como ella infeliz, le parecía una posibilidad trágica.

―¿Qué ocurre, acaso no me crees? ―cuestionó la joven con un rastro de desasosiego, ni si quiera imaginándose los acelerados pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del _rohir_.

Él la contempló y abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero sólo consiguió dejar salir aire.

―Por supuesto que te creo, es sólo que… ―Tragó saliva―. Es sólo que… ¿Pasarías el resto de tus días conmigo?

La pregunta había sido hecha con una cuota muy importante de espontaneidad que luego de pronunciar le produjo un profundo escalofrío, pero al fin de al cabo no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Si ella estaba vetada para él prefería saberlo de una vez, ya fuera por los propios deseos de su interlocutora como por algún impedimento de acuerdo marital previo, no le importó si esto último existía, tenía que luchar por lo que anhelaba, si el acuerdo era real se creía capaz de convencer a Imrahil. Pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no quería obligarla, ella debía elegirlo, no quería forzar a nadie a estar con él, por mucho que la sola idea de que lo rechazara sabía lo destrozaría de manera inimaginable.

Lothíriel bajó la cabeza y con cuidado dejó el pequeño gato en el suelo, el cual comenzó a jugar con uno de los pilares del lugar. Su rostro estaba impactado, ¿qué, qué le acababa de preguntar? Y con una mueca de profunda duda e impresión le preguntó:

―¿Qué acabas de decirme?... ¿Por qué dices eso? ―Tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que fuese una mala broma o que por algún motivo hubiese escuchado mal.

En ese entonces Éomer le tomo un real peso a sus palabras, había hablado el hombre que sólo quería ser feliz. Pero también tenía una corona, y si Lothíriel decidía corresponder a sus deseos, parte de ese peso también lo tendría ella. Mas era distinto, él era el rey de su nación natal, él era uno de ellos, ella no. Le estaba pidiendo, de la nada, que lo dejara todo por él y por Rohan. ¿Podría ella, proviniendo de un lugar de agua y vegetación, encontrar la dicha en esa amada tierra de caballos, viento y aire?

¡Pero qué poco delicado había sido! Éowyn lo habría regañado, casi deseo que no se hubiese ido para que lo hiciera. No obstante, ya estaba dicho. Y no se iba a retractar, pues no había pronunciado nada que no fuese cierto. Por la misma razón, decidió enfrentar la situación con la frente en alto y entereza.

―Porque creo que debe ser el anhelo más intenso que he experimentado… Y quiero que sepas que nunca te obligaré a darme una respuesta afirmativa. Lo que más deseo para ti es que esa llama que te hace tan peculiar no se apague. Sería para mí una maldición ser el causante de su extinción.

Sentía que el cachorro pasaba sus pequeñas garras por la falda de su vestido dando sutiles tirones. Pero no podía prestar atención a eso, estaba al frente del hombre que con dificultad podía sacar de sus pensamientos desde que lo conoció en Minas Tirith. Ese mismo que ahora le estaba diciendo que ¡quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella! El semblante de su rostro le indicaba con seguridad que no se trataba de una broma. Entonces, una duda azotó su mente. Y a pesar que le costó articular las palabras lo manifestó.

―¿Acudiste a conversar el tema con mi padre?

―No. Eso depende de tu respuesta. No quiero que te sientas presionada, por nada ni por nadie. Si tú decides negarte, él no tiene por qué saber que esto ocurrió. Tú eres la única que puede tener la última palabra en esto. Lo que más respetaré de ti será tu decisión, sea cual sea ésta.

Lothíriel en toda esa situación, un tanto incomoda, pero emocionante y con total convicción sorprendente, estaba tan impresionada que no sabía qué responder. Aunque el detalle de que no hubiese hablado con su padre era más que inaudito, en la situación social que vivía cualquier hombre lo habría hecho en primer lugar, tal como solía ser en todos los casos que conocía. O por lo menos, si bien hablaban con la mujer en primer lugar, la opinión del padre solía ser la determinante. Mas que eso estuviese ahora ausente del escenario en el que estaba, la hizo sentir más tranquila y halagada. Le estaba dando una elección, una que con facilidad él podría haber omitido. Se sonrojó, nunca había sentido que fuera de su familia, era tan importante para alguien.

Desvió la mirada hacía el vacío, abrió la boca para tomar aire sin saber con claridad que hacer ni decir, la conmoción de la mujer se podía palpar con facilidad. Éomer sintió que tenía que reformular la pregunta, que poco elegante y brusco había sido. Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el _rohir_ tomó su mano derecha con cuidado y la miró a los ojos.

―Lo siento, la pregunta que debo hacerte se formula de otro modo. ¿Deseas tú, Lothíriel de Dol Amorth ser mi esposa y reina?

Qué estúpida se sintió, había olvidado lo de ser reina. Cualquier otra habría pensado sólo en eso, incluso lo habría perseguido sin importar lo primero. Ser reina sería una consecuencia inevitable si daba un «sí» como respuesta, pero nunca deseo ni imaginó serlo. Suponía a pesar de que evitaba pensar demasiado en el tema, que cuando llegase el momento de casarse terminaría siendo esposa de un hombre acomodado y lo más seguro, con ciertas responsabilidades. Mas jamás pasó por su cabeza ser monarca, menos de una tierra tan extraña y diferente a lo que siempre había habitado.

―Me has tomado por sorpresa ―pronunció con una risa nerviosa―. Sin embargo, siento que en tu respuesta a mi pregunta no has sido lo suficientemente claro. ―Se creyó algo cruel, pero tenía que saber antes de responder a la propuesta, ¿qué era lo que hacía que ese hombre experimentase ese anhelo, que afirmaba, era el más intenso que había experimentado nunca? ¿Qué veía en ella que había llegado al punto de proponerle tal cosa? La explicación que pudiese darle no intentó siquiera imaginarla, sólo estaba focalizada en escucharlo.

Éomer sonrió y el nerviosismo se hizo patente, estaba evitando decir por completo lo que sentía. Sí, le costaba expresar lo que luchó por reprimir durante mucho tiempo, además no solía manifestarles a los demás su sentir, en especial en algo de esa materia, Éowyn era la única excepción. Así, por primera vez dirigió su vista al piso, donde observó al pequeño animal jugando con las faldas de la joven. Se agachó intentando desenganchar las pequeñas garras del felino de la fina tela. Con facilidad lo consiguió y lo empujó moderando su fuerza para que fuese a divertirse, por un rato, más allá. La atención de la joven se desvió al cachorro, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo en su totalidad, Éomer volvió a sostener su mano. La muchacha pudo percibir un ligero sudor en la palma de su compañero.

―No sé cómo ocurrió, porque supongo es algo que la razón no me deja explicar y que por lo mismo me cuesta articular. Desde que te conocí supe que estaba tratando con una mujer que se desmarcaba del clásico perfil de señorita noble de Gondor, que muchas veces me generó cierta reticencia. Eso provocó en mí una inmensa curiosidad y con el tiempo una fascinación que fue en alza. A pesar de nuestro desencuentro, eso no cambió. Y por mucho que sea un rey y un hombre que ha estado en numerosas batallas, me vi envuelto en un escenario desconocido. Mi experiencia con las mujeres siempre se limitó a una sola cosa, bastante más simple en lo que a sentir se refiere ―Tragó saliva, era algo embarazoso nombrarle ese tema puntual y ansió que por favor no le dijera que no entendía de qué hablaba, no quería entrar en detalles―. Siempre supuse que algún día, lejano siempre en mi mente, me terminaría casando, quizá sólo porque es lo que la mayoría de los hombres hace: formar una familia. Y bueno, desde que me convertí en rey, sin haber nacido para ello, mi consejo se ha encargado de fregarme en la cara cada oportunidad que puede que debo contraer nupcias ―Lothíriel expandió sus ojos con impresión, parecía haber llegado a una conclusión, ante eso Éomer creyó urgente seguir con su relato ―. Mas por favor, no pienses que esa ha sido la razón por la cual te estoy proponiendo que seas mi esposa. Creo que si el destino hubiese sido distinto y yo siguiese siendo uno de los mariscales de la Marca, mi fascinación por ti no hubiese sido diferente. Tú, me has cautivado de manera inimaginable y creo que he terminado… ―después de confesar lo que enunciaría, ya no sería el mismo. Sí lo hacía con certeza significaba que había cambiado. Bajó un tanto el volumen― totalmente prendado de tu persona ―No pudo seguir mirándola de inmediato, pero luego de unos segundos continuó haciéndolo.

Lothíriel estaba hace un par de minutos siendo presa de la impresión, pero las últimas palabras que el joven había pronunciado superaron todo, incluso olvidó por un segundo la propuesta… y el aliento. Sus manos continuaban unidas entretanto notaba una expresión facial en Éomer que jamás había contemplado, estaba más relajado pero al mismo tiempo ¿avergonzado?

―Supongo que es eso que llaman… «enamorarse» ―pronunció rememorando las palabras de su hermana con algo de bochorno―, no sabes lo torpe que me siento en este preciso instante. Sólo imagino un porvenir feliz a tu lado, de lo contrario sólo el deber movería mis acciones. Y creo poder afirmar con seguridad que padecería una profunda amargura si decidieras dar un paso al costado. Pero repito que si aceptas sea porque con sinceridad lo deseas, no sientas una obligación, no pienses que hay prisa, no…

Ella sonrió con alegría y lo interrumpió, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

―Estoy segura que eres el hombre más digno que conozco. ―Él se reconfortó al escuchar aquello― Todo esto para mí es una sorpresa, agradable, pero que me obliga a sacar a la luz algo que si bien no me negué, lo guardé dentro de mí sin entender o sin querer entender lo que era, porque no figuré esta situación. Me estás dando una elección y no sabes lo halagada que me haces sentir con ello. Por meses fuiste algo así como un fantasma que se colaba por mis pensamientos y que desencadenó todo un proceso de descubrimiento. Me motivé a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho y de las que algún día hablaremos. Tú Éomer de Rohan, a pesar de lo extraño que ha sido conocerte, te has transformado en una persona… esencial en mi vida. Considero que no eres el único que se siente fascinado, ni siquiera sabía con completa seguridad que esto tenía un nombre, a decir verdad, lo sospechaba con cierto sobresalto. Pero debes saber que no eres él único que se siente así… ¿totalmente prendado? ― Y río porque no podía hacer nada más que reír, su mano también comenzaba a sudar y se preguntó si acaso no era ese el escenario más insólito que jamás hubiese vivido. Ambos se contagiaron y pasados unos segundos el gato comenzó a maullar. Aun experimentando cierta adrenalina, se dispuso a llenar el cuenco ya vacío con leche y el pequeño animal se abocó a seguir alimentándose.

―Entonces creo que ahora puedo contestar. Acepto ser tu esposa, con ello la reina de tu país. Y debo decir la idea me aterra un tanto, la gente de La Marca no merece más decepciones y tengo temor a ser la causante de alguna más, creo que es muy probable que tu gente desee tener una reina que también sea de Rohan ―su voz se fue tornando algo temerosa.

―No, mi gente sabrá comprenderlo. No serás la primera reina extranjera, pero a diferencia de la última, yo sé que terminarás siendo una más entre nosotros. Confío en ti y en tu capacidad, más de lo que tú pareces creer. Sé que no decepcionarás a nadie y además, no estarás sola, no eres la única con cierto temor a fallar.

Ella, como un gesto de apoyo, llevó su palma a uno de los costados de su rostro, podía percibir su barba y su calor. Y estando así lo escuchó.

―Aceptaste, tú acabas… de aceptar. ―Había colocado tanto énfasis en aclararle que pensaba sería una buena reina que tardó en reparar en su respuesta afirmativa. Suspiró aliviado y casi incrédulo. Y ella aumentando la cercanía lo besó con suavidad impulsada por la emoción.

Una vez más recordó que le futuro siempre era incierto pero desde ese día supuso que eso ya no significaría una agonía tan pesada para él.

* * *

 **Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero como prometí no dejé abandonado este fic. Pero es que ay no saben lo difícil que fue para mí escribir este capítulo por una parte no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y por otra no quería ser melosa y caer en la cursilería fácil (aunque tal vez terminé haciéndolo, juzguen ustedes oh poderosos lectores). Es posible que el próximo también tarde un tanto, pero quién sabe en una de esas está listo antes de lo que creo ( inspiración es tan esquiva algunas veces T.T, pero cuando viene no puedo detenerme). Un abrazo a todos ustedes y gracias por leer! ya van más de 1000 lecturas tanto en fanfiction . net como en Wattpad. Creo que no tenía esas expectativas, pero es reconfortante saber que hay gente que lee estos delirios.**


	15. Capítulo XV: Gratitud

**Capítulo XV: Gratitud**

Éomer creía que nunca dejaría de sonreír, no podía. Si bien otros actores lo habían impulsado a apurar las cosas, le parecía que todo en ese presente era perfecto.

―Bien…―comenzó a decir Lothíriel, también con una sonrisa inamovible y algo nerviosa―, supongo que ahora o mañana, o cuando quieras puedes…

―Sí, por supuesto ―respondió no dejándola terminar―. Sé que Imrahil no está ahora mismo, ha salido con uno de mis consejeros a ver el estado de unos caminos que facilitaran la llegada de la ayuda de Gondor, quizá llegue después del atardecer. Creo que esperaré a mañana, cuando ya se desocupe por la tarde.

―Házmelo saber… me gustaría estar ahí afuera, no escuchando por cierto, sólo que quisiera hablar con mi padre del asunto. No es nada que no debas saber ―aclaró con apuro―, quiero ver cómo reacciona, cómo se lo toma.

―Lothíriel, no debes temer…

―Lo sé, creo que es sólo la ansiedad ―comunicó no dejando terminar al rey. Tomó al cachorro en los brazos junto al cuenco y la botella de leche.

―Creo que ahora debería ir a mi habitación e idearle un lecho a esta pequeña criatura ¡Oh míralo, si está exhausto!

―Aún sigo preguntándome, porqué has tenido tanta compasión con semejante criatura ―opinó el _rohir_ con algo de duda.

―No pude resistirme, una pequeña me encargó esta misión y espero nunca tener que romper una promesa hecha a un niño.

―A pesar de no dominar nuestro idioma, ya has hecho una promesa a uno de nuestros habitantes. Es definitivo, nunca dejas de sorprender… ―Se dispusieron a retirarse. Y tras dar un par de pasos a su lado, dobló hacia otro pasillo, no sin antes hacer una reverencia y besarle la mano que llevaba desocupada―. Que descanses, nos veremos mañana, querida mía.

Cuando la muchacha llegó a su cuarto, aun tratando de creerse todo lo que acababa de vivir hacia un par de minutos. Vio a una sirvienta, robusta y de una edad que rondaba los treinta y cinco años. El personal delegado a las habitaciones de los invitados hablaba la lengua común, para poder por lo menos, establecer una comunicación básica y efectiva.

―Mi señora ―saludó, dejando doblada la ropa recién lavada que había usado la princesa durante los últimos días.

A Lothíriel creyó que la apariencia de la sirvienta era más dura de lo que transmitía al hablar, donde su presencia se tornaba cálida.

―Muchas gracias por traer mis prendas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― Dernhild, mi señora.

―¿Puedo pedirte algo Dernhild?

―Por supuesto mi señora, esa es mi función, estoy acá para ayudarle en lo que necesite.

―¿Me ayudarías a idearle un lecho a este gatito? Bueno, necesito buscarle un hogar.

La mujer, algo atónita en un principio al percatarse del felino, le comentó que no tenía problemas con quedarse con él, pero estaba aún muy pequeño para llevárselo, era posible que entonces pudiese pasarle algo en su hogar, ya que tenía otros animales más grandes y guardianes. La gondoriana le respondió que ella podía quedarse con él hasta que regresara a Gondor en lo que estimaba, unas dos semanas más. Así habiendo ubicado al animal en una pequeña caja de madera junto a su depósito de arena, se dispuso a dormir, pensado que el porvenir nunca le había resultado tan excitante.

Al empezar el día, Éomer continuó con sus obligaciones. Llevaba menos de un año siendo rey, pero ya estaba un tanto agotado. Mas al recordar, de tanto en tanto, entre reuniones y paseos la afirmativa de Lothíriel, se sentía reconfortado. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había deseado tanto algo en la vida como la compañía de la joven de Dol Amroth, tanto así que experimentaba lapsos de distracción que lo hacían ver algo ido. En más de una ocasión Elfhelm tuvo que preguntarle qué le pasaba, o volver a repetirle algo que le habían dicho.

Con el pasar de la jornada, también se aproximaba el momento de hablar con su amigo, el padre de la mujer que había llegado a anhelar como compañera. Ya comenzaba a figurarlo como la persona que determinaría parte de su destino. Sí, lo que había dicho Amrothos había llegado a entenderlo como una absurda mentira para impulsarlo a actuar, pero luego de que el mismísimo Imrahil le comentase, al comienzo de la jornada, que no podría acompañarlo esa mañana porque _«asuntos delicados me urge continuar resolviendo en torno a Tol Falas. Mas sé que Lothíriel podrá ayudarme esta mañana, sé que será clave para que todo esto termine»._ Sí, recordaba la afirmativa de Lothíriel y se sentía distraído, pero también estaba experimentando temor. ¿Y qué pasaría si Amrthos tenía razón y ella estaba comprometida con el señor de esas tierras?

El hermano de Lothíriel siempre le pareció de un carácter muy vivaz, y siendo sinceros, no le tenía gran simpatía. Pero algo en él, le decía que tenía que confiar, que Amrothos sólo estaba jugando el papel del hermano sobreprotector, algo que él también había sido.

Fue de esa manera que mientras cabalgaban de regreso a Meduseld para almorzar, su cabeza era un nudo de suposiciones y nerviosismo.

Tal como Lothíriel le había pedido, la buscó antes de hablar con su padre para informarle que estuviese cerca, pero por más que la buscó no logró encontrarla. Algo dentro de su corazón comenzó a preocuparse más de la cuenta. Apurado escribió una pequeña nota y se la pasó a la dama de compañía que le habían asignado a la princesa, Dernhild. Quién apenas recibió el pequeño trozo de papel doblado de las manos de su rey, aseguró que haría todo lo posible para que el mensaje llegase a su destinataria lo antes posible.

De esta manera, y con la incertidumbre en alza, Éomer se dirigió hasta el despacho que le había facilitado a Imrahil para conversar con él. Iba a llamar a la puerta, mas antes de hacerlo, ésta se abrió. De ella, iba saliendo la joven que buscó minutos antes con tanto ahínco. Se dirigieron una mirada rápida. Éomer no pudo leer en ella alguna emoción en particular, pero la notaba un poco seria. Realizaron una breve reverencia, se saludaron de la misma forma, antes de que Éomer pasara al cuarto y cerrara la puerta, Lothíriel siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Una vez que sintió el golpe de la puerta, la mujer se detuvo y se volteó, observando el lugar mientras apoyaba uno de sus puños en el pecho, inhalando con fuerza.

―Imrahil… ―pronunció con cuidado. Ya no había vuelta, si salía de ahí era porque había de intentarlo todo.

Éste lo miró y tras unos segundos una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Estimado amigo, ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

―Sí, quisiera conversar contigo… ―Estuvo a punto de agregar sobre quién, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan nervioso de hablar con alguien en el pasado.

―Te escucho ―contestó seguro y tranquilo el señor de Dol Amroth.

Antes de continuar Éomer suspiró y dirigió la vista al curso del río Nevado.

―Bueno, he venido hasta aquí porque… quiero hacerte saber algo que poco tiene que ver con los temas que hemos venido desarrollando estos últimos días. Es algo… ―Descubrió como Imrahil lo observaba ahora suspicaz y concentrado― es algo que ha ido creciendo dentro de mí y de mi corazón. Yo… ―Se pasó una de sus palmas por su cabello con rapidez, mientras tragaba saliva― yo quiero pedirte si me consideras digno de poder pedir la mano de tu hija en matrimonio…

Lo dijo, pero el rostro de Imrahil no se movió ni un ápice hasta pasados unos segundos, en los cuales Éomer imaginó toda clase de respuestas, hasta pensó que le daría una negativa, y se sintió devastado hasta que el príncipe comenzó a sonreír ampliamente. Pero tardó en hablar, Éomer sentía que no podía decir nada más hasta escucharlo. Hasta no saber qué pensaba, la sonrisa solo era una esperanza.

―Mi querido amigo… ¡Al fin de te has decidido a hacerlo! ― Y rio, pero el rey estaba confundido, al parecer Imrahil se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que imaginaba.

Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del _rohir_.

―Tú te habías notado que…

―Oh, nunca subestimes a un padre ―confesó no dejando terminar la frase del más joven―. No te voy a decir que esperaba que vinieses a preguntarme eso desde cuando la conociste. Aunque llamó mi atención que quisieras ir a buscarla luego de su pequeño incidente en la fiesta de coronación, sólo lo tomé como un acto de gratitud hacía mi familia. Mas, la fiesta de despedida que te dieron en Gondor, encendió mis alarmas, no en el mal sentido. Amigo, es que no podías dejar de mirarla, aunque lo disimulabas muy bien. No eres el primer hombre que intentó mirar a una mujer con una multitud a su alrededor, sin que el riesgo importara demasiado. Me recordaste mis días de juventud ―Éomer pestañó un poco asombrado―. Y bien, el resto de mis hijos estaban bastante inquietos con tu actitud hacia Lothíriel, sobre todo Erchirion.

Oh no, si Erchirion le había confesado a su padre la escena que vio en los pasillos mientras llovía, mirar a la cara a su interlocutor se haría una tarea colosal. E Imrahil ya le había hecho saber que lo subestimaba. Era el rey de ese país, pero para ese entonces se sentía como cuando tenía catorce años.

―Se mostraron un poco preocupados, porque la imagen que tienen de ti es… algo brusca ―Éomer bajó un poco el mentón abriendo más sus ojos―. No me malinterpretes, sólo que ellos quedaron un poco impresionados por tus excelsas habilidades de combate como jinete. Sin embargo yo, he tenido el privilegio de conocer más en profundidad al hombre bajo la armadura. Observé tu semblante derrumbado cuando llevábamos a la ahora, señora de Ithilien, a las Casas de Curación. Vi desde ese momento la nobleza de tu espíritu. Algo que he podido seguir apreciando durante todo el tiempo que vino después, hasta ahora.

Lothíriel, princesa de Dol Amroth, es siempre primero que eso, mi hija. Y quiero que sepas, aunque ella lo ignore, que no eres el primero que ha venido hasta mí a pedirme lo mismo ―Éomer sintió como la garganta se le comenzaba a apretar―, pero ellos siempre vieron su título en primer lugar, es probable que su dote llamase más sus ansias que la figura misma de mi pajarito ―La ternura con la que su amigo se refería a la joven en cuestión, lo hizo relajarse un poco y sobrecogerse―. Veo en ella, una luz que sería muy fácil de apagar si se fuese, obligada, al lado de alguien que no se preocupara de verdad por su felicidad. Tal fue mi preocupación por el tema que hasta hace poco más de un año, no me importó contradecir a Denethor, por impedir una alianza que él había comenzado a planificar usando a Lothíriel como pieza principal… A propósito de eso, sé que no está bien hablar mal de los ya fallecidos, pero… ―Miró al suelo―. Considero a Denethor responsable por el decaimiento irremediable que tuvo mi hermana, Finduilas ―El semblante del más adulto se tornó melancólico, como nunca antes Éomer lo había visto―. Ella era tan alegre y risueña, pero su esposo siempre la vio como un medio, su belleza lo complacía, pero siempre sospeché que la felicidad de mi hermana era un elemento que estaba distante de sus preocupaciones ―Lo miró aproximándose más a él―. Te estoy diciendo algo que nunca le he dicho siquiera a mis propios hijos. Y lo hago porque he descubierto que mi mayor miedo es que el destino de Lothíriel sea como el que tuvo mí adorada hermana ―Éomer percibió un repentino brillo en los ojos de su amigo―. Ese miedo me ha perseguido desde que Lothíriel nació. Y hasta hace muy poco me he sorprendido dándome cuenta que al fin existe un hombre que es digno de ella.

Por casi un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el rey aprovechó ese tiempo para internalizar las palabras de Imrahil. Éste le sostenía la vista, tranquilo, hasta que decidió agregar una frase más.

―Ese hombre eres tú, mi querido amigo.

―Yo… yo le hice la propuesta antes a Lothíriel, antes de conversar contigo. No haría algo como esto en contra de sus deseos…

―Ya lo imaginaba y me alegra confirmarlo, pues reafirma lo que dije. Y creo que además explica el casi imperceptible nerviosismo de Lothíriel esta mañana.

―Por lo que puedo percibir, Imrahil, tus sentidos son más agudos que los de los hombres comunes. Me imagino puede deberse a la sangre élfica que desde antaño corre por las venas de tu linaje.

―Eso es algo tan, tan antiguo que debe ser una parte ínfima de mí ―replicó riendo.

―Y de tu descendencia.

―Si tú lo dices… Te pido que siempre la escuches, puede convertirse en la más importante de tus consejeros. Definitivamente la extrañaré… ―mencionó con un rastro de lamento― es probable que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que aprecio sus análisis y conclusiones, sin duda llegará a ser una gran reina.

―No dudo de ello… Estoy… Me siento tan ―rio― afortunado.

―No puedo pedirte que la coloques por sobre tu reino, pero sí que esté a la misma altura de ello. Sé que suena exigente, pero es lo que mi corazón de padre anhela. No podría soportar que se marchitara…

―Te lo prometo, lo juro por Bemá y por mi honor ―Imrahil lo abrazó y se conmovió un tanto impresionándose de su propia reacción ―. Sólo debo aclarar que… será preciso esperar unos meses, los que sé, se me harán eternos. Me gustaría dejar resueltos algunos asuntos del reino que, como sabes, me urge resolver. Para poder así celebrar con la altura que requieren las circunstancias. Y para que Lothíriel, dentro de lo posible, se integre a Rohan en un clima tranquilo. Sé que el cambio será algo drástico.

―No te preocupes, podemos arreglar todos esos detalles después, como por ejemplo… la dote.

―Oh no, quédatelo, no quiero sentir como si estuviésemos intercambiando un bien, es Lothíriel, y ella no tiene un valor material para mí.

―Lo quieras o no, es también una princesa de Dol Amroth, y de Gondor. Por lo menos, acéptalo, no para ti, sino que visualízalo como una ayuda adicional a tu pueblo, el país que ambos gobernarán… ―Éomer sonrió y se dispuso a dejar el lugar despidiéndose con afecto de Imrahil.

―Si la vez antes que yo, por favor pídele que venga.

El rey asintió con alegría antes de salir por la puerta, dejando al príncipe con una expresión de regocijo.

Una vez hubo doblado por el primer pasillo, encontró a Lothíriel al lado de un gran ventanal, sostenía el papel que le había pasado a Dernhild hace un rato. Lucía como si su mente divagara muy lejos de allí. Éomer decidió colocarse a su lado, estático, hasta que notara su presencia. Luego de un rato y como saliendo de un ensueño, ella lo miró con el rostro lleno de duda, pero al ver la alegría del rey se rio y se abrazaron.

―Tu padre me pide que te dirijas hasta él ―comunicó.

Ella no quiso preguntar nada, la alegría del líder de los _rohir_ hacia evidente la situación. Encontró que en ese instante él tenía un semblante tan resplandeciente que no quería arriesgarse a interrumpir su curso. Tomando su mano y luego soltándola de a poco se volteó y caminó hasta donde requerían su presencia.

Al ver a su padre, lo observó sonrojada. Con afecto Imrahil la acogió en un abrazo, largo e intenso. Lothiriel pensaba que toda esa situación que estaba viviendo se definía con silencios, gestos y miradas. Luego de un minuto y un suspiro, su padre se decidió a hablar.

―Por mucho tiempo me fue difícil imaginar este día, alguien que tú eligieses, alguien que pudiese darme la suficiente seguridad de que haría todo lo posible, por junto a ti, por buscar la felicidad, más allá de simplemente darte comodidad. Desde que seas la esposa de ese honorable hombre, también compartirás con él su labor, aunque podría sin problemas relegarte a la tarea de ser la consorte y madre de su heredero, sé que no estarás en paz teniendo esa vida, para ti tan falta de emoción y desafío. Cualquiera que no aprovechase lo que tienes dentro sería ante mis ojos un estúpido. Y tengo la certeza de que Éomer no se asusta ante la idea de tener a su lado, a una mujer que piensa por sí misma. Pero a la vez, sé que la seguridad en ti hacia tu propia persona, no es tan fuerte como me gustaría. A pesar de eso, debes saber que el día de hoy me has ayudado más de lo que creía en la respuesta que debemos dar ante la crisis de los impuestos en Tol Falas, una solución que no pone en peligro ninguna vida. Acá, o en cualquier parte, puedes lograr grandes cosas. Yo creo en ti y tu futuro esposo también, no tengas miedo de dar a conocer tu opinión, serás la reina, un poder que sé nunca buscaste y con lo que te conozco puedo decir que te asustará, sobre todo en un principio. Eres capaz de borrar el mal recuerdo que tienen los _rohirrim_ de Morwen de Lossarnach, su última reina también proveniente de Gondor.

―Papá… yo nunca imaginé todo esto. Nunca lo busqué, sólo llegó y me asustó. Me asustó tanto que intenté negármelo a mí misma por un tiempo. Siempre pensé que iba a llegar un día fatídico donde me avisarías que tenía que casarme con alguien. Desde hace ya varios años que sospecho con mucha fuerza que mi estado de soltera te ha dado problemas, sobre todo por el hecho de ser una princesa. Pero yo tengo la convicción de que tú no me ves como una pieza, un acuerdo de paz o un tratado. Y aunque sabía eso, también creía que en un momento tendrías que buscar a quien creyeses pudiese, bajo tu criterio, darme una vida lo más similar a lo que ahora tengo. Pero nunca imaginé que sería yo la que encontraría a alguien, no con la idea de casarme, no con la idea de «escalar» y ser una reina. Sólo encontré un hombre que me hace sentir más viva sólo con el hecho de mirarlo, o de pensar en él ―rio un poco nerviosa, no estaba viendo a los ojos a su padre, se sentía avergonzada. Hablar de lo que sentía por Éomer con su padre, que además era su amigo, le hizo tener una sensación extraña ―, no sabía que yo sería capaz de encontrar esto en la vida. Los libros y las canciones hablan del amor romántico, pero yo siempre lo figuré como algo que no viviría, me había resignado. Aun cuando vino la sombra sobre el mundo, cuando todo era tan negro, cuando había tanta muerte, pensar en encontrar el amor así era una utopía. Como el brillo de una estrella que se va entre las nubes de una noche nublada.

―Pero la sombra se fue, costó la sangre y las lágrimas de cientos, los que quedamos nos resta solo honrarlos con la felicidad que construyamos sobre esperanza que murieron por defender. Este es el futuro por el que pelearon, un futuro que hay que seguir forjando. Tú siempre tan entusiasta por proponer y pensar soluciones, sé que querías ayudar en ese entonces de una forma más concreta. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, de contribuir a barrer las cenizas para construir algo nuevo y mejor. No es fácil y no será fácil, pero cuando uno está bien acompañado todo se hace más sencillo. Ese hombre joven carga con algo tan pesado, que sé que tu consejo y tu sola presencia serán quizá su mejor refuerzo en esta época que también es difícil, sobre todo para este honrado pueblo. Serás la reina que un país como este merece… pero estarás tan lejos ―Lothíriel notó brillo en los ojos de su padre producto de la emoción con la que dijo esas últimas palabras―. Pero no tengo que ser egoísta, debes estar con quien amas y anhelas. Me entristece en cierto modo, pero sobre todo me hace sentir feliz… que contradictorio sonó eso, pero te juro que la complacencia que siento es más grande que mi leve pesar, ese del padre que extrañará a su hija.

Y diciendo esto Imrahil la abrazó con suavidad y besó su cabeza. Permanecieron sin moverse por un rato. Cuando se separaron Lothíriel, antes de irse, le sonrió con una dicha que a Imrahil le pareció iluminaba aún más la habitación.

* * *

 **Primero que todo, disculpen, disculpen! El mes pasado me fui de vacaciones y cuando llegué de vuelta pensé que la inspiración me acompañaría más, no saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo, aún no me siento muy segura con él, por lo que me interesa mucho saber su opinión. De veras que no quiero ser cursi ni cliché, nooo, hice todo lo posible por intentar no hacerlo. Pero creo que fue muy importante hacer saber el parecer de Imrahil, que como sabrán es el hermano de la difunta madre de Boromir y Faramir, estaba muy interesada en hacer que Imrahil recordara aquello porque nunca he leído un fic donde lo haga.**

 **Intentaré tardar lo menos posible en lo que venga y les pido disculpas nuevamente, yo creo que solo faltan un par de capítulos para el fina**


	16. Capítulo XVI: Los momentos

**Capítulo XVI: Los momentos**

―¿Estás aquí? ―pronunció con evidente relajo y algo de jolgorio.

―Sí, no me sentía capaz de hacer nada, de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese verte luego de que hablaras con tu padre ―confesó divertido.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo está bien. Supongo que no puedo sentirme más afortunada.

―Imrahil es alguien que nunca se debe subestimar, al parecer no demoró mucho en notar lo que yo comenzaba a sentir por ti. ―Ella rio.

―Está más que claro que lo mismo cuenta para mí. Ahora ―lo tomó de las manos, mirándolo de frente― dentro de muy poco, podremos estar siempre juntos ¿Algún día dejaré de padecer ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que te veo?

Entonces con suavidad se besaron, frente al ventanal, con relajo. A pesar de estar en el pasillo, el ser vistos ya no era un problema. No importaba si los sirvientes cuchicheaban, y menos importaba el odioso trato de los hermanos de Lothíriel. Todo eso pasaba a segundo plano, ya no había ningún impedimento para sentirse libres. Se mantuvieron muy cerca, y en un intervalo sin tiempo se contemplaron satisfechos.

―Bien, pues… ya es oficial.

―Lo es, pero no por completo ―le advirtió él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no quería ese protagonismo y él tampoco, habría sido tan sencillo sólo entregarse a estar juntos. Pero sí, desde ese entonces una parte de su vida comenzaría a ser pública. Si bien era algo molesto, no se comparaba con lo que le provocaba estar cerca de Éomer, lo demás sólo sería una consecuencia inevitable con la que creía, aprendería a lidiar.

El joven tragó saliva y dio un largo suspiro.

―Pues, me parece que mañana sería un buen día para presentarte al consejo ―Ella lo observó con una expresión de duda ―. Pero no te asustes, ellos no tienen ningún poder sobre mí para oponerse, e incluso considero su opinión irrelevante y sólo haré esto por un asunto protocolar, nadie tiene el derecho a meterse en mis decisiones maritales.

En realidad, y de cierto modo, podían influenciar y oponerse a una elección matrimonial que el rey estipulase. Pero Éomer era un alma tan libre que se negaba a aceptar que un grupo de personas pudiese entrometerse en lo que también consideraba su vida personal. No sólo se negaba sino que estaba en absoluta contra de aquello, mas las costumbres de los _rohirrim_ no eran tan fáciles de apaciguar, sobre todo si se trataba del consejo.

―Sin embargo, serás su reina. La que pretendo también participe de las reuniones que celebramos periódicamente. De sólo imaginarte en esas instancias conmigo me siento más tranquilo. No sabes lo terco que, en ocasiones, puede ser ese grupo de hombres adultos y ancianos.

Lothíriel dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa. Se preguntaba con qué moral Éomer hablaba de terquedad, pero él no pareció comprender su gesto. Pasados los segundos, su semblante cambió, no imaginaba que estar por primera vez frente al consejo del rey fuese una tarea sencilla, ni cómoda.

 **―** Convocaré para mañana una breve sesión del consejo. Por favor, no sientas temor, yo estaré contigo ―dijo abrazándola con cariño.

Durante la cena que esa noche tuvo Imrahil con sus hijos, el tema principal fue el matrimonio de la más joven de la familia. Al enterarse, Erchirion asentía serio y pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se animara a decir algo, Amrothos parecía satisfecho, pero segundos después algo pareció asustarlo. Ambos expresaron felicitaciones a su hermana, Lothíriel percibió un rastro de duda en Erchirion, quien a su vez la observó con cierta complicidad. Ella sólo atinó a recordar que los había visto esa noche en Minas Tirith, empapados, y se sonrojó agachando la mirada. Al mismo tiempo, Amrothos alardeó de lo halagado que se sentía de ser, dentro de muy poco, el hermano de una reina. Entretanto su padre hablaba aspectos más formales y organizativos del evento, la cabeza de Lothíriel merodeaba en lo que sería su irrupción en Meduseld al día siguiente.

Al llegar a su habitación, sintió algo de insomnio y jugó por un rato con el pequeño gato, quien trataba de sostener una pequeña madeja de lana con sus pequeñas garras. Lothíriel envidió algo de la despreocupación del animalito mientras le acariciaba la barriga.

―He convocado esta sesión especial por una razón puntual y relevante ―comenzaba a relatar el rey, ante las caras curiosas de los diez miembros del grupo―. Desde que he tenido la oportunidad de compartir esta instancia con ustedes, que han sido varias las ocasiones en las que se me ha aconsejado y empujado a elegir una esposa y consorte ―Los rostros de los asistentes se mostraron algo impresionadas ante la inminente buena nueva―. Pues bien, hoy los he convocado para informarles que he elegido a la que será la futura reina de Rohan. Y ya he conseguido la aprobación de su padre. Una mujer, que antes de todo, he elegido por sobre sus títulos y procedencia―Algunos fruncieron el ceño ante tal detalle―. Varios de ustedes la han de conocer y hoy la he traído esta instancia.

El rey caminó hasta la puerta y hasta antes de que la abriese, la expectación en aquellos hombres sólo crecía, barajando las posibilidades, hasta que se encontraron a la aludida frente ellos.

Lothíriel irrumpió en el salón, caminando con lentitud hasta que llegó a una distancia prudente frente a la gran mesa, y realizó una reverencia mientras Éomer recitaba su título (aunque él sólo hacía eso por mera formalidad). Al levantar la mirada quedó sorprendida, pues la gondoriana creyó estaba siendo evaluada desde el pelo hasta la punta de sus zapatos. Nunca había sentido sobre ella la presencia de personas que la observaran de esa manera, como si estuviese frente a un jurado que la evaluaba. Por un breve segundo tuvo el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero entonces la mano de Éomer tomó la suya y le pareció que la calma le retornaba al cuerpo y la cabeza.

Luego de un tiempo, que a la mujer se le hizo eterno, los hombres mayores se colocaron de pie y le realizaron una reverencia saludándola de vuelta.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Antes de que pudiese articularlo. Uno de los asistentes le habló.

―Mi señora, es un placer que nos acompañe esta mañana. Y lo que más nos conmueve es que finalmente el rey ha tomado una decisión respecto a este asunto.

Apenas hubo terminado, otro comenzó a hablar ―. La verdad es que para ser sinceros, creo que no esperábamos que la próxima reina de Rohan fuese de Gondor ―Éomer comenzó a experimentar algo parecido a la furia―. Les doy a ambos mis mejores deseos para que La Marca pueda tener pronto un heredero.

Ahí estaba la cuestión, pensó Lothíriel, ella frente a ellos no era más que un medio para llegar a un fin. La frivolidad del asunto la asustó un tanto, pero huir era una opción que había y tenía que quedar en el pasado. Apretó sus puños, y antes de que otro continuase hablando, tomó valor se colocó una vez más de pie y habló fuerte y claro, pero cuidando no ser descortés.

―Señores, soy extranjera, quizá muchos de ustedes lo consideren una desventaja, aún no domino su idioma, ni conozco con detalles su territorio. ―Por lo menos dos subieron las cejas―. Mas sé de la historia de este noble pueblo y desde que he tenido el placer de escucharla y leerla me ha cautivado. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder proveer, junto a su valioso consejo, las mejores ideas y herramientas disponibles para que le rey pueda seguir haciendo de éste un gran país y para que su gente pueda vivir en paz y dignidad.

―Mi señora, su rol es proveer a este país de un heredero y acompañar al rey en asuntos protocolares… ―En ese instante, no dejando terminar a uno de los ancianos, Éomer se colocó de pie, llenando el aire de la sala con su halo de autoridad. A Lothíriel le pareció, que aquello se podía casi palmar. Él dio un fuerte suspiró antes de emitir palabra.

―No he traído a mi futura esposa a este lugar sólo para anunciarles que será, dentro de pocos meses, la futura reina consorte de Rohan. Sino que además para informarles que tendrá, junto a ustedes, un lugar en estas asambleas. Confío en ella, en sus capacidades y sé que puede ser mucho más que la madre de mi heredero.

―Mi señor, con todo respeto ¿Cuándo en la historia de este reino una mujer extranjera, ha pasado a formar parte del consejo real? A excepción de las ocasiones especiales y puntuales ―Los demás asentían en silencio.

―Desde este reinado ―contestó con seguridad y supremacía. Dejando claro que no dudaba en absoluto de su parecer ―Y dentro de muy poco no será una extranjera, será su reina, a la que le deberán respeto. Y esta será su casa y también su país ―finalizó con fluidez. Éomer dentro de las sesiones de sus consejos se mostraba muy abierto a conocer las opiniones o posturas de los demás, ese era uno de los puntos en que Éowyn le había dicho que debía ser cuidadoso para cuidar de la estabilidad de su reinado, aunque a veces le costaba, lo había puesto en práctica. Pero en este no, acá discutían sobre algo en lo que no estaba dispuesto a tranzar.

Lothíriel tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se advertía algo asustada ante la opinión del consejo, de seguro creían que ella no sería mejor que la última reina que provino de Gondor, la abuela del actual rey en cuestión. También sostenían que su rol se limitaba a una tarea muy clara donde los márgenes estaban delimitados con anterioridad. Creyó que algo de miedo comenzaba a nacer en ella ante la idea de fallarle a esa nación, a Éomer y a ella misma, pensaba que debía sobreponerse y enfrentarse a lo que con toda probabilidad sería una de las etapas más intensas de su vida. Por otra parte, la seguridad que tenía su prometido en ella la conmovía, en el pasado nunca figuró que alguien como él creyese tanto en ella. Se sintió muy orgullosa del joven rey. Mas, no se le ocurrió ninguna otra palabra que pronunciar.

Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, el rey daba por finalizada la sesión especial y casi en un gesto automático se despidió con una reverencia de los asistentes. Y sólo algunos le expresaron felicitaciones. Al instante figuró que, apenas pasaran el umbral de la puerta, sería el blanco de críticas y comentarios. En el pasado eso era algo que nunca le había importado demasiado, pero ahora era diferente, no era sólo ella la involucrada.

Éomer le ofrecía su brazo para salir del lugar. Antes de irse, ella se apoyó en su hombro.

―De veras que por mí me casara contigo sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie más que tu padre ―dijo con algo de enojo, pero continuó con una voz un tanto resignada― Pero es inútil que te imaginé conmigo a base de supuestos, esta es la realidad que me tocó. No te desanimes, porque siempre tendrás el apoyo del miembro más importante de este consejo, y lo más relevante de todo del que te ama.

Y no dijo nada mientras caminaron, porque desde ese ahí en adelante olvidó todo lo anterior. Éomer le había dicho que la amaba, así de un modo no muy romántico, sin ninguna entonación muy fuera de lo cotidiano, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Había sido tan fiel a su estilo.

En un cómodo silencio llegaron hasta las puertas de uno de los lugares más cuidados de la ciudad.

―Ya que has tenido el extraño comportamiento de interesarte más en un gato que en nuestros caballos, te he traído hasta el establo para conozcas más de nuestros maravillosos especímenes.

―No ha sido intencional, sólo vi a un animal indefenso que necesitaba ayuda ―contestó con alegría.

―Bien, pero no puedes irte de Rohan sin haber conocido más de estas fascinantes criaturas ―opinó el hombre con algo de risa y con un tono que indicaba que estaba diciendo algo obvio, y tomó uno de los finos cepillos que estaban en el lugar.

Lothíriel escuchó como saludaba a uno de ellos en su lengua materna mientras comenzaba a cepillarlo con lentitud.

―Creo que es el único país donde es normal que el rey cepille a su caballo, sin necesidad o protocolo que un mozo de cuadra lo haga por él.

Éomer pensó que en realidad había muy pocos asuntos en los que estuviese acostumbrado a que otro hiciera algo por él. Algunas veces la situación lo incomodaba, pero había aprendido a respirar profundo y, en parte, a visitar ese lugar cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado o incómodo. El establo era para él un espacio de relajo y distracción. Además, como buen _rohir,_ sabía cómo cuidar bien de un equino.

―Por cierto, él es Pies de fuego, mi compañero de tantas aventuras y… de situaciones difíciles. Ha estado conmigo desde hace más de cuatro años, fue un regalo de Théodred, mi primo ―contó con algo de pesar―. Me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto para la que probablemente, también fue para él la época más difícil y oscura de la vida ―Lothíriel notó que, aunque su voz no lo delataba, había algo en sus ojos que le indicaba que había todavía una herida abierta o apenas cicatrizada. Le tocó el hombro con suavidad para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

Tomó un pequeño piso y se sentó tomando una de las patas del animal, revisó sus cascos y comenzó a limpiarlos. A Lothíriel le parecía una situación sorprendente porque, aunque se lo había dicho, estaba frente a un rey que a pesar de su posición se daba el tiempo de cuidar a su corcel. Estaba viendo la prueba viviente que le confirmaba que los caballos eran una pieza fundamental para esa sociedad.

Con timidez Lothíriel se acercó a la cabeza del animal, un potro caoba brillante, dudando un tanto si debía tocarlo. Éomer se colocó de pie y se colocó detrás de ella. Le explicó con paciencia lo que debía y no debía hacer para acercarse a un caballo por primera vez. Si bien Lothíriel aprendió siendo pequeña a montar, nunca se sumergió, con profundidad, en el mundo ecuestre. Desde ese punto en adelante, desarrolló una relación amable sólo con sus caballos. Además durante los últimos años no recorría trayectos muy largos, a excepción de los últimos meses.

―Sabes, creo que lo que haces tú y tu pueblo con estos seres, es todo un arte. Una hermosa y compleja facultad que han desarrollado por siglos.

Éomer la observó animado y la abrazó con delicadeza.

Los días fueron pasando, y a pesar de que como rey tenía varias tareas y preocupaciones que atender, Éomer guardaba un espacio para Lothíriel, compartía con ella elementos de su propia cultura e intentaba explicárselos, además ella parecía disfrutar de lo que le entregaba, que iba desde la apreciación de un paisaje, pasando por los caballos, la comida, hasta el idioma. No eran lecciones, sólo pequeñas muestras de lo que le esperaría como futura habitante de aquellas tierras, sobre todo si él quería que fuese parte del consejo. Confiaba en ella y por mucho que era presumible que los hombres y ancianos, de aquel grupo, no estuviesen de buenas a primeras en total satisfacción con su elección, estaba seguro que, con el tiempo, lograría hacerles ver que sólo guardaban prejuicios. No obstante, lo principal del tiempo que pasaba junto a ella, era que encontraba gran deleite con su compañía.

Por supuesto que su compromiso con la princesa de Dol Amroth había sido anunciado en Meduseld, y ya toda Edoras tenía como tema del momento su compromiso, noticia que con facilidad comenzó a esparcirse por Rohan. Las opiniones eran variadas, pero Lothíriel intentaba no concentrarse en ellas, a pesar de que a veces el cotilleo era poco disimulado. Lo que más le comentaba Dernhild, era que todos creían que el rey estaba muy enamorado. Aunque en realidad, la princesa había escuchado que algunos creían que lo había engatusado. Y por supuesto, Amrothos se lo recordaba riendo cada vez que podía, porque para él no había posibilidad alguna de que su hermana embaucara a un hombre para su conveniencia, pero eso no hacía más que alimentar algo de inseguridad en la mujer.

Las semanas pasaron y el momento de la partida estaba próximo. Imrahil, su comitiva y su familia, volverían a Dol Amroth. Lothíriel sintió algo de tristeza ante la idea de separarse por algunos meses de su prometido, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba siempre a su lado, esas semanas en Edoras tuvieron momentos muy significativos para ella. Los guardaba dentro del corazón y serían su consuelo cuando extrañase el calor de sus manos o su mirada seria y repentinamente divertida. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido por alguien.

―Puedo notar, con seguridad, que estás enamorada ―le había dicho Erchirion al ver su hermana con el rostro melancólico mientras comenzaba, de a poco, a empacar sus pertenencias. Ella le sonrió de forma breve mirando el piso, en su fuero interno se decía lo mismo ¿Cómo podía ser que la sola idea de alejarse de él por algunos meses resultara dolorosa? Erchirion por su parte, se decía que no le quedaba de otra que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hermana había terminado prendada por completo de un hombre, al que si bien respetaba y creía honorable, no era el que pensaba como ideal para ella. Sobre todo porque creía eran en extremo diferentes, le seguía desconcertando el hecho de que a pesar de eso, habían logrado interesarse el uno por el otro. Mas, había concluido que lo mejor que podía hacer era respetar sus sentimientos y desearles un buen futuro juntos.

Esa última instancia que compartieron a solas, antes de emprender el viaje, había resultado tal vez la más silenciosa. Por un largo rato se dedicaron solo a sentir las manos del otro, a contornear sus rostros, como si quisieran grabarse esos detalles más allá de la visualidad. Y de juntos, en compañía de los suyos y con parte de la _éored_ de la guardia real, llegaron a las afueras de Edoras y se dijeron adiós con algo de pesar, pero con el consuelo de que la próxima vez que se encontraran juntos en Edoras, sería para no despedirse.

* * *

 **Sí, me costó, pero he cumplido y lo más importante es que quedé conforme. Quién lo iba a pensar, cuando comencé a escribir esto me decía a mi misma "no serán más de cinco capítulos", pero heme aquí no sabiendo si aún quedan dos o tres capítulos más. Gracias mis queridos lectores, por sus palabras o por sus lecturas fantasmas, un saludo a todos!**


	17. Capítulo XVII: La sal

**Capítulo XVII: La sal**

Éomer se disponía a descansar, había sido un día largo y ajetreado, estaba cansado. Justo cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama miró al frente y vio al gato, que ya no era tan pequeño, lo observaba con inquietud mientras le maullaba.

―¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué no se supone que tienes un hogar? ―dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose un tanto ridículo de hablarle a un gato que, por supuesto, no podía responderle. Pensó que el cansancio de verdad lo estaba sobrepasando.

Quería dormirse pronto, pero no iba a dejar al animal ahí. No le gustaban los felinos, sin embargo, tuvo que tomarlo para poder sacarlo. Podría haber mandado a llamar a un sirviente, pero no iba a gastar preciosos minutos en eso, por lo demás era una tarea sencilla.

Cuando lo tomó, el animal se aferró a él con sus pequeñas garras, lo que Éomer sintió como un casi desapercibido pinchazo en la ropa.

―Ah, ya lo sé, tú también la extrañas. Pero se fue hace dos meses, volverá un día… que me parece distante.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejó afuera, lo que conllevó que tuviese que despegárselo de su camisa. Sí, estaba exhausto, no había otra explicación para haber seguido hablando con ese ser, que a su parecer, era tan extraño.

Los preparativos para su boda lo realizaban algunas de las esposas de sus generales y miembros del consejo. Ya comenzaba a sobrepasarlo el hecho de que todos los días le consultasen cosas, detalles que él no sabía muy bien cómo responder. De qué color serían las guirnaldas, la cantidad de candelabros, la comida a servir, etcétera. Meduseld tenía su mayordomo, y con regularidad le decía a las damas que debían consultarle esas cosas a él, pero ellas parecían tan entusiasmadas con el evento, que creían no podían evitar preguntarle al mismísimo rey por los detalles de su casamiento.

Tal vez la creciente expectación se debía a que hacía más de treinta años que Rohan no celebraba una boda real. Todos estaban atentos al acontecimiento, en especial los habitantes de Edoras, inclusive vendrían ciudadanos de otros lados para ser testigos del suceso, aunque fuese desde lejos. Mas todo el clima previo al evento, no hacía más que aumentar la ansiedad de su rey.

Pero los días fueron pasando, hasta que Éomer descubrió que, contrario a lo que había previsto, los asuntos apremiantes en el reino iban siendo menos urgentes. Aunque nunca faltaban excepciones, comenzaba a notarse el alivio de la ayuda enviada desde otras naciones. Y de este modo, una idea surgió en su cabeza.

A Lothíriel los días se le pasaban lentos, con una pausa que también la hacía disfrutar del entorno de su hogar. Solía pasar muchas horas frente al mar, lo contemplaba pensado que en un par de meses tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, a lo mejor más de un año para verlo otra vez. La vegetación y el aire costero la hacían sentir algo que sabía, no podría reemplazar con ningún otro paisaje. No obstante, la nostalgia repentina se disolvía al pensar en la persona que la acompañaría el resto de sus días. Para ella la dicha total sería poder permanecer en ese lugar con su futuro compañero. Era una utopía, lo tenía más que claro, la realidad era otra. Por lo que se propuso empaparse de ese territorio natal, para siempre recordar con nítido detalle sus formas y elementos.

No todo era observar, a veces a Lothíriel le bastaba leer sobre la tierra de los caballos en alguna playa o balcón frente al mar. Compartía correspondencia con Éowyn, que para su sorpresa, comenzó una cadena de mensajes que le parecía fascinante. La señora de Ithilien creía que ambas podían ayudarse mutuamente, comentándose sucesos y costumbres de sus naciones, más que mal, la joven de Dol Amroth terminaría habitando en su país de origen. Le confesaba mediante sus cartas, que si bien ya llevaba algunos meses instalada en Gondor, había cosas que no terminaba de entender y no quería llenar a Faramir de preguntas, creyendo que el exceso de éstas podía entorpecer sus labores.

A pesar de haber estado una temporada en Edoras, el mayor conocimiento de detalles de algunas instancias de conmemoración, celebración y de la vida cotidiana en Rohan, muchas veces le hacían sentir ansias. Luego, cuando dejaba de mirar la carta, veía el mar y con cada vez mayor frecuencia, experimentaba sentimientos encontrados.

Era de esas clásicas mañanas costeras donde la bruma y las nubes cubrían el horizonte. Se dio cuenta de que dentro de muy poco, comenzarían a asomarse tímidos rayos de sol. Se sacó los zapatos y cerrando los ojos se focalizó en el sonido del mar rompiendo en las rocas. Se acostó en la arena, serena, en sintonía con el entorno como si se volviese parte de éste. Se concentró de tal modo, que no logró captar lo que comenzaba a pasar en Dol Amroth.

La vio acostada, con un brazo extendido bajo su cabeza, de cara hacia el mar. Le pareció que en un instante, que no supo distinguir, de alguna manera había terminado dentro de una pintura. Se consideró algo torpe caminando en la arena, muy pocas veces en la vida había experimentado algo parecido bajo sus zapatos, era molesto y lo hacía sentirse más lento. Llegado a una distancia de tres pasos de ella, le costó seguir avanzando, pero no era por efecto de la arena. Había algo dentro de él que luchaba, por un lado tenía una ansiedad tremenda de poder observar su rostro, de poder tocarlo. Por otra parte, temía que hubiese algún grado de probabilidad de que todo eso fuese un sueño, por eso intento contenerse lo más posible. Se fue acercando con mucha lentitud, lo que menos quería lograr era asustarla. Llegó a su lado, sin que ella se inmutara, sus ojos continuaban cerrados mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su brazo estirado. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablarle con lentitud y con suavidad, algo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer.

―Lothíriel… ―Ella sonrió pero no abrió los ojos ¿acaso se reía de él?―Lothíriel, he venido desde tan lejos, pero con sólo verte este minuto sé que cada día ha valido la pena ―Su reacción era seguir sonriendo, y con cuidado comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirando desde abajo hacia arriba, con una lentitud que llevó algo de impaciencia al _rohir_. Al encontrarse con su mirada, abrió mucho los ojos y se enderezó sentándose en la arena―. ¿De verdad eres tú? ―preguntó con algo de incredulidad mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de él. Dio una corta carcajada, y lo besó, deteniendo por un momento las preguntas en su cabeza.

―¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas recorrido esta inmensa distancia?―dijo con una risa nerviosa.

―Nunca subestimes a un _rohir_ , menos a su rey ―respondió con gracia, mientras volvía a besarla y a cubrirla con sus brazos. Éomer sintió en un lugar recóndito de su cabeza que debía detenerse o pronto llegaría a un punto sin retorno. Así es que con esfuerzo, logró separar sus labios y detener el camino de sus manos. Sin duda, contenerse sería cada vez más difícil.

―¿Cómo es que…?―Tragó saliva―¿Cómo es que llegas acá sin avisar, estando a cargo de un país? ¡Debes haber tardado como mínimo una semana y días!

La distancia que separaba a Edoras de Dol Amroth era considerable, mucho más que la que existía entre Edoras y Minas Tirith, donde había una ruta más directa. Por lo demás, Dol Amroth se encontraba retirado, en la costa de Gondor, lejos de su capital.

―Sólo una semana ―aclaró, y su interlocutora volvió a abrir mucho los ojos. Nunca había escuchado que un grupo llegase tan rápido desde una distancia como esa.

―Somos experimentados jinetes de Rohan, además somos pocos, nos detuvimos sólo lo necesario.

En su cabeza Lothíriel entendió que, por mucho que hubiese adelantado camino, su estadía en Dol Amroth sería breve. Lo intuía, porque ya le costaba comprender que él, siendo la máxima autoridad, se tomara ese tiempo sólo para visitarla. Que halago más grande le estaba haciendo, pero se sintió algo trastornada, de seguro que en Rohan su presencia complacería, y por sobre todo le sería mucho más útil a su gente en comparación a su individualidad, aunque ella fuese la prometida del rey.

―¿Por qué has venido? ―cuestionó con una seriedad que abrumó a Éomer, pensó si acaso había hecho algo malo.

―La situación en Rohan está mucho más estable, dejé a mi consejo a cargo y a algunos de mis generales de confianza…

―Pero este viaje ha de ser muy extenso…

―Sólo estaré tres días.

―¿Y todo para verme a mí? ―cuestionó con culpa.

―Tengo unos asuntos que prefiero desarrollar de forma presencial con tu padre, que guardan relación con la boda, y sí, no te voy a mentir ―No quería decir «me estaba muriendo de ganas por verte, aunque podría haber resuelto todo lo demás por correo», pero le costó encontrar otras palabras―. Anhelaba mucho poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo… En realidad, quería compartir estando en tus tierras. Más que mal, no sólo te pedí que fueses mi esposa, sino que también eso conlleva pedirte que dejes tu hogar, tu país. Así es que te voy a pedir, por favor, que dejes ese halo de culpabilidad en tu voz. Porque acá la que está entregando o incluso sacrificando más, eres tú ―Ella bajó la mirada―. Y eso te hace maravillosa, y te hace merecedora de mi admiración y respeto ―declaró, sujetando su mentón con suavidad para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

¿Cómo había sido que, en tan poco rato, cambiara la escena de una tan feliz a otra tan melancólica? Pensó Lothíriel. Seguido a eso, recordó el poco tiempo que estaría él allí y lo abrazó con fuerza, una fuerza que Éomer sintió como emotiva. La empatía que él sentía hacia su persona la hizo sentir feliz.

―¿Conocías el mar?

―Sí… bueno sólo lo he visto de lejos, un par de veces. Nunca me había detenido a observarlo en detalle, ni me había aproximado tanto, como ahora ―relató un tanto absorto, se había dado vuelta hacía el océano, sosteniendo la mano de su prometida.

Lothíriel sintió deseos de llevarlo más adentro, de caminar descalzos por la orilla, pero en ese entonces la expresión del hombre le pareció repentina y divertida.

―Me parece de lo más raro que esto exista, sabes. Lo sé, es el mar, pero no termino de entenderlo ahora que lo puedo ver más de cerca, el olor a sal en el aire se me hace tan insólito ―rio por un segundo―. Deberíamos regresar, después de todo, fui contra todo protocolo y te vine a buscar, aunque con el permiso de tu padre. Pero eso no bastó para que a uno de tus hermanos casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

―No tienes ni que decirme quien fue ―comentó con gracia, pensando en su hermano mayor, Elphir. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al palacio costero.

―Así es que llegas sin avisar. Sin avisarle a todos, menos a mi padre ¿verdad?

―No esperaba menos de tu creciente astucia.

―Es obvio, no podías arriesgarte a llegar sin que el dueño de casa se encuentre acá, sin darle el tiempo de avisarle a sus guardias que deben rendirle honores a un rey.

―Querida mía, definitivamente te necesito conmigo en ese consejo.

La llegada de Éomer sacó a Lothíriel de su rutina, esa que no distaba mucho de la de su vida de antes de conocerlo, pero que ahora además se intercalaba con sus visitas a la costurera. El interés en su vestido de bodas se había convertido en tema entre las damas de la corte. Sí, a Lothíriel no le gustaba mucho ese mundo de Gondor, pero su tía Ivriniel le había hecho el favor de encargarse del asunto. Lothiríel era distinta a su tía, pero al ser tan diferentes, desarrollaron un interés de la una por la otra. Ivriniel estaba casada con un importante señor de la región, pero pasaba casi la mitad del año en Minas Tirith porque sus dos hijos, aún muy jóvenes, pasaban parte importante de su entrenamiento en esa ciudad. Siempre le advertía a Lothíriel sobre el mundo de la corte y la política, solía referirse en duros, pero graciosos términos, hacía algunos hombres y mujeres que sólo les interesaba «escalar» y aparentar. La sobrina escuchaba siempre divertida y algo abochornada por los términos que ocupaba. Sabía que muchas veces no se reservaba opiniones.

―Mi «princesa cisne» ―usaba ese término cuando quería fastidiarla y la mitad de las veces conseguía que la aludida pusiera los ojos en blanco―, te lo confirmo. Por años, serás la envidia hasta de las damas más finas de la corte.

―Ay siempre diciendo ese tipo de comentarios.

―Te lo digo porque este vestido ¡Por Eru! Es una obra de arte, la costurera está haciendo un grandioso trabajo. Pero por sobre todo lo digo porque al fin pude conocer a tu prometido. Tiene uno de los rostros más atractivos que he visto en los últimos años ―rio ante la cara de fingido espanto de la muchacha ―. No te preocupes, no tengo interés en los hombres jóvenes, si ya siendo viejos aún siento que les falta madurar ―suspiró―. Pero adivinó que tiene un carácter difícil, así que las damas de la corte se espantarían viéndolo en otra faceta, a muchas no les interesa más que el rostro y sobre todo el título, aunque si lo pienso bien lo soportarían de todos modos. ¡Ah! pero adivino que además tiene otras cualidades que compensan su carácter, además de su posición social―lazó una carcajada, su comentario dejó sonrojada a la más joven. Con cuidado comenzaba a ayudar a su sobrina a vestirse nuevamente.

―Querida, el matrimonio puede ser un martirio, pero si tienes al indicado será todo lo contrario, por lo menos los primeros años. Estoy segura que después de tu noche de bodas te veré más radiante que nunca.

―Oh por favor, ¡las cosas que dices! ―respondió riendo nerviosa mientras Ivriniel ataba el cordón de su vestido.

―No te preocupes, no tengas miedo, te lo digo yo. Aún me acuerdo del pánico que tenía, pero me sentí tan estúpida a la mañana siguiente de haberle temido a una de las mayores ventajas de las mujeres casadas. De las que de verdad desean a su marido, sino por supuesto que debe ser algo traumático. Sabes, a veces pienso que a las mujeres no se nos habla mucho de estos temas, si todas pudiesen experimentarlo antes de casarse sería como liberar una parte peligrosa y fascinante de nosotras, que amenazaría la estúpida estabilidad social que todos creen tan natural. Tal vez algún día a las mujeres que tienen aventuras antes del matrimonio se les deje de mirar con tanto recelo y dureza. Después de todo es injusto, sólo los hombres tienen esa ventaja sin que nadie se alarme por eso.

―Sé que he tenido mucha suerte de que la vida me lo haya colocado en frente ―dijo estando sentada, recién había terminado de colocarse el calzado.

―Suerte es la que tiene él querida. Ya adivino que su consejo urdía algún plan matrimonial, o estaban a punto de entrar en una estrategia para convencerlo de casarse con alguien que los favoreciera. Los consejeros suelen ser una manga de hombres que siempre piensan en su propio interés, acá, en Rohan o donde sea, en especial los que son humanos. Eres su maravillosa oportunidad de salirse con la suya, pero ¿sabes por qué? ―Su sobrina la miraba concentrada―. Porque siempre tiene una mirada aguda, seria, y su manera de andar lo reflejan como un hombre prácticamente impasible. Pero cuando dirige su atención a ti… un buen observador nota que algo cambia, algo que para cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido ―explicó con seguridad―. Y dentro de muy poco, podrá tener eso siempre consigo, porque tú se lo entregas. No sé cómo definirlo, puede ser algún brillo en sus ojos, o algo en su expresión ―detalló la dama más adulta. Lothíriel delineó una fina sonrisa.

―Gracias por siempre decirme lo que piensas, por siempre estar. Voy a extrañarte a pesar de que siempre nos hemos visto con intermitencia. Sé que es más difícil que llegues, por lo menos una vez al año, a Edoras ―confesó, mientras se colocaba de pie para salir de la habitación.

Habían celebrado una breve pero distinguida cena, pues suponían, los jinetes recién llegados debían querer descansar. Pero cuando comenzaban a retirarse, Lothíriel notó que su prometido la miraba serio, no enojado, pero sin risa. Recordó las palabras de su tía ¿acaso era ese tipo de expresión de la que le había hablado?

Lo tomó de las manos, y le dijo en voz baja:

―Debes de estar muy cansado, arduo ha sido el ritmo de tus últimos días.

―No, arduo es vivir pensando que detrás de ti viene una horda de orcos, arduo es batallar como si realmente no hubiese un mañana. Mas ahora solo he transitado con prisa porque anhelaba mucho el final del camino.

―No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés acá, en serio. Estos días sé que no los olvidaré, te tengo a ti y al mar, a mi familia y a mi pueblo. Gracias, porque nunca te pedí esto y sin embargo, acá estás sorprendiéndome una vez más.

Se acercaron a un balcón. Una vez ahí, a Lothíriel le complació darse cuenta de que Éomer se había aprendido muchas constelaciones, las mismas que aparecían en el mapa que ya hace varios meses le había regalado, cuando se habían distanciado en circunstancias desafortunadas.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos de Lothíriel insistieron en que los señores de Rohan debían subirse a una de sus finas embarcaciones y dar un paseo por la costa. Algunos no disimularon el temor que les causaba el oleaje, aunque a simple vista parecía tan tranquilo como una taza de leche. El líder de los _rohirrim_ no obligó a sus hombres a subir, pero para ellos cuidar al rey era su tarea principal y accedieron. Aunque en realidad era la fuerza de su honor, no sabían siquiera si podrían cuidarse a ellos mismos en ese medio que les parecía incomprensible.

Éomer no demostró, mediante alguna expresión, desconfianza o temor frente a la instancia. Se subió, con Lothíriel del brazo, a la fina embarcación que parecía bastante cómoda y nueva. En el transcurso del paseo Elphir le contó, con orgullo y aires de superioridad, sobre cómo había sobrevivido a difíciles tormentas en alta mar.

―Elphir siempre cuenta esas historias, pero te pido disculpas por el tono un tanto soberbio que ha utilizado contigo.

―No me pidas disculpas, puedo notar que no soy de su agrado. Creo que hasta lo entiendo…

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―cuestionó Lothíriel un tanto consternada.

―Voy a apartar a su hermana menor de su hogar y gracias a mí estará muy lejos de todo esto ―con un gesto que hacía referencia al mar― y por lo tanto, de su familia.

―No salgas con ese tema de nuevo ¿sí? A mí nadie me está obligando a ser tu futura mujer.

Éomer le sonrió y repentinamente colocó una mueca extraña, una que Lothíriel nunca había visto.

―Oh no, creo que te está afectando el vaivén del barco. No tienes que molestarte en disimularlo, ya falta poco para que retornemos a tierra. Será mejor que nos sentemos.

Lothíriel miró a su alrededor y vio que la mayor parte de los guardias del rey les estaba costando mantenerse en pie. Aunque unos pocos miraban el paisaje con curiosidad.

Una vez en tierra, los colores volvieron a los _rohirrim_. Lothíriel se retiró veloz, ya que Ivriniel le había solicitado otra cita con la costurera, ahora también quería encargarse que su sobrina tuviese ropa adecuada para su nuevo hogar, para montar, para el día a día y para las ocasiones especiales.

Al ir retornando al palacio, Éomer notó que Amrothos lo miraba con un semblante divertido. Pero no, no iba dejar que ese principejo siguiese sonriendo gracias a él y se acercó a su lado, para sorpresa del gondoriano.

―Te lo dije una vez meses, ni tu pequeña gran mentira, ni un paseo en barco del cual fuiste el mayor impulsor, me alejaran de tu hermana.

―No, ya te lo dije esa vez, mi intención era todo lo contrario ―comenzó a decir con ese tono alegre que a Éomer tanto le desagradaba―, el que pensaras por un segundo que ella podía estar con otro, impulsaría tu propuesta. Y bien, resultó, sólo bastó ese segundo de duda para que actuaras.

Éomer se detuvo y miró fijo a su interlocutor.

―No habría sucedido ninguna diferencia si no hubieses hecho ese teatro ―opinó tratando de parecer lo más seguro posible.

―¿Quién sabe? Y no me mires con tanto rencor, mira que tu principal detractor no soy yo. Creo que todos sabemos de quien hablo ―echó una ojeada en dirección a Elphir― dirige tu molestia hacia él.

―Elphir no disimula, sólo siento que no soporto tu falsa sonrisa ―sentenció y se alejó con su séquito de diez hombres, dejando a Amrothos algo confundido mientras Erchirion le daba una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano menor.

Y llegó la última tarde, Lothíriel se propuso no sentirse triste y llevó a su prometido a la pequeña playa a un costado del palacio, donde él la había encontrado hace unos días.

―¿Sabes nadar? ―preguntó ella.

―Claro que sí.

―No es tan claro, yo diría que la mayoría de quienes no viven en la costa no saben hacerlo.

―Sí, es verdad. Pero con Théodred, cada vez que podíamos, competíamos en un lago que está en las montañas al sur de Edoras.

―Sé que nadar en un lago no es lo mismo que nadar en el mar ―aclaró la mujer con astucia.

―Ya sé que planeas hacer, ni lo sueñes ―dijo tajante pero con una leve sonrisa.

―No he dicho nada ―Subió la palma de sus manos a la altura de sus hombros expresando desconocimiento―. Pero podrías sacarte esos zapatos y sentir el agua en los pies ¿lo harías por mí?

Lothíriel se liberó con facilidad de sus zapatos, y sin esperar acción de su acompañante, comenzó a andar por la orilla de la playa. La espuma del mar alcanzaba sus pies con intermitencia. Éomer llegó a su lado sin decir palabra, descalzo. Se detuvo, lo tomó de la mano y mirando hacia el mar espero a que el mar se recogiera, lo que provocó que los pies de ambos quedasen enterrados bajo la dócil arena, al mismo tiempo que el viento iba desordenando sus cabellos.

―Siempre me ha gustado esta sensación. El mar es algo tan vivo, con tanta fuerza, me gusta recordarlo.

―Tiene tanta fuerza como el aire que comienza a soplar a esta altura de la orilla ―contestó alzando más la voz para poder hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del viento.

―La naturaleza siempre nos recuerda lo pequeño que somos ―afirmó Lothíriel.

Entonces comenzaron a retroceder y a alejarse de la orilla, se sentaron tras dar varios pasos.

―Sí es verdad, pero me da la sensación de que siempre te has sentido así contemplando la naturaleza, la historia y el mundo en general ―La mujer lo contemplaba con interés y seriedad― . Y es verdad, somos más pequeños que muchas cosas, quizá de la mayoría, pero también es cierto que muchas veces basta la voluntad de una sola persona para cambiarlo todo. Hace no mucho tiempo un mediano cambió el curso de la Tierra Media, y de paso le dio una lección de humildad a todo el mundo, él y sus tres coterráneos. Pero tú, deberías ver el otro lado del asunto, que no te asuste el no sentirte de esa forma, minúscula frente a las cosas y frente a los demás. No es que te esté impulsando a ser déspota ―Ambos lanzaron una corta carcajada ―, pero creo que algunas veces deberías pensar en lo extraordinaria que puedes ser ―Colocó una de sus palmas en la mejilla de la mujer―. La que piensas como tu ínfima presencia, ha capturado algo de mí que no sabía que estaba ahí y eso ha de llevar incluso a influir en el curso de un país. Porque eso me ha llevado a elegirte como mi futura esposa y por lo tanto, como reina. Y no es algo que haya buscado, me tomó por sorpresa, de verdad lo hizo. Hace un año jamás me habría imaginado mi vida como lo es hoy, definitivamente no. Además de todo lo que podrás inferir que le sucede a un hombre que combate en una gran guerra, que también fue detenido en su propio país y que además no esperaba ser rey, casarme por amor era algo que creo nunca me imaginé como factible. Pero va a suceder, y no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, ni siquiera mi consejo, ni tus hermanos.

Lothíriel se sentía sin palabras, comenzó a experimentar un tibio calor que sólo la hizo atinar a soltar una fuerte exhalación antes de atreverse a decir algo ante el silencio que existía entre ambos, que no era incómodo, pero sí muy conmovedor.

―Así como es fascinante pensar que un hombre que alguna vez me llamó lunática ahora me diga cosas tan bellas ―Él colocó una mueca que denotaba que estaba algo avergonzado con eso, iba a decir algo, pero Lothíriel no lo dejó―. No, ni pienses en pedir disculpas por enésima vez. Creo que yo tampoco habría pensado que conocerte cambiaría mi vida, tampoco lo busqué ―Pensó en su tía Ivriniel diciéndole que existía una montaña de mujeres dispuestas a arriesgarlo todo por aquello―. Pero sucedió, por eso siempre serás mi más bella casualidad… Esa que me ha llevado a descubrirte y a descubrir en mi misma que… te… amo profundamente.

Después de escuchar eso, Éomer se sintió tan dichoso que no podía dejar de sonreír. Nunca le había pasado, el no poder controlar los músculos de su rostro.

Y llegó la mañana siguiente, y con ella la despedida entre la joven pareja, ansiosa por lo que ocurriría en un par de meses. Éomer cabalgó de vuelta a Edoras, y viendo el palacio de Dol Amroth como un punto blanco, contempló por última vez el mar, el que a pesar de ser salado desde ahora siempre le traería recuerdos dulces.

* * *

 **Hace un tiempo que tuve la idea de que Éomer fuese hasta Dol Amorth teniendo así al mar como escenario principal, pero nunca super bien cómo introducirlo hasta llegó esta parte de la historia y supe que tenía que hacerlo :)**

 **Ay ya saben lo que viene el próximo capítulo (en mi cabeza todavía me pregunto como diablos puedo escribirlo xD)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: El lazo

**Capítulo XVIII: El lazo**

Desde Gondor venía una amplia comitiva camino a Edoras. En medio del séquito estaba la princesa de Dol Amroth, que por primera vez en su vida (sin haberlo deseado en el pasado) era la protagonista de un acontecimiento de tal envergadura. Bajo la perspectiva de un abundante segmento del grupo, la mujer en cuestión por fin se hacía cargo de su importancia como miembro de la realeza, puesto que se uniría en matrimonio con un rey de un país aliado.

Para Lothíriel la situación era un poco incómoda, por toda la expectativa, exposición e importancia que se le atribuía a su unión marital. Los nobles que solían criticarla a sus espaldas por su forma de ser, ahora casi pretendían tener una amistad con ella. La gondoriana estaba cansada por el viaje, y por esa _farsa social_ que se hacía patente alrededor de la culmine de su compromiso. Para ella, aquello reafirmaba la perspectiva de que, con generalidad, quienes pertenecían a los altos círculos sociales sólo vivían en función de las apariencias ¿Ser reina significaba lidiar con eso gran parte el tiempo? En efecto, pensar que sería así la desmotivaba un tanto.

En el transcurso de la marcha su cabeza divagaba, nunca se había preguntado con esa intensidad por cómo sería el mañana. Había temor, ansiedad y en especial, pasión. Creía estaba a punto de adentrarse a un camino peculiar, porque había alguien que le permitiría seguir siendo ella. Su lado racional, que intentaba con dificultad, entender por qué Éomer le provocaba sentimientos tan potentes, había llegado a la conclusión de que una de las cuantas razones encontraba su explicación en que era alguien que estaba dispuesto, sin ningún recelo, a dejarla ser. Los nobles, en su mayoría, tenían miedo de ser (y de dejar ser), en contraste le encantaba que Éomer se mostrase tal cual era, a pesar de ser un rey, a pesar de lo molesta que podían resultar varias veces las formalidades sociales y protocolares, las que al parecer se daban con mayor vehemencia en Gondor. El rey y la reina también iban en el séquito y a pesar de que eran de las más altas personalidades de esa sociedad, Lothíriel se sentía cómoda a su lado, en ellos no había ficción. Ante su percepción, eran de las personas dentro del grupo que destacaban por su autenticidad. Por eso la admiración hacia ellos aumentó, habiéndose percatado de que una considerable parte del tiempo debían de soportar a una mayúscula tropa de hipócritas.

Al llegar a la frontera con Rohan se encontraron con la _eored_ que los escoltaría a su destino, la ciudad de Edoras. El distinguido conjunto de jinetes le daba la bienvenida a los gondorianos, en especial, a la prometida del rey. El que la esperaba en Edoras, a tres días desde ahí. Con sólo ver y escuchar a los hombres, la muchacha se sintió un poco más tranquila pues se mostraban cordiales y relajados, en contraste a los señores de Gondor.

Cabalgaron a paso lento, lo hicieron durante toda la jornada. Faltando unas dos horas para la puesta de sol, Erchirion acercó su caballo al de su hermana, la que parecía meditabunda con la mirada bajo la línea del horizonte.

―¿Qué pensamientos rondan por esa activa cabeza? ―entonó interrumpiendo la reflexión de la joven. La que lo miró con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y que antes de decir cualquier cosa, suspiró.

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Erchirion? ―dijo con suavidad.

―Para serte sincero, te veo bastante reflexiva y a veces melancólica desde hace semanas, o sea no sólo desde que comenzamos este viaje. Creo que me preocupa ¿Estás en verdad muy segura de hacer esto? ―finalizó en voz baja y acercando el cuello.

―Nunca he dudado de haberle dado un «sí» a la propuesta de Éomer, una afirmación que pretendo consolidar en un par de días, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Sólo que a veces me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que pasaré a ser la reina de un país que conozco un poco más de lo superficial. Ahí está el meollo, Erchirion, pese a que no voy a estar sola. También supongo que en la práctica no hay espacio para asustarse, el tiempo de ocio y de traslado sirve para, muchas veces, activar reflexiones que no nos ayudan a tener determinación en el porvenir. Mas por favor, no te preocupes, pasará. Y supongo es propio de cualquier mujer que deja su país para vivir en otro, en particular si va a quedar en una esfera de mucha exposición.

―Entiendo, o mejor dicho, lo comprendo…

―Huir ya no es opción, y por sobre todo, no es ese mi deseo ―afirmó con seguridad interrumpiendo al hombre.

Por su semblante y por cómo dijo esas palabras, Erchirion supo que Lothíriel había madurado, tal vez desde hace muchos meses atrás. No obstante, allí cayó en la cuenta de que lo había hecho más de lo que creía.

La última noche se detuvieron en Alburg, la que estaba a sólo una jornada de camino de la capital de Rohan. Alburg no era sólo un pequeño villorrio, era el lugar de nacimiento y niñez de Éomer y de su hermana. Lothíriel trató de imaginar a su novio décadas atrás, siendo un niño, le costó figurarlo corriendo feliz por las praderas. Sabía que su infancia fue triste y que estuvo marcada, primero, por la fatídica muerte de su padre y después por la agonía y deceso de su madre. Él al ser mayor que su hermana, y por tanto siendo más consiente de la situación, debe de haberse llevado la porción más pesada. Éomer no solía comentar aquella etapa de su vida, pero con las pequeñas frases que había dedicado al respecto, Lothíriel pudo construir un panorama. Además Éowyn se lo insinuó en una de sus cartas, « _confió en que mi hermano podrá encontrar la esquiva felicidad a tu lado, la que nos ha sido mezquina. Pero creo que en esta nueva era ambos podremos empezar a focalizarnos en ella»_.

A la mañana siguiente partieron de Aldburg, al finalizar el día ya con las primeras estrellas, se distinguían a lo lejos unas antorchas y detrás de ellas, las que iluminaban Edoras. Lothiríel con sólo pensar que lo vería después de meses se sentía dichosa.

―¡Ey!, no vayas a caerte del caballo, que no puedes dejar de enfocarte en una distinguida figura entre todas esas luces ―comentó Amrothos. Para su decepción, su hermana se rio sin dejar de mirar hasta donde lo hacía.

―No, no puedo dejar de hacerlo y no me siento avergonzada en admitirlo ―finalizó sonriendo.

Cuando ambos grupos estuvieron frente a frente, el rey de Gondor caminó un par de pasos junto a la Estrella de la tarde en dirección al monarca de Rohan, el que había desmontado segundos atrás. Se saludaron primero con solemnidad luego con calidez, ambos se abrazaron dando pequeños golpes en sus espaldas como dos grandes camaradas.

―Amigo mío, he tenido el privilegio de arribar a tus tierras escoltando a tu novia y futura reina. No sabes la felicidad que me produce este acontecimiento y el poder tener la oportunidad de ser espectador de ello.

Imrahil se bajó y enseguida del respectivo y afectuoso saludo, se acercó a su hija y le hizo un gesto a Éomer para que se acercara y la ayudara descender de la montura. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de bajarla, esperó tanto su llegada que no pudo dejar de admirarla, tanto que cuando la bajó, Lothíriel tuvo que desviar la mirada por unos instantes al sentir uno de sus brazos en su cintura. Algo en Éomer agradecía que hubiese un enorme gentío a su alrededor, porque eso hacía que pudiese evocar un freno a los impulsos que con dificultad controlaba.

―Bienvenida a Edoras, querida mía ―A lo que la aludida bajó el mentón en señal de agradecimiento― Bienvenidos sean a Edoras mis estimados comensales de Gondor, sé que han viajado desde lejos para estar aquí. Les aseguro que presenciarán un acontecimiento que no olvidarán.

Y con lentitud, en sus corceles la comitiva se fue adentrando en las principales calles de Edoras, las que acumulaban gran cantidad de espectadores que vitoreaban la llegada de los invitados. Estaban curiosos, pues muchos no conocían a la prometida del rey.

Lothíriel fue llevada a los aposentos que tenía designados. Silenciosas damas de servicio la asistieron con un cambio de ropa y peinado, una vez estuvo lista se encaminó al salón, aunque estaba cansada por todo el proceso de traslado. Allí creyó que había tanta gente, que le sería difícil acercarse al rey, puesto que todos parecían requerir de su atención. Al querer aproximarse advirtió que éste escuchaba con interés a uno de los señores de Lossarnach, no quiso interrumpirlo pero se moría de ganas de correr a sus brazos, la frustración comenzaba a surgir en ella. En medio de su debate interno, una de las hijas de los generales de Gondor llegó a conversar con ella de temas banales. De seguro que en el pasado no se le habría acercado para hablar de lo que fuese. Escuchándola, como por inercia, notó que Éomer no la había mirado ni una sola vez, sin embargo habría jurado que sí se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí ¡¿Qué pasaba?! Hace unas horas la había tratado con tanta calidez y amabilidad. Quizá el cansancio estaba volviéndola extrañamente paranoica.

Luego de que Elphir la buscara para acordar una tontería protocolar, la acercó hasta Éomer. Éste apenas le dirigió la vista de costado mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigía a los comensales para cenar. Durante el transcurso de la comida, él continuó conversando con personalidades importantes de Gondor y Rohan, apenas le había dicho un escueto comentario acerca de la comida, sin siquiera mirarla.

Al pasar una hora ya se sentía exhausta, tantos días a caballo provocaban que estuviese un tanto adolorida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a cabalgar tantas jornadas seguidas. Quiso haber dicho _buenas noches_ , pero no había caso, las conversaciones serias no cesaban, ni siquiera la incluían. Comenzó a experimentar molestia, en especial por esos nobles señores que días atrás le buscaban tanta charla, en ese entonces parecían otra vez olvidarse de ella. Y respecto a Éomer optó por no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero estaba frustrada y antes de llegar al enojo prefirió irse a descansar. Su lógica le decía que era una tonta por sentirse molesta, de seguro que lo arduo del viaje le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Éomer estaba contento por tener a Aragorn en el palacio, no veía a su amigo desde hacía mucho. Se fueron hasta un rincón para encontrar algo de privacidad, entretanto Arwen conversaba entusiasmada con las damas de Rohan sobre el arte del bordado.

―Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido.

―Para mí también es una instancia satisfactoria. Dime ¿dónde está tu novia? Estoy seguro de haberla visto buscando una respuesta de parte tuya a sus tiernas miradas, mas parece que no lo captaste.

―Emm… sí, lo hice… Es que Aragorn, al verla sentí tantas ganas de apartarla del resto, de estar solo con ella, al estar al aire libre y rodeado de una multitud el control se me hizo obligatorio, estos meses han sido arduos por su ausencia. Si hoy la miraba otra vez y dentro de este salón… creo que la habría apartado a algún rincón oscuro y no habría podido dejar de besarla ―confesó con una cuota de pudor. Sin embargo, a su amigo le tenía tal confianza que le fue muy sincero, con probabilidad más de lo que quería. Elessar rio con ganas.

―Pues creo, mi estimado compañero, que has provocado que la señorita en cuestión desaparezca de la escena ―pronunció con gracia. Éomer suspiró con un rastro de vergüenza.

―Al parecer, lo he arruinado. Creo que nunca me había costado tanto controlarme, me siento como un estúpido, ella viajó tantas millas por largo tiempo y en la cena de bienvenida apenas le presto atención. Y cuando reparo en mi error, ya se ha ido ―contestó suspirando al final.

―Puedes remediarlo, mañana.

―No lo creo, ¡ay que torpe de mi parte! ―dijo con enojo y una pizca de frustración― Mañana no puedo ver a Lothírel, porque se llevarán a cabo los ritos de víspera del matrimonio ―finalizó algo afectado―. Y es de la usanza de acá no ver a la novia un día antes del casamiento, me parece tan absurdo que justo esta noche lo he pasado por alto. No estaré con ella hasta pasado mañana, cuando se realice la boda. Éowyn debería estar acá, me merezco uno de sus sermones que pretenden ser correctivos.

Elessar sonrió y colocó una de sus palmas en el hombro del _rohir_ ―. Las cosas estarán bien, no eres ni serás el primer hombre que se vuelve algo errático al estar enamorado. Me aventuro a decirlo en tu caso, donde hace poco conoces tal estado ―Éomer sintió como si un padre, sabio y experimentado, estuviese dándole lecciones a su joven hijo sobre las etapas de la vida ―. Ya verás cómo te cambiará la existencia. Por ejemplo yo sin Arwen, yo sin Arwen… carecería un tanto de sentido… ella es un soporte constante y fundamental. No conozco demasiado a la hija de Imrahil, pero estoy seguro de que es alguien con mucho potencial. Mi Estrella de la tarde me ha comentado sobre lo que ha visto en ella, es un alma honesta y comprometida ¡No temas amigo mío! Falta tan poco para lo que has esperado y que por tanto tiempo has merecido.

Al despertar Lothíriel vio que Dernhild estaba sentada de cara a su cama, como esperando que se levantara. Se inclinó en el colchón somnolienta.

―Dernhild, buenos días ¿sucede algo? ―pronunció antes de colocarse una mano en la boca para bostezar.

―Mi señora, buenos días, no sucede nada malo. Hoy se realiza el baño de la novia, pensé que estaba enterada de ello.

Sí, lo sabía, Éowyn se lo señaló en algunas de sus cartas. Y Elphir se lo mencionó un par de veces, « _un día después de llegar a Edoras se celebrará una tradición bastante extraña de tu futuro pueblo y se hace sólo para las futuras consortes del reino»_. No obstante, su cabeza dio tantas vueltas durante el viaje y hasta ahora, que lo había olvidado por completo. ¿En qué consistía además de lo obvio? Para la joven era un misterio.

―Le traeré un desayuno ligero, le pediré que se coloqué esta fina bata y que venga conmigo al espacio donde se llevará a cabo el acontecimiento.

Lothíriel comió su desayuno sin mucho apetito, lo que estaba por ocurrir la tenía algo inquieta. Pues no sabía en realidad qué iba a suceder, lo único que tenía claro es que terminaría bañada ¿pero cómo? ¿Por quienes? Era un misterio. Al seguir los pasos de Dernhild llegó a una antigua sala de piedra oscura y rústica, en medio y ocupando gran parte de la superficie de la sala, se encontraba un estanque de agua, vapor emanaba de allí. A los costados, rubias y jóvenes damas la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios y la saludaban con una reverencia. En cuanto Dernhild salió del sitio, una mujer más adulta la tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

―Mi señora, estamos muy contentas de poder efectuar, después de tantas décadas, el tradicional baño de la novia, esencial para nuestra futura reina. Sólo debe relajarse, esta es una actividad para compartir con algunas damas de Rohan y para purificar su cuerpo y energía.

En un primer momento, a Lothíriel le resultó algo chocante el tener que desvestirse ante esa decena de mujeres, había tenido que hacerlo en varias ocasiones en la presencia de alguna dama de servicio, pero no en la de varias personas que desconocía. Como la protagonista, debía ser la primera en entrar a la alberca. Luego de romper con la conmoción inicial, dando lentos pasos por los escalones que permitían que entrase al agua, Lothíriel alcanzó la profundidad final y quedó tapada centímetros más bajo de los hombros. Encontró con facilidad una placentera calidez en el agua y se apoyó en uno de los costados, ya que por debajo sobresalía piedra pulida que servía como asiento, quedando así con el agua a la altura de su cuello. Algunas entraron a disfrutar del calor, al mismo tiempo que otras, por fuera en la orilla, peinaban el cabello de la princesa.

Lothíriel decidió entregarse por completo, estaba relajada. Asimismo, nadie la interpelaba, ya fuese al observarla o al hablarle. Cría que las damas estaban siendo sinceras y reales con ella. Lavaron su cabellera, colocaron en el agua exquisitos aceites. La llevaron fuera del estanque colocándole su bata, otra vez la peinaron y mientras se le secaba el cabello cantaron canciones, comieron pastelillos. Luego de una sencilla merienda a modo de almuerzo, fueron a un pequeño patio de luz donde comenzaron a tejer coronas de flores y guirnaldas. Las mujeres hablaban pero sólo lo necesario, Lothíriel y todas las demás parecían disfrutar la instancia, tanto así que no se percató de ello hasta que el evento terminó, cercano al ocaso.

De vuelta en su habitación recordó, esta vez con ahínco, el extraño comportamiento de Éomer la noche anterior. Sin duda y para su propia sorpresa, lo que vivió con las mujeres en el baño de la novia era algo que recordaría como una memoria preciada, ya que con toda probabilidad esa era una de las pocas veces donde se había sentido tan cómoda entre un grupo de personas en general. Pero con sólo evocar sus pensamientos referidos a su futuro marido volvía a ella el nerviosismo y la inquietud. Después del rito no podía salir y ver a Éomer. Las damas le habían explicado que era tradición que la pareja no se viese el día anterior al matrimonio, si gustaba podía ir a otro lugar pero sólo dentro del palacio avisando con antelación. El rey se encontraba fuera participando de otras actividades y terminando de organizar los últimos detalles. Decidió no salir de su habitación, comería su cena allí temprano y se dormiría. Sus dolidos músculos todavía algo delicados, habían encontrado alivio en las tibias aguas de la alberca y el sueño le vino antes de lo habitual.

Éomer pasó el día sintiendo a ratos inquietud por su conducta la noche anterior, quería hablar con Lothíriel. Empero las costumbres de su país tenían un alto peso y debía mantenerse alejado de ella ese día. Se mantuvo ocupado en el ritual de corte de las puntas de su cabello y en el desfile de bellos equinos y _maeras_ decorados con esmero y belleza, Éomer revisó algunos de últimos detalles de la ceremonia y terminó de recibir a los invitados. Estaba algo intranquilo y sobre todo ansioso. Pasó las últimas horas del día sólo deseando que se acabase. A la par practicaba sus votos, los mismos que le pronunciaría a la mujer de Gondor.

Temprano, Ivriniel fue a la habitación de su sobrina. Quería que lo que respectaba a los detalles de preparación de la novia esa mañana, fuesen supervisados y dirigidos por ella, nada podía salir mal. Además, encargarse de algo así le parecía bastante divertido, no todos los días se asistía a una boda real donde un familiar es uno de los protagonistas.

Después de un desayuno liviano, procedieron a colocar el atuendo, Ivriniel no paraba de decir que el atuendo era perfecto para una futura reina, pues era elegante y original dentro de los clásicos y aburridos diseños de vestidos de matrimonio. Le dijo imaginaba que en un país donde hace tantas décadas que no tenían reina, la gente ansiaría ver una figura llamativa y digna de apreciar. Las telas eran suaves, hilos de oro y plata decoraban, sin exceso, los bordes de algunas terminaciones y se extendían por el fino velo que iba en su espalda a modo de capa. Lothíriel llevaba los colores de su casa, una gama donde predominaban tonos azules en juego con el dorado. Dernhild trenzó la fracción superior de su cabello en un hermoso y elaborado trenzado, dejando caer suelto la porción inferior de su pelo. No estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse, pero Ivriniel insistió en aplicarle un tenue colorete y una leve porción de color en los labios. Delicados pendientes adornaban sus orejas y un antiquísimo collar de plata colgaba de su cuello.

―Estás lista, mi «princesa cisne» ―Lothíriel rio nerviosa en respuesta al comentario de su tía.

―¿De veras lo estoy? ¿De veras estoy lista para lo que viene a partir de hoy y después? ―pronunció la muchacha, pensativa, observándose en el largo espejo de la habitación.

―Querida, nunca has estado más lista, tienes todo para salir y no sólo tener lo que ya es prácticamente tuyo, sino que para demostrar que eres apta para ser reina. Y lo que tiene una importancia considerable es que hoy te unirás a quien amas y quien te ama también. Estando juntos los problemas se verán menos turbulentos y los momentos de felicidad los vivirán con mayor intensidad. Sal por esa puerta y entrégate a la vida que te espera, mi cariño ―finalizó Ivriniel emocionada, acariciándole la cabeza.

Éomer miraba el fino y elegante traje que le elaboraron por meses, en cuero y terciopelo, para esa ocasión. Para aquel día que tanto esperó y añoró en lo más profundo de su corazón. Si Éowyn hubiese estado ahí, sin duda habría sido de gran ayuda, pero el ilustre pequeño caballero de La Marca Meriadoc Brandigamo, lo asistía como podía en compañía de esmerados sirvientes. Recién habían retocado su barba y peinado su melena que le llegaba a los hombros, la que resolvió llevar suelta un tanto hacia atrás. Le sacaron brillo a su corona y la dejaron reposar en su cabeza. Al costado derecho llevaba su espada, y por último se colocó una capa hecha especialmente para su matrimonio. Una vez quedó en soledad pensó que nunca se había sentido tan adornado en la vida, sin embargo supuso que el suceso lo ameritaba. De repente reparo que nadie de su familia directa estaba allí, todos habían perecido y su hermana estaba lejos aunque feliz y embarazada. De igual forma, se sintió algo solo, porque en Rohan siempre que alguien contraía nupcias estaba acompañado de sus familiares. Suspiró mirando por la ventana en dirección a la zona donde los restos de sus ancestros habían encontrado el descanso eterno. Con sorpresa, sintió una mano encima de su hombro.

―Amigo mío, ya es hora ―dijo Elessar. El rey de Rohan se volteó recibiendo un afectuoso abrazo, era como si Aragorn intentase combatir esos sentimientos de tristeza que llegaron a él por algunos minutos―. Debes encaminarte al salón, te acompañaré. No te preocupes, en un rato vivirás muchas emociones agradables que jamás olvidarás. La bienaventuranza siempre estará contigo, camarada.

―Muchas gracias, de verdad ―pronunció Éomer en voz baja. Así, con valor, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia lo que tanto había deseado.

En tanto el monarca caminó en el pasillo hasta el trono, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía que anunciaba su llegada, cuando se estaba volviendo de cara al público la música cambió. Era inminente, su novia caminaría hacia él en breve, la precedieron unas damas que a los costados sostenían inciensos de agradable olor, coronas de flores adornaban el salón junto con delgadas guirnaldas, candelabros y estandartes de Rohan, Gondor y Dol Amroth.

Lothíriel irrumpió en la sala, concentrada desenfocaba la vista hacia adelante y delineaba una suave sonrisa. Al llegar a su puesto enfocó, el _rohir_ lucía muy elegante y engalanado, la contemplaba de tal modo que la hizo sonrojarse. Si tan sólo la hubiese observado de la misma manera dos noches atrás, la duda y la inquietud en el corazón de Lothíriel nunca habría aparecido.

Lo siguiente sería presidido por Gandalf, el que había llegado el día anterior para la grata sorpresa del mismo rey. Comentó que por ningún motivo podía perderse de un suceso como tal y se ofreció para ser el maestro de ceremonias de acuerdo a la usanza de Rohan.

Enseguida de una breve introducción y de preguntarle a cada uno de los dos si estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, le pidió a los novios que se colocaran el uno frente al otro y que se tomaran las manos en diagonal, quedando derecha con derecha e izquierda con izquierda. El mago blanco tomó unas cintas de colores, que permanecían trenzadas, y fue pasándolas por la unión que formaban las manos de los novios. Entretanto lo hacía pronunció:

―Este cordón simboliza su unión, una unión de amor y complicidad, la que deben validar con sus votos mirándose siempre a los ojos.

―Yo, Éomer de Rohan hijo de Éomund, he venido hasta aquí para tomarte a ti, Lothíriel de Dol Amroth, como mi futura esposa. Juro ante los valar que siempre voy a cuidar de ti en tiempos de paz y de guerra, en la adversidad y en la dicha. Respetaré tu origen, tu pueblo natal y tus ancestros. Prometo honrarte y apoyarte frente a la adversidad. Te entrego mi corazón y mi afecto. Y lo más importante, declaro que lo que motiva esta acción es el profundo amor que he llegado a sentir por ti, lo más bello que hasta ahora me ha regalado la vida.

La mujer y los asistentes se sorprendieron con la última frase, la que no era parte de la tradicional pauta de los votos. Muchos sonreían conmovidos. La gondoriana experimento una oleada de profundo calor y le fue muy difícil no apartar su vista de la de él. Se tomó un par de segundos para hablar:

―Yo, Lothíriel de Dol Amroth hija de Imrahil, he venido hasta aquí para tomarte a ti, Éomer de Rohan, como mi futuro esposo. Juro ante los valar que siempre voy a cuidar de ti en tiempos de paz y de guerra, en la adversidad y en la dicha. Respetaré tu origen, tu pueblo natal y tus ancestros. Prometo honrarte y apoyarte frente a la adversidad. Te entrego mi corazón y mi afecto. Y declaro… amarte hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Al terminar los votos que se había aprendido, no procesó que agregaría algo al final, supuso luego que de manera inconsciente quería responder a lo que Éomer había declarado. Pudo ver como sus palabras provocaron que los ojos dorado-oliva del _rohir_ se tornaran vidriosos.

Mithrandir desató las cintas, y tomó los anillos que Meriadoc Brandigamo le ofrecía en un cojín para pasárselos a la pareja.

―Que el lazo que habéis formado se consolide con la entrega de estos anillos.

Luego de colocárselos gracias a la ayuda del otro, escucharon las palabras del istar:

―Todos los acá presentes somos testigos de su unión bendita. Los declaro a ambos como casados, esposo y esposa. Que mi bendición, la de quienes están aquí hoy, como la de sus ancestros, esté siempre con ustedes y con lo que se origine gracias al amor que ambos sienten el uno por el otro. Para finalizar esta ceremonia pueden cerrar la instancia con un beso.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, por unos instantes fue como si lo demás hubiese desaparecido. Al volver a la realidad, advirtieron que los asistentes lanzaban pétalos de flores y semillas al aire, aplaudiendo y exclamando vítores de alegría.

―Me haces tan feliz ―manifestó Éomer en su oído y luego juntó su frente con la de su esposa.

Tomados de la mano se dispusieron a caminar hacia adelante. Al llevar la vista a un costado, Lothíriel vio a su padre dibujando una sonrisa, emocionado como nunca antes lo había visto al mismo tiempo que aplaudía. Fue el primero en acercarse a felicitarlos, sonreía con autenticidad.

―Es mi absoluto deseo que sean felices. Sé que juntos llevarán a este reino como a sus antiguos días de gloria. Por supuesto que lo sé, porque donde hay amor lo que surge a su alrededor siempre será fructífero, único y reluciente.

―Agradezco tus palabras y toda tu ayuda para este casamiento, mi buen amigo ―pronunció Éomer conmovido.

―Y ahora suegro ―puntualizó Amrothos mientras abrazaba a su hermana que reía para luego pasar a abrazar a su padre.

Fueron muchos los que se les acercaron para darles sus buenos deseos. Lothíriel creyó que estaría la totalidad del día recibiéndolos, hasta que el mayordomo de Meduseld les avisó que debían dirigirse a la explanada en el _frontis_ del palacio, allí se llevaría a cabo la coronación de la reina. Con ella Lothíriel no sólo estaría unida a Éomer sino también a su reino y a su gente. Al abrir las puertas, la joven vio una masa espectadora que la sorprendió por su magnitud y ferviente entusiasmo al ver aparecer a la pareja. Sin duda sería hasta ahora la mayor instancia pública a la que se hubiese enfrentado. La que vendría a ser parte de una nueva vida que acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **Desde ya las disculpas a mis lectores por la espera (dejé un mensaje en el muro de Wattpad pero al parecer nadie lo vio xD). Este capítulo aunque quizá se ve como uno con una estructura y un suceso clásico, me fue difícil, es que no quería que leyeran el típico capítulo de casamiento de siempre, no sé si logré ser muy original (y lo corregí mucho, mucho en su redacción). Pero les juro que leí mucho sobre tradiciones matrimoniales de antiguos pueblos europeos (ya que por más que busqué, Tolkien no tiene una descripción de una boda en la raza de los hombres, menos en específico de los _rohirrim_ ). Así que me basé en costumbres vikingas (baño de la novia, que fuese sólo para la reina es de mi cosecha :p) celtas (la "unión de manos" con un cordón) y conservé la tradición de los anillos que Tolkien describe para las bodas élficas (que fue lo único que encontré relativo a bodas en Tolkien), además otros pueblos de la Europa antigua también lo tenían.**

 **Nota Importante: Si bien el matrimonio entre Éowyn y Faramir sucedió hace algunos capítulos en Edoras (cosa que igual pasa en los libros, aunque no se describe casi nada), supuse que no era un casamiento típico ya que se celebró luego de un funeral real y una coronación. (hasta ahora y sobre todo en la antigüedad, se pensaba que las mujeres podían tener riesgo de pérdida si montaban a caballo estando embarazadas, de ahí la ausencia de Éowyn)**

 **¡Queda el último! Aún medito si hago un epílogo, y por mi cabeza ronda la loca idea de luego hacer one shots random (sin un orden temporal claro) sobre las cosas que pueden ir ocurriendo después en la vida de los nuevos reyes de Rohan :s**

 **Les dejo de dar la lata, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. ¡Saludos a todos!**


	19. Capítulo XIX: La tenue luz del amanecer

**Capítulo XIX:**

Meduseld se emplazaba en lo alto de la colina donde estaba edificada Edoras, por lo que las calles y la gente que las llenaba podían ser vistas desde arriba por los reyes y sus ilustres invitados. Los que se instalaron metros atrás de la pareja, cerca de la entrada del palacio dorado.

«Desconcierto» no alcanzaba para describir lo que Lothíriel experimentaba al ver a esa enorme cantidad de personas vitoreando y aplaudiendo. No es como si no supusiese casi con obviedad que iba a haber gente en el exterior, sin embargo, la impactó un tanto el hecho de que tal muchedumbre se mostrase tan eufórica a causa de algo que Éomer y ella habían decidido. Había una diferencia radical entre suponer que habría gente fuera, a ver, cerciorarse, escuchar y comprobar lo que en realidad significaba eso. No lograba reconocer si estaba feliz o asustada, la impresión formó parte de ella durante un minuto entero, por lo que caminaba con su pareja como por inercia.

Sin notarlo de inmediato, llegaron hasta el final de una alfombra en la que reposaban espigas, las que conformaban un gran círculo. Ahí un alegre Éomer hizo un gesto con la mano y en cuestión de segundos volvió a escucharse sólo el viento característico de la zona, el que precedió la escena antes de que sonara la voz del líder hablando, primero en su idioma materno y en seguida en la lengua común, para que todos pudiesen entenderlo:

―Estimados compatriotas, tengo el privilegio de presentar ante ustedes a mi esposa, la princesa Lothíriel de Dol Amroth. Me gustaría dejar en claro que lo que ha guiado mis acciones, en lo que refiere a esta unión, no ha sido motivado en ningún caso por presiones, ni por intereses políticos ―Aunque no entregó otros detalles al respecto, los comensales que se atiborraban allá abajo podían sacar sus propias conclusiones―. Mi ahora compañera, pasará a ser coronada como reina de nuestro amado país. Sé que han transcurrido décadas desde que Rohan tuvo a su última reina, mas este día ha llegado y no sólo para asegurar un heredero ―Algunos se asombraron un tanto y se mostraron ansiosos por seguir escuchando. Miembros del consejo real exhalaron como resignados―, gobernaré con ella, pasará a ser parte del consejo real, porque confío en su juicio y en su palabra ―Al decir esa frase tomó la mano de la mujer, y comenzó a enunciar lo dicho en lengua común, al pronunciar lo último el agarre se hizo fuerte sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

Con una venia, el mayordomo del palacio le ofreció al soberano un objeto de género doblado con perfección. Con delicadeza Éomer soltó los broches del largo y delicado velo que se extendía desde los hombros hasta la cola del vestido de la joven, Ivriniel lo sostuvo y se lo llevó plegado. El rey extendió una gruesa, femenina y llamativa capa que portaba los símbolos de un equino, enmarcado por finas líneas que se cruzaban formando patrones o complejos nudos. Era un diseño propio de Rohan y de su casa real. Fue sólo por un segundo, donde al disponerse a colocarle esta prenda a su mujer, Éomer contempló parte de su espalda que se encontraba descubierta, no pudiendo evitar apoyar en ella parte del dorso de su mano derecha, rápido y con suavidad a la vez. Aquello provocó una suerte de electricidad en Lothíriel, que era dulce, agradable y muy sorpresiva. Fue algo muy íntimo, ya que él al encontrarse justo detrás y a muy corta distancia de ella, había ocultado la escena con perfección.

Una vez estuvo puesto el manto, Merry se aproximó sosteniendo una caja que contenía una delicada corona de oro, era de un espesor algo más delgado que la del rey, se diferenciaba además de ésta porque la rodeaban motivos florales de simbelmynë junto a algunas pequeñas y brillantes piedras preciosas.

Lothíriel supo que debía arrodillarse en el cojín que reposaba en medio de las espigas. Tras de ella, su esposo sostenía el objeto que hacía tanto no poseía una portadora.

―Frente a todos los presentes, en este día te nombro y corono a ti, Lothíriel de Dol Amroth, y ahora también Lothíriel de Rohan como reina de La Marca ―La mujer se puso de pie, a su alrededor la gente aplaudía, tomó de la mano a su marido. Elfhelm, capitán de las fuerzas de Edoras se colocó a un costado de ambos―. ¡Salve el rey y la reina de La Marca!―pronunció con fuerza. Sus compatriotas doblaban la rodilla como coordinados repitiendo el enunciado―. ¡Viva el rey Éomer, viva la reina Lothíriel! ―Ante aquello los habitantes de irguieron y respondieron con convicción ―. ¡Vivan!

A Lothíriel no la abandonó la impresión, escuchó los vítores con asombro, él elevo el agarre de sus puños hacia el cielo. Continuaba impactándola que la gente vitorease su nombre, le costaba pensar que algún día se acostumbraría a cosas como aquellas.

Habiendo vuelto al salón, los comensales pudieron degustar de las preparaciones clásicas del país ecuestre. Los novios recibieron una infinidad de regalos, uno de los que más deslumbró a Lothíriel fue un collar entregado a ella por la delegación de enanos presididos por Gimli, a pesar de ser delgado y liviano su factura era impresionante. Al sostenerlo, terminó de entender porque la artesanía de los _Naugrim_ estaba entre las más admiradas de Arda. Al rey le dieron un broche que era extraordinario ante el juicio de cualquiera.

―Es la mínima muestra de respeto que podemos entregarle a los reyes de La Marca. Sobre todo porque el rey Éomer ha ideado y concedido permiso para que podamos establecer un señorío en Anglarod, en las impresionantes Cavernas Centellantes del Abismo de Helm. Mi señora, estoy convencido de que quedará maravillada con la belleza de aquel lugar. Es una de los pocos humanos que ha demostrado una genuina curiosidad y admiración por los minerales. Ese sólo elemento me basta para saber que su sabiduría a la par de la nobleza del corazón de mi buen amigo, hará de este reinado uno muy fructífero.

―Muchas gracias por sus regalos y deseos. Tengo el férreo propósito de poder conocer aquellas cavernas, y sé que desde ahora estarán en muy bien resguardadas.

El baile fue abierto por los recién casados. Era difícil coordinar los pasos cuando la miraba con tal intensidad. Y era arduo para él esperar antes de poder estar a solas, sobre todo cuando la ocasión se hacía tan inminente.

A pesar de que a Éomer se le hizo eterno, llegó el momento de despedir a los novios. Los nobles asistentes del salón vitorearon y uno que otro dijo alguna frase desinhibida. Lothíriel se sonrojó, pero no le tomó mucha importancia porque a su juicio los _rohirrim_ solían ser sinceros, sobre todo si se le agregaba el consumo de alcohol. Notó como sus hermanos la observaban con extrañeza, sonriendo como a la fuerza. Asimismo, Amrothos no pudo evitar decirle a Éomer que tratara bien a su hermana, escondiendo su preocupación en su clásico tono de broma.

―Te estaré esperando ―le dijo Éomer con una sonrisa seductora a la joven, le sostuvo la mano con fuerza como queriendo darle seguridad y confianza. Se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Lothíriel se dirigió a la habitación de la reina, que estaba conectada con la del rey a través de una puerta en el medio.

Allí sus damas, un par de las más nobles jovencitas de Rohan que desde la coronación de la joven comenzaban una larga temporada al lado de su reina, desabrocharon su vestido, la dejaron en corpiño y enaguas, la cubrieron con una elaborada bata. Su tía también estaba ahí, desarmó el cabello de su sobrina y la peinó con cariño. Mientras pasaba el peine miraba con gracia a Lothíriel, cuestión que la joven alcanzaba a comprobar en el espejo del tocador. Le hizo una sencilla y suelta trenza que ordenaba su cabello. Las doncellas se retiraron y antes de que Ivriniel lo hiciera, rompió el silencio que imperó desde que la novia había entrado.

―Recuerda, no tengas miedo y comprueba por ti misma una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio. Estoy segura que quedarás en buenas manos ―aseguró. Le dio un beso en la mejilla la abrazó y se marchó. Lo que dejó a Lothíriel en solitario con su nerviosismo en alza.

Estaba a punto de girar la perilla para entrar en el cuarto del rey. Ni siquiera la belleza de la habitación de la reina pudo hacerla pensar en alguna cosa que no fuese su incertidumbre por lo que pasaría a continuación. Estaba rodeada de elaborados muebles y objetos, varios de ellos que había traído desde Gondor, a parte de sus libros, cuadernos y pergaminos estaban los innumerables trajes de todo tipo que Ivriniel había mandado a elaborar para ella.

Cuando un atisbo de valentía le dejó introducirse, vio la silueta del _rohir_ en frente a la chimenea, la que recién había encendido.

―Pensé que lo más adecuado era encender el fuego, no quiero que ―se volteó de cara a ella―… tengas frío ―. Se percató de que, al igual que ella, estaba nervioso. Es que la vio ahí como un pájaro asustado, y era evidente que Lothíriel no tenía idea de lo que provocó en él verla así. La fina bata se ceñía a su figura de una manera que no le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

En medio de esa intranquilidad caminó hasta una pequeña mesa de madera y decidió concentrarse en la botella de vidrio que había sobre ella.

―¿Te apetece tomar algo de hidromiel? ―preguntó él sin levantar la vista.

―Sí ―contestó pasados unos segundos. Se tocaba la trenza, intentando manejar los nervios.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a mirar al otro. Lothíriel saboreó el contenido de su vaso con algo de desasosiego. Y después de un minuto sus perfiles se encontraron, él se sorprendió un tanto de lo mucho que la joven abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Con asombro la mujer cayó en la cuenta de que se había tomado la bebida más rápido de lo que esperaba.

―Puedo servirte otra copa ―comunicó el rey.

―No, estoy bien, gracias ―respondió con fugaz seguridad.

Desde la indecisión acortó la distancia, sin intención, el dorso de su pierna rozaba la de él. Lo observó con algo de duda, cómo pidiéndole que le informara qué hacer a continuación. Él le acarició la mejilla y admiró sus facciones con detenimiento.

―No sabes lo mucho que he anhelado esta instancia ―confesó con la voz algo ronca. Lo que provocó un calambre en el estómago de su interlocutora.

En efecto, Éomer descubrió para su propia sorpresa que su autocontrol había sido muy fuerte, sin embargo algunas veces estuvo cerca de doblegarse. De cierta forma, desde la primera vez que admiró el cuerpo de la gondoriana, hace ya casi un año, cuando el agua de la lluvia en su delgado vestido había proporcionado la ocasión de admirar sus delicadas curvas, algo en él había cambiado. Si bien podía reconocer a una mujer atractiva ya no era igual que antes. Con el paso de los meses recordar la escena de la ropas húmedas le hacía padecer un calor especial, por mucho que tratara de negarlo en un comienzo, de igual modo los pensamientos poco decorosos se colaban en su mente. En esos meses no sintió ganas de tocar a ninguna otra mujer, además del estrés que causó en él el inicio de su reinado sumado a los sucesos que le costó superar luego de la guerra, tampoco ayudaban a producir lívido. Pero algunas veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo, en medio del insomnio, recordando ese suceso ocurrido en Minas Tirith, con algo de culpa y negación al principio. No obstante, después de haberla besado en el bosque lo rememoraba con ansias y lascivia.

―Supongo que a diferencia tuya… tengo completa inexperiencia sobre lo que ocurrirá. Lo que creo es algo injusto, nosotras llegamos ignorantes mientras que los hombres son entendidos en estas materias.

Éomer rio algo nervioso enfocado en el suelo, se mordió el labio antes de responder.

―¿No sabes nada sobre lo que va a ocurrir?

―Bueno lo técnico sí, he leído algunos libros sobre la vida animal y creo que es algo parecido. También recuerdo que al ser muy pequeña Elphir me alejó conmocionado de la pareja de caballos que estaban poniéndolo en acción.

Éomer subió las cejas con gracia y rio divertido, con un rastro de intranquilidad.

―Lothíriel no, no imagines esto como un «mero acto reproductivo». Verás, a diferencia de los animales, muchas veces ese no es el objetivo, lo que se experimenta pasa a ser el fin en sí mismo.

Ella lo veía con una mueca que daba a entender que no podía imaginar muy claramente a qué se refería.

―Mi propósito es que luego de esta noche puedas comprender de lo que te estoy hablando.

Iba a decir algo cuando él colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios.

―Sólo tienes que relajarte, dejarte llevar. No te sientas impedida de explorar, porque de eso se trata esto. Entrégate a sentir, querida mía.

Comenzó a besar su cuello con lentitud, acarició su cintura con cuidado y de a poco fueron inclinándose apoyando por completo su peso en el colchón. Lothíriel descubrió que todo se hacía más intenso si cerraba los ojos. En un impulso comenzó a acariciar el cabello del _rohir_.

Con rapidez, se sacó la delgada blusa que vestía. La gondoriana acariciaba su ancha espalda, él besaba sus labios con ansias, pero con cuidado, no quería asustarla con la lujuria que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y sobre todo porque no quería arruinar el momento.

Se detuvieron y la joven le sonrió, tendidos se miraron de costado. De pronto ella se irguió y se desabrochó la bata con la vista en el suelo. Quedó con un faldón y un corpiño que estaba atado por detrás. Él se acercó hasta ella y como disfrutando de la situación fue soltando el cordón de su torso con aparente quietud.

El faldón se soltó y quedó bajo sus pies. Con el corpiño abierto Éomer pudo admirar toda la blanca espalda de su compañera y la abrazó desde atrás apoyando las manos en su vientre.

―Quería tanto tenerte así ―reveló besando de nuevo su cuello con lentitud.

Ella se dio vuelta y dejó caer el corpiño. Algo avergonzada y muy ruborizada, quedó frente a él sin nada encima.

―No es justo que te me quedes viendo si yo no puedo hacer lo mismo ―afirmó todavía acariciando su trenza, trataba de controlar el temblor nervioso que padecía, pensaba que el corazón le iba a salir desbocado por el pecho. Cerca de su nerviosismo estaba apareciendo algo más, las ansias sobre algo que desconocía.

Él se quitó el resto de sus prendas inferiores sin dejar de sostenerle la vista, lo que hizo dudar a la mujer de las palabras que había pronunciado.

Lothíriel no tuvo tiempo para notar lo asustada que de repente volvió a sentirse al contemplar, sin ninguna clase de prenda, la figura de quien la acompañaba, porque con suavidad y algo de frenesí volvió a tenderse llevándola con él, el calor de su cuerpo cobijo su temor y se entregó a lo que fuera que pudiese ocurrir.

* * *

Pudo percibir como un tenue amanecer comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas. Todo estaba en silencio, suspiró con el brazo flectado junto a la almohada. Movió la cabeza hacia su derecha, él dormía inmóvil, su cabello enmarañado sólo dejaba entrever su barba. Aunque evaluó que el aire estaba frío, sin necesidad de tocarlo estaba segura que la piel descubierta de sus brazos estaba tibia. Se acercó a él para sentir su calor. Descubrió la belleza de ver a un hombre, a ese hombre, durmiendo. Los tímidos rayos de sol le permitieron divisar con mayor detalle que el color de su piel era más claro en su torso y en parte de sus brazos, en contraste con sus manos y su rostro, curtidos por el sol, algo que era característico de los jinetes, en especial entre los _rohirrim_ de las éored. Se evidenciaron algunas de las pequeñas y no tan pequeñas cicatrices que había advertido cuando lo había acariciado. Supuso que así era el físico de un guerrero, por lo demás sus brazos reflejaban el ejercicio de sostener una pesada espada.

Recordando lo que había vivido hace tan poco en ese lecho, con ese ser, sólo podía delinear una sonrisa. Buscaba en su vocabulario palabras para describirlo y no lograba encontrarlas, tal vez era la emoción la que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. La única certeza para ella es que no existían parámetros, y por supuesto, que Ivriniel no se había equivocado. Suponía que ahora entendía lo que le dijo.

Se dio cuenta de que podría estar horas observándolo tal como estaba, se avergonzó porque nunca se habría imaginado haciendo eso. Mas supo que a partir de esa madrugada ya todo había cambiado para siempre, empezando por cómo despertaba.

Entremedio de su rubio cabello desordenado, la miró sonriendo por un rato. Ahí estaba, era real, la mujer que tanto había deseado y que aún deseaba. No sólo en lo que refería a lo carnal, ansiaba su compañía, su presencia tranquila, su voz pausada. Fueron tantas las veces en la vida en las que despertó sobresaltado, prácticamente con el acto reflejo de tomar la empuñadura de su espada. Es que los largos días oscuros de Rohan lo atormentaban, aunque con menos frecuencia, en sus sueños, en ese palacio, en su soledad. Mas esa mañana al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su acompañante ninguno de esos recuerdos le vinieron a la memoria, sólo podía pensar que lo que le entregaba era atribuible a alguna clase de bendición. Lo que había vivido hace tan poco creía era tan puro y auténtico.

Movió la cabeza apartando el pelo de su cara, con la yema de los dedos rozó las facciones de la joven y con la otra mano sostuvo su cintura. Sentía y pensaba tantas cosas en ese entonces, que guardar silencio durante algunos minutos fue la opción que le pareció más sensata, hasta que se acordó de un suceso ocurrido hace unos días.

―Lothíriel… disculpa ―la extrañeza se apoderó del lozano rostro de la mujer ¿Qué acaso se disculpaba con ella por eso tan maravilloso que habían vivido?―. En la velada de bienvenida esquivé tus miradas ―la gondoriana había olvidado por completo aquel relevante detalle que la había acosado tanto en ese entonces, es que lo que había experimentado era capaz de hacerla olvidar hasta su nombre ―. Fui un tonto, quiero que sepas que si hice eso fue porque… era muy difícil para mí contemplarte sin sentir fervientes deseos de poder estar ―tragó saliva― y hacer lo que hemos hecho en este cuarto.

Lothíriel en un inicio intentó contener la risa, y de pronto y para su propia sorpresa rompió en una sonora carcajada. La que fue tal que le costó comenzar a responder, quizá era una forma de liberar todo eso que sentía en su interior y que no conseguía explicar. Éomer estuvo algo contagiado por el gesto, que no dejaba de parecerle algo insólito, nunca la había visto reír con esas ganas, lo que le hizo preguntarse si era posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona.

―Mi querido, esposo ―se refirió a él bajo ese título remarcándolo con intención deliberada― creí que alguna vez te dije que dejaras de pedirme disculpas. Me habías hecho olvidarlo por completo. Además ahora no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy contigo, a solas, en nuestro primer despertar juntos ―Con su pie acarició una de las piernas de él―. Estoy segura que puedes hacer que lo olvide de nuevo.

―Me desconciertas de buen modo. Aprendes más rápido de lo que pensaba ―dijo comenzando a besarla. Ella le correspondió y juntos se dispusieron a entregarse otra vez el uno al otro.

Transcurrida una hora se movió a una orilla de la cama separándose de él, respiraba agitada. A pesar de estar algo adolorida por la noche anterior, había un punto determinado en que eso dejaba de importar. Era contradictorio, gracias a eso tenía deseos de seguir riendo, de bailar y de sonreír todo el día como una chiquilla.

―Lo queramos o no, debemos salir al mundo exterior ―pronunció algo frustrado por tener que abandonar ese lecho con tal eventualidad.

―Es cierto, creo que hace tiempo que no me había costado tanto levantarme.

―Creo que estoy igual ―Sonrió mirando el techo―. Y me temo tenemos decenas de personalidades que en menos de una hora desearán ver a sus anfitriones ―Ella se arrimó a las sábanas con un suspiro.

―Te prometo que dentro de estas paredes siempre seremos libres. Puede que cada día, lo que esté allá afuera parezca algo denso, solemne o desconocido. Pero por lo menos aquí podemos gozar de tranquilidad, es nuestro refugio ―dijo seguro y pensando «tú eres mi refugio».

―Eso significa que no quieres que ocupe la hermosa cama de la habitación contigua.

―Eso significa que podemos ocupar cualquiera de las dos, siempre y cuando no me dejes durmiendo solo ―aclaró haciéndose la víctima a propósito.

―Creo que eso no equivale a ningún sacrificio, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque me pregunto qué será lo que dicta la tradición de Rohan.

―En lo que a ello respecta, las tradiciones pueden irse al carajo, este es nuestro espacio―Ella adoptó una expresión divertida ante tal respuesta.

―Ese comentario podría ser mal visto si eres un rey ―sostuvo con un matiz irónico.

―Sostengo lo dicho ―Besó su sien y la abrazó con cariño―. Por cierto, no se trata sólo de compartir el lecho, recuerda que siempre estaré cuando me necesites de una forma u otra.

―Sabes que cuentas con lo mismo de mi parte.

Pasados unos minutos Lothíriel se colocó su bata y caminó hasta la alcoba de la reina, despidiéndose momentáneamente de Éomer. Al entrar vio que las dos nobles damas de compañía la esperaban y la observaban con una sonrisa. Lothíriel se sonrojó, inocentes criaturas, sabía lo que se estaban preguntando, sospechaba que sólo experimentándolo lo entenderían.

La trenza ya no existía, las mujeres con algo de fascinación peinaron su oscuro cabello un tanto enmarañado y lo arreglaron. Había conocido a las señoritas durante el baño de la novia, allí le informaron que ellas serían quienes la acompañarían por una largo período mientras se acostumbraba a la vida en Rohan. Una era la hija de uno de los mariscales y la otra pertenecía a una de las casas más antiguas del país ecuestre. Si bien no compartía con ellas el amor por tejer o bordar, Lothíriel pensaba que podía dibujar o leer entretanto ellas se dedicaban a lo suyo. Le parecieron risueñas y amables pero intuía que era probable que le costara acostumbrarse a la idea de tenerlas gran parte el día con ella, no estaba acostumbrada a tales presencias a pesar de ser una princesa, siempre trató de obviar esos contextos, pero ahora que era monarca ya no podría. Para ellas acompañarla significaba toda una aventura, sobre todo porque traía otras costumbres, idioma, ropas y rasgos con ella, y en especial existía la ventaja de que ser dama de compañía de la reina alzaba la reputación, era una oportunidad que sus familias no quisieron desperdiciar y que Éomer apoyó porque no deseaba que Lothíriel se sintiera sola, sobre todo en un principio, pues sabía que no estaría todo el día con ella, incluso era muy probable que hubieran jornadas donde prácticamente no podrían verse. Ellas le ayudarían, en parte, con el proceso de acostumbrarse a Rohan y sobre todo con el _rohirric_ , entendía era algo que la inquietaba, el idioma era fundamental. Y también era bueno que estuviesen ahí para que generara lazos con más personas.

Lothíriel creía que era increíble cómo en un sólo día podía cambiar tanto la vida, le resultaba tan clara la línea entre el antes y el después, aunque no sabía con precisión qué había en ese después por lo menos tenía clara conciencia de que estaba en un punto de no retorno, eso era algo que cualquier novia que se casaba con un extranjero podría anticipar. También sentía que se explicaba no sólo por el lugar en que viviría y gobernaría junto a su esposo, sino que había algo con ella misma, con su manera de comportarse ante el mundo, de visualizarlo y sobre todo de experimentarlo. Con sólo lo ocurrido hace unas horas había un gran descubrimiento en lo que referiría a vivir nuevos sucesos.

Vestida con los tonos característicos de Rohan, junto a Éomer, se dirigió a compartir el desayuno con sus contertulios. Su padre parecía ser igual que siempre, compuesto y tranquilo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo definir el comportamiento de sus hermanos hacia ella, bajaban la mirada, luego le sonreían, parecían algo nerviosos, sobre todo Elphir. Amrothos le preguntó si estaba bien, mitad serio mitad sonriente, a lo que ella respondió qué porqué iba a estar mal, Erchirion aliviado le dijo que se alegraba de escuchar eso.

Terminada la merienda, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio real, donde hasta ese instante el acceso estaba cerrado, se decía estaban remodelando aquella ala. Era tradición de los _rohirrim_ que el novio le entregase a su esposa un regalo a la mañana de la primera noche de casados, en frente de todos los asistentes destacados de la ceremonia del día anterior. Lothíriel estaba enterada, pero para variar se había olvidado de ese detalle. Éomer abrió la puerta, ese lugar que le había parecido tan desolado y abandonado, el mismo donde él le propuso matrimonio, ahora estaba limpio y ordenado, lleno de vida, con la luz de nuevos vidrios que cubrían el techo y parte considerable de las paredes exteriores, repleto de hermosas especies vegetales, en especial de pequeños almácigos.

―El sitio que están viendo, décadas atrás, fue tan hermoso como lo ven hoy. Un invernadero que solía albergar hierbas medicinales y especies vegetales que pasarían a adornar y servir a la ciudad y su gente. Mas el paso de los años fue dejándolo en el olvido, Edoras dejó de tener el tenue verde que antaño caracterizó sus calles. Sé que alguien como Lothíriel, mi ahora reina y esposa, podrá hacerse cargo de devolverle a las calles de la capital parte de su antiguo esplendor. Encontrarla me ha brindado la gracia de enterarme que entender y cuidar plantas y frutos es parte de sus variadas actividades en torno a su amor por el conocimiento. Agradezco a la princesa Ivriniel por proporcionarme varias de las semillas y almácigos desde Gondor ―Se volvió hacia Lothiriel sin dejar de hablar en voz alta―. Puedes considerar este invernadero como un regalo para ti, no es una obligación, es una oportunidad y un símbolo. Porque también te ofrezco la libertad de plantar tus sueños por Edoras, por Rohan, porque La Marca siempre será tu jardín, el que sé, nunca dejarás que se marchite.

Lothíriel, conmovida y con algo de humedad en los ojos, le sonrió y le dio un largo abrazo. El semblante de los invitados se tornó enternecido y divertido, aplaudieron con respeto y admiración por la pareja, porque vieron en ellos algo genuino y potente. Como el viento, el aire, que corría por las colinas de Rohan, y que brillaba tanto como las aguas de Dol Amroth en un día soleado.

* * *

 **FALTA EL EPÍLOGO (para mí ese será el the real final), pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar. A medida que me acercaba al final de este fic más difícil se me hacia escribir y mis autocorreciones eran cada vez más ¿obsesivo compulsivas? Aún queda una última entrega, y ay creo que extrañaré mucho escribir esto u.u . Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **PD: Nunca había escrito algo ni un poco cercano a un ¿lemon? (yo creo que esto es más bien un lime, pero bueeno) juzguen ustedes el resultado jeje.**

 **Un abrazo (para ustedes también, mis queridos lectores fantasma)**


	20. Epílogo:La raíz,el brote,la flor,elFruto

**Epílogo: La raíz, el brote, la flor, el fruto**

Lothíriel respiraba el suave aire del medio día, contemplaba las montañas por uno de los grandes ventanales del restaurado invernadero y rememoraba lo acontecido desde que se casó. Si bien al comienzo sentía que podía desfallecer de felicidad, en especial por las noches, con el pasar de los meses apareció un pequeño malestar que con el transcurrir del tiempo no hacía más que crecer. No era un problema entre ella y Éomer, sino que con la óptica que al parecer la mayoría tenía de ellos, y de lo que consideraban su deber primordial como pareja real: entregarle un heredero a Rohan.

Al ser Éomer un rey sin un descendiente, el panorama era complejo ante cualquier inconveniente que pudiese presentarse en el futuro cercano. Parecía sencillo derrocar a la ahora tercera línea real de los reyes de Rohan, al contar sólo con el regente.

El monarca al ser «acosado» con el tema, solía ocupar como argumento el nombre de Elboron, su pequeño sobrino nacido pocas semanas posteriores a sus nupcias en La Marca, como opción momentánea. Sin embargo, el hijo de su hermana era en primer lugar el primogénito del príncipe de Ithilien, su destino era ese y no otro. Éowyn se lo había remarcado con precaución y tacto cuando se habían vuelto a ver, no quería parecer como si lo presionaba, pero le parecía injusto que utilizara a su hijo ante la queja de sus consejeros.

Lo que de verdad enojaba a Éomer, era el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces las críticas apuntaban como responsable a su esposa, a quien amaba más que cualquier otro ser en a Tierra Media. A pesar de ello, en el consejo y en sus actividades públicas, Lothíriel comenzaba a aumentar su seguridad e incluso, para sorpresa y satisfacción de su esposo; había unas pocas veces se mantenía firme a la hora de defender una idea o argumento. También se mostraba dispuesta a bajar del palacio y conversar con los ciudadanos del bajo pueblo, inclusive al principio la pareja realizó algunos viajes a poblados cercanos, a la gente parecía agradarle su naturalidad y sus deseos genuinos de conocer sus realidades. Mas fuera de ese contexto de exposición y con el pasar del tiempo, él comenzó a notar una cuota de angustia en sus espacios privados, si no la hubiese conocido tanto como lo hacía no lo habría sospechado, pues sabía que lo último que pretendía Lothíriel era preocuparlo.

Eso cambió una mañana del séptimo mes, cuando una comadrona le confirmó la noticia que todos esperaban, la necesidad por aplacar las críticas era tal que el hecho fue proclamado, pues la reina ya tenía dos meses. Pero quiso el destino jugar una cruel pasada, y Lothíriel sufrió una pérdida pasadas unas semanas. Ahí fue cuando algo en ella pareció ceder y Éomer calmó su profundo y conmovedor llanto de desolación en una noche de invierno, dijo estar dolida más que en su propio cuerpo en lo profundo de sus sentimientos, se creía disconforme con ella y con su nuevo país; con la suerte de deber que le imponían y que ella perseguía con un fin más afectuoso que político, pues imaginar el fruto del amor de ambos hecho carne le hacía sentirse dichosa.

Ahí fue cuando Éomer notó la gravedad de la situación, él también estaba entristecido con la noticia pero ver a su mujer de esa manera le partió el corazón, por lo que decidió alejarla por una temporada del consejo, por consiguiente de la vida política, del reino y la corte. Por mucho que amara pasear a caballo con ella, últimamente no había podido hacerlo y al parecer no podría hacerlo hasta que lograra concebir; ya que se creía representaba un riesgo en los primeros meses de embarazo, había que tomar precauciones a pesar de que a Lothíriel le encantaba salir y conocer los paisajes de su nuevo hogar (además lo hacía con su nueva yegua, también obsequio de matrimonio de su esposo, el regalo tradicional de bodas en Rohan). Del mismo modo, sintió el alejarla de la vida política, ya que se convertía en una poderosa aliada a la hora de tomar decisiones y argumentar proyectos. Mas en ese contexto, prefirió optar por no agobiarla y se limitó a pedir su consejo en los casos que consideró muy necesarios. Éomer odiaba sentir que estaba encerrándola, si bien lo hacía con el fin de cuidarla sabía que también limitaba algo necesario para el ser interior de la mujer. Las damas de la reina resultaron ser idóneas y una estupenda compañía, y le expresaron al soberano su preocupación por la joven, ya que comía cada vez menos. Éomer no soportaba la idea de que su flor comenzara a dar signos de decaimiento preocupante, tanto así que en las cartas que compartía con Imrahil logró encontrar un asunto para alegrarla. Pese a que el invernadero proporcionaba una excelente fuente de ocupación y conocimiento empírico, en ese entonces había entrado en la fase donde se estaban trasplantando los brotes medianos a la ciudad, de acuerdo al diseño que Lothíriel ideó en un principio; se esperaría varias semanas antes de hacer germinar otras semillas. Así fue como el rey mandó a construir, en uno de los patios exteriores, varias y pequeñas estructuras circulares, que por las noches al ser llenados con agua, reflejaban el cielo y las estrellas en ellos, cuestión que había sido propia de los lugares donde se cultivaba antaño el conocimiento, como en Númenor. Creyó no era demasiado difícil de simular de acuerdo a las instrucciones que le proporcionó su suegro y amigo desde Dol Amroth.

Aquel regalo pareció reanimar a su esposa, quien pensaba que las estrellas marcaban un hito en lo que respectaba a su relación con Éomer, como ese mapa celeste que le regaló y que ahora usaban juntos algunas noches, donde por un rato compartían en soledad. Él deseaba acompañarla ya que no pasaban juntos muchos momentos de la jornada, en especial desde que Lothíriel casi no salía del palacio.

Quizá fue ese presente, que sintió hecho e ideado con tanto cariño, lo que ayudó a que pudiese embarazarse de nuevo. A pesar de que lenguas mal intencionadas esparcían el rumor de que en realidad nunca podría concebir, lo que para varios demostraba ser causa suficiente para una posible anulación. Aquellas afirmaciones por supuesto llevaron a Éomer a la ira, pero la confirmación de parte de Lothíriel aplacó su mal estar y decidieron no hacer pública la buena nueva hasta que el embarazo fue evidente ante cualquiera.

Ahora estaba ahí, mirando por el ventanal con una enorme barriga, la que paradójicamente a pesar de su volumen hacía difícil sospechar de su existencia si se veía a la mujer de espaldas. El nacimiento se esperaba dentro de una semana y días.

Lothíriel escuchaba a lo lejos el canto de un grupo de elfos que estaba de paso por Edoras, se dirigían a una pequeña colonia que se comenzaba a consolidar en un sector de Ithilien bajo la jurisdicción de Faramir, y que estaba a cargo de Legolas, ahí se reunían los inmortales que querían prolongar el llamado del mar a las tierras imperecederas. Sus voces le dieron calma, una tranquilidad que le hizo cerrar los ojos por un rato, pero cuando el canto cesó, terminó también su paz, de un momento a otro experimentó una fuerte serie de contracciones que parecían indicarle que el nacimiento era inminente, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que la bolsa se había roto.

Al escuchar su llamado, las damas dieron la alerta. Todo se preparó rápido, Lothíriel pesaba a figurar a ratos que el dolor era tal que podía llegar a dejarla inconsciente. Las parteras le acariciaban la sien y le pedían que resistiera, faltaba aún para que naciera. La espera era incierta, podía darse dentro de minutos u horas.

Éomer no se encontraba en la ciudad en ese entonces, sino en sitio cercano a sus límites resolviendo un asunto que la noche anterior se consideró de suma urgencia, habían mandado un mensajero a su ubicación a toda prisa. Lothíriel pensaba que necesitaba sostener su mano unos segundos y escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo estaría bien. La vista se le comenzaba a nublar, y a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de las comadronas, murmurando que el bebé se encontraba en una posición compleja y que intentaban revertir con nulo éxito.

Pasaron horas, sudaba, el dolor se manifestó de un instante a otro con tal intensidad que la mitad de su cuerpo bajo la cintura se encontraba casi adormecido. Alguien entró con estrépito, el rey apenas se había sacado su armadura y caminó a toda prisa entre las mujeres hasta el costado de la cama de la reina, contra toda costumbre establecida. En Rohan resultaba extraño ver a un hombre junto a su mujer mientras estaba en trabajo de parto, decían que la mayoría de las veces la presencia masculina dificultaba más las cosas que ayudarlas a fluir. Por eso y también por el hecho de que fuese el mismísimo rey quien irrumpía en el sitio, todos parecieron asombrados y conmocionados por lo que veían. Sólo las mujeres indispensables se quedaron en la habitación y se colocaron en un rincón tratando de darle intimidad a ambos, pero permaneciendo allí en caso de alguna maniobra urgente.

Éomer acarició con suavidad el perfil de su esposa, estaba tan pálida que comenzó a experimentar un gran peso en el pecho, su mirada bajó con horror hasta las sábanas y una de las mujeres le dijo que la joven estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Esperaban pronto el alumbramiento o el escenario podía volverse todavía más complejo, no nombraron la consecuencia final, mas era tácito, todos lo sabían, incluso él. Ella pareció salir de su reciente inconciencia, y sonrió con limitadas fuerzas.

―Lothíriel, estoy aquí ―tomó su mano con fuerza―. No temas… ―le constaba hablar.

―Amor mío… ―no siempre lo llamaba de esa manera, sólo en contadas ocasiones, las que parecían ser de carácter trascendente― pareciera que algo me llamase, siento que me estoy yendo ―Pronunciaba con dificultad―. Por favor, prométeme… debes dejar que lo salven, si deben elegir entre el bebé o yo… debes dejar que sea él ―Los ojos de Éomer se abrieron incrédulos, negándose a creer lo que ella decía.

―No, eso no ocurrirá ―De pronto sintió frío, un miedo que no recordaba desde que creyó que Éowyn había muerto en Pelennor. La vida no podía ser así, antes lo había despojado de todo. No podía ser tal de haberle mostrado la dicha al final de tanto dolor para arrebatársela de plano y dejarlo despojado. No de esa forma, no ella, no otra persona primordial en tan poco tiempo. Ese enojo con el destino volvió, en un segundo lo evaluó inevitable y casi se derrumba por completo. Miró a las parteras sin dejar de sostenerle la mano.

―Deben poder hacer alguna cosa, ¡Tienen que hacer algo! ―dijo con desesperación―. Es una orden ―afirmó bajando a un tono compasivo.

―Su majestad, no hay alguna otra cosa que… ―Entonces llamaron a la puerta con insistencia y ésta se abrió un par de centímetros.

―Mi señor ―anunció Elfhelm― acá hay quienes dicen poder ayudar, son muy insistentes.

En seguida una pareja de elfos, uno masculino y otra femenina lo miraron con compasión. Éomer pensó que los _eldar_ ya habían partido hace horas, tal como estaba programado, y al haber llegado no notó el detalle de que seguían ahí por la importancia que cobró para él la situación de Lothíriel. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Elfhem cerró la puerta y se retiró.

―Algo podemos hacer, hemos caído en la cuenta de que la reina tiene grandes dificultades en su parto, ante ese panorama la medicina que los humanos emplean no es suficiente. Aunque sólo prometemos dar nuestro mejor intento. En la estirpe de los príncipes de Dol Amroth hay un atisbo de la gracia de los _eldar_ , muy remoto y delgado, pero existente. Sabemos de artes curativas, y hemos encontrado algunas de las hierbas que pueden ser de utilidad ―explicó un elfo alto y de ropas ligeras.

―Hay que actuar ¡ya! Deben dejarnos a solas con ella ―pronunció la elfa con seguridad y prisa. Éomer dudó un segundo, al mismo tiempo las experimentadas matronas salían de la alcoba, preocupadas. Creyó ver esa aura de luz que muchas veces dicen rodea la gracia de los primeros nacidos y asintió. Antes de irse le besó la frente a quien yacía en el lecho y con una frágil esperanza dejó la habitación sintiendo un vacío mortal. Se fue a al salón contiguo, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, sabían que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

Luego de trascurrido un rato, los minutos más eternos de la vida de Éomer, el llanto de un bebé quebró la espera. Había nacido, ¡su hijo había nacido! No obstante, eso no significaba que ella estaba bien, la duda lo carcomió y el transcurrir de los minutos volvió a parecerle eterno.

El elfo se asomó por el marco de la puerta haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Al entrar, vio que la elfa sostenía una pequeña criatura envuelta en paños.

―Felicidades, es un niño, es sano y fuerte. El heredero de Rohan, bienaventurados serán sus días―Diciendo eso, lo colocó en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo con impresión, pensó que cualquier movimiento que hiciera podría dañarlo. Era la primera ocasión en que cargaba a un recién nacido, a ese pequeño, a su primogénito. Un segundo después vio a Lothíriel que lo miraba de costado, parecía aún débil, sin embargo una pizca de color retornó a sus mejillas.

―La reina se recuperará, estaremos cerca toda la noche por cualquier cosa que necesite, dejamos aquí las indicaciones necesarias para su recuperación ―No esperaron réplica y cerraron la puerta con suavidad, Éomer apenas logró esbozar un «gracias», que sentía en el alma, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lothíriel con el niño en su regazo.

Sonreía, porque ella sonreía. Incorporándose con lentitud, ella abrió las manos como pidiéndole sostenerlo. Con las yemas apenas rozaba su cabeza en medio de las mantas que lo envolvían. Él la rodeó con cuidado pasando al borde de la cama y la besó con ternura. Era la atmósfera más cálida en la que hubiese estado jamás, no por la temperatura del lugar, sino por el tibio y agradable calor que lo invadió al vivir esa escena. Estaba completo, no había nada más en el mundo que necesitase en ese entonces.

―¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo? ―preguntó con dulzura. Antes habían buscado y pensado nombres, ya fuese para un caso femenino u otro masculino, pero ninguno los convencía en su totalidad.

―Elfwine ―pronunció Lothíriel después de unos segundos ―Será nuestro tributo a los _eldar_ que permitieron que siguiéramos los tres juntos. Creo que sé lo suficiente de _rohirric_ como para saber que Elfwine quiere decir «amigo de los elfos», lo que en _quenya_ vendría a traducirse como «Elendil».

―Así será, es digno nombre de reyes y al mismo tiempo engloba a tu pueblo de origen, al nuestro y al suceso que marcó su nacimiento ―dijo satisfecho.

―Hoy voy a poder comenzar a aprender a montar en mi poney ¿Verdad mamá? ―preguntaba un infante dando pequeños saltitos.

Lothíriel le sonrió afirmativa y nerviosa, estaba algo espantada, no dejaba de impactarle que en La Marca le enseñaran a los niños a montar a caballo desde los tres años. A pesar de que Elfwine tenía tres años y un par de meses, no dejaba de tener cierto temor, aunque estimaba que tal vez se debía a lo aprensiva que podía ser una madre, en especial siendo una que no nació entre esas costumbres.

Era menudo, risueño, y al igual que todo niño, curioso. Hablaba con fluidez tanto en _rohirric_ como en la lengua común, aunque a veces tendía a no saber con claridad como separar los idiomas. Su cabello era rubio pero algo más oscuro que el normal de los _rohirrim_ , su rostro recordaba levemente a su abuelo Imrahil. Le gustaba que su padre lo subiera a su caballo y que pasease con él por los alrededores, a pesar que no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, Elfwine anhelaba esas instancias con fervor. Asimismo le agradaba oír las historias que le contaba su madre sobre sucesos que habían ocurrido hace miles de años y ayudarla a cuidar el invernadero, amaba el olor de la tierra, le habría gustado que le hubiesen dado mayor libertad para jugar en ese espacio cálido y luminoso. Para él su mundo eran sus padres y algunos sirvientes, pero creía que desde el día siguiente podría comenzar a descubrir algo fuera de lo conocido.

Elfhelm vino a buscarlo, y en el establo se encontró con su padre. Éste le dio una pequeña charla en términos sencillos sobre cómo mantener el equilibrio, al comenzar Elfhelm caminaba a su lado para sostenerlo si se tambaleaba. Éomer no tendría por qué haber estado ahí, su instructor sería su amigo, pero si existía una cosa que ningún padre _rohir_ quería, era perderse los primeros pasos a solas que daba su hijo sobre un equino.

Al terminar la primera sesión, Éomer caminó con Elfwine hasta el invernadero. La vio ahí tan concentrada como siempre, estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en su diario, junto a algunos dibujos herbarios que ella misma había hecho. Su hijo se acercó a ella trotando con emoción.

―¡Mami! Algún día podré cabalgar grandes distancias como papá… Pero ahora estoy cansado ―finalizó rascándose los ojos.

Ella lo tomó en brazos y casi al instante el joven príncipe se durmió, el niño sonreía. Intuía que sus sueños divagaban por llanuras y caballos. Éomer, caminó al lado de Lothíriel y una vez lo acostaron en su habitación, él le habló en voz baja.

―Me parece tan bello cuando te veo acostando a nuestro hijo. Es mi escena favorita, una muestra viviente de porqué creo he sido bendecido.

Ella le sonrió alegre, él besó su sien y se encaminaron a su alcoba, pensando con absoluta certeza que lentamente todo el sufrimiento del pasado se iba diluyendo.

FIN

* * *

 **Disculpas por la demora, es que fue muy difícil creerme y plantearme que me estaba terminando un _long fic_ después de casi dos años (sensación de vacío _mode on_ ), me esmeré para dejarles este capítulo lo mejor posible. Recuerdo que hace muchos años me preguntaba si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de escribir un párrafo comparable a la calidad de la obra de otros autores que yo leía de _fanfiction_ , la verdad creo que después de muchos años la musa llegó a mí y ha sido un proceso muy bello, es increíble poder escribir y que otros puedan leerte, traspasando la barrera de la distancia y del tiempo. Agradezco por eso a todos mis lectores y a mi beta Erinia Aelia que me ayudó mucho en corregir detalles de los primeros capítulos, por darme esa seguridad que buscaba. **

**Pero agradezco además a alguien que jamás va a leer esto, mi _fic_ favorito está escrito en inglés (" _The healer and the warrior_ ") y tiene como protagonistas a Éomer y a Lothíriel, hace unos diez años lo descubrí y con ello me «enamoré» de estos dos personajes, esa autora se llamaba Maddy, hace unos años me enteré que murió de cáncer y bueno su obra ha inspirado la mía a pesar de todo, su _fic_ es completamente diferente y tiene otra trama (incluso Lothíriel no es igual a "la mía"), pero en parte este es mi homenaje para ella y su memoria.**

 **Lo siento si me excedí con esta última cuota de dramatismo, pero pensé quería hacer un final no exento de emoción. Además hacía mucho tiempo que imaginé así el origen del nombre de Elfwine.**

 **Un saludo afectuoso para todos ustedes (sí, también para ustedes queridos "lectores fantasmas" [si quieren pueden hacerse visible y alegrarme el día]) Si esta obra que acaban de leer motiva a alguien en el _fandom_ en español a seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja sería un suceso hermoso. Ha sido un placer y una hermosa etapa en esta dimensión que me resulta tan introspectiva y pública a la vez. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PD: Tengo dos one shots que escribí antes de esta pareja, los puden encontrar en mi perfil :)**


End file.
